Blame The Demons That Raised Me
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Idea originally from the halfa wannabe Who started Rise of Legions, but without a confirm nor a deny but a request to do I'm making it my own, mostly. My own idea for the story: Naruto, chosen to be the minions' new overlord, with revenge in his heart towards against the Leaf Village, Naruto strives to become a definite power in the world. WRN:blood, lots of death, vulgarity, etc.
1. A New Chance For Evil

**Blame the Demons that Raised Me**

 **Ch 1 A New Chance For Evil**

This idea was originally from was request to do a story similar to:

 **the halfa wannabe** 's

Who started **Rise of Legions** , and with me, without a confirm nor a deny but a request to do so, I am continuing this story. However, I am rewriting it in my own way, keeping major points in the first ch. and some of the second ch., but overall I am making it my own.

My own idea for the story:

 _Naruto is chosen to be the minions' new overlord, it comes with lots of perks: the chance to further develop his ninja skills, the chance to learn a whole new type of fighting, the chance to build a minion army, the chance for revenge, maybe even the possibility of love but without a doubt the chance to be as evil as he can be._

 _WRN: future gore, death, bad language and who knows what else I might through in here._

 _Flamingo Telegram: In the making of Ch9, I decided to do something I wanted to, revise this chapter as people said it could be confusing since it was mostly in 1_ _st_ _person views and back to back. I agree with that sentiment despite that I wanted my first chapter with this idea to have some personality! Looking back, rereading while editing this I realized that it was completely unnecessary. Naruto's 1_ _st_ _person views are really the only ones that are consistent so I kept his, and Gnarl's in the beginning cuz you gotta have Gnarl. I also wanted to change this in fear that such a confusing 1_ _st_ _ch would deter potential readers._

Chapter one

A New Chance For Evil

 **~Gnarl~**

Evil, some hate it others love it. I am all for it. However, it has been long since the master died and good swept across the land, though that has happened before and is nothing new. Though this time it seems that our defeat was definitely one made to last in the eyes of the heroes.

Our former home, The Dark Tower, was destroyed in an uprising along with many of our beloved evil artifacts but though we managed to save a few objects as our master was defeated, it has not been well. Without the Overlord's dark essence to protect it, The Netherworld was seized and defiled by the heroes, they infected it with The Golden, an unstoppable wave of goodness. With the Netherworld infected, The Golden quickly spread across the lands, shifting the balance in favor of good.

We were lucky to make it out alive and of course we took what we could with us, we managed to take a mana totem, a health totem, the mana relics and a minion totem. I personally managed to take a sample of the enchanted water belonging to the tower heart before we made our escape.

We scoured the hostile lands and not only were we hunted, the potential overlords, that we hoped were worthy, were quickly infected. The search for a new master never ceased but most of those that were selected now had to pass a test. Most could not pass this very important test, the test of true evil. Mortis had made a test in these trying times to make sure that our future overlord will not be taken by The Golden. Failing the test has a nasty side effect but the only way to fail it is to be too pure of heart, so should one fail it, they get what they deserve. There was one person who pasted the deadly test and under her command we obtained a new type of forge and a massive boat.

Since the boat was wooden I suggested that the reds would be have to be left behind otherwise they would start a boat fire and we would all drown before the next day arrived. The master complied and the reds were deserted; with all the items loaded on to the pirate ship we were off to an eviler place.

Master knew of a land where The Golden would not or could not reach for some reason so she took command of the boat and steered us in that direction. We managed to brave a strong storm without losing anything important but a few clumsy minions. However, the new master got a deadly sea illness and didn't make it the whole trip but was merciful enough to draw us a map of how to get to this new land.

With the map given to us by our newly deceased master we made it to the new land in the dead of night, we found a cave and left the boat there to block the entrance. We burrowed through the rock and dirt for days, occasionally checking the surface to know our whereabouts. We left the valuables on the boat until a good spot away from and civilization, which took a while to find, was established.

At that time, there were only two hordes of minions, many more minions than there are now. Because of that, upon finding civilization in this strange new land we made the actual attempt to stay out of sight. Underground was the only place we felt truly safe so there we made our own dominion. Many accommodations were made, a throne room with a place for a new tower heart, bed rooms for the future overlord, an eatery, minion housing, a few storages, for food, life force and the future overlord's money; a training room and a forge facility.

Since the most common building resource we had was dirt, we had to steal a lot from the surface world in order to make the cavern fit for overlord success and sustainability. We took what we could from buildings, both abandoned and in use; from the seemingly endless forest, but regardless of the whereabouts we found ourselves in we did our best to avoid contact with the humans lest we lose even more minions. After much time the cavern was complete, we have made a cozy dimly lit cavern that we can call home where we aren't hunted and can have ways to reach the surface easily. Though it still it is missing two key elements, a tower heart and an overlord.

We have lost many minions over the year and a half so much that there are barely enough for an angry mob much less an arm. The few of us left are: myself, Mortis the blue keeper of death, Grubby the brown miner, Stench a green with the ability to be invisible whenever he wants but can never seem to smell any better, even after a decent bath; and Giblet a durable brown who has taken up as being the chef after Quaver's death. A shame really, none could make a rabbit and rat stew like Quaver, but mourning is beyond me at this point.

In this new land, we have yet to give up the search for a new master. Despite the lack of minions, we have been able to obtain basic knowledge of the land we find ourselves in and made a detailed map of the whole village. They natives say that this is the Village Hidden in the Leaves or just the Leaf Village, peculiar name and guessing that it has to do with the absurd number of trees.

Here we have seen first-hand what the humans have done with magic, they now call it chakra and it comes from within every single person I hear. With this new ability, the humans have found it easy to toss out the ways of magic, the fools. I have tried to better understand this power by sending the few expendable minions there are to gather what knowledge they can.

Despite all of the hardships, mishaps, and unfortunate deaths, I am thankful that I'm not one to give up otherwise I'd would have done such a thing many years ago. In these times of need of evil, I just have to remember that evil always finds a way because evil always does.

 **~Third Person~**

Stench used to gather the information Gnarl wanted, he explored the old buildings. He found books and things called scrolls that he did not understand but brought them to Gnarl regardless. Gnarl demanded that they can't settle for the run of the mill bad hearted individual as they used to, instead their new master must be a ninja. Gnarl informed his fellow survivors that a ninja has great power even more than the old masters if well trained.

It's Stench's duty to find their new master so with Grubby, they tunneled to the surface. He didn't like it up there, because it's too bright and easily hurts his dark loving eyes. When they reached the surface, Stench eyed a large building. Having been to the surface many times, he has found a young possible master going to what appeared to be a school.

This potential master has hair like the sun but isn't as bright in wits or in moods. Stench mused in his rebellious attics and then being chased for it finding both of which very humorous. He laughs while Stench laughed but when he gets struck when he's is caught, Stench can see glimmers of hate in those eyes. Stench can feel great rage and anger from the boy and has decided that the minions can wait no longer. Stench would wait until the perfect moment to bring the young overlord to be to their hide away where he would be tested and hopefully pass or fail and die horrifically.

Stench saw the boy at the top of a building and goes to watch him more closely, clinging to the wall by his feet. Stench watched the sun haired boy as he held a strange tool. It looked like a spider web but he has put strange round things it in, with what appeared to be liquid inside them. He pulled back the web then released it, making the small orbs go flying through the air. Stench and the boy smirked as the balls descended upon passers-by.

Panic washed over them as do bright colors, the boy laughed and Stench snickered. However, the people retaliated by throwing sharp knife life tools at the recently tossed orbs, destroying the them in mid-air, color rains down. Though they weren't satisfied with just that, they started to chase after the master to be.

Stench followed him to a small gathering of trees in the town, he hid in the tree and the people rush in a different direction. He was a fast one and Stench even lost sights of him but luckily for the minion, for he could smell him. The boy had the evil odor and it seemed to be growing every day. Stench went to him, thinking _now iz the times_. Stench crawled up the tree and poke him.

 **~Naruto~**

My eyes widen in shock as something touched me. _Oh, fuck I'm so dead._

I looked down but I didn't see what I was expecting. I saw this strange creature, looks like a small monster. _Oh, my god am I gonna die for all the pranks I pulled? Shit!_

"Master." It said as it looked up at me, it seemed somewhat cheerful.

"The fuck-? Look…whatever you are, I'm not your ma-master? ... master you say?"

"Yes master."

"As in you do whatever I'll say? Even if it's embarrassing or humiliating?"

"Of course, master, those are the fun times but now, follow master, others waiting." It slid down the tree and I was a bit hesitant before doing the same. I followed the weird green thing to a sewer tunnel and noticed that the sewer smelled a lot better than what that thing was.

I followed it down, putting the cover back on the manhole before getting too far down. I really could see that well and found myself gagging as my hand occasionally slipped into what I don't even want to think about. The green thing led me out of the sewers to an underground tunnel, which by that time I was exhausted and the stench was getting to me.

 **~Third Person~**

Upon news of a new possible master the ancient blue walked with his old friend, Gnarl. Mortis wasn't getting his hopes after the few had perished, if he passes the test given to him then the resurrector will think about raising his hopes.

Mortis stood next to Gnarl as Stench told us about the alleged master to be.

"He iz cruel, fast and good when he hidez, he smells of great evil and has dreams of rulings." Stench explained.

 _Promising but nothing more._ Mortis thought to himself.

"He's a bit short though I suppose in these times being so fickle won't aid us. Mortis would you like to pass your evil judgment." Mortis took a step closer to the young boy on the stone slab in the center of the darkly lit room. Mortis closed his eyes and stretched his hand over the human's forehead.

When Mortis's hand touched the master-to-be's skin, he saw a vision a people running from a massive throne sitting upon the bodies of many then great-beasts like none he has ever seen chase down those people.

"Massive demons with multiple tails! Terror shall consume the lands!" Mortis had to tear my hand away from him for it burned. He was impressed, he has have seen many evil visions but none this dark from one so young.

"Mortis?" Gnarl had shock in his voice as he was regaining himself.

"Great evil...great power...with proper sacrifices the new tower heart will be stronger than ever before…with new blood and the new Overlord's power...we may just be unstoppable…" Mortis announced a bit weakly, without the tower heart his powers take more out of him each time.

"That is quite impressive, what did you see?"

"A fox with nine tails with other great beats…and terror-"

"You can't be serious?" The boy was awake, he sat up and looked at Mortis as if the creature had just gone mad, since was utterly ridiculous, he's been mad for decades.

"My visions are signs of the future."

"Well you should fix it cuz foxes can't have nine fucking tails." He said as he sat on the edge of the slab, his legs hanging off the side.

"Before we question Mortis's sanity, I would like to introduce myself. I am Gnarl, minion master and adviser to the Overlord." Gnarl said with a light bow of his head.

"Overlord? What's that?"

"A feared ruler, a cold and merciless one is best."

"I want to be Hokage not some stupid overlord."

"Ahh, well that can be discussed later. For now, I believe we should fit you in some clothes, armor really."

"Clothes? Oh, my god you fucking perverts what did you do with my clothes?!" The master cried out as he crossed his legs and put his hands in his lap.

"They were covered in sewage my young menace."

"Ohh right...where am I? Who are you and can I get like something to wear aside from my boxers."

"Come with me young master and I will fill you in."

"You are in an underground cavern still inside the Lead village but deep underground. I, like I said before, am Gnarl. I will be your adviser in evil-" Gnarl said as he took the new master to the fitting room where a modified suit was waiting.

"I'm not evil…I just like to pull a prank here and there but I wouldn't call myself evil...though I guess I might be the only one thinking that…" The boy said sounding somewhat distressed.

"Yes, I have heard that you get chased a lot by the town folk, we minions happen to find your 'pranks' enjoyable." Gnarl said before signaling the others to help dress the master as he wasn't about to do it myself.

"Re-really?" He sounded surprised and…desperate for any kind of affection. An asset Gnarl will gladly exploit.

"Yes, it makes us laugh. Such a shame you're so misunderstood. Not fair, is it?"

"No, it's not but I'll show them all by becoming Hokage."

"What exactly is a Hokage? A leader of some kind correct?"

"The strongest ninja in the whole village and the boss and stuff."

"Oh, then we shall lend aid to your endeavors."

"What?"

"We'll help you become Hokage."

"Sweet. So, what is all of this?" The master said as he looked at the armor on his body.

"Armor, can't have our overlord er-Hokage be without protection. Though it isn't much, it's what we could make on short notice. Made from the old overlord battle suit."

 **~Naruto~**

"Battle suit huh? This doesn't look like much to me." I said as I checked myself over. I had leather pants go all the way up to my waist, I was fitted with a metal cod piece, I was given a leather top then had a metal chest plate placed over it. There were metal shoulder pads also knee/ elbow pads put onto me. One of the shoulder pads on the Uzimaki symbol on it while the other had the face of a minion of it. They seemed proud of their work but to me it looked pretty stupid and the metal boots they gave me were fucking heavy.

"Sorry that it isn't to your liking but with time you will have the best armor ever known or made...I do believe that this mask will give you some amusement as you'll notice a similarity." The short old brown thing er minion said as the green one crawled up my body to put the metal mask on me. The mask was a plain, somewhat shiny, grey metal with two eye holes and had three streaks on each of the cheeks, like the ones I had on my face. It had three horns at the top and when it was put on, it covered my entire head except for my nose and mouth, where there was a gap.

When a gauntlet with a jewel encrusted in it was slipped onto my right hand, I felt a small wave of power, not a lot but it definitely had me a little twitchy.

"What is this?" I asked as I checked out the gauntlet.

"That would be the minion gauntlet, it lets you command minions to your will, your chest plate will store your harvested life force and the mask will allow me to communicate with you even if we're great distances apart."

"Neat well it may look like junk but least it can do stuff…so what is life force?"

"Life force is in each living creature, though it may have changed over the years as chakra replaces magic it still remains."

I didn't understand a thing he said what's this about magic? That's question was forever lodged in my mind.

"Let me reprise, life force is just the manifesto of life umm like a ball of energy that is inside every creature."

"Is it in people?"

"Yes."

"Animals?"

"Yes."

"Plants?"

"Ahh sometimes…probably only if they can physically kill you."

"What-?"

"Ahh no not really, I wouldn't worry about that."

"Oh ok...so what do I do now?"

"Well we need your help to restore evil its former glory."

"Ehh...hmm what will I have to do?"

"For now, just gather life force and make yourself stronger we need a strong overlord so you won't die so soon like the others."

"Others?"

"Oh yes, quite sad really but you lose an overlord you gain an overlord. Go out and get killing. Animals that is, don't want you killing people oh no that's how was lost two eager Overlords to be. Grubby will escort you back to the surface and you won't have to go back through the sewers."

After I followed Grubby, a brown minion that was really good at digging, he took me to the apartment where I secretly lived, though the hole he made was a few feet away in a dark alley. It was night time and after a day like today I really just wanted to sleep oh and eat.

 **~Third Person~**

Naruto woke up and, finding himself in the armor given to him and the minions, he concludes that he was not dreaming. However, when he heard Gnarl's voice greeted him and the belittle the sunny morning, he thought he was going insane.

Though after some explanation Naruto understood and began to heading to class. He had his arms crossed as he was made fun of by nearly everyone in the class, only a few people didn't but those were people who never seemed to pay him any mind anyway.

Naruto frowned as he sat in his seat with slight comments from Gnarl about how rude they were being and how he should never be treated in such a way.

Everyone hushed when Iruka entered the room and demand that they be silent. The younger teacher began his lesion for the day, Naruto tried to understand and got most of it though Gnarl was the one who really benefited from it.

Gnarl suggested that Naruto stay a bit longer after class so he could absorb more knowledge from the teacher. Naruto thought it was a waste of time but went anyway and Gnarl was rewarded with heaps of well needed knowledge.

After that, Naruto went into the forest and hunted down a rabbit, it took until sun down but he finally caught it. Though as it was in his hands he had second thoughts about squeezing its neck. Although, with Gnarl talking in his ear he couldn't back out and he was rewarded by a beautiful orb of light raising from the corpse.

"That master, is life force though it's larger over in this land than in my own. A welcomed surprise."

"It's so beautiful..." Naruto said as his eyes were fixed on the glowing ball of light. He reached out to touch it but it disappeared. "Huh what the hell? Where did it go?"

"It's alright master it was just absorbed into your suit. No need to panic."

"But it was so beautiful, I never saw anything like that before in my life."

"It's all around you master, though I recommend a better method than chasing them down on foot, it's almost night fall and you only obtained one."

"Great...well I guess I should set traps or something could use a hand though."

"Grubby is on his way."

In a matter of moments, the brown tunnel digger was at Naruto's feet, and with his help Naruto set up a number of traps for the cute little creatures.

After that, Naruto wanted to go home but instead was coaxed into training his ninja moves. He tries several times to make a separate clone for the upcoming test but just couldn't seem to pull it off no matter how much he concentrated.

After his training Naruto went home, hungry and exhausted. He quickly fell asleep once he collapsed on his bed. The next week, Naruto had to skip breakfast so he would be late for class, which seemed to benefit Gnarl far more than it did him. However, having Gnarl as a semi-tutor did help his score on the written test. Naruto was happy about that and he surprised everyone by getting a D+ on the clone test instead of the expected F-.

Though he was glad he didn't completely fail he was still upset that he got a D but Mizuki met up with him and told him about a special scroll. Naruto was told that if he could master a skill in the scroll he would be able to graduate.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears, he learned where the scroll was and where he could train in peace. He obtained the scroll and quickly went to where Mizuki told him to go. It didn't look like much, lots of trees but there was a building that appeared abandoned.

Naruto opened the scroll and quickly found the skill he wanted to learn, multi shadow clone jutsu. He practiced for hours and hours, he beamed with joy when his efforts became successful. After his success he took a break, rolling up the scroll and taking a much-needed breath of cool air.

By this time, it was night time and now all he had to do was wait for Mizuki to arrive so he could prove he mastered a skill. He was greatly surprised when he saw that Iruka sensei got to him first but no less thrilled.

Naruto told his sensei what Mizuki told him moments before Iruka was attacked and pegged to a wall. Mizuki stood on a tree branch and released a well-kept secret, that Naruto had a demon fox with nine tails inside him and it caused havoc on the village.

Naruto was shocked to learn the reason people hated him, but he didn't have much time to contemplate as a large suriken was hurled at him. He desperately tried to crawled away but it didn't seem to help least not until he realized that he was still ok.

He glanced up and saw Iruka had taken the blow for him. He was shocked to see his sensei do such a thing especially after what he just learned about himself.

With the instructions to leave, Naruto did just that. So many thoughts about himself were filling his mind, as was Gnarl's commands about keeping the scroll. The young boy jumped from tree to tree but was soon joined by Iruka, asking for the scroll. Naruto stopped at the tree branch he was on, he looked back as Iruka neared him, he didn't know what to do.

 **~Naruto~**

This is too much for me, should I just give him the scroll..am I really a monster? If so why did Iruka risk his life for me? And if he did that how is he right in front of me seeming like nothing ever happened?

"Master! I thinks it's best if we keep the scroll, for our own evil purposes." Gnarl firmly suggested.

"B-but Iruka said it was forbidden.."

"Who are you talking to freak?"-Iruka said as he stood before me on nearby branch, looking down at me confused. "Anyway just hand me the scroll Naruto, you can't just keeping burdening the village."

"I advise against handling such a powerful object over, this is your chance to be what you were born to be, a truly evil monster."-Gnarl

"But I'm not a..Iruka sensei...do you think I'm a..a monster?"

"What? Of course I do, you killed my parents and destroyed most of the village. You're an abomination, so just give me the scroll and we can forget that this ever happened.."

"Iruka-sensei...I'm sorry...I didn't even...but I had no part in that and Mizuki said it himself that I was just a baby when it happened!" I pleaded, he doesn't really mean that does he? How can he-he knows me. He's even taken me out for ramen a few times, he knows the store won't let me go alone since there was that one time I couldn't pay but already ate fifteen bowls of the stuff. I started crying it was so lame but I couldn't stop them, I've never felt pain like this before. Why would Iruka be so mean?

"I don't want your worthless excuses, freak, just give me the scroll, you've done enough damage for one day don't you think? Nine tailed fox demon." Wha-what? Iruka how could you say that?

"Appears his true colors are showing. Their quite ugly and vicious aren't they. But what about yours master?" Gnarl's voice rang in my head especially his last few words.

"What about mine?" I sadly asked myself, my head lowering, truly unaware of what they might be.

"Stop stalling you freak and give me the scroll!" He hates me.. He really hates me. But why? It wasn't my fault I had no part in destroying of the village I can't believe he hates me for something I did even do! And he's not the only one everyone hates me for what some stupid fox did which they sealed inside me! If it's anyone's fault is their's!

"...no." I said as I looked up at Irukra, hate was in my eyes, I'm not use to this feeling but it is the only thing I have left now.

"What?" Iruka said with shock and appall.

"No! It's mine now and you can go straight to hell." I growled out in a low tone.

I can't believe this is real but I guess the weird blue minion was right about a nine tailed fox destroying the town so I guess that means I have to set everything on fire now. Well I guess since the minions are the only ones who want me, I can't do anything else than to help them and take my revenge. These people will never let me be their Hokage because they hated me from the day I was born but I'll become an overlord, like Gnarl wants and will be more powerful than any Hokage to ever exist.

"Oh really and you think you can just take it from me?" Iruka smirked as he cracked his knuckles. How dare he, how could he, but I guess there's no turning back now sensei.

"I've learned a new trick sensei would you like to see it?" I said as I glared up at my former sensei, and formed a two fingered cross. I felt chakra form around me it was bright red which I didn't even question but Iruka seemed to be taken aback. I built up my chakra, the chakra swirled around me and I could myself gain a power like never before. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

It was just like when I practiced but with even better results, we were completely surrounded by me's. I only meant to summon three or four but this is so much better.

"You deserve what you're gonna get Iruka sensei-"-A clone said as he broke the branch Iruka was on. The former sensei hit the floor but soon rose to his feet.

"We're never going to forgive you-!" Another clone said coming up from behind and charging into him, with a determined knee to the gut.

"We didn't want this life-" A fellow Naruto said from above, swinging his foot down upon Iruka's head. "-but we're gladly take yours."

"Wait wait-" Iruka exploded in a puff of smoke to reveal Mizuki but it didn't matter to me at this point, whether he was the real Iruka or not, he was going to die.

"I don't even care anymore! I've had enough of you and this whole damn town! If you all hate me so much for no good reason why the fuck should i care about any of you?!" I shouted as stood on a high branch, with the scroll in my hand next to my feet. "Now let's show him our true colors and beat the shit out of him until he's dead!"

"W-wait-" Mizuki begged as hundreds of clones pounced on him. I watched with a cold stare as he was beaten and broken, punched and kicked, and absolutely shown no mercy.

 **~Third Person~**

Mizuki managed to get to his feet but was easily swarmed. The chunin was punched hard across the face. Forced to lower himself when the side of his knee was kicked. Mizuki felt one of the little hellions jump on his back, grab his arms and pull them back. Mizuki grunted as the clone's feet pushed against his back. The chunin growled as he knew that the clone was trying to rip his arms off. Mizuki also knew that he could over power the little hellion despite the other ones kicking his shins and punching his legs and face. The chunin started to break his hold, but his efforts where lost upon reviving a cheap shot.

The chunin was then continuously punched in the face, stomach, and everywhere else as the clone pulled his arms back. It was complete agony, Mizuki wanted to escape or wring Naruto's little demon neck. He couldn't though, he was beat, that feeling intensified when Mizuki felt his arms break. The shinobi cried out in pain as his arms were then broken individually. In addition to being pulled out from their socket, they were broken at the elbows then twisted just to add to the pain.

Mizuki cried out bad saw the real one, the demon he was watching him suffer high up on a tree. Mizuki cursed him and wished a far worse death lay upon Naruto. The clone on Mizuki's back jumped off of him, kicking him when he did so and forced Mizuki to stumble forward. The chunin was quickly met with a punch to the cheek. Mizuki could feel blood coming out both of his nose and mouth, as the clone busted his lip, and broke nose with that well-aimed punch.

Now, with his arms broken, Mizuki was that easier to take down. Mizuki was tripped and landed face first into the ground, where his backside was then stomped upon. The brutalization only stopped to roll the older male over where it happened all over again.

Mizuki knew they were breaking his ribs and he probably had severe internal bleeding. Even so, Mizuki wanted Naruto to die so bad but that won't be the case, least not yet. Mizuki hope he gets burned at the stake, that his screams are like his own, filling the night sky. Knowing that he'll suffer in the future, is the one thing that brought a smile to Mizuki's face in his last movements before everything went black.

 **~Naruto~**

When the screams stopped, so did the clones, now covered in blood, with their job done they disappeared in smoke.

I turned to leave but was stopped by Gnarl. I put the scroll on my back as I heard him congratulating me.

"Wonderful display of power my lord truly brilliant but I wouldn't leave just yet my demonic young lord, you have an interesting prize to collect."

"Hm what do you mean?" I asked as I turned around. Mizuki's bloody corpses had a red orb with darkness pulsing from it. "What is that?" I asked as I jumped down to the floor and walked over to it.

"Life force fused with concentrated evil my lord, I'm guessing, it too has changed with this chakra power, given the pulsating orb. It must be useful for something. Grab it and return to our cavern. Grubby has made a tunnel for you not too far off."

"Ok." I said as I reached for the orb, which disappeared before I could really touch it.

"And why don't you bring that choruses there hasn't been much to eat around here."

"You eat human flesh?"

"Not usually but why have it go to waste in these desperate times?"

"...okay.." I said as I grabbed the dead jerk by his caller and leaped to a nearby tree.

 **~Third Person~**

This dimly light morning Mortis was with Gnarl, Grubby and Stench. They were discussing the things they needed for a new tower heart-well-cavern heart became the more appropriate thing to label it. Aside from lots of power, they needed a vessel that could contain said power. Then they turned to discussing the reconstruction of the hives. Now, that they have an overlord that passed the test, new hives must be built for his future army, however only a minion belonging to said hive can help rebuild it. After a small debate it was decided that, for now, all we can only truly try to aim for is a brown hive.

Later, their talk went towards their potential overlord, discussing how he would fare compared to the others. Mortis thought he was a bit too young to be our dark ruler though still our best bet. Gnarl found him too short and that, at his size, he wouldn't be very imposing. However, neither Stench nor Grubby cared, they were just glad to have him, which was a feeling shared by all of us.

Despite his flaws, this new potential overlord has already been a great help. Setting up traps for the small vermin of the forest was a brilliant and fruitful idea. They have already worked wonderfully, as their life force were gathered and put to good use. Three small animals so far were caught and Mortis was able to bring back some lost friends.

Just earlier today, Grubby had to check each trap by himself but now he has two freshly resurrected helpers. In addition to those two, Mortis was also able to bring Quaver back and though he was glad to hear all the good news he was distraught without his minion orchestra.

Now on this dark night they: Gnarl, Mortis, Grubby, Giblet, Stench, and Quaver were in the throne room sitting around the what would be the new pond for the Cavern Heart. It had no water in it, the only magical water they had was in a vial Mortis usually kept around his neck, it helps with resurrections and the Mortis's evil judgment.

They were talking about their next course of action when Gnarl had to talk to the master to be. He stepped out of the group to take of business, sounded like the master had just gotten in quite a pickle and had a very interesting object with him.

The rest of the special minions conversed lightly and agreed that it was best to figure out how to make a new Cavern Heart. After some time and Gnarl came back to inform them of what our overlord-to-be has done. He did not skip a single gruesome detail and it ignited the bile in their black hearts.

The young baron of evil, was on his way here and soon enough he walked into the throne room and appeared to have his victim with him. The master to be looked at us and noticed the new face. Mortis was more focused on the dead body, it was definitely beaten badly many beautiful and no doubt painful bruises.

"Welcome master, so glad you could make it. I sense you have noticed Quaver our jester and musician, can be somewhat of a smart-alack but a few fierce blows will put him in his place if needed or just for fun."

"Yeah...ok anyway I brought him here and here's the scroll..."

The master took the scroll off his back and set it down before the only blue minion. Gnarl recalled that that Iruka fellow mentioned that this scroll had forbidden jutsu, finding what they are will be a treat. Though as they, my fellow minions, gathered around to take a peek, Mortis's necklace glowed.

"We have found it. A vessel for the tower heart." - Mortis exclaimed.

"What a pleasant shame." Gnarl said as he stepped aside, letting Mortis have a closer look.

"Hmm yes I think it finds this very appropriate." Mortis said before he emptied the last dark tower's water on to the large scroll. For a full moment, the cavern was quiet but with a low glow, it erupted with cheers.

"What a day this turned out to be."- Gnarl exclaimed as the lightly glowing scroll hovered into the air, However, it didn't go alone as the tainted soul left Naruto to circle the new Cavern Heart.

"What the hell is going to on?" The master asked, seeming completely lost. Gnarl glanced at him and that: _why do the best ones have to be so stupid?_

"Master, we have found a substantial tower heart replacement. And that corrupted life force er soul, will be one of many that will help power it. However, some of your blood will help it properly aid you, it is a brand-new heart after all and needs an overlord to bond with it."

"Uhh okay…still don't really know what's going on though." The overlord bit his thumb and drew blood then put it over the scroll. After a few droplets of blood, the former scroll glowed an orange hue before it absorbed the dark soul, obtaining a stronger glow. "Is it good now?"

"On your blood? Yes, but it is far from its full power, it's not even properly formed. Can you feel it's call master? Like a whimper, I'd imagine. Concentrate and see if you can feel it's power start to course through you. It might tell you something useful. Useful like how to help it awaken its proper form." The short master closed his eyes and stood still, he took light breaths. "Can you feel it sire? It should be there but faint."

"Yes.." The master spoke after a while.

"What does it feel like?"

"Power, darkness, a chance for vengeance." The master said as he opened his eyes but then narrowed them with something on his mind. "It spoke to me..we need…bodies and I know just where we can find them."

 **To be Continued...**


	2. The Start of Revange, Simple Things

Blame the Demons that Raised Me

 **Chapter Two The Start of Revenage, Simple Things  
**

 **~Grubby~**

Ooo~! I get to travel with the mastah once again. Ooo~!

"Mastah mastah I smell death!" I cheered as we minions follow the overlord.

"Yeah..it's the village's graveyard... we're digging them up we need bodies that still have flesh on them." The mastah commanded.

"Yes yes! Diggy Diggy!" I shouted to tunnel minions, when they leave I jump in hole and bash open wooden box with me lucky forge hammer. It break into little pieczies and mastah come look in. He gave nod and I grab body then toss it to above hole. I do that over and over many bodies take back to minion cavern.

Hole gets filled when we return to minion cavern. I see minion eating off bone. "No fair! No fair! Gimmie!"

 **~Naruto~**

I watched as the main digger minion pounces on another minion. They started fighting over what I'm guessing was left of Mizuki.

I felt a bit disturbed and creeped out but I had other things, more important things, on my mind. I watched as most of the minions, aside from Gnarl and the two fighting, tossed the bodies into a hole, which I'm surprised I never really noticed.

"Gnarl was this always here?" I said as I stood next to Gnarl.

"Yes my lord it's for the cavern heart, soon from the resources and materials we will have gathered the minion elements will be re-awakened within the cavern heart and then we will know how to make new hives among many other things. My lord."

"Like what?"

"Well, sire, for one, it can tell us how to make new hives, give you new spells, allow those spells to be upgraded: refined, made more powerful; and do the same for your basic human abilities and so much more my lord, I won't live through the long list of things this ghastly beauty can do."

"Wow that thing can do all of that? Impressive."

"Indeed, our most powerful weapon and tool aside from the overlord himself."

"Have they always been guys?"

"Mostly, though we personally don't care about the sex, just the evilness within the selected individual. I believe that's the last of the bodies. What is next dark master?"

I walked up to the glowing scroll which was floating above a shallow pound that was now half way filled with the decaying bodies of the dead. The smell in the cave was putrid but this is only the first part. I tried to ignore the horrid smell now living in my nose as I tried to figure out the next thing I needed to make the heart at home.

"Hmmmm hmmm aha! Water!.. fresh clean water. A forest this big must have streams and rivers running all over it." I said as I turned around to see Gnarl looking up at me, I just noticed how hard it is to tell what that guy is thinking.

"That can be arranged without your impressive self. Is there anything else?"

"Hmm...hmm...fire…light them on fire. Might want to use tree branches and twigs and make sure that it's not just the top layers either."

"Ahh I see, I suppose we do the torching first. We'll find a way to do that too without you, you have better things to be doing. Is there nothing else my lord?"

"I don't think so..hmmmm...no there's nothing else that needs to be done."

"Then you should take a much needed rest sire. You've had quite the day. A room has been prepared and is waiting for you."

"What? You want me to sleep down here? In this place?"

"I can confess that it is not the best and not worthy of your greatness but the room is by far the best in this cavern. It also is far away from the putrid smell of the dead bodies. I know the smell can be overwhelming at first. Also it's far better than your rat hole in the that dirty room you've been living in. "

"...good point, so where it is?" I asked, a part of me wanted to go back to the room I was secretly living in but I guess actually having a place to call home got to me more.

"Come with me oh most vigorous one."- A minion in a weird hat with black fur around his neck and his waist said to me. Looked at him for a second and noticed that he had a glass eye and sports a small cane with a skull on it. There were also a few colorful things just beneath the skull but for the life of me I couldn't figure out what the hell they were.

"Uhh...minion...what are those little things? On your staff?" I asked the weird minion standing by the tunnel.

 **~Quaver~**

"Those are Gnome hats me lord, don't they look rather fetching? I think they do mhm." I exclaimed not expecting a confirmation from him as I slid down a small slope to a long hallway with other tunnels branching out.

"W-What's a Gnome?" The master asked me as he reached the bottom, sounded like he couldn't even fathom the miniature vexation.

"...a very tiny thing about as big as my toe nail but they can still steal your socks or anything they can get their hands on in a few quick moments." I said as I swiped dirt off of his clothes.

"Oh...sounds like a pain...so I haven't really asked this but where are you guys from anyway?"

"Oh well thank you for asking me my lord. We come from the dark depths, formed by madness and chaos, we also love to spread it. ...the Netherworld master." I said with a heavy sigh, what kind of land is this? I suppose in some retrospective it's a positive thing these people know nothing.

"The Netherworld?"

"My my times really have changed, I believe it's what one here would call hell, but our Netherworld is so much more refined. Or at least it was before they showed up." I grumbled out as I walked.

"The uprising I take it?"

"Yes a band of heroes attacked the overlord in his dark tower they took what they didn't destroy and when his corrupt soul reformed in the netherworld, they were already there, trashing the place, they made it a nice place to be with flowers and grass ugh the travesty. Turns out the first attack was just a way of keeping him in one place for a while. Thu somehow discovered how to sorrow to the Netherwolrd, we were too distracted by the previous Overlord's glorious take over to notice until it was too late. And on top of everything for some barbaric reason they even stole my harp, it was gift from an even older overlord." I whimpered at the thought of loss. "It was beautiful even throughout the years of unyielding performances."

"I'm sorry to hear it..."

"Oh kindness is not becoming of an evil overlord, master, but... much gratitude." I said with a bow and a smile.

"...your welcome." He said after taking a moment to think. "So uhh what did they destroy?"

"Oh what didn't they destroy would be an easier question. They dismantled the hives so the overlord couldn't summon any more minions-"

"Hives? Like bee hives?"

"Same concept but not exactly. More of a constant spawner for the overlord regardless of where he is."

"That sounds pretty cool. I'm sorry for interrupting."

"You're too kind master." I had a smile but I tried to look upset, it wasn't working I'm starting to take to him.

"Well you guys are my friends aren't you?"

Friends? My my he is definitely different than all of the other Overlords aside from the fact that he actually talks.

"...more like servants my lord, anyone of us will willingly die for you and most of us probably will."

"Oh..." He seemed disappointed, I've never seen a look like that or that tone of voice or any voice of an overload for that matter.

"Yes so don't get too attached to too many minions, can't have you mourning every single minion that dies. It's far too common in the field of battle."

"I guess so..so what else was destroyed?"

"Hmm lets see, the spell catalysts though you will get those back when the tower heart, well cavern heart is all powered up. The best part about the cavern heart is that it will grow as you do and it has all the knowledge of your predecessors which is why we had to save of the water it was soaking in. The water absorbed some of its limitless properties."

"I can see why you guys are so fussy about it I would be too.. Is this it?" The master said as we came to a stop, there was a wooden door next to me.

"Yes though usually the overlord would have…a better bedroom this is the best we could do under these conditions." I said as I pushed the door open. From left to right, there was a potted plant, a large bed then a desk. One the back wall was a shelf with books in it, and in the right wall was a stolen portrait.

"I like it...though I'm used to have a window...anyway wake me up when the sun comes out I don't want to be late for school..I guess..should I even go?"

"Why don't you sleep on it me lord and if you need anything I'll be right outside your door." I bowed as I left the room, closing the to stand outside of it.

 **~Third person~**

Naruto awoke in the middle of the night he left his room, which was far away from the throne room, which was emitting a foul order. Nevertheless, he with Quaver by his feet, walked all the way back to the throne room.

"Ah you're up, did the heart wake you? Quaver said he tried to do it himself but you were a very stubborn sleeper." Gnarl said as he and all of the minions stood staring at the cavern heart, under it where the burning remains of the corpses.

"Oh and yes I think.. How did you know?" Naruto said as he glanced down at Gnarl

"You're about to witness something extraordinary my lord. The final element is about to be added. I had the diggers redirect a nearby river they should be here at any moment."

"Ohh." Naruto stood just behind the elder minion as he looked at the cavern heart which was soon covered with water. The stream poured down upon the scroll and waves of magical energy flowed into the scroll. Red energy from the fire, green energy from the boiling corpses, blue energy from the water and brown energy from the surrounding dirt. Then Mizuki's evil life force was absorbed into the scroll as well, adding a brand new element to the cavern heart, chakra.

The scroll released a nearly blinding light as the masses of energy combined with it and was accepted.

The glowing scroll started to spin in place and unravel itself. It wrapped itself up into a ball which expanded to fit the size of the empty pond. With another bright light the scroll had been shaped to the form of a massive hollow sphere.

There was one more ray of light, symbolizing the completed formation of the new cavern heart. This light carried with it a wave of power, felt by Naruto and all of the minions.

The stream rained down upon it but the water slid down into pond in four small parts, now being the only thing inside it.

"Woah..so that's a tower heart?" Naruto asked as he looked at the glowing sphere.

"More or less, but it's not ready yet, it still needs to be charged with power probably both magical and chakra based."

"I don't know about the magical part but the chakra part will be easy…all I have to do is kill people well ninjas right?"

"I love your enthusiasm young lord but you can't just start killing people no no people will want to kill you and you can't die, you're doing such an evil job."

"I guess your right, thanks,...well least it smells a whole lot better.."

"Oh you better get to schooling my lord..I'm sure the answer will come to us in time because evil always finds a way." Gnarl said as he figured Naruto was running late.

"Ok...I do kinda want to go but I'm probably gonna get in trouble.."

"I wouldn't worry about that, we cleaned up the after math of your well executed revenge, couldn't just leave it like that, would have been disastrous for the future."

"Oh thank you." Naruto said as a minion tugged on his arm.

"You're welcome. Now get going, my lord. If you do run into trouble, we'll do what we can to aid you."

 **~Naruto~**

Being evil, being a monster as Mizuki said I was, doesn't seem all that bad, i now have friends who have been the nicest things to ever really talk to me and they actually mean it. I may be the evil monster that everyone thinks I am but only to those that deserve it, like Mizuki, Iruka and the whole fucking village. These minions however, they really care about me and they actually want me around and even if they say that I should be evil, I can't help but feel like I shouldn't, well at least not to them.

I stood outside of the school and took a deep breath, I could feel rage start to build but I had to keep myself calm, Gnarl said no killing. The idea never really before crossed my mind but now, I know how it feels and I don't hate it, not one bit. In fact, just thinking about it makes me feel all warm inside.

I entered the classroom, I was treated the same as last time with people snickering and making fun of me behind my back. I sat in my seat and kept to myself like usual.

"Morning class let's get-Naruto? Naruto! You're alive!?"-Iruka blurted out in shock and surprise as he saw me.

"Yep." I didn't care about this, I didn't care that he seemed happy about it. Since I can't kill him or anyone else, I just want to get through this day as fast as possible.

"Well I'm glad your alright are you alright? Do you need to go to the medical wing?"

"I'm fine." I growled out though he didn't seem affected. I'm not falling for anymore tricks he doesn't actually care for me he just wants to keep me in line. Well one of these days I'm going to rip out his heart.

"I'd like to talk to you, right now actually. Sorry class, stay put. Naruto." I let out a groan as I left my seat and went out in the halls with him. "Naruto what happened? I tried to find you but I couldn't. did Mizuki get the scroll?"

"Time to lie young lord, probably best if they don't know the truth." Gnarl recommended.

"Uh yeah and I tried to stop him but he beat me..I uhh had to use the shadow clone jutsu to make it out."

"...can I see it?"

"Sure I guess, shadow clone jutsu." I said as I made a two fingered cross, I created five full clones of myself before crossing my arms.

"You actually did it...I'm impressed."

"I still can make more. I needed more to take- make a good get away from Mizuki."

"I believe you and you know what. I think you've earned this with this whole Mizuki fiasco. And with the shadow clones. Congratulations Naruto Uzimaki, you graduated from the academy. I'm so proud of you." Iruka took off his bandana and handed it to me after finding it difficult to put it on me himself. "Also can I ask why your dressed like that? What happened to your usual clothes?"

"Uhh I ran into some new friends and they gave me this armor as a gift."

"...I see...well if you run into any trouble, any trouble at all. You can always talk to me you know that right?" Iruka's smile, it made me sick, I wanted to punch him so hard right now.

"Yeah." I said with my arms crossed, the clones exploding into smoke behind me. "Whatever." I said as I headed back into the room, having the bandana in my grasp. I took my seat and put the bandana on the table. Well least I graduated.

 **~Grubby~**

With new heart formed, I can power makeshift forge and make weapons. But I no have recipes for new weapons and I have heard of brand new toys, I want to make those but I no know how. But da mastah knows so I go to him. I go to where mastah is, da scool. I hide in the bushiez and wait for mastah. I see others but no mastah, I wait more, then I see mastah I move to next bush then next. I hide in bush master walks next to.

"Mastah?" I call and make mastah stop and turn to me.

"Hm? Oh uhh which one are you again?"

"I, Grubby, mastah."

"Right Gr-grubby? Well what are you doing here?"

"Grubby came to help bash."

"Oh well that's nice I think but I think I'm good..but aren't you just a digger?"

"Nooo mastah I also in charge of forge, make weapons for you. I make your bashy bashzies, slicey slicezies and mashy mashzies."

"What The hel-...ohh ohh ok..oh ok thanks Gnarl. Well then he needs weapon scrolls and probably some actual weapons to model after or something. I know they have a storage unit somewhere around here where they keep that kind of stuff. I'll just go there, that place is bound to the things he needs I think it's in the back. Should I take him with me?"

Ooo~ I haven't been able to break lots while we landed here.

"Ohh he would? No can't have that, I'm sorry Grubby but you're gonna have to stay here-" Aww no bashzies with da master. "-or come back later, if I get any scrolls on weapons I'll drop them in the hole you crawled out of..where is it anyway?"

"Follow me." I said cheerfully moving to bush to bush back to hole.

"Ah ok..I'll be back." Aww the mastah left. Miss him already, best return to minion cavern.

 **~Naruto~**

I'm surprised that a minion just came here, I knew they went places but I figured they'd stay in the cavern. Even more shocking is that, that minion, Grubby, is a weapon master of sorts that's interesting, do all the minions have special skills like that? Well there's uhh a musical one and a physic one so I guess anything's possible with these little fellas.

I walked back into the school, ignoring the gossips and went to where I believe they kept the weapons. Though I ran into a guard so I asked him if these are where the weapons were and he said they were. Then he said that I shouldn't be needing them but I ignored that part. Without a good excuse to give him and finding that fighting him probably won't work in my favor, least not in the long run. I used my best technique, the one that no man can step up against.

"Sexy Jutsu!" I transformed myself into a smoking hot babe version of me and it worked like a charm. The guard was out cold and by the sound of it Gnarl had to take a breather too. I reached into his pockets and pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

I opened the armory up and took a few scrolls as well as weapons. When I went to grab one it disappeared before I could actually touch it. "What the hell? Gnarl?"

"Ahem yes lord? What happened my lord?"

"The scroll I was about to touch disappeared. Doesn't that only happen to life force?"

"Ahh yes- it happens to both your life force and your loot, objects of desire. Fear not, it's probably somewhere around here in an empty storage room. You won't have to ever carry a thing if your intention is for it to go to the cavern. However, heavier objects- ah we'll cross that bridge later. I suggest you take what you can before that guard wakes up."

"Right okay. Hmm well I want you and you and this little thing and that one and one and umm maybe this one." I reached for different scrolls and weaponry, each one disappeared the moment my hand neared it. "But I don't want you." I said as I reached for one and actually touched it. My eyes widened and I opened the scroll, it was about large shurikens. "Actually I do want you." I said as I closed the scroll, which disappeared a second later. "I should probably get going now."

I left the storage unit and returned the key after re-locking the door.

 **~Grubby~**

Da mastah returns and tells me of the gifts he bestowed upon me. I go to minion cavern and find gifts in one of the empty rooms. I have fun times, play with tools by stabbing Quaver.

It great fun but no tool for bashies, make me sad. I bite at scroll but they no work then Quaver take it and pull down.

"Imbecile...woe is me, being the smartest minion is a blessing and a curse."

"Me no get but shut up anyway Quaver."

"Ugh...hmm this language is more complicated than drunken dwarven, let's see. Oh dear I can't make any sense of this, we might have to wait until the master returns to figure out what these things say."

"Shut Up QuaVer!"

"I'll take my leave. I need to write up songs of praise for our dark lord anyway."

"Shut up Quaver!" I shout then see no Quaver."Heheh." I giggled the go to play with tools with minion buddies.

 **~Mortis~**

I slowly can feel that a rioting calm is upon us, a new heart, a new master, in a new land. Calm is not the correct word but any other of the sort would make me sick.

The cavern heart, as we've labeled it, is working well, it appears to be deciphering the words of the scroll it used to be. Though I don't leave the cavern like Grubby or Stench, I have noticed a change in the air. There are now totem holders, for manna, health and minions. We have put the totems there ourselves, which we had one of each. However, there seems to be another place holder next to the mana totem, though what could go there escapes us.

Though aside from that, there's just a feeling of greater evil in the air that is quite welcomed among all of us.

 **~Gnarl~**

When the master finally returned from his schooling, I informed him of the difficult to comprehend scrolls, which were then explained marvelously to Grubby and myself. He also re-wrote the scrolls in a much clearer language. After that I asked him about the writing on the cavern heart, that on the other hand, he found was much more difficult. He explain that since it was a massive ball in the air and that the jutsus were already complicated and seemed a bit jumbled, he found it difficult to fully understand them himself.

"From what I've been able to make out, this is really heavy duty stuff. I think I saw something about sealing another's chakra…how the hell do you do that?"

"And what exactly does that mean? I've come to understand that chakra allows one to do assortment of things from substitution to body manipulation to making full body clones..but sealing it?"

"Would stop the person from doing those things forever. Well maybe not forever or maybe for just a week or something. I'm just guessing it's a long time since it's a forbidden jutsu."

"Sounds wonderfully evil.."

"Not as evil as the line right above it, it sent a chill down my spine. Actually they both kinda did."

"What was it?" I asked with my own spine had a small rush of eagerness.

"Stealing someone else's chakra."

"Sounds like it could come in handy."

"Yeah but it would take a lot of time to master such a dangerous technique."

"I can imagine but not impossible I hope?" I inquired, such a skill would be a shame to pass up.

"Ah well no..."

"Marvelous, though do you think you might want to practice your skills more? Being overlord isn't an walk in the park..more of a walk through burning villages and constant screaming in your ears, much more calming if you ask me."

"I'll take your word for it...I was wondering about something, actually a few things.."

"Yes sire?"

"If you been around here for so long, how did you not notice chakra before?"

"We're not natives my lord, we've come from a very different land-"

"The Netherworld.."

"Exactly, the only reason we're here is because we were driven out of our previous residence then hunted as we traversed the lands. And to avoid the same here, in this land, we've hidden ourselves underground."

"Oh, sorry to hear it.."

"Nonsense my lord it takes more than that to keep these slaves of evil down."

"That's good er evil to hear. So another question I had is..how many types of minions are there?"

"Just four, reds, browns, greens and blues. Each with their own special abilities."

"Oh ok..so I'm guessing we're gonna need those guys cuz I've only seen one green one blue a bunch of browns but not even one red.."

"Yes well we need life force for resurrections and summoning. Each minion can be summoned with their respective life force. Meaning we need red life force for red minions, blue life force for blues and so on and so forth."

"Ok..where would I find red, blue or green life force?"

"Well red minions are fire based creatures being able to wield it in a long ranged attack, absorb it and are resistant to it. Blues are magic and water based often lay about bodies of water but are very weak physically not that good in a fight at all but can resurrect fallen minions so they do have a use; they are also the only minions that can survive swimming in water. They are quite a number of them here but there back on the boat."

"They're on a boat?"

"Oh yes, they prefer to stay around water and also they were guarding the large sea vessel while the minion cavern was undergoing heavily construction."

"Ah well I'd like to see them but please go on about the other minion types."

"Yes…well I believe I was about to tell you about the browns. Browns don't have a type they're just the most common minion and the easiest to harvest life force for. These minions are the front liners. They're hardy, strong but not very bright but then again very few minions are. They are going to be very useful as they are the strongest and most durable of all the minions. They also like to dress themselves up in armor and pick up things to hit other things with. Now for the greens. Green minions are poison based with a passion for climbing on an opponent's and stabbing them in the back. They're immune to anything poisonous and when placed on a guard maker can turn invisible; they'd be very stealthy if it wasn't for their horrid smell."

"I've noticed, and I have a few questions one is what's magic? Two, what's a guard marker?"

"A world without even the knowledge of magic, these are dark times and not the desired evil kind. Guard markers... you don't have to worry about for now. Magic, I suppose, is like chakra in a way you can do incredible things with it in the blink of an eye but often one doesn't need sign language to make a basic attack happen. The only time real work has to be put into it is if you're making a ritual of some kind or a curse or even a summoning...but you won't have to worry about that just yet. But unlike chakra most people aren't born with it though some might be gifted with it, it doesn't come naturally most people have to learn it."

"I could learn how to do magic?"

"I should imagine so..it's mostly based on emotion and other times on desire and on some high level magics, incantations. Regardless, with enough training, you could perform a spell in no time. Even more so now that the cavern heart formed and running, it'll be easier for you to perform a simple task of..performing a.. fireball for starters."

"I want to learn that..this magic thing sounds interesting.."

"I suppose your ninja training can wait..follow me."

 **~Naruto~**

Gnarl took me down to a wide room, it was very big with lots of space but there were crudely made targets throughout the room.

"Now for an inexperienced young master, the best thing to do first is to feel the magic within you. And try to concentrate on forming a ball of it in your hands." Gnarl instructed as he stood off to the side.

"Ok." I closed my eyes and had my hands facing each other with spread fingers and a few inches apart. I tried to feel the magic inside of me, mostly all I could feel was my chakra, is there a difference. "Gnarl. Would magic feel different than chakra?"

"Hmm possibly so possibly not. Just try to sense the more foreign feeling that will mostly be the murmur of magic.."

"Gotcha." I tried to concentrate once more and this time tries to look deeper within myself.

"If you're having difficulty try to sense the feeling when you were next to the tower heart. You had very little trouble then."

"Oh ok, yeah I think I can feel a little bit of that."

"Excellent now expound on that, er, try to bring that feeling to life..within your hands..adding an emotion like anger or rage would help."

I didn't say anything I just thought about Mizuki said and how the villagers have treated me or more importantly how they looked at me. "Tell me what is your angriest moment so far my young lord."

"When Iruka sensei wouldn't forgive me, he knew it wasn't my fault and he still said he hated me! And that's not fair! I haven't done anything that bad for him to hate me so much!"

"Bravo young master, you should open your eyes now." At Gnarl's suggestion I opened my eyes and saw a ball of fire within my hand. "Remember that feeling master it'll come in handy. Now try to make another one in your other hand."

I just nodded as I put my hands flat in the air, the palms facing the ceiling. I took a deep breath and while closed my eyes once more. I remembered his face and the words he used and I opened my eyes once more. I was amazed that it worked again and so soon.

"You're a natural my lord, now why don't you have some target practice, you can pretend it's your former sensei' face."

"Yeah right in the face.." I growled out as I pulled on arm back, figuring out which target to hit. I chose one of the targets in the second row. I tossed the fire ball and it made a direct hit, making the target burst into flames. "Ahaha! Die Iruka!" I threw the other one at the next target in the second row, which also bursted into flames. "Burn you son of a bitch!" I threw another one just a second later, I tree two more before Gnarl spoke up.

"As much as I enjoy your rage filled episodes. There's more to teach you in the ways of magic."

"Right, so this is fire based are there other styles of magic?"

"Other styles? Ah yes right like your styles of chakra. No magic is what magic does but there is light magic and dark magic, and various kinds of arcane spells but light and dark are the main categories everything else is mostly neutral."

"Ah ok...so what's the difference between light and dark magic?"

"For one, intent, objective and desire. Dark magic is evil magic, meant to make others suffer and is fueled by rage, the need for revenge you know all the things that warm my black heart. Ugh while light magic is all about courting daisies and bringing good will bleh uck I feel sick just thinking about it. Now before I vommit let's see what you can do with dark magic."

"I'm all ears."

"Try to lift the first target off the ground. Here magic is all about concentration and desire. See it happening in your mind and feel it through your body."

"Ok." I closed my eyes as I held out my hands towards the target. I pictured it my mind over and over and could lightly feel something move through my hands. I slowly opened my eyes to see the target shifting in place. "Lift damn you lift." I said as I tried to raise my hands and the target.

"Magic is not about hand signs or movements like what your use to master, it's about feeling, feel it move with your hands. Magic in this case is an extension of your hands you have to will with your mind, body, and soul but not your mouth."

I growled to myself as I tried to calm down. Soon I could feel the energy er magic, so all I had to do was will it to raise in the air but they would budge one bit. "Do you need a feeling to assist your efforts master?"

"I think that would be nice."

"Then imagine that you are weightless like a vulture circling the sky for a bite to eat or the wind in your air as you leap through trees."

I imagined I was flying through the forest, weaving past trees and being stop by no one and nothing. It was peaceful, the sun shining down through the leaves and hitting my face, giving it a warm embrace.

I slowly opened my eyes to see the target hovering off of the ground by just an inch, but off the ground nonetheless. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, wanting it to be higher. As I exhaled I opened my eyes to see it rising in the air, by just another inch though.

"Good master now imagine it being that Iruka fellow..and crush it into tiny itty bitty pieces."

A frown found its way onto my face as my hands contracted, in an instant my hands became fists and the target exploded into pieces that fell to the floor.

"Wonderful, though I have something to tell you regarding the cavern heart."

I calmed myself down and felt a small rush of exhaustion, I took a deep pant as I turned my head to Gnarl.

"Yeah?"

"Now that it's formed, it needs to be powered, typically it would be charged with magic but considering how you have no knowledge of magic and it's not discussed at all in the village; I'm guessing it's not prominent in this land. So the cavern heart will have to be powered by chakra. Least for now."

"Ok...so anyone's chakra?"

"Yes though the stronger the opponent the stronger the chakra essence will be, I should think, but I wouldn't go too far over your head young master."

"...hm well...I can't think of anything sorry… the only thing coming to me is this ramen place I've always want to go to."

"Ramen?"

"It's like noodle soup and it just smells really good."

"I see...have you eaten at all today master? I don't believe you have. I suppose eating now and powering the heart later. How do you make this ramen that you fancy so much?"

 **~Third Person~**

After learning of their master's desire, the minions ransacked Ichiraku's Ramen shop in the night, stealing as many supplies as they could. They began cooking in the closed shop and when they were almost done, one went to bring their master to sample the food.

Naruto crawled out of a hole just outside the ramen shop, he took his seat and a bowl of ramen was slid in from of him. His smile couldn't be seen thanks to the mask but it was there and he soon devoured the meal and asked for more but this one to have beef.

Naruto was soon joined by Gnarl, who passed on the strange food.

"Any ideas now lord?"

"Huh? Oh well since you mentioned a boat maybe we could travel to a different village, each one has their own specialty element. How much chakra will the cavern heart need?"

"I'd say being a wise minion..the size of an army."

"How big is an army?"

"Probably...the whole village or several."

"...hmm a part of me doesn't think I can do that for a number of reasons.."

"What does the other part of you think?"

"That I'm going to need help."

 **To be continued...**


	3. Where It Went Wrong

**Blame the Demons That Raised Me**

 **Chapter Three Where It Went Wrong**

 **~Third Person~**

"I see, anyone particular in mind?"

"Well I saw a bit in the scrolled about an unsealing jutsu.."

"And what do you want to unseal?"

"The nine tailed fox demon with in me or at least it's power..I don't want it to take me over."

"And how are we going to do that master?" Gnarl eagerly asked as Naruto greedily slurped his ramen.

"I don't know, I'll have to take another look at the scroll er cavern heart, though if that doesn't work we could frame another village for the murder of the Hokage's grandson, that should light a fire inside the old man's heart." I chuckled out as I walked back to the hole. "Alright minions let's go, get in the hole."

The minions followed Naruto's command and jumped back inside the hole. Once we were back in the Minion Cavern, the hole we used was covered up.

I took a look at the Cavern Heart, trying to read what was left of the jutsus. Though my efforts proved fruitless, apparently whenever a character was deciphered it would disappear. I frowned and reached my hand out, feeling compelled to and touched the Cavern Heart.

 **~The Vision~**

During the night, there are two people in a deserted version of the leaf village. They looked worn out and it was clear that they were battling. Both wore leaf headband on their forehead but one had a green vest while the other had a long black robe that was torn in several places.

The two ran at each other and instantly started exchanging blows before the robed figure was forced back. As the leaf ninja rushed the downed opponent, said opponent unveiled a scroll and was equipped with long metal claws. Blows were exchanged once more but as the robed figure was forced down, he started a jutsu.

The leaf ninja was in shambles, and just as the final blow was about to be struck, the deep gash marks on its body started to burn. The leaf ninja cried out in pained confusion. The ninja looked at its body. The robed man had made a crudely cut circle on the stomach, around the belly button area.

Blood was coming from each of the variously sized cuts, then the robed man slashed upward just stopping short of the neck. All the blood rushed down to the stomach where it swirled in place.

The robed man shed one of his claws then forced his palm against the ninja's stomach. The blood evaporated to reveal a ball of concentrated chakra, which was forcefully removed. The ninja gave a blood curling cry before it fell to the floor, motionless.

The robed figure tossed off his robe to reveal the same marks on his own body, however he also had marks all over his body, though the marks that wee connected to the stomach spread to his limbs. The robed man put the chakra ball to his own stomach, with a dark chuckle. The orb of chakra sinks into his skin and a moment later made an army of clones.

 **~Naruto~**

I opened my eyes and found that I was standing in front of the Cavern Heart. I blinked a few times in confusion as I backed away. Did I just see the how to do a forbidden jutsu? Was that how the very first one was done successfully? That was amazing and I can still see everything so clearly.

However, I also feel so exhausted. I walked away and my body instantly felt heavy. I fell to my knees and panted heavily.

"Master are you alright?"-Gnarl said as two minions helped me off the floor.

"Y-yeah just tired..I think I had a vision of how to do the chakra stealing jutsu..."

"I thought you wanted the unsealing jutsu?"

"I do but I guess the Cavern Heart wanted the chakra stealing one.."

"Probably so you can steal another's chakra and give it to the heart or yourself, my knowledge is still a bit limited. However whatever you do with it, I'm sure it will be quite evil."

"Yeah..well I'm going to bed..." I said as I trudged over to the where my room was.

"Oh don't go that way my liege, it's too inconvenient, there's a closer room just up this way." Quaver said pointing to a tunnel leading upward. I sighed and made my way to it, crawling up the slope and found that he was right there was only a small hall way with four tunnels. "This one, right here my young lord."

I went to the one Quaver was standing in front of and pointing in to, I went inside and there was a massive bed on it.

The next day, I sat in class with Sasuke and Sakura, we were the only ones waiting for our new teacher to arrive and it was so aggravating.

I leaned back with my arms crossed and my feet on the table. Sakura was trying to talk up Sasuke but he didn't seem interested. If she was just a little nicer to me I would probably feel bad about wanting to kill someone so pretty. Eventually the teacher came and he took us someplace outside and asked us about ourselves.

"Why don't you tell us about who the hell you are first." I said coldly saw we, me Sasuke and Sakura, sat on a concrete bench while the teacher leaned on a railing across from us.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't want to tell you about my likes or dislikes. My dreams ...are personal so what about you, in the armor?"

"..my name is Naruto Uzimaki, I like ramen and crushing those who oppose me, my dislike is being hated for something that isn't even my fault! ..or for no reason."

"Uhuh. So What about you?" Kakashi said as he turned his head to Sakura.

"Oh I'm Sakura Harno and I like..well~." Sakura turned her head towards Sasuke and she giggles.

"I see and what do you hate?"-Kakashi asked, sounding as interested as bread.

"..Naruto." She said it so bluntly, the fuck! I haven't done anything to her at all! I wonder if this means Kakashi already hates me too.

"Fuck you Sakura."- I said with in that same bluntness as she did.

"Settle down you two. And that leaves you."

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like anything and I hate a lot of things and all I want to do is to kill a certain someone and avenge my clan."

"I can see why the girl would be taken with him." Gnarl said, I just grunted and rolled my eyes.

After that, Kakashi told us about a mission and told us where to meet him tomorrow and to not to eat since it will be very intensive. We were dismissed and I went to the Minion Cavern.

"So for the- for this special mission or test, I need to be even stronger with magic just in case." I said as I looked down at Gnarl.

"Magic always comes in handy, my lord. But perhaps we can integrate it in with your ninja training." I gave him two rapid blinks and a long blank stare. "I mean have the two lessons overlap my lord, do them at the same time."

"Oh yeah sure." I didn't hide the excitement in my voice and we made our way to the training room. The minions had replaced the destroyed targets as it was all set for an intense round of fun.

"Let's start with shadow clone transformations, then let's see if you can have a clone make a fire ball."

"Ok." I stated before I made three clones of Gnarl.

"Oh my, well this would be very confusing for the other minions. Now for the fire balls."

"Right." We, me and my gnarl clones, all said together. It only took a moment for a fire ball to form in our hands and we got ready to throw.

"Ah not yet master let's see how big you can make it first."

"Oh ok." I admit I sounded a little intrigued as I looked at the bowl sized fire ball. "How do I do that?"

"Desire. The rage needed to create it is there. Now you just need to expand the ball itself."

"Got it." We all closed out eyes and put the fire ball between our hands. We confused on the fire itself and added some more energy to it, as I did I put more distance between my hands. I opened my eyes to see that the ball was as big as my head give or take an inch. "Let's try this again."

I said eagerly and made another fire ball, this time trying to make it bigger right off the bat. It only took a moment and with a nod from the real Gnarl, we let lose. Only a few targets in the back row survived, the others exploded leaving nothing left but a small fire in its place.

"Your skills are quite impressive my lord."

"Thanks I'm even impressing myself here. So I think before I run out of juice, that we try that chakra stealing technique."

"For the Cavern Heart? Yes of course and how shall we proceed?"

"We need bodies but these two need to be alive, obviously. I'm thinking maybe the port crew the ones guarding the Leaf's main docks. They might be a bit challenging though, we would need to lure them away instead of fighting them head on."

"Using a very appealing young female perhaps?"

"I guess but where- ohhh hmm could work. So how far is the uh Minion Boat from the docks?"

"A ways but it if it's still there it should be fully operational."

"Ok well let's go check."

 **~Zap~**

Playing with other blues and swimming in water is fun, had no trouble so far. There are no Boombo birds here, yay! Have seen other ships in the distance but they never come here, so we blues continue to play on the ship and splash in water.

I lay in water next to massive wooden boat when talk of a new master starts. I crawl up the the boat and get to the top where the talk is clearer. I look over side of boat, between boat and rocks, there master stands looking up at us.

"Uhh hey blue dudes er minions is there a rope up there I can use to climb up?" Master calls and I turn to the blues.

"Find rope for the master." I say and they go and find rope and we toss it over board.

"...you're supposed to tie it to something before you toss it over board! Oh my god..how am I gonna get up there now!?"

"Oopsies.. Sorry Overlord we not bright.."

The master stops yelling and looks around the small space between the boat and the mountain. Soon the master jumps to boat then to the sea cliff then does it again before landing on the boat. We clap in amazement, no master has done that before, only use legs for walking and sometimes kicking.

"Alright guys listen up we're going on a little mission-"

"Woo mission!"-Blue in the back ground.

"Uhh yeah anyway I need you guys to steer the boat close to the docks tonight, like right now. So get moving." A second after the master gave his demands we were all preparing the ship for travel and in a few short moments where we heading to the shore.

 **~Third Person~**

The boat pulled up to the docks where it was met with two leaf ninja guards, demanding to know what it was doing there.

"Oh I'm afraid I'm a bit lost." A sweet gentle and innocent sounding voice came from the boat.

"Oh well this is the leaf village, who are you?"-First leaf guard

"Show yourself maybe we can help, where were you trying to go?"-Second leaf guard. From the boat a young beautiful nude blonde woman leaned over the side.

"I-I have a map could you come up here and mark it for me I'm afraid I don't want to wake the other ladies by coming down." The trembling in the innocently sounding voice quickly gained the guards' attention.

"Of uhh well, one of us has to do I'll go-"-Second leaf guard said eagerly, taking a step forward.

"Why the hell do you get to go? I'm the-"-First leaf guard said as he shoved the other guard but the lady interjected her ideal before things got too physical.

"Please if both of you could come up. I would be oh so very grateful and I don't won't you fighting over little ol me anyway."

"Alright!" Both of the guards exclaimed before they jumped on to the ship. There they were exposed to the full beauty and full nakedness of the lost traveler; it was far too much for them and they passed out.

The boat started to leave and the woman exploded in smoke. A laugh echoed in the dead of night as the boat left the dock's view.

 **~Gnarl~**

The young master returned with two men being dragged behind him, their hands appeared to be badly damaged as did their legs and aside small the blood from the nose they appeared to be fine. They also appeared to have been gagged with their own hand bands.

"It went well I take it?" I said as the dark master put the bodies down in the throne room just half afoot away from the cavern heart.

"Yep, they woke up before we got back to the cave so I did the jutsu again and this time while they we out, broke their arms and legs. I also gaged them to shut them up. But you know all that, since you can see what I see with the helmet."

"So what needs to be done for this forbidden jutsu? Oh, forbidden, it makes it all the more fun knowing it's probably morally wrong." I chuckled out as the master opened the vests of the captives.

"I need to mark their bodies as well as my own...which is what I probably should do first.." The master said the moment before he took off his most layers, armor and cloth all except for his metal gauntlets and underwear.

The master closed his eyes as his clawed steel gloves made work of his body, making cuts deep enough to draw blood but not enough to be fatal. He outlined his belly which then made drew a bloody trail up to his neck then down both of his arms as well as up his legs. By the time he was done the master was a bloody mess, I wondered if he'd be alright with so much blood seeping out of him with each passing second.

However, the master seared his wounds shut with a fireball, he did it effortlessly and didn't even scream in pain, impressive. He walked over to a fidgeting male and plunged his sharpened fingers into the male's stomach, the fingers were spaced out as they plunged into the flesh. The master took his hand back and made a few of those hands signs but they got slower, I'm guessing as he was nearing the end of the jutsu or the master was just getting tired. The young master held on one particular sigh and seemed to hold it for a while.

"Uh master are you alright?"

"Shut up Gnarl you're distracting me." The master snapped back.

"My apologies my lord." I exclaimed having gained a little more respect for the master. He's definitely gotten more like proper overlord.

I watched in anticipation as the room filled with silence aside from the two captives trying to get away. The look of fear in their eyes was sublime. I could see it all in their eyes; the panic of what the future holds, the regret of choosing to follow that beautiful temptress and the pain of their foolishness was made quite clear when the next and final sign was made.

"Ninja Art: Vampire's Curse!"

The ninja suddenly, screamed through the gag as his stomach was further mutilated by an invisible force connecting the puncture wounds. A bloody circle was formed around his belly that soon went up to the base of his neck. Then his skin pale as his veins were bright red, how peculiar.

 **~First Leaf Ninja~**

Pain race all over my body, it felt like something was forcefully invading my body. I couldn't escape and I really wanted to, no one should have to endure this much pain.

The pain was bad but it was so much worse when I could feel all the chakra from body being ripped away, torn from my very bones. It all centered in my stomach and my chakra points were in severe pain, I didn't even know that could be done.

I didn't want to watch anymore I didn't even want to turn my head over to my partner, but I did when I saw the weird kid kneel down and place a hand to my stomach. The thought "it's all over" entered my mind. I turned my head to my horrified partner, I knew I was crying and gagged but I tried to tell him I was sorry for getting us to into this mess.

Whether it was my poor attempt, the fact that he didn't understand or that he was too fearful and disturbed, he didn't reply in any way. I felt the kid grab something inside me. Whatever it was, it hurt more than every single painful thing I've ever felt before, times ten. As he pulled at it, I could feel pain in my veins, ones I didn't know I had. Then they snapped, one by as it was being taken out. The pain was indescribable, I thought the pain before was bad but this was worse, and he was doing it slowly which added to my suffering. Why? Why was this happening?

When he finally pulled it out, true pain and complete emptiness filled my soul. A second later my eyes failed me, they only saw black. I hope this is the end I'm so tired and everything hurts.

 **~Third person~**

Naruto, who was kneeling down, held in his hand the ninja's chakra in the form of a blue ball. Naruto stood up and tossed the ball towards the Cavern Heart. It was absorbed and Naruto turned to his head to the second leaf ninja before he opened his eyes.

"That was truly a breathtaking display of horror my lord." Gnarl said in a giddy tone as looked away from the ruin

"Y-yeah...I thought I would have to do..more work..but I just went with my instincts...now... for... the ...second ...one." Naruto panted out before he fell to the floor next to the lifeless body of the first ninja. After no movement from their master the minions put Naruto into a cozy bed.

Naruto didn't wake up until late the next morning, he shot out of bed and ran out of the room. He went down to the throne room where he ran into Gnarl.

"Gnarl!" Naruto called out as he approached the old minion.

"Glad you're up my lord what troubles you?"

"What time is it?"

"It is midday my lord."

"Oh shit! I'm so late for Kakashi's mission! Shit shit! Grubby! Get me to the training grounds now!" Naruto shouted out, hoping the little brown minion could hear him.

"Yes master, follow me." Grubby said as he started digging as fast as he can.

Naruto arrived at the training grounds about a half hour later, he crawled out from a hole, which was filled from within once he got out. Naruto walked into a clearing and looked around, seeing no one.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Son of a bitch! They left! Argh! Fuck! God damn it!"

"You have quite the potty mouth for someone as young as yourself." Kakashi said as he stood behind Naruto, leaning over to talk into his ear.

"Wah! Kakashi sensei! You're still here!? Wh-where are the others?" Naruto had jumped back in shock and hope as he now looked up at Kakashi.

"Hiding, I'll make this brief the mission you have is a survivor mission and all you have to do is to steal one of the two bells I have."

"Oh ok."

"By noon which is in less than half an hour. Why where you late?"

"I uh had..I was uh..I overslept, I rushed here as fast as I could though, totally forgot to eat ugh...and most of my armor, god damnit!" Naruto cried out in anger, realizing that he was almost completely naked, save for his underwear and gloves.

"Hmm well if you can't get the bells by noon you'll go without lunch but you can watch the others and I, if they get one, eat our lunch."

"Argh no! Not gonna happen give me one of those bells!" Naruto lunged at Kakashi, who side stepped and had Naruto's hand behind his own back.

"Gonna have to do a lot better than that." Kakashi said before he pushed Naruto away.

"I'll show you better!" Naruto growled out as he glared back at Kakashi.

"Good it's what I want."

"Argh!" Naruto charged at Kakashi throwing punches and kicks but all of which were evaded. Naruto through a punch but then Kakashi disappeared from view. He reappeared behind him with his hands together with four fingers pointed at Naruto's backside.

"Thousands years of pain." Kakashi shouted before he jabbed Naruto in the butt and sent him flying into a nearby pond. Naruto mentally groaned as he sunk towards the bottom.

He growled as he opened his eyes and suddenly he felt the need to use his Minion Gauntlet. He raised his hand and a few long moments later four blues and a brown appeared at his feet. They had a large sack with them, the blues quickly started to dress Naruto in his armor while the brown quickly started drowning. In that very instant, Naruto grabbed the unknown brown digger and soon brown energy emitted from the drowning minion and went into the gem on the Minion Gauntlet.

The gem was now glowing with brown as the main color instead of the usual yellow. Naruto lost the drowning feel he was having, feeling like he just took a large breath of air. He looked down at the blue who had just grabbed his mask. He grabbed the blue but nothing happened not even when he tried to do what he did before, he mentally growled and released the blue.

The four blue minions quickly dressed Naruto and the young overlord went to the surface. He found Kakashi standing there reading a book, the teacher glanced up to see the armor clad male's glare. Naruto glanced at the gem which was now in half, part brown and one part yellow; yellow being the bigger of the two colors.

"Oh glad to see you didn't drown, I see you got your armor back."

"Yeah and now it's time for revenge." Naruto said as he ran at Kakashi making a two fingered cross. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Seven clones appeared alongside Naruto as they ran at Kakashi.

"First lesson, taijutsu, fighting with out weapons-"

"Can it! I know all about taijutsu!" A clone said as he and another one jumped in the air.

"Oh really?" Kakashi said as he watched the airborne clones put their foot first. Just then his legs were grabbed from below and in the spilt second the kicks connected almost knocking him down. The skilled ninja blew up in smoke to reveal a log.

"Argh! A freaking substitution jutsu!" Naruto growled out as motioned his clones to fan out. He gave a look around and in the corner of his eye saw something shiny. He turned and started walking over to it, it was a bell on the floor by a tree. "Wow this is too easy."

"Wait master! It's a trap!" Gnarl's voice had urgency and it stopped Naruto from taking another step.

"Oh..that makes sense well then time to put my skills to good use huh Gnarl?" Naruto stood still and concentrated, he raised his hand as smiled as the bell was lifted off the ground. "Come to poppa, man so easy. I almost feel bad for the one who's not get gonna eat. I hope it's Sasuke." Just as the bell was a foot off the ground and near Naruto's hand, a snap was heard and Naruto's feet were tied together. The unsuspecting overlord was hung upside down from the tree, he growled out. "God damn it!" He formed a fireball in his hands and blasted the rope, which broke and he fell to the floor. He held out his hands to grab the bell on the floor. He grabbed it but them his ankle was latched on to and as he was forced back into the air, he released the bell. He saw it fall in slow motion before he let out a swear. "No! God Damnit!How many of these god damn things are there!?"

"A ninja is supposed to use his skills to our maneuver and or out think his opponent. Just using brute force will not be enough. But do try to hang in there Naruto." Kakashi said as he picked up the bell. Naruto cried out in rage as he awkwardly kicked the air. He growled lowly as he tried to think of a plan but then he saw two pack of something. Upon a little thought Naruto figured that they were box lunches. Naruto smirked as he grabbed the rope and burned it in his hands.

"Uhh let's test out the new color..uhh change to brown?" Before he even touched the ground, he dug his clawed gauntlets into the tree, happy to see that they stuck. He saw that the color changed to brown like he requested and a smirk spread across his hidden face. Naruto felt better than ever before, he felt a rush of unending strength and speed.

With a few quick movements, Naruto made it to the stone monument with the box lunches. He wasted no time and opened one but only managed to get a bite before Kakashi appeared behind him on top of the monument.

"Uhh I was uhh just-" Naruto quickly took as many bites as he could before he found himself tied to a large log, which was between two others.

He was stuck there and now that he tasted them he was really craving more. He was eventually joined by the others who sat near him as Kakashi stood before them. Naruto had requested that the gem change back to yellow as he figured he failed the mission.

Kakashi told them that instead of sending them back to the academy, he would drop them for the whole program. Soon Sasuke charged at Kakashi but found himself pinned under foot. Kakashi then began telling them about the true meaning of the mission, teamwork. Sakura questioned it but Kakashi waved it off and continued his lesion.

"Sakura you obsessed over Sasuke, who was gone, but when Naruto came and made a real effort to do something you completely ignored him."

"..." Sakura sighed as she lowered her head.

"Naruto, not only did you show up late which is extremely irresponsible but you showed up completely unprepared. On top of that you didn't even think about asking the others for help not even once. You even started eating the food just after a few minuets of getting here. Did you even think of the others once? Not at all because as long as you were happy nothing else matters. Am I right?"

"Don't feel bad master, there's nothing wrong with being a selfish, my lord, in fact it's quite good fun." Gnarl mused to his upset master.

"What? I didn't even have dinner and you were gonna eat both of the lunches all for yourself!?" Sakura asked angrily but Naruto just turned his head slightly to the side, hiding the feeling of true shame and possible regret.

"And you Sasuke you think your so much better than the others, such arrogance. Ninja missions are carried out in squads though you do need individual skills but you are supposed to be a team. That was the whole point of this mission. Which is why you all fail." Kakashi then made an example threatening Sasuke's life in exchanged for Naruto's and had Sakura chose between them. Though it was fake it still struck a chord with the three young former ninjas.

 **~A few minutes later~**

"Ugh so not cool, I'm hungrier now than I was before." Naruto cried out.

"Serves you right, I can't believe you ate some of the lunch."-Sakura

"Oh I only had like two bites and why are angry at me? I should be angry at you. I may have gotten here late but at least I tried something I heard you say all you did was faint and pass out."

"Yeah well you're-"

"Enough, this bickering isn't going to help anyone, he gave us a second chance and we should be smart about it. Here Naruto you have some of mine to keep your strength up, I saw you do that fire ball jutsu. Think you could do it again?"-Sasuke said as he held up his boxed lunch.

"Definitely..and uhh thanks.." Naruto said as he looked down at the offered food.

"No here have some of mine I think it was the one you already had anyway."-Sakura said as she held her boxed lunch out towards Naruto.

"Thanks but you guys are forgetting that I'm tied up. I can't eat on my own." Naruto growled out in anger as he struggled in his binds.

"Oh fine whatever but this is just a one time thing got that."

"Just shut up and feed me. Might have to take off the mask." Naruto said as he opened his mouth, Sasuke took off the mask as Sakura head out a piece of food for Naruto.

"You don't have to be so mean ya know." Sakura said a bit annoyed as he fed Naruto, who chewed the food.

"Oh and you're soo nice to me."

"I'm feeding you aren't I?" Sakura said as she fed Naruto again.

"Only cuz Sasuke brought it up."

"Just shut up and eat before Kakashi gets back."

Naruto didn't say a thing and opened his mouth upon receiving another piece, he looked at the ground. "...Thank you...Sakura.."

"You'r-"

Just then there was an explosion of smoke and wind, and Kakashi made himself known, as well as his frustration.

"You! You broke the rules I hope you're ready for the punishment-" Just after he spoke the word and with a short series of hand signs, Kakashi made the sky black and foreboding. "Any last words?

"...you said we had one more chance and that we had to do this as a team.." Naruto said a bit scared of what was going to happen to him.

"Yeah Naruto was hungry he was gonna slow down the team.."-Sasuke

"Yeah and like the three of us are one.."-Sakura said, Naruto had a feeling she just said that cuz it might be what Kakashi wanted to here instead of an apology.

"...the three of you are one? That's your great excuse?" Kakashi mused out appearing to be ready to strike them down.

"Uhh yeah believe it!"-Naruto with frightened determination.

"Very well then you...pass.."

"What?" Naruto said in utter confusion.

"Huh?"-Sakura

"You. Pass."

"What do you mean?"

"You were the first one to break the rules and even though rules breakers are scum those who betray their friends are even worse than scum. So you all pass." The three students were glad to here the news. "Squad seven starts its first mission tomorrow...let's go home." Hearing that, Naruto smiled but then growled as the others starting walking away.

"Hey! You're forgetting someone! HEY! FINE I'LL DO THIS MYSELF! Brown." Naruto growled out as he looked down at the Minion Gauntlet, which had made brown the dominant color. Naruto let out a battle cry as he tries to break free, though it took a half minute for the first rope to break it didn't take that long before he was free with the need to punch something. "I will bash all of your skulls and wear them on my head...where did that come from that last part was weird...oh well...can't argue with the first half though ehehe..."

 **To Be continued…**

Ps. I know that some don't like the pov changes as it can be confusing, which is understandable...I'll try to keep it more focused on Naruto's pov... or making clearer. Also for those a bit more confused or curios on where this is going; for the most part, for now, things are going chronologically with the original U.S series however at some point I will changed that and things will go in a different direction.


	4. What The Hell Are Those?

ALERT: Don't fav/Follow me if this is the ONLY story of mine you've seen, as NONE of my other stories are like this nor will be the majority of my future stories. INSTEAD fav/follow this particular story.

For a better grasp of what's happening watch the original Naruto show, as this story, for now, is going chronologically with that plot, just with a number of noticeable differences.

Blame the Demons that Raised Me

 **Chapter Four: What The Hell Are Those?!**

 **~Third Person~**

Naruto went back home and quickly went to Gnarl.

"Greetings your evilness, since you missed breakfast I had a chance to sample Quaver's spin on ramen and it may not be my fancy, but I can still see some likability."

"Glad to- I'll talk about that later, I got a new power, I'm putting it under the title Minion Ability."

"A what? Ah you mean you achieved a skill when you held Grubby's protégé as he was dying. You stole his abilities well copied..more or less.. you needn't worry about him, he was resurrected once your needs were met."

"Oh ok got it. But Yeah I gotta practice it for the upcoming mission tomorrow."

"Perhaps you'd like to finish what you started?"

"What do you mean?"

"We still have breathing ninjas well one that still has chakra that is far better serving the Cavernheart than himself."

"Right. I'll do that right after I get some practice with this new ability. If I do that one first I'll probably pass out again.. and I don't want to do that just yet.."

"I suppose you make a valid point master. So onto the training room then my lord?"

"Yep."

They went to the training room where a few minions came upon their master's request.

"Alright boys, I want half of you guys to make a running track out of this stuff and the other half to make a barricade near the wall, all except for you." Naruto demanded before he grabbed a minion by the head. With two fingers raised in front of his own face and a puff of smoke, Naruto transformed the minion into himself. "You're going to be my sparing partner."

The transformed minion nodded to his master and the sparring began.

"You are gonna fight back right?" Naruto said as the minion stumbled back but it didn't do anything.

"Fight the master?..." The clone asked, he seemed confused by the very idea. He tilted his head and Naruto growled in anger.

"Yes! That's what sparring is! Now put 'em up and fight me!"

The clone looked nervous as he raised his hands. Naruto didn't move, he waited until the clone attacked him and let the changed minion land a blow.

"Master are you alright?" The Minion asked with worry and panic.

"Good job, again!"

"Ok...if master say so.."

After a small series of blows, Naruto growled at the clone, as he had done nothing to fight back or even block the attacks thrown his way.

"Do you actually know how to fight?" Naruto spat out.

"I do bashies on heads."

"That's not enough! Not anymore. You and the rest of the minions are going to learn basic taijutsu. I want some sort of a challenge. Gnarl make it happen."

"But sire the minions don't have the brain power to do that." Gnarl pleaded but his master stood firm on his demand.

"Make. It. Happen. If not taijutsu then NIN-jutsu! That's dealing with weapons and a few others things too but oh never mind. Just get it done." Naruto's voice was cold and serious, with much demand behind it. Though he felt a bit bad for being so forceful toward Gnarl, he had to make his wants clear.

"As you wish..though it won't be easy-" Gnarl kept talking to himself and Naruto sucker punched the clone in the face.

"Is the barricade up yet?" Naruto asked with malice and a glare.

"Yes master." A minion said with a smile as he saluted his overlord. The minion stood next to a tall stature of logs that were tightly tied together.

"Good now get out of my way." Naruto said as he put himself in a running position. He ran at the stature, with the expectation that he would crash into it. The structure didn't budge while Naruto fell to the floor, feeling the effects as he gathered his nerves.

"Are you alright master?" Naruto groaned as he got to his feet, not even making an effort to figure out who asked that. He went back to the start and faced the structure again.

"Brown." Naruto glanced at the gem as he ran, this time when he ran into it he forced it into the back wall before coming to a stop. The young lord stepped back and fidgeted slightly as he noticed that he had forced the barricade deep into the wall. He felt no pain and a bit of excitement as he stepped away from the structure which sustained heavy damage.

"Very impressive my lord. Are you alright master?" Gnarl asked.

"Yeah I'm great don't feel a thing. So tell me about the browns again Gnarl..I want to know what I can do with this uh new skill."

"They're the most durable minions of all, also the physically strongest. However, they can't swim and are weak to poison and fire. If you have truly taken all their benefits..you are indeed a super human, with enhanced speed, strength, possibly even reaction time not to mention extra stamina..I wonder if there's a downside. Like do you also get their weaknesses?"

"I wouldn't know, I just got it, though I did feel a bit weird after I used this for the first time. Anyway, how long will this last?" Naruto felt impatient, he wanted to know all he could so he could effectively use this power in combat.

"I don't know, it's never happened before. I've had to say that many more times upon meeting you than I would like to and ever have in the past."

"Alright fine whatever, let's get speed training out of the way." Naruto hauled ass as he ran around the minion made track finishing it within thirty seconds. After two laps, Naruto grew bored and felt like a true test of this ability will be better.

"Alright enough of this, let's move on to strength training. To the surface." Naruto stated before he ran to towards the forest above, finding himself there within a few short moments. The minions were also there just a few seconds later, though Gnarl didn't seem interested as the forest was abloom.

In the forest, Naruto punched a tree twice before it fell. Earning o put himself to the test, he tried to pick it up. Despite his enhanced strength, he couldn't lift it as fast as he wanted. Naruto still smiled to himself as he soon held up the massive trunk. He pushed it up and down a few times, testing his ability further.

He found himself leaving the tree behind in favor of attacking things at random. He put what he found on his head, if he felt it was worth his time. His minions were right there with him enjoying the needless destruction of trees, plants and animals. Naruto ran through the forest like a mad man though, he punched and kicked whatever he wanted. Eventually he had a lucid moment and he used it to end the brown power, which was stating the original color of the special gem, yellow.

Naruto suddenly hollered in utter agony, he felt the repercussions of everything he had done hit him all at once. Despite the pain in most of his body, it was more than doubled solely in his arms which he couldn't move at all.

Naruto was returned to his room; his minions being panicked about the state of their master. Naruto never felt such pain before in his life. When the minions reached his room, they put him in his bed. He was far too sore to do anything other than just lay on his bed.

 **~The next day~**

Naruto was in the throne room, sitting upon his throne, ignoring the pain in his body. Most of it was somewhat bearable but he could not move his arms at all, he could barely move his shoulders let along the whole arm. Though he could walk around on his own, his legs did cause mild discomfort.

A group of fifteen grunt minions stood before him, he had a task for them and they were eager to hear what it was.

"Okay listen you guys, I need n-need weights to put in my armor. T-they should be easy to f-find. I'm sure they're be-being sold at the m-market just make su-sure when you steal th-them to not get cau-caught and to st-steal as many as you can. G-Got it?" Naruto stated mostly calmly to the troop of minions before him.

"Yes master." The minions said in obedient and eager unison. The minions quickly left the cavern to fulfill their master's request.

Naruto sat on the crudely made throne as he looked at the Cavern Heart across the room. The heart no longer had any more writings on its rows of scroll paper.

"How much chakra will you need?.."

"Umm my lord, may I trouble you but for a moment?"-Gnarl said as he stood before his overlord.

"What?" Naruto said with annoyance, turning his gaze down towards the old minion. "If it's about minions, I had a number of them go out and get supplies, I want a supply of weapons for the upcoming mission. I was going to train later tonight but it all depends on if the brown power also boosts recovery."

"I see.. well for the future, my lord, best not over do it again. You need to be in top condition to properly power Cavernheart, it still has a long way to go." Gnarl turned to face the Cavernheart.

"How much longer until it's fully charged? It has the power to bestow gifts on me and can even give me visions. What more can it do for me?"

"It can greatly enhance your power, master, and it will also allow you to upgrade all of your skills, has it spoke of the hives yet?"

"Not that I know of. These hives are for minion summoning right?"

"Correct my lord, and once we have one, you can summon one of its respective color from nearly anywhere straight to you. Well not exactly but nevertheless, I suspect that the first minion hive we will get is the Brown one. Once you get it you won't have to wait for Grubby or one of his underlings to run back and forth to you, you can summon a number of browns from where ever you are."

"Well until then Grubby will have to do. Besides he's pretty good at it."

"It is one of the few things he's good at but a hive is much better, my lord."

"I'll take your word for it. So, it appears that I need to completely fill the Cavern Heart with chakra since there's no magic around here."

"Afraid so the only magic source would be back where we came from but it's over run by the Golden and that is ignoring the incredibly long travel period."

"What is the Golden again?"

"A vile wave of goodness, able to turn the darkest hearts into the nicest people. Bleck."

"Is it coming here?"

"I don't believe so."

"Oh I wonder why."

"Perhaps due to the difference of realms.."

"All lands are different, I mean what's the major difference between this land and your former land?"

"...chakra. As you've noticed we're not use to it.."

"So maybe the Golden whatever only affects magical creatures?"

"Hmm that could be a possibility."

"What's with the thinking face?"

"I'm just wondering how we're going to test this theory, I don't want to risk you, true evil is so hard to find these days."

"Hmm...what's keeping those minions? I want to train now."

"Your anger is your strongest tool but too much of it can lead to insanity, which is only fun for the first hundred years I would know. But in all serious you should re-frame from training, your arms are too badly damaged."

"They'll be fine, now where are they?" Naruto growled out, growing impatient. To Naruto, it was a long time before the minions returned, but it was only fifteen whole minutes. However, they made their master smile once he saw the haul they had brought in.

"That's a bit more than I was expecting, I'm impressed...but you still kept me waiting."

"Forgive us master, we took many shinies.." A minion said as he got on his hands and knees before his lord. Naruto took a closer look at the minions. He saw that they had put on a few things and were holding several things from a large turnip to a long kunai.

"What's with the accessories?"

"While out and about, minions equip useful items, relatively speaking, to assist them in bashing the brains out of whatever their hitting...they are very stupid sire but when it comes to fighting they're do the job or probably die trying." Gnarl states as he stood beside the large stone throne.

"You guys need real weapons. Did you get my weights? They should be very heavy." Naruto asked as the minions before they started checking the large bags. After a few moments, they held up several bands of weights. "Alright let's see how things go. Brown." Naruto's mind lost trace of pain that was in his body. The young dark lord rose from his seat and grabbed at the weights. The weight felt like a flower in the young Overlord's hand, Naruto quickly undressed to his dark underclothes and fitted the weights to his body.

He had a row of weights wrapped around each of his shins then fitted his torso with four rows from his waist to just under the arms, and finally he put a band around both of his wrists.

 **~Naruto~**

The armor was put back on me and I smiled as everything actually felt heavier even in this form. I got right to it, knowing I didn't have much time before I had to change back to normal. I started with a light jog on the surface to the river and back. When I returned to the Minion Cavern, I started doing basic exercises: push-ups, sits ups, crunches and ended it by continuously toppling trees.

Over time, I felt myself getting dumber thinking about mindless violence and wanting to put something on my head. I gave a final punch and the tree fell. "Ugh now take the armor off and make it quick." I ordered, knowing it was not long before I would turn into a mindless idiot for a while.

"Yes master." The minions said in unison as they rushed over and took off my armor.

"Faster! You poor excuses for evil!" I commanded before they started taking off the weights. Once they were down to my legs I ordered one of them to put the gauntlet back on. "Yellow."

I gasped as pain raced through it my very being, I fell to the floor and was unable to move. I groaned as I looked up, to see the confused faces of the minions. "Br-brow-"

"Master! I believe your body has been through enough. Minions carry our dark lord back to his private quarters." Gnarl instructed from the shade, I sighed as the group of fifteen picked me up and quickly carried me all the way back to my room, where I was placed in bed.

They left and a few minutes later a robed minion came in, wielding a scythe.

"Greetings master-" The minion spoke.

"Who are you again? And what do you want? If it's to do the forbidden jutsu, I'm not in any condition to do that."

"I am Mortis, my lord, and no, Gnarl has informed me of the result of your training so I am here to see how close you are to the lovely side of death." Mortis said as he tossed the bed sheet off me and lifted up my leather shirt. He started poking me and feeling around.

"Ow ow that hurts you dick, ow stop it. I said stop! Ow."

"Forgive me master but your health is my main concern over your current demands."

"Then at least be gentler."

"How about by comparison, the average poke doesn't hurt that much?"

"Compared to what?" I asked before I felt him drag a sharp nail across my stomach, I let out a scream as it hurt so much he might have drawn blood it was hard to tell but I wouldn't be surprised. "AHAH-OW! You bastard! That hurts a lot!"

"Forgive me, my lord, though now the average poke don't seem like such a big deal anymore hmm?"

"You're fucking demented."

"Thank you my lord." He chuckled out.

After his poking and prodding, checking every part of my body, he re-covered me with the blankets and stood to the sides. "Well you don't have any broken bones but a few are cracked, the ones in your arms particularly. Cracked just not fully broken. You have torn a few muscles over your body, though most of those tears are in you're arms. You should be able to move again, without leg pain, in about two weeks or so, even with the Cavernheart's assistance. But even then, your arms alone-"

"Two weeks!? I'm not waiting here that long! I have a very important mission tomorrow!"

"Well next time don't push your body so far. I'll return later, my lord." Mortis said as he walked out of the room.

I laid there in pain and anger for an hour before I had company, Quaver with two minions. One of the minions was holding a steaming bowl and the other was holding a cloth.

"Greetings O'- fearless master, I've made you some of the ramen that you hold so dear. Why? To help speed your recovery of course, and after such a great display, you are most likely to be hungry hmm?" Quaver said as the minion holding the bowl came closer, I then noticed that there was a fork inside the bowl, as I saw the handle poking out.

I tried to sit up but my body felt so stiff and sore. I couldn't move except for my neck but everything else was too damaged to do anything. "Oh master don't strain yourself more, you need much needed rest."

"I guess you're right..."

"You heal faster when you're asleep master."

"...go get Grubby's hammer... or Grubby or fucking both."

"What for my liege?"

"To knock me out. I'm not sleepy despite feeling very tired, and I'm in a lot of pain. So, GO get him."

"Unusual request but very well master do enjoy the ramen. I got the recipe from the cook book from Ichiraku's."

 **~The next day~ ~Third Person~**

Naruto woke up, his body still in total hell but he knew that he had a mission with Kakashi to do, a real mission. Naruto was so excited he wanted to jump out of his bed and leave right then and there, but he knew better. Naruto did not leave his bed immediately he took a short nap, having a minion wake him in an hour or two. When the minion woke him up, he had that one, along with a few others, suit him up.

The weights he wore made it difficult to walk and only added to his pain but he headed out anyway. He ignored all the smart advice Gnarl gave him and left the cavern. Despite knowing that it would just come back with a vengeance once the it subsides, Naruto used the brown minion ability. The young overlord jumped from building to building, surprised at his own speed as he made it to the typical met up point.

 **~Kakashi~**

Naruto seems a little off today, I knew he was definitely the oddest of the three, being the one in armor, but now he really seems to have lost his marbles. He's been saying brown and yellow throughout the mission and whenever he'd say yellow he would cry out in sheer pain but a few moments later he'd say brown and seem fine if not better.

"Uhh Naruto try not to scream again will ya? You'll scare away our target. Again. For hundredth time." Sakura said as we got into position.

"Hmph, just shut up." Naruto responded.

"You're the ones whose been screaming every five minutes.."-Sasuke blurts out in his typical tone.

"I'll try to make it every six just for you." Naruto panted out, sounding like he was half kidding.

"Ssh you guys the target is sighted so you copy?" I said to my team, seeing the target run across the forest floor.

"Yes sensei."-Sakura

"Yeah."-Sasuke

"...I wonder if this would look good on my head?"-Naruto, sounding completely distracted.

"What the hell Naruto? Focus you knucklehead."-Sakura

"Everyone be quiet -and on my mark, go." I ordered, before I figured Naruto would yell in pain and scare away the target, it's happened before. We've been out here for an hour and this was supposed to only take half an hour, really fifteen minutes.

"Got it."-Sasuke said.

"Y-yellow."-Naruto said sounding completely exhausted before he gave a cry of pain. "AH! OWWW! G-good, who'd we get? Ooww.."

"A cat.."

"A w-what?"

"A cat, idiot."

"A f-fuck-king cat? A f-fucking- Brown! A FUCKING CAT!? ARE YO SERIOUS!? KAKASHI ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING ON A REAL MISSION! WHAT'S WITH THIS BULLSHIT?! I HATE CATS THEY'RE STUPID AND THEY SMELL AND THEY'RE SOO STUCK UP! LIKE SAKURA! WHAT THE FUCK KAKASHI?!"

My ears would not stop ringing, I never fully grasped how powerful his voice was, I never gave it much thought until now. I didn't instantly respond to his vulgar comments, instead I took out the earpiece. I did tell everyone that we were heading back to the village and I could hear Naruto's rants from a distance.

Eventually, he stopped making sense and then he sounded like he was losing his mind but then he said the magic word. After another cry of bloody murder followed by a moment of silence, Naruto was back to normal I think and he didn't feel like yelling anymore, hurray.

 **~Third Person~**

Team 7 reached the Hokage's office, which had been turned into a mission request center and they returned the cat to its royal owner. Naruto saw the cat being smothered by its over bearing owner and chuckled. Then the Hokage informed the squad of a few other missions, which the group had a feeling would bring out Naruto's temper.

"Baby sitting!? HELL No! I want to go on a real mission! I don't want to do this little baby stuff! I want something challenging and exciting Give us a real mission old man!" Naruto shouted from his spot on the floor.

"Naruto.." Kakashi sighed out.

"NARUTO! How dare you speak to your Hokage like that! You'll start with the mission assigned to everyone else at you're level and you'll like it!"-Iruka shout as he stood up from his seat, next to the Hokage.

"Are you kiddings me rightz? Babzies sitz not mission!"

"Uhh Naruto..you're starting to make less sense again.." Sasuke said with his hands in his pockets.

"I knowz thatz! I wantz a-"

"Say yellow Naruto." Kakashi said as he glanced down at Naruto who was glaring up at me.

"Hmph...Y-yellow." Before Naruto could scream from the reoccurring agony, Kakashi gave him a quick chop to the back of the neck, knocking him out for a few seconds. The Hokage then began to lecture them, but when Naruto came too he said brown. However, this time nothing happened, he didn't even get up and he seemed every surprised.

"Brown damnit."

"What are you doing Naruto? Just get up already." Sakura said in annoyance.

"I'm trying, b-brown ugh..guess it ran out of juice.."

"I'm not surprised you've said it like 24 times."

"..re-really? Oh.." Naruto was hearing Gnarl voice, which told him that 24 was the total number of brown minions in the cavern.

"Yeah you-"

"Shut up I wasn't-nnn talking to you."

"Ugh then who were you talking to? There's no one else here."

"Silence!"-The Hokage ordered gaining their attention.

"Oops sorry." Kakashi said scratching the back of my head as he was caught not paying any attention to the lecture.

"You always lecture me like I'm your grandson but I'm not the same as before and I want a ninja mission and uhh I won't get off this floor until then!" Naruto said and Kakashi sighed but the Hokage seemed amused. He gave them a C ranked mission labeling them as body guards. Soon the person they were supposed to guard walked in drinking a beer, a very cheap beer.

"What kids? You can't be serious and look one of them is one the floor like a loser already. Cowering in-" The man wasn't able to even able to finish his sentence before he encores Naruto's wrath.

"Gnarl? Good. BROWN!" Naruto jumped up and charged at the man with a raised fist. Sakura tried to stop him but he didn't even seem to notice. Kakashi got in front of him but the boy just went around his teacher like he saw it coming. "Rah! Who's a loser!?"

Kakashi turned to see Naruto's fist fly but luckily miss its target, who got out of the way. Instead, the wall was hit and the size of the hole Naruto made left the room completely speechless. It was remarkably huge, larger than the door frame itself and almost broke through to the room on the other side.

"Naruto made that? It's huge. How can he do that, but not pick himself off the floor?"-Sakura asked, a question shared by all in the room.

"WHOSE COWERING NOW!?" Naruto's voice rang thought the halls bringing everyone out of their shocked state.

"Come one we have to get the man away from Naruto or to at least apologize." Kakashi said as his team sped out of the room, having to get closer to the crater in the wall. The squad leader didn't have time to ponder right now as Naruto seemed to be on a whole different level now, least before he was moderately calm. Now he's furious and seems like he's determined to punish the man. The silver haired male found Naruto outside about to punch the frightened man in the face.

"NARUTO STOP! We're supposed to protect him." Kakashi stated, trying to appeal to Naruto's better judgment.

"He deserves this! Whose a loser now!? Huh?! You stupid fucking drunk! Whose a loser now!?" Naruto turned back with his fist raised, Kakashi made a quick move.

Kakashi got in front of the man and looked down at Naruto. "Stop Naruto. That's enough."

"Out of the way sensei." Naruto had a bit of a cockiness to his voice so much that Kakashi, even though he couldn't see his lips or anything aside from his glowing eyes, knew that the boy was smirking.

"Naruto that's an order. Either stop or...we leave you here." Kakashi said, not a real threat to be made in this situation but he had a hunch that Naruto wanted to go in a real mission more than the others so this might work. He hoped it does, he didn't want to have to use force on his students if he could avoid it.

"What!? He insulted me and I'm the reason we were even given this mission!" Kakashi just crossed his arms and looked down at Naruto then took a step to the side.

"You're right so you can decide what you rather do. Hit him, once, and have your pride restored but stay here, or suck it up and join us on this very important mission. How important is this mission?" Kakashi asked the man, who was on the floor before Naruto.

"Oh uh very very very important. I'm a master bridge builder and if I don't finish that bridge, it'll be utter doom for the people in the mist village." The man said with fear in his voice.

"...Must Bash!" Naruto shouted as he raised his fist.

"Oh Naruto." Kakashi said with disappointment, just then Sasuke and Sakura made it out of the building.

"I. Want. You. To. Die!" Kakashi watched as Naruto jumped back then jumped in the air. Naruto jumped higher then Kakashi ever thought the boy could, and at his descent, he was coming down fast. Of course, the real reason why Naruto jumped so high was beyond Kakashi or anyone else unaware of the Minion Gauntlet, which was calling out even as Naruto was coming down.

The armored male punched the ground a foot a way from the two men but the force brought up a strong wind and lots of dirt. Both men rose their arms over their faces to shield themselves. Naruto called out the words 'summoning jutsu' then he screamed in pain. Kakashi was surprised that the boy knew any type of summoning justu and was also glad that Naruto didn't kill their escortee.

 **~Kakashi~**

After the smoke cleared, I saw the five weirdest creatures I've ever seen, they were brown with pointed ears and pointed teeth they had fur around their shoulders and fur loincloths on, they were carrying Naruto.

"What the hell are those?!" The master brigder cried out.

"They're ugh they're uh.. They're helping me and that's all you need to know, so let's ugh go." Naruto said as the weird creatures carry him off.

"Eww what are those ugly things?"-Sakura asked with complete disgust.

"And why are they here? What are they doing to Naruto?"-Sasuke said in shock with wide eyes.

"Naruto summoned them…they're helping him move apparently..." I said as I walked over to my younger teammates. Then I asked why didn't he do it sooner. Oh well I'll ask him later, least he made the right choice.

"If he can make a huge hole in the wall then chase a guy out of a building from almost the top floor why does he do need help walking?"

"Better question..what's with the crater?" Sasuke asked as he glanced at the crater behind us.

"Naruto had to choose between getting revenge or going on the mission, luckily he made the right choice though he still wasn't that happy with it, hence the crater in the street." I said before motioning everyone to get going. "Come, we have to catch up with him."

On our trip, we passed over a bridge, it was made to cross over a small river but there wasn't one at all, it had completely dried up, which was very strange. I made a note to inform the Hokage about that later.

 **~Third Person~**

At some point, Sakura asked about the ninjas in the Land of Waves, which is where they were heading. Kakashi informed her that they didn't have any ninjas because they were protected by the ocean. He then went on to tell the group about the ninjas in general and then that they are five hidden villages: the village hidden in the leaves in the land of fire, the village hidden in the mist in the land of water, the village hidden in the clouds in the land of lighting, the village hidden in sand in the land of wind, and the village hidden in the stones in the land of earth. Naruto, however, fell asleep as Kakashi rambled on, but not before telling his minions to follow the silver haired male.

Later, during a moment of silence they passed by a puddle. One which earned Kakashi's suspicions. His suspicions were correct as of in just a few moments he was attacked. He was wrapped up in spiked chains, unable to move. Two rain ninja assassins rose from the puddle and they instantly pulled at the chains, tearing Kakashi apart. Sasuke had his doubts that he was really gone, but the others seemed shocked with horror. However, Naruto was unaware as he was fast asleep for the time being. Sasuke looked at his opponents as they appeared in front of Naruto, he wondered if the minions could hold their own or if they were only good for caring Naruto around.

"Heh easy pickings."- One of the assassins said as he raised his claw, the minions having temporarily left Naruto by his lonesome. Sasuke glanced around and saw that the brown minions were playing with Kakashi's remains, which were, he guessed, just logs due to a substitution justsu.

"Hey dumbasses they're gonna kill Naruto! Do something!" He shouted at them before he threw a shuriken, pinning the chain, the two rain ninja shared, to a tree. Then the blue haired boy threw a kunai to keep the chain stuck there. Sasuke jumped and landed on the metal arms of the ninjas and kicked them in face, impressing Sakura as she guarded Tazuna.

The rain ninjas quickly separated from the chain, quick enough to leaving Sasuke in midair. The assassins darted for the other potential threats, Sakura and Naruto. Though despite their efforts they were overwhelmed, the one that went for Naruto was met with the five the brown minions which held thick logs. He was met with shock and to some degree as he has never seen such vile looking creatures before. He tried a frontal attack, striking one of them but he was surrounded by the others and battered. Despite wielding weapons about the same size of their own bodies, the small demonic creature didn't seem to be weighted down but even more powerful.

The minions were attacked as they defended their master but when one was attacked it let the other four use their logs with great malice. To add to the already surprising scene, the minions could suffer a few hits. The assassin thought it would only take one swipe from his poison laced claw to drop the knee-high pests but they kept coming and wouldn't let him get away. He attacked all over of them but, in the end he was battered and beaten on the forest floor with blood pooling under him. The other rain ninja suffered a less traumatic defeat as he was put in a fierce head lock by Kakashi.

Later, with the assailants tied to a tree, Kakashi questioned the master bridge builder about what was really going on. Kakashi and Sakura were along the lines of going back and with the added bonus of Naruto being completely useless it only added to their decision.

"Y-you can't be serious." Naruto said weakly, getting their attention, as he was awakened with the help of Gnarl and the rowdy minions.

"Naruto, you can't even move on your own and eventually those ugly things will disappear eventually and then what are we going to do? You need to see a doctor this isn't healthy." Sakura stated, concerned for her teammate.

"I made the choice to come here and I will be damned if I'm the reason you all turn back. Come here you losers, we're going." Naruto gained the attention of the weakened brown minions, each one equipped with freshly stolen accessories.

Two minions had masks on and two had claws, each one on the respective claw. The last one had taken the chain and had wrapped it around himself where it hangs off both of his arms. To the rest of his group it was weird and creepy, but Naruto knew exactly what was happening as his minions kept running from the ninja assassins to him. They were gathering life force, blue life force. Eventually, the browns picked up Naruto and started walking ahead.

"Well I guess that settles that." Kakashi said as he started walking after Naruto.

"Did they just rob the assassins?"-Sakura asked.

"Apparently so, let's get moving." Sasuke said as he started walking.

They didn't run into any more trouble, though the presence of the minions had the others uneasy. It made them wonder about the armor-clad ninja. They knew he was hiding something and they dying to know.

 **~Sakura~**

I was only somewhat happy that we got a boat with a rower, on one point I'd be closer to Sasuke and I wouldn't have to walk anymore but the down side was being closer to those monsters. Though when we got on the boat they seemed a bit more docile and with a few commands from Naruto they were mostly alright but they did shake the boat every now and then.

However, they weren't the focus of Kakashi's attention. He questioned the bridge builder on why we were really here on this mission. The bridge builder told us that he was the target of a mob boss named Gato, because his bridge would sever the grip the mob boss had on the village. The man started guilt tripping us saying that if we didn't take his request he'd be instantly killed and we'd be dooming a whole village of people. I started to cry a bit but, Naruto gave a weak chuckle and those monsters cheered the doom of the poor innocent people.

"Hey keep it down we don't want them to know we're here. Why do you think I turned off the engine."-The boat rower whispered.

"We're here! we're here!"- One of the monster said waving his arms back and forth in the air.

"Enough! Shut up!" Naruto said angrily, as he laid face up on the boat, and the monsters groaned but followed his order.

"Uhh Naruto..speaking of your uhh helpers?.."-Kakashi said as he looked at the five monsters, fidgeting next to their 'master' as they often called him.

"What about them? They're helping me."-Naruto said in a tone that made it clear he was not planning to talk about it.

"Well, they-how did you learn to summon them? How thought how to do such a thing?"

"That's my business and my business alone."

"Come on Naruto, you can tell us we're your uh friends." I said sweetly, far more sweetly than he actually deserves. _Just come out with it you little creep. Cha!_

"Hmph. Not gonna happen friend."

"Well suit yourself..are you going to be alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Uhh yeah...eventually.."

"Should you see a doctor?"

"No, I'm fine I swear." I saw Kakashi raise an eyebrow at Naruto's quick and kinda desperate response.

"Hmm well what happened?"

"It's not of your business."

"Then I guess we'll be talking you to a doctor, I bet they have decent doctors in the village and we'll find what's wrong with you in no time."

"No no that ow won't be necessary." Naruto exclaimed as he tried to move.

"Then tells us what happened to you."

"Ugh fine I...I over did my training and messed myself up ok. I pushed myself harder than I thought and it came back to bite me in the butt. There are you happy now?"

"I'm better. Will you be alright tomorrow?"

"Uhh sure maybe.."

"Hmm." Kakashi didn't seem too happy with the answer but he dropped the talk for now. _I wonder why Naruto doesn't want a doctor?_

Soon we reached dry land again and Naruto was carried out first and the rest of us just stepped out. As we walked one of the monsters ran into the bushes and I heard some strange noise before the monster came out with blood on its stolen metal claw.

"What are they doing?" I asked as my eyes were drawn to the monster seemed to be holding something up to Naruto's body, but there was nothing in his hands.

"Who cares? They're about as useful as Naruto is." -Sasuke said in a totally cool tone.

"Yeah Sasuke, you're probably right. Huh? Where's Kakashi sensei?" I asked as I looked around to see that he was in the bushes where that creature came from.

"Hmm a snow rabbit? But...look out!"-Kakashi's voice rang out and we all hit the dirt before a massive sword flew through the air getting it stuck in a tree.

A large man stood on the hilt of the sword, Kakashi seemed on edge and they bantered before the man named Zabuza mentioned something about a sharingan, something I've never heard of. Then Naruto managed to ask the question, of what is a sharingan, before Kakashi ordered us into Mangi formation. Just then Naruto demanded again to know what a sharingan was, and it was explained beautifully by my Sasuke, he's so dreamy. Then Zabuza explained some more about it but then he went on about saying that Kakashi was in a Bingo Book and known as the Copy Cat Ninja. _Is he really that famous?_

Kakashi and Zabuza started to fight with Zabuza creating a thick mist. Kakashi gave us some info about this Zabuza guy and it was some scary stuff, he was a master of the silent kill. I kinda wished we turned back but it was too late now, I can't back down.

Naruto gave quiet orders to his monsters and they carried him into the bushes then three of them came out and assumed the Mangi position with us. Two of them had one of the metal claws and the third had a mask. One of the clawed ones stood in front of Sasuke and the other was where Naruto would be if he was able to walk. The one next to me had he mask which I was kinda thankful for as I didn't have to look at its face.

I began to get worried and Kakashi made a terrible joke, on top of that the fact that the mist was getting thicker wasn't helping at all. It was long before Kakashi was able to clear some of the fog in front of us, but all of this seemed to get to Sasuke more. _I hope he's alright._

Then I noticed that the masked helper that was next to me was gone.

 **~Third Person~**

Kakashi gave his team some relief as he stated that he'd protect all of them with his life. Just then Zabuza appeared within the manji formation. It left the humans frightened but they were soon pushed out of the way. Kakashi had stabbed Zabuza but he was leaking water. Which confused the humans for a second before they realized that it was just a water clone. The two minions on the other hand were entertained as they ran to the sides of the young ninjas and bridge builder. Kakashi had told his team to get the bridge builder to safety while he deals with Zabuza.

"Brown!" Naruto's voice rang after Kakashi and Zabuza exchanged a few blows.

 **~Naruto Look Alike~**

I walked out of the bushes and saw Zabuza standing in front of the guys and in the distance, on a large lake, Kakashi was in some sort of water prison.

"Oh seems like someone has come to the party a little late."-Zabuza said, being the first person to notice me.

"Bout time you did something useful, idiot."-Sasuke said, he had an annoying voice but I didn't mind it much mind I knew what I had to do.

"Naruto can you get theses freaks away from me?"-Sakura said as I walked to over to them, never taking my eyes off Zabuza.

"..ugly female. Ahem, so Kakashi sensei said we should run and just abandon him, all In favor raise your and say I." I said before I raised my hand, I looked around and saw the others glaring at me. "No one huh? I'm glad if none of you did, I'd lose the little respect I had for you. So, let's get going, brothers!"

"Yes!?" The three minions around the ground quickly went to me with eager faces.

"It's time to bash."

"Yaaay! We is gonna kill 'im."-A minion said as all of them grinned before turning their attention to Zabuza, with them hitting the floor and fidgeting from excitement.

"What the hell are those?" The Zabuza clone said as he took a good look at the minions.

"On my command...let's show him what it means to mess with the overlord!" I yelled as I ran at Zabuza, who hand a hand on his massive sword.

Before I got too close I tossed three kunai at him, he used his sword to block but that let me get up close. I threw a punch almost hitting the sword, and hopefully breaking it, but he dodged and tried to counter attack. Before he could hit me, my friends pounced on him, they grabbed onto him, scratching with their newly equipped claws, biting with their sharp teeth, and they slashed at him with regular claws.

"Ugh seriously what are these things? Get off of me!" The water clone tosses the minions off but I didn't care, they were doing their job. I pulled out a large four sided shuriken, which was in its collapsed form. I quickly unfolded it and tossed it at the real Zabuza, he caught it but I pulled out another one and tossed that one at him.

Before the real Zabuza could counter, I deactivated the jutsu and the first shuriken exploded in smoke revealing a minion. The minion had chains one its body and with a grin he waved at the man throttling his neck. I saw Zabuza's look of fear and shocked as the second shuriken was too close to counter mad he didn't have a free arm anymore. The chain covered minion wouldn't let go as he clung to the man, no matter how hard the human tried to shake him off.

"You little freak!"-The Zabuza behind me said, having his sword ready to kill.

"Ahaha!" I laughed as I felt the sword's long blade slide into my stomach but it didn't go the whole way.

"Naruto!"-Saukra screamed from behind me.

I coughed off blood and turned my head towards the sword wielding ninja. "You bastard..you no kill me but I kill you..ahaha!"

"Ugh what the? I think it's stuck, what the hell?" The clone Zabuza said as he tried to free his sword from my armored body, causing me to cough up some more blood but seeing him struggling caused me to chuckle, not to mention that the pain was funny too. "You call yourself a demon but you can't even cut me. Who's the real demon?"

"Impossible, you should be dead, you're losing so much blood! Now give me back my sword!" The clone continued to pull but I just gave the sword a strong punch and it turned into water.

"What sword? Hehehe."

The real Zabuza pulled away from the water prison and glared at the minion in his hand. He started choking it and sooner than later, it exploded in his hands. It was move created by an old overlord called throttling. The water clone became water, due to the poison and though pain races through my mind, I kept standing. I watched as Zabuza, the only Zabuza left, was sent backwards. He was now Kakashi's problem cuz I'm not stepping into that water. I turned around and looked at human children.

"You guys no hurt? Ahah." I mocked as I took a step forward, looking down at the minions, one of the two was decapitated and the third one was gone. The minions left were, the two with the claws, and the one with the mask.

"Nows not the time to make jokes Naruto! You have a deep gash across your stomach!"-Sakura, the pink haired female, panicky yelled as she pointed at me.

"The Ove- ahem just listen in a few minutes I'm going to go full crazy on the outside but I will be fine physically as long as I stay like that."

"Wait what do you mean you'll go full crazy?"

"Nothing, ahaha! Pain is funny!" I laughed as I played with the wound seeing how far I could get my finger inside. The sound of pain drew my ear so, I turned back around to watch the fight between Zabuza and Kakashi. Kakashi had summoned a huge amass of water that ended up pinning Zabuza to a tree.

Kakashi had thrown several kunai at the so-called demon of the mist he gave a delicious cry of pain but before Kakashi could finish him off, some strange ninja came by and did it for him.

Though I was curious on why his life force didn't manifest, the new idea of stealing the mask of the new guy and wearing it for myself entered my mind. I groaned in disappointment and shook my head when the tracker ninja, as one eye stated, left with the body. I made it a few feet before I started going off path, having one of the team grab me and keep me close by.

 **~Third Person~**

"Ooo pretty butterfly..smash!" The fake Naruto smashed a butterfly fly using both hands, acting like he didn't have a seriously bleeding wound, he even had a bounce to his step and was taking his time.

"Naruto please hurry up we have to get you to a place where you can heal." Sakura said to Naruto, who was walking while the rest of the group wanted to run but had to keep going back for him.

"What's with the kid? Aside from major blood loss? And how is he still standing?" Tazuna asked as he helped Kakashi walk, who might've over done it with the sharingan.

"How far is your house? We should hurry before he dies." Sasuke asked Tazuna, who glanced back to see Naruto far behind them, stepping on a plant.

"He said he was gonna go full crazy..and I have no clue on any of those other questions."-Sakura said a bit worried then had to stop Naruto from going off path once again.

"My house is not too far now..that kid is weird, first he had to be carried around and now he's frolicking with an open wound."

"Weird doesn't begin to cut it." Sakura stated before she had to go back for her friend. "Naruto come on!" Sakura held her comrade's arm tightly with a clearly annoyed look on her face. "Naruto said his actual mind should still be intact though his physical being is uhh elsewhere, not that that makes sense but regardless we have to make him say the word yellow. He usually says that and ten returns to his normal self, well his less weird self."

"There it is, on the lake."-Tazuna said as he held up Kakashi, loud enough for the others to hear. The ninja escorts were relieved when they saw the house.

Kakashi and Naruto were taken to an empty room. Tazuna tried to help Kakashi to the floor but he stayed standing.

"Naruto come here, I have something for you." The jonin said.

"Hahah one eye one eye hahah!" Naruto laughed out as he pointed at Kakashi, then he tried grab the single eye. "Gimme gimme."

"Naruto? Stop that now hold still. You have to take things easy until so we can bandage you up." Kakashi exclaimed before he struck a point in Naruto's neck that rendered him unconscious. "There now see if you two can't find some bandages to cover up that wound of his." Kakashi said to his other students.

The remaining squad members treated Naruto's open wound the best they could, wrapping a bandage around it after they made a few attempts to take off the armor, with unsuccessful results.

After that, the two left the other half of the squad to rest. They ate lunch with Tazuna's family and asked a few questions about their village. An hour later, Sasuke and Sakura checked on their friends to see how they were fairing. At the time, only Kakashi was awake. The trio was joined by Tazuna, who asked how Kakashi and Naruto were doing.

"He's ok, kinda, I don't know how deep the cut is since I couldn't get a closer look... But he hasn't done anything for a while. And as for me I'll be fine by the end of the week I just pushed myself a little too hard." Kakashi exclaimed as he laid on the floor with a pillow under his head and blanket covering him.

 **~Sasuke~**

Later that night, while we were having dinner, there was a knock on the door. Tazuna's daughter answered the door and her scream was heard, I quickly got to my feet and went to her side.

At the door was one of Naruto's weird freaks, he wore both of the assassins' claws and had the mask of an assassin's on. He also had the real Naruto right behind him.

"What is that thing!? Is it a demon!?"-Tsunami screamed.

"It's alright it's one of Naruto's uh helpers, why don't you go sit down I'll take care of this." I said and she slowly walked away, obviously shaken up. "I'm assuming the other Naruto is a fake." I said as I stepped aside and the demon dragged Naruto inside, looking like he was having serious trouble but managing. "You look so pathetic let me do it."

"No! No touchie the master!" The thing snapped at me, swing a claw at me while glaring with its ugly eyes.

"Hmph. Fine whatever, let me show you where to put him." I said as I got in front of the creature and we eventually made it to the room. There the helper pushed the fake Naruto out of the covers and gave it to the real Naruto. Sakura joined me, standing a bit too close for comfort but whatever.

"Wait there's two Naruto's now?" She asked, _man she's stupid_.

"I'm guessing when he was carried into the forest he made a cloaking jutsu and made you or at least the other one of you in to him. I'm actually impressed, it was a smart move and it lasted for quite a while." I said and Sakura gave me a weird look before complimenting me like always.

"Ugh nothing gets past you huh? Oww..could you knock me out? I know you did it to him since it's probably the only way you'd get him to stay so still. Nnn not even I can get them to stop fidgeting." Naruto said slowly, I glanced over and saw Tazuna standing behind us.

"How's your friend? He definitely gave my daughter a scare with the little demon thing of his." Tazuna said.

"He's fine I guess. The one that saved us was just one of those monsters made to look like Naruto"-Sakura said like it was no big deal and that she knew the entire time.

"Ah impressive those things are durable then, I guess that also meant we didn't have to rush."

"So Naruto, what's the story behind those things." I asked looking back at the immobile idiot.

"Someone sounds jealous since even like this..I'm far more useful.."-Naruto said before he let out a light cough.

"Yes you are a valuable asset..do you know how long you'll be out though? Also, you can drop the jutsu now, it's just a waste of chakra since you're here." Kakashi said and the fake Naruto exploded in smoke, revealing a helper fast asleep.

"I'll be out for at least a week..or least that's what I was told.."

"So what are those things? Now you kinda have to tell us." -Sakura said with a little smugness to it.

"I don't have to tell you a god damn thing." Naruto growled out.

"No I suppose you don't but why don't you anyway."-Kakashi said in a calm tone.

"Ugh fine I guess. They're... creatures from the Netherworld. They have agreed to be my loyal servants and even teach me their skills but at a cost..my uh ... suffering."

"Netherworld? What's that?"-Sakura.

"Basically hell."

"So they are like demons." - I said glancing at the demon sleeping just a few inches away. _How is that possible? Why Naruto?_

"Pretty much."

"Why the hell did they did they choose to serve you?"

"Because they saw my past and how I was currently treated, I was the perfect candidate, which they told me about, not just that but also about my...coming into this world."

"..." _What's so bad but his past? How is his worse than mine?!_

"So they told you about the..well I'm assuming you now know.." Kakashi said trying to keep the actual thing unspoken though he was still a little surprised.

"Yeah and soon, well eventually, I'll be able to use its power though I'm not gonna overdo it like I did with my training."

"Yes, you said that this was a result of that but what were you doing?"

"G-gnarl?...I was testing the mantra.."

"Mantra? You mean when you say brown and yellow?" -Sakura

"Yeah ..brown means uh hm? Oh yes thank you. Brown means strength in insanity and... yellow means... hm? payment in pain."

"Ohhh guess it makes sense well makes more sense.."

"So you're entwining what they teach you in with your ninja training. I'm also guessing they taught you how to do those fireballs." Kakashi stated but wanting decisive answer.

"If you're impressed now, as you should be, you should wait til I'm actually up and running. I'm unstoppable." Naruto said with smugness in his voice but I didn't care, mantra of not he's still not at my level. _He's just learned a few new tricks, no big deal._

"Only for a while." I said coldly.

"We should test that then huh Sasuke? I'll gladly drive you into the ground. Why I might not even need the mantra."

"You're gonna need a whole lot more than that to beat me."

"Why don't you want to see a doctor?" Kakashi, cutting in.

"...you'd stop me from being here or continuing if you knew how baldly I'm fucked up."

"Oh. Hmm well then I won't check but you will heal right? Whoever did check on you, did someone-"

"Yeah I got the run down and no they thought I was stupid too for coming on the mission but I don't care I'm glad I came."

"Well I'm glad you did too but take it easy from now on ok?"

"...fine."

 **~The Next Day~ ~Third Person~**

Kakashi sensei had his team go outside and despite his own protest Naruto came along too. At first it took a while as his two minions had trouble bringing him along as it was a five-minion job. Once they left the house and went into the forest, Naruto was placed by a tree and he watched.

Kakashi told his squad about our lesson and let Sakura tell the guys what chakra was all about. Then he told the group to use their chakra to climb a tree instead of using their hands.

Sakura climbed the tree with perfect focus and with the best motivation for her, impressing Sasuke. Though her plan back fired as Sasuke was very displeased at being beaten, he could only get as far as halfway. Naruto watched with the same resentment as he couldn't even get up let alone walk up a tree. He carefully watched his teammates to see if he could discover an easy way to do it when the time came.

 **~Kakashi~**

"Well it seems the female of the group has the best chakra control." I said as I noticed Sakura sitting on a high branch.

"Hmm."-Naruto huffed out as he watched, I had a feeling he wanted to join in the fun.

"Awe poor Naruto can't even lift a finger on his own."-Sasuke smirked getting a growl from Naruto.

"No I can't which is why I have these guys do it for me." Naruto nodded to his demon helpers and in a few moments Naruto made a trio of shadow clones.

"A shadow clone won't help you better your own chakra control Naruto." I informed the demon wielder. I wonder if I should be scared about the fact that this boy not only knows about the nine-tailed fox but has demons helping him.

"I know but as long as he beats Sasuke it doesn't really matter." Naruto said before he turned his attention to the clone. The clone took focus before taking a running start, he made it two steps up before he fell back down.

"You might want to mark your progress.." I said to the clone, who nodded and I tossed a kunai to. He tried again and this time made it up another step. Throughout the day, he and Sasuke competed and the clone Naruto was doing pretty well, about five steps away from Sasuke's top height.

When the sun started to go down I told the boys that they could continue if they wanted but I was going back to the house. Sometime later that night, the boys came home with Sasuke looking worn out and Naruto came through being carried by two helpers and two clones.

"What happened? Weren't there three clones?" I asked then looked at Sasuke.

"Don't look at me he sent him away to "finish what he started" he won't tell me what that means."-Sasuke said as he crossed his arms and looked down at Naruto.

"I've already told you guys more than I planned to. Can't I keep anything to myself? God." Naruto growled out before he was carried towards the back room.

"Just make sure you eat something you need all your strength for a fast recovery." I told him. I'll have to keep an eye on him, most people who want to keep their powers a secrete don't have the best intentions. Though I hope you're not up to anything.

"Yeah yeah."

A few moments later, a clone came into the room and grabbed a bowl of food and walked out. I checked up on him later that night, he was still awake.

"You should try to get some sleep Naruto."

"I can't, least not on my own." He said less annoyed and a bit sad.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm always exhausted and in pain but I'm wide awake and have been all day even though I'm running low-I just can't ok! Oh ow.. I need you to knock me out. Or tell me one of those boring stories."

"...no need to be rude." I knelt down beside Naruto and with a jab to his neck he was out like a light. I moved over an inch and was the same. "My stories aren't boring.."

 **~Third Person~**

Squad seven talked about what happened with Zabuza and were informed by Kakashi that a typical tracker, in lame man's terms, would've just destroyed Zabuza's body right there instead of taking it away. After they came to the conclusion that the tracker was a fake and that the two were working together, Sasuke and Sakura had to focus on a different task. They had to stop the minions from tearing Tazuna's grandson apart along with the rest of the house.

With Naruto out cold and the clones taking the bigger priority of making sure the real Naruto was ok, the two minions have been destroying whatever they could get their hands on. They were fast and hard to handle as they needed to be constantly watched especially the one with the extra equipment, he was much more aggressive than the other one.

Though the biggest challenge the two genin found was keeping the minions indoors as they often tried to go through a window to get out side. One time they did manage to get outside and they ran amuck amongst the town people, stabbing stealing and just plain scaring them.

By midday, the two minions were tied up and put in the back of the room where Sasuke and Sakura could easily keep an eye on them. The two genin were exhausted but the minions were still fidgeting in their bindings.

"I really wish Naruro would wake up, I don't want to have to deal with those things anymore, they ripped my clothes." Sakura complained as she finally had a moments rest.

"I'm not that surprised that their all over the place, Naruto mentioned that brown is 'strength in insanity' but these things are fast too." Sasuke said, his clothes also having been torn in a few places.

The Naruto clones snickered to themselves and got a glare from the tired genin but it didn't bother them one bit.

"How's the grandson? I saw that they took a liking to him. Or at least liked chasing him." Kakashi asked, waking up from his nap. Kakashi laid on the right side of the clones while Naruto was on the left, close to the wall.

"Well he got his hat stolen a few times and they bit and scratched him a few times- but uhh he's fine just a little scared of them but then again I am too.."-Sakura said waving the extra details off, which would be the boy's run in with the poison laced claw or that the minions departed most of the kitchen and upstairs area. Sakura and Sasuke got the poison out by bloodletting before it did any real harm but that let the minions run unsupervised as Tazuna was working and Tsunami was out of the house, shopping for the extra guest.

"I see well as long as they stay like that everything should be fine." Kakashi said as he noted the minions tied up in the corner.

"How's Naruto? Has he woken up at all today?"

"I don't think so, he's really out but I guess it's for the best. He needs his rest."

 **~Naruto~**

I was forcefully shaken awake, my eyes opened and I saw me looking down at me.

"He's here."- Clone #1 informed me as I sat up straight.

"Morning, my liege, sorry to take you away from your slumber you looked truly happy in your deathly state. Anyway, I have finished my inspection." It was Mortis, the minion reaper but more importantly the medic I need.

"Ok..I know pushed myself earlier today-" I said feeling a bit stupid as I tried to sit up but failed, my body felt so heavy and sore.

"Actually it's been about three days since you were conscious."-Clone number two stated.

"Three days?! Oh Ugh ...how bad is it Mortis?"

"You've healed faster than expected most of your torn muscles are all fixed up." - The grey minion said as he poked the joints of my suit, it was mildly painful but I bared it without complaint.

"Re-really? But everything's still so oh wait now I remember I'm wearing the weights. Ok, that's it, help me up." I said and the two clones looked at each other before doing so. I struggled to keep my balance but I managed to stay up right.

"Do not push yourself my lord lest you be out for an even longer time."

"Right."

"Mortis told us that the other clone had finished off the other ninja so think you could get another ability?" Clone number 1 asked.

"Hard to say it might take more than just one this time. Where are the others?" I honestly stated, this whole magic thing is unpredictable.

"Out guarding the drunk, uh the kid went shopping with his mom so we we'll be alone for a while. Also, Kakashi is looking better and Sasuke has reached the top of the tallest tree he could find."

"Ugh! No way! That little ugh whatever I can't think about that now. I need to focus on more important things. I got to get used to this extra weight." I said as I slowly lifted my foot off the ground. "Man, these are heavy."

"Let's try to walk around ok?" Clone number 2 said as he had an arm around my waist and had my arm over his shoulder.

"Ok.." I said trying not to let my anger get the best of me but I couldn't believe Sasuke already mastered the lesson Kakashi gave him.

The three of us left the minions and Mortis to their own devices and took a walk. We went down to the docks and back, it took about a half hour despite my best effort.

"Dude take it easy for once."-Clone #1

"Yeah we got a whole 'nother day before Kakashi is ready to fight again." Clone #2 informed me.

"Ok."-I said a bit depressed as I felt like I fell behind despite everything.

"Hey we can't show up Sasuke if we can't even walk."-Clone number one reprimanded.

"Right right I know I know but..you know." I sighed out as we turned around to face the dock and the ocean around it.

"Yeah we know."-Clone number two.

"...I want to do this one alone or least without you guys to help me."

"Find but we'll be right behind you."

"Deal." I said as I took my arms back, off their shoulders, and they felt extremely heavy. I took a step forward and then paused as I tried to move the other one. It took me an hour to reach the end and get back but I didn't fall down once.

I went back inside, I didn't do that much but I was exhausted and I was put back on the floor and covered with a blanket.

"I watched you, and I'm amazed at your recovery. At this rate I suppose you will be as good as new in two days...which I must say feels like an impossibility without the use of a spell or potion or minion sacrifice."

"Y-Yeah well anyway I had- m-minion sacrifice?"

"Yes in our land there are minion fountains for mana, which are for spells, and health. I doubt such tools would be in a land that knows not of magic nor minions."

"Too bad, well anyway what I was gonna say was that while I was out, I had dream or vision of a sarcophagus and a clue to unlock the hives. I'll start with the sarcophagus, it was like someone was coming out of it, well trying to break free but can't least not on their own. That's all I can really remember about that but I'm pretty that it was another overlord."

"Another overlord you say?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Ps. Does having a ~third person~ between POV's help with clarification? Thought that I would at least try something, so it wasn't back to back. Let me know by reviewing or PM'ing me.**


	5. A Bad Day For All

**Blame the Demons that Raised Me**

 **Chapter Five: A Bad Day For All**

Shout out to voidprince, who suggested all the new minion types, I really like that idea and can actually see it happening in the future of this story so, I'm locking that one in my memory.

Also to Forgottenkami, who mentioned Naruto obtaining Orichimaru's curse mark and I have been mulling that over and over, all the how's and what nots. I'm not against the idea, in fact I like the idea of the two banding together (each only for their own benefit) it's just that the "how it's gonna happen" that's giving me trouble. Making everything fall into place isn't as easy as you might think, least not how I'm seeing it.

-And for the other chakra stealing techniques, back then when I did research on a few chakra stealing jutus, I liked a few (I doubt I saw all of them) but none of them really connected with the Naruto I had created, regardless of effectiveness. I wanted something simple and mobile.

-However, figuring out which jutsu are in the scroll of sealing wasn't as easy as I would like it to be, so thanks to Forgottenkami who mentioned the Edo Tensei.

All and all, I do appreciate all of your comments as it gives me new things to think about. I don't know every jutsu like the back of my hand so it's nice to hear about them even if I can't fit it in with the storyline. Also, just a little tidbit, I don't want to make Naruto too overpowered just yet. I'm cruising, gradually hitting small stepping stones that will stack up towards his advantage.

 **A Bad Day For All**

 **~Third Person~**

"Yeah, I know, gonna have to ask Gnarl about that but, now, for the hives. In order for the hives to even be an option, I have to fix the Netherworld. And that whole ordeal will also provide the answer to a very important question I posed to Gnarl." Naruto exclaimed coolly.

"And what would that be my lord?" Mortis inquired the young ninja.

"Does the Golden only effect magical creatures?" Naruto stated.

"Ah yes an interesting question. So, dark master, what needs to happen?"

"I need to re-evilize the Netherheart which won't be easy in any sense of the word."

"No, it won't..."

"But first I need to get there because I do have a plan for checking if it will corrupt me or not. Take one of these guys and go tell Grubby that he has to dig to the Netherworld. Then one of these guys needs to go down there and if he's not affected then I'll be fine. And then I'll start phase two."

"But if he is effected..."

"We'll have to destroy the tainted Netherheart, somehow, and make a new one."

"Now, since I can already hear Gnarl pondering about the sarcophagus I'll leave that be; but since the notion of new an ability was brought up. I have a feeling that one charka ball won't be enough but luckily the people here probably are. They may not be ninjas but they still have chakra ripe for the taking."

"Yes, we can rip it out of them and none will the wiser..." Clone #1

"Not if we dump the bodies in the ocean or something." Clone #2

"Of course, you have to disguise yourself, can't have anyone thinking it was us."

"A fox attack?"

"Are there even foxes on this island?"

"Uh probably not. What about a random native serial killer?" Naruto added, he could feel the other clones light up with delight as that plan might work.

"Who targets orphans. The minions got out and went into town and noticed that there were a large number of homeless kids around. That and these people in a number of words are incredibly poor." Clone #1.

"No one will miss them of course, but still you should strike in the night. Can't have our team get in the way."

"Children you say? We can use their bodies to make a Health Totem. The blood of innocents and a touch of dark magic can do wonders, my lord." Mortis adds with a dark grin.

"That's twisted. I love it." The three Narutos chuckled to themselves as they started on a more developed plan.

"It's an honor to plot with that evil mind of yours sire." Mortis said as he stood at the sideline. "I'll have a horde of blues come this way once I get back to the cavern. I'll depart now in fact, I also do remember there being a batch of blue life force from those killer ninjas. So, I'll put that to good use as soon as I can." Mortis said as he walked out of the room, one of the clones nodded at me before he followed the older minion.

"Actually, take the other minions with you, I don't need them anymore and don't worry about the telling the blues, Gnarl just told me that they are on their way being led by Grubby, you should run into them soon enough."

"Yes sire." Mortis said before he was joined by one clone and the two minions before they all left.

When the rest of team 7 returned, they asked Naruto what happened to his helpers. Naruto replied that he had them return to the Netherworld, he had made sure to make another clone so no one would think he was up to something. He hated to think it but Kakashi was somewhat intimidating and he was a jonin, a high-ranking ninja and one he didn't want prying anymore into his private life.

Naruto kept up his being 'unable to move' act, as it wasn't that hard. His body was quite heavy due to his weighted armor and it was stiff from the lack of overall movement. It was also sore from the training but that pain was something he could deal with without complaint. Naruto mostly kept quiet, trying to pretend to get more sleep but he was wide awake, observing the other beings in the household.

When it was time for dinner, with the kitchen in ruins from a previous minion rampage, Tazuna's family and most of squad 7 ate outside. It was a bit chilly but the night sky was lit up with stars. Naruto was fed by his clones, staying inside, then had one of his clones start the plan while everyone was busy outside.

Clone #2 exploded in smoke, seeming to have ceased to exist but instead re-appeared on the roof. Naruto, as fast as he could, created another clone, so all would seem well. The clone on the roof instantly disguised himself as a dirty kid and fled. He went to the nearly empty village streets, knowing that only the young homeless were out and about. There he made more copies of himself and they all fanned out in pairs. One was to gather the chakra and the other was to collect it, thinking that it had to be returned to the original for it to go to the Cavernheart.

 **~Disguised Clone#2~**

I found a pair of hungry kids in an alley way and I walked up to them easily as I looked just like them.

"Hey you guys ok?" I asked as I looked to the side, seeing my partner slowly sneak up on them.

"We don't have any extra food to share. Go away." One of the kids replied, she was sitting on the ground holding the other kid tightly. I didn't say a thing as I approached them, my partner closing in from the back. "What are yo-" The orphan was cut off upon receiving a chop to the throat, her friend was then given the same treatment.

I went to work taking off their shirts and plunging my metal claws into their stomachs. They gave a silent scream and held their bellies, turning away from me. I started the jutsu starting with the bigger one, the girl. I smirked when I saw her eyes go wide, that meant it started. Then I thought since I was a clone I would disappear after I rip out her chakra but then that would leave the other kid to the other clone, who would then disappear.

No no that won't do, I'll have to try to do two at the same time. I wonder if I even can or if I will disappear half way.

I focused and concentrated on the other kid who had started to get to his feet, must've been her little brother. Before I thought about 'should I do the jutsu all over again', he fell to the ground and gave a weak scream.

I could feel my energy draining and I knew I didn't have much time but I kept at it, I looked at the girl and saw that it had spread throughout most of her body. I looked back at the boy and found that it was working but a bit slower.

The girl rolled on top her back there was a long gash down her front where it met a blood-filled circle where her stomach was. Her body had very noticeable red veins running through out it. Her eyes were what caught me staring, they screamed in shock and pain.

Now, with her throat recovering her screams were getting louder but a quick throat chop put an end to that. Her brother got the same treatment, I smirked as it was almost over, I barely had enough energy to keep this up for much longer.

After a moment, I looked at them as they laid on their backs, the blood was gone and all the remain was a ball of chakra though it was smaller than the leaf ninjas', it was still useful. The orbs were attached to red veins, I'm guessing the invisible veins that distribute chakra all over the body. I quickly reached into both of their stomachs and pulled the orbs out, I could see the veins snap, it like was ripping out an internal organ. After that, I exploded before I could even hand the orbs to my partner.

 **~Third Person~**

The night was filled with unheard screams as the disguised Narutos spread the word about the jutsu's limits. Now they could save some resources and made sure to do the jutsu in and on pairs, two on two. If one was alone they would take the child with them until they found another child, then preform the jutsu. If they came across a group of three or more the others would be knocked out and another shadow clone would be made to work on them.

It was an hour till dawn, the bodies of fifty orphans we hauled out of the town. The bodies of the children were carried and buried in the forest. The bodies were buried right under a tree before the respective clone took the child's form. The clones returned to the village posing as children, though they knew that they would not last forever so, they planned to keep to themselves hidden for the upcoming day.

Meanwhile, Naruto found himself in undesirable state of mind once he fell asleep. He was a little kid walking though the Leaf Villiage. He was all alone, but could hear all of the villagers' whispers as they spoke to each other, whether it was wishing that he was dead or to remind one another not to even look at him. He found himself sounded by a group of kids who then picked on him and beat him until they left him for dead.

Naruto woke up and halfway sat up before pain raced up his back. He winced and laid back down, he could tell from the way the room was illuminated that it was morning. Naruto had some time to reflect on his dream, he soon released a low growl before he turned over and got to his feet. His body was still in recovery but now he was genuinely angry instead of his usual bitterness.

Naruto started walking around the room, wanting a faster recovery more than before so he could properly release his anger on someone. The clones had there fun and it was his turn and he was determined to find a way, by any means necessary.

Inari, Tazuna's grandson, was in the bathroom when he heard his mother scream. He stopped washing his hands and rushed out of the bathroom to the kitchen. He stopped at the kitchen doorway once he saw the two thugs cornering his mother.

"Mother!" Inari cried out in shock and panic.

"Inari! Don't come any closer, you've got to run away!" Tsunami cried out and before he could anything else, one of the men told me to stay out. The fear of what they would do to his mother if he disobeyed kept him in check.

The men talked about taking Inari hostage but then decided on killing him but Tsunami persuaded them to leave him be by offering to go peacefully. Inari began to cry as he sat on the floor.

"I can't stop them from taking my mother, there's nothing I can do. I'm so sorry mother. I'm so so sorry-"

"Ugh what the hell is going on? What's with all of the screaming? I am trying to take things easy and you're making it difficult." One of Naruto's clones angrily asked, he was actually just barely waking up when all the commotion prompted an earlier rise. The clone in armor walked down the hall eyeing Inari who was crying in his spot.

"No, you can't do anything just go away before you get killed!" Inari shouted in distress.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto said as he towered over Inari, the younger male crossed his arms and mumbled to himself. "I asked you a question runt. What happened? Don't make me ask again."

"Th-they took my mother!" Inari cried out, tears running down his face as his horror was being relived. "First daddy now this..."

"You pathetic little bitch. I've done more than you without even being able to move and you just give up on the drop of a dime, I'm so gonna-ugh-who and where?"

"Gato's men. They're out-outside but you can't do anything they too strong for you, they'll kill-" Inari was struck against the wall. Not even a Naruto clone was gonna let someone who knew nothing about him tell him his own limitations. The clone lightly kicked the boy but then realized that he had blacked out. The clone cursed as he had a few questions he wanted to ask the boy, most of which regarded his team.

The clone then decided to go outside and catch up with the mother, whom also might know the whereabouts of his team.

"Hey dumbasses! You forgot one!" Naruto called out to the thugs on the bridge who had Tsunami hostage, gaining their attention as a result. "But don't worry I took care of him for you."

"What do you mean?! What did you do to my Inari!?" Tsunami cried out.

"Killed him." The clone lied blatantly, as he eyed the weapons of the thugs, with plans of using them to cover up his tracks.

"Why would you do such a thing? You're supposed to help us. Isn't that why you guys showed-." Tsunami shouted before one of Gato's men knocked her out.

"I just wanted a worthwhile mission, which I got and hey, casualties happen. Not bad attacking while the most of team is away unfortunately now you're stuck with me and I'm not as light heart as my friends."

"Beat it kid or we'll have to kill you." The hat hearing thug said, Zori.

"Uhuh, now before I kill you, I'm a bit interested in this Gato guy, tell me what's his master plan or at least his plan for the bridge."

"Why should we tell you? When we can just kill you." Waraji questioned as he had his hand ready on the blade's hilt. Naruto took a few steps towards the men, who drew their swords.

"Come on, so me what you can do. Hmph, I might let the one who tells me what I want live. Last chance." Naruto said as he starred at the thugs, not feeling that they were a possible.

"Heh eh you can try to act all tough but there's no way you can take on the two of us, you armored freak." Zori smirked.

"Let's make this quick Gato will be mad if we're late for the bridge take over." Waraji states as he runs towards the Naruto clone.

"Yeah you have a point, let's put an end to this loud mouth." Zori agreed as he ran with his partner.

"Bridge take over? I'm guessing it's that large one I passed on my way here. Ugh that's a ways away...I wonder if they're still alive." Naruto pondered out loud as he was rushed by the thugs. "Brown." Just before the thugs could fully swing their swords, the clone ended the potential assault. He gave them a minion enhanced punch to their stomachs. The men dropped their swords as their bodies came to a sudden halt, mouths torn between screaming in pain and gasping for air. "Now tell me what I want to know. What's going on at the bridge…Now! Before I get impatient."

"G-gato and...a large group...of lackies...will storm the b-bridge...killing everyone on it." The hat wearing thug managed to cough out.

"Then I no longer need either of you alive." Naruto said as he menacingly glared at the two.

"C-come on man I told you what you wanted to know, have mercy..."

"Hm? What? I'll ask. Hey are you just low level thugs or what? How much stuff do you actually know about Gato?"

"I know about he runs a major drug cartel and has become rich by blackmailing, smuggling-"

"He doesn't seem like a fighter though, how disappointing." The clone picked up Zori by the collar of his jacket before punching him straight across the dock. The same treatment was given to Waraji, he was lifted as they were face to mask then an inhumane punch was delivered. "Kakashi sensei is probably fine but the others could be dead. Guess that's some life that won't be getting harv- why am I talking to myself?" Naruto said as he looked at the bridge, Tsunami was in the middle of the bridge, unconscious, while the thugs were far end of it, dead. Naruto grabbed the swords that the thugs had dropped and dealt with Inari and Tsunami.

He walked towards the unconscious mother, ending the brown ability. With a quick motion, the sword sliced through the air and through her body. Naruto cut off her neck and gathered her life force, which was a single blue orb.

Back in the house, the clone cut off the head of the still unconscious youth before he went to tell the original of what has happened, standing in the door way.

Naruto took a moment to think, dismissing the clone with a bloody sword, which was placed on the wooden bridge outside. With the help of the other clone Naruto went outside; steeping over the blood pooling around Inari's body. Naruto left the house, leaving the door open as he made his way to the end of the small bridge. The Naruto clone joined up with the two Narutos, telling them that he collected the life force from the two thugs.

Once they reached land, the two clone Narutos activated their minion ability and sprinted towards the bridge. If there was gonna be a blood bath, they didn't want to miss it, they also figured that if there was one Sasuke and Sakura would probably die.

When they made it to the bridge, the group noted that it was extremely foggy. The original recognized the deep fog as Zabuza's Hidden Mist Justu. They could barely see in front of them so Naruto made a duo of shadow clones with what little chakra he had. The trio ended their brown ability, with the original growling in pain but pushing through it.

Naruto was fully aware that his chakra was extremely low as most of it was keeping the imposter orphans up and running. He wasn't going to end it just yet, not until he left as he feared that he would without a doubt be questioned one way or another if they all disappeared.

Two clones stayed with the original, clone #1 and #2. The other two clones, clone #3 and #4, went up ahead to see what was up. Naruto and his clones kept a slow steady pace as we walked across the bridge. They stopped when they saw Tazuna, Naruto stayed where he was as one of his clones went up ahead to get the man's attention.

Clone #2, went up behind Tazuna and tapped his shoulder, startling him before he turned around.

"So, what's going on?" Clone #2 asked.

"Hey it's good to see you up and atems, they could use your fancy skills. Anyway, the moody blue haired kid is going up against the masked freak, he doesn't sound all that good and Kakashi is up against that Zabuza fellow, haven't heard munch but, some banter from them." Tazuna said to clone #2.

"Oh, ok well I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Gato's thugs killed your daughter and grandson. They woke me up and though I couldn't save them, I paid them back for you. Figured I'd come here to see how you were holding up."

"No, no, not Inari, why my-" Tazuna was devastated but, the clone just smirked secretly before he noticed a figured coming towards them.

"They're here, Zabuza and his masked friend. Zabuza has Kakashi busy while Sasuke is getting attacked in this huge dome thing that I think is actually mirrors of ice or something."- Clone #3 informed the original, he was soon joined by Clone #4.

"Dome of ice mirrors?" The real Naruto inquired.

"Yeah, I've tried fire balls but, that didn't work and they've withstood a full power punch. So, they're a lot more durable than they look. Sakura is just an inch ahead and Kakashi and Zabuza seem to be in a stalemate so, he doesn't want us interfering." Clone #4 added.

"Master. The blues have returned with the bodies of the innocent and we have created a new health totem, it should be all fixed up for your use shortly. Also, I would just like to applaud you on your evil accomplishments my lord." Gnarl said to his young master.

Naruto nodded, his eyes briefly catching Tazuna by the railing, probably lamenting the death of his family.

"Naruto? You're up I thought you'd be resting for a few more days...are you even sure you can do anything in your state?" Sakura asked as she approached the squad of Narutos.

"I can do more than you."

"Don't have to be a jerk you know. Since you're so high and mighty why don't you help Sasuke? He needs it." Sakura adds, concern in her voice.

"That masked guy does seem to be pretty powerful, probably too much for him. Anyway, so regular fire doesn't won't and they're more resilient than they look. I might have to break my promise..." Naruto said as he stood up right.

"You're gonna overdo it huh?"-Clone #3

"Probably but first take off the armor, no holding back." Two clones, #3 and #4, quickly stripped Naruto of his armor, except for his helmet, cod piece, and Minion Gauntlet. Naruto's black leather underclothes were revealed to the few people around him. "Back me up guys. Brown."

"Right."-the Naruto clones agreed in unison.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was trying to think of his options while he was stuck in Haku's Crystal Ice Mirror Justu. He has noticed Naruto's clones but he didn't pay all that much attention to it.

"Hiyah! Damn they are tough. But I'm stronger." Naruto's voice came out of nowhere for Sasuke, whose body was filled with Haku's throwing needles.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked weakly as he tried to pick himself up off the ground.

"Who the hell else would it be!?" Naruto yelled with a hint of cockiness.

"What are you doing here?"

"You. Are. So. . I'm. Going. To. Break. Down. This. Fucking. Wall!" Naruto spoke throwing an enhanced punch with each word.

"The ninja with anger issues... I was told you were full of surprises, using blunt force isn't that surprising." Haku said from within one of his crystal ice mirrors.

"Anger issues!? Go fuck yourself! And just so you know! I. Punch. Really. Really. Hard! Believe it! Bitch!"

"Keep going Naruto! It's working!" Sasuke said with astonishment as he could see a small crack in the mirror to the left.

"Yeah! You. believe. that. shit? You. Mask. Wearing. Freak!?"

"You're wearing a stranger mask than I am.."

"Shut up!"

"Hm well you may have protected your head and your crotch, but everything else is exposed. You just threw your last punch." Haku stepped out of a mirror and onto the bridge itself, standing two mirrors away from Naruto. "Let's see if you can do so well against a moving target." Haku said as he held throwing needles between his fingers.

"I'm going to bash you and steal your mask!" Naruto said as he turned to face his speculating opponent. Haku tossed the needles as he ran towards Naruto. Naruto dodged the needles but he couldn't keep up with Haku's speed. The older ninja stabbed him with three needles but to his surprise, Naruto didn't even flinch. Instead Naruto threw a punch which almost connected. Haku quickly jumped back to avoid the hit. He pulled out more needles and tossed them but Naruto ran straight at Haku, letting them hit him. "Gotta do better than that!"

Naruto threw punch after punch but, Haku weaved through his attacks and left needles in key points but they still had no effect. He kept throwing punches but none of them were connecting.

"You'll never hit me, I'm far faster than you."

"Argh damnit..he's faster than I thought.." Naruto quickly jumped back and got on the floor with his hands covered his head. "Yellow!" Naruto shouted, more of a way to get the attention of his clones than to actually cease the Minion ability. As Naruto covered his head, he glanced at his Minion Gauntlet and saw that it was still brown. He then smiled as that meant that just saying the words didn't turn off or on the ability but his intentions did. With that unexpected pleasantry in his mind, he kept an eye on his opponent looking for the right time to attack.

"I guess you are full of surprises after all. Now get up and-" Haku said before two kunais came down from the sky aimed at he. Haku quickly avoided them and the barrage of kunais that soon followed. The masked ninja thought about what was happening and figured that Naruto was probably weakened, so he prepared for another assault. Haku readied his needles and ran through the barrage and tossed a needle. It hit and Naruto cried out in pain. Haku grew closer to the seemingly vulnerable. Naruto, dodging all the kunai aimed at him. "Foolish child, you should learn the strengths and weaknesses of your jutsu before you charge into battle."

"I'll kill you…" Naruto said weakly as he struggled to his feet with Haku less than a foot away. The shinobi tossed two needles and the leaf ninja barley managed to block them in time. Naruto knew that he didn't have much time before he had to truly turn off the Minion ability but he wanted a good hit before that. Naruto fake pain as he slowly walked towards Haku, purposely falling to his knees two inches before his opponent.

"This appears to be the end for you." Haku said as he readied more throwing needles.

"Die!" Naruto ran up to Haku with such speed it caught Haku off guard. Naruto managed to lay a blow to his stomach. Naruto's fist buried itself deep inside Haku's stomach, the older male doubled over half way.

"You're strong...maybe even stronger than... Zabuza... physically... but I'm... still...faster..." Haku exclaimed through coughs and the sudden pain.

"I break your bones!" Naruto shouted as he pulled his fist back. The fist connected with the masked man's head, sending the ninja back a number of feet. Wasting no time, Naruto began charging towards the downed ninja, who took a second to gather his bearings.

Haku was not about to get hit again. He jumped back and kept a close eye on Naruto as he ran at him. Haku dodged the attacks thrown his way, this time having to pay more attention, and gradually made his way back to his house of mirrors.

Naruto followed Haku, unaware of the fact that Haku was doing more than just dodging. Now inside his house of mirrors and Naruto running with a fist read, Haku seeped into an ice mirror.

"You...idiot..." Sasuke weakly as Naruto just ran right into this guy's jutsu. "He led you right into the palm of his hand."

"I'll kill you... all of you!" Naruto said as he saw all the copies in the mirror.

"Naruto...aim for the cracked one... the one to your left...the other left, don't turn to me you idiot ugh turn back to normal you're so useless."

Naruto growled but came to his senses when he said his mantra, after which he fell to his knees. He let out a pained groan, most of the pain was in his arms but there was pain all over his body.

"You're the useless one, least I can get up." Naruto said as he struggled to his feet, prompting Sasuke to follow suit.

"What happened to all your armor? Do you even have a plan?" Sasuke asked with annoyance.

"...ow these little bastards hurt…my plan was to kill him and I guess rescue you in the process, but you don't look like you'll make it." Naruto said as he eyed the Hakus in the mirrors, now on guard as he now vulnerable.

"I've had enough of you two, it is time to end this." The real Haku stated, hidden amongst the reflections in the mirrors. He rose one of his throwing needles and a second later the young males of squad 7 were attacked from all sides. Naruto tries to think of his options but nothing came to mind, he couldn't use any more chakra, which was already on its last leg, or he figured even if he did make another shadow clone this guy was more way too fast to be hit by anything he could do.

"Nar-naruto?" Sasuke weakly moved his head to check on his teammate, "If there's anything left in you, now would be the time..."

"Brown." Naruto exclaimed as he quickly got to his feet, he charged towards the cracked mirror, ignoring the needles thrown at him and punched the mirror. The sound of it cracking was heard, alerting both his teammate and his opponent. He continued at it but suddenly, Sasuke cried out in pain and he paused, however, he quickly re-started what he was doing.

"Honestly, I thought Sasuke wouldn't have been dead by now, so do what you want." Naruto stated as he got the cracks in the mirror were vastly spreading. The trio of ninjas heard it, the sound of glass shattering. "Betcha don't have enough chakra to make a new huh freak. Hey Sasuke you still alive?"

"Yeah...still alive..."

"Now do you think you can get out of my way on your own." Naruto said with slight annoyance as he glanced back at Sasuke.

"Impossible! No one escapes me. I'm putting an end to this now!" Haku growled out raising a needle in between each of his fingers.

"Naruto! Get out of here!" Sasuke warned with his energy failing fast. Naruto was viciously and instantly attacked, along with Sasuke.

"Damn it, I'm not going to die here." Naruto said as he fell to his knees, trying to think of a last said I was fine for now but Sasuke has taken a lot of damage.

"You're such a fool..." Sasuke sounded very weak, barely alive now. Soon he stopped moving altogether and his eyes were closing. "Naruto, just so you know…I've always hated you..." I felt the call of my gauntlet, which I rose above my head. "...I promised myself I wouldn't die…not until I avenged my clan...and killed my brother...don't you do the same...kill him..."

"...Sasuke? ...those are really random last words."

"Is this the first time you've seen a friend die in front of you? This is what it means to be a ninja." The masked guy asked staring at Naruto from within one of his many mirrors.

"Friend? You're making a big assumption, we're just teammates. Honestly, I thought he would've been dead before I even got here." Naruto said as he looked at the life force that suddenly formed around Sasuke. The pile of life force that formed around Sasuke contained some brown orbs but the majority was red.

"And you will soon share his fate." Haku now with the advantage, attacked, striking Naruto with speed he couldn't follow. Naruto, out of the corner of his eye, saw his salvation, a blue minion. He ran over to it, it had just entered the house of mirrors and Naruto wanted to get to it before Haku did. He braved the needles thrown his way and he outstretched his gauntlet, not knowing what to expect except that it would end up saving his life. Gripping the minion with the Minion Gauntlet, Naruto crushed the blue minion's neck. Blue essence flowed into the gem, turning it blue and granting the wearer a new minion ability.

Naruto paused for moment before kneeling before the dead minion, able to see a blue skull with crossbones floating above it. Naruto extended his hand over the skull and crossbones before pushing it back towards the downed minion. The blue servant sprang to action, getting to its feet.

"Don't know why I did that, but cool, but now you better get out of here." Naruto said to minion, who quickly fled the scene.

Haku watched as Naruto knowing that he must kill him now, it's long overdue. Haku threw a barrage of needles that appeared to be coming from every angle. Naruto screamed out in pain as he collapsed to the bridge floor, writhing in agony.

Naruto, himself was in a state of pain and confusion as every needle in his body felt like a stab to the eye.

"Gnarl, what's happening? I'm in so much pain..."

"Blue Minions are not to be the front runners by lord, they are the physically weakest amongst the minions however they are the only minions able to swim, resurrect fallen minions, and attack magic entities." Gnarl informed as he observed from the safety of Minion Cavern.

"Great...so why would I have this ability seems more like a pain in the butt?"

"Well Blues are gifted in magic and can easily resurrect an alley, meaning they are able to bring them back from the dead, my lord."

Naruto looked over to Sasuke to see a faded red skull and crossbones floating above him. Naruto questioned it and Gnarl informed him that it was probably Sasuke's soul.

"I'm not risking my life for him, especially in this state." Naruto then turned his head to see that he was next to a gap between a set of mirrors. Naruto rolled towards it as fast as he could and made it out. He got to his feet with the help of a nearby railing. Naruto took a few breaths taking some time to recover. Haku however wasn't too keen on letting Naruto get away, so he stepped out of his mirror just left to the weakened Naruto.

"I see you have healed to a certain degree I have never seen someone like you but even so that will not save you." Haku said noticing a number of his needles falling out of Naruto's body and the ones already on the floor.

Naruto was into too much pain to notice the thin metal objects exiting his body. With thoughts of escaping, Naruto looked over the side of the bridge. He could probably survive the fall and he believed that with this ability he would be able to breathe underwater. Naruto got lost in meaningless thought, watching the water below, but a needle to his abdomen recaptured his attention. Naruto doubled over in pain, but strained to get up. He remembered Gnarl said that the blues were gifted in magic so, he wanted to put that to the test. Naruto rose to his knees and formed a fireball in his hands, he threw it at Haku, who hit the mirror behind him. Naruto rose to his feet as Haku fell to his knees, with his clothes starting to catch fire.

Naruto formed another fireball and threw it at his opponent. Haku's clothes caught fire but Naruto didn't stop, he fueled the fire before him until there was nothing left but ashes and Haku's melted mask, which didn't take long. The crystal ice mirrors had shattered upon Haku's death. Naruto let out a small sigh of relief and he smiled to himself as he walked over to the pile of ashes. The moment the Haku's body turned to ash a pile of life force jumped out of it, it was much larger than any of the previous life force patches. Haku's life force was completely blue and quickly collected.

Naruto made his way down the bridge, feeling better as he walked. By the time, he reached his group, he felt fine. Though his clothes had rips in them, Naruto himself, appeared to be perfectly fine.

"Naruto?" It was Sakura's voice, Naruto had hopes that at least she would've died, he didn't notice her before. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He's dead."

"What!? No! How!? Why didn't you save him!?"

"Don't blame me just because your precious Sasuke wasn't up to the task." Naruto said walking past Sakura, who began crying her eyes out. Naruto met up with the other Narutos who were surprised to see the original seemingly fine.

"Whoa what happened? Hey the gem is blue does that mean you got a new ability?" Clone #1 asked.

"Yeah, okay so Sasuke's dead and so his that guy with the mirrors, burnt him to ashes." The original Naruto stated.

"Cool, Kakashi sensei is doing pretty well so we don't have to hey are you listening?" Clone #2 asked as he noticed that Naruto zoned out.

"Huh? Oh, right I guess I don't need this ability anymore." Naruto concentrated on turning the gem back to its normal color and it did just that within moments. Naruto felt better than he had for the past week, there wasn't any massive pain his was feeling only small areas here and there. "Alright suit me up."

The clones nodded and refitted Naruto with his suit of armor, boots and his plain metal gauntlet. Naruto walked around, stretching out to get adjusted the weighted covering. It didn't take long for Naruto to get readjusted to his well-worn suit.

"Okay so I guess we have to wait until Kakashi sensei finishes his fight." Naruto said and his troop of clones just shrugged.

After a time, a pained groaned echoed in throughout the bridge, and a matter of moments later the fog dispersed. A ways away Naruto saw Kakashi sensei and Zabuza with kunai in his chest.

"Looks like Kakashi sensei finally finished off his opponent." Clone #1 said sounding relieved, as it meant that they could leave.

"Yeah but we did it first, so it won't be long before we're at his level." Clone #3 boasted.

"We'll see won't we, hey what's that?" Naruto asked as he noticed a horde of people in the distance.

"You're done, it's all over." Kakashi said as he pulled his hand out of Zabuza's heart. Kakashi of then released his hound jutsu and watched as Zabuza hit the floor. Kakashi saw Naruto, who was talking with a group of four clones, then Sakura who was weeping and running towards a lifeless Sasuke, and an inattentive Tazuna, who was staring out into the ocean.

Kakashi raced over to Sakura and Sasuke, soon being joined by Naruto with his clones and eventually Tazuna. Kakashi knelt down and put his fingers to Sasuke's neck.

"He's still alive but his pulse is weak," Kakashi said with some relief.

"Will he make it Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked with tears in her eyes.

"Not if they have anything to say about it." Naruto stated as he looked at the approaching crowd of thugs who were being a short man in a black suit.

"Who? Oh, this isn't good." Kakashi said as he rose to his feet, carefully watching the mob. "I'm guessing the man in front is Gato."

"Yeah and it seems he wants to finish what Zabuza failed to do." Maybe if I gift myself up they will leave you guys alone, or at least it'll give you guys a chance to leave with your friend." Tazuna said with heavy sadness.

"That's no way to talk, no one is getting sacrificed, Naruto-"

"I'm all for putting these guys in their place, six feet under." Naruto said with confidence.

"Naruto send in your clones to keep them busy so the rest of us can come up with a plan."

"Sure, we'll keep them busy and if there are any left I'll leave them to you." Naruto said before he ran up to the armed mob with his clones by his side, ignoring the protest of his sensei.

"Killing the leader will probably weaken their moral." Clone #2 said to the others.

"Alright I'll take him out your guys provide cover." The original Naruto said and his clones agreed, stopping where they were to provide long range assistance. Feeling that he was at a good distance, not too far away or too close, Naruto activated his brown ability. The magically enhanced boy delivered a crushing uppercut to the mob boss Gato, sending him over the mob of thugs, off the bridge and into the watery depths. Naruto was relentless in his assault, connecting skull fracturing punches to countless faces. The mob tried to fight back but the armor Naruto wore stayed strong, protecting him against the various weapons the thugs tried to use against the young overlord.

Naruto was unstoppable as he left himself stay under the influence of the Brown Minion Ability, which over time made him much more sadistic. Naruto now laughed in glee as he ripped out a thug's jaw, dug his gloved nails into the flesh of any unlucky person he could, and chased anyone who dared to escape. Naruto unintentionally gathered nearly all the life force as he went from target to target, tearing through as many as he could, laughing at all the pain he was causing. By the end, Naruto was surrounded by bodies and blood, and though no one could see it, wearing the biggest smile.

The clones, where were a ways behind made sure that no thug got past them, they used they thing they could to succeed whether it was using the brown Minion ability or their fireballs, they were determined to prove that they were a formidable defense.

Naruto was then coached back to sanity by his clones and turned off the minion ability. After that, the original and his clones walked towards squad 7 and Tazuna.

"Master, proper overlords have weapons, really big ones at that, helps with striking fear in the hearts of enemies and allies alike as well as and just plain striking into people. I believe that blade in particular would make a lovey tool of destruction, it's doing no good just rotting away with that corpse take it for yourself." Gnarl said, admiring the large blade of the dead Zabuza.

"Alright Gnarl." Naruto says and once he neared the Zabuza's body, he held out his hand to the Executioner's Blade. "Better if I just steal it the normal way though, all their eyes are on me." Naruto said just before his fingers wrapped around the blade's handle. Naruto took it with him, having the base of the blade rest on his shoulder.

Though he only made it a few steps before he heard something so he looked behind himself to see Zabuza rising to his feet.

"He's still alive, that's surprising. Let's see how good you are with such a blade, my lord." Gnarl said and Naruto turned to face Zabuza, lowering the sword so that the top hit the bridge.

"I'm guessing you want this back? Well too bad it's mine now." Naruto said as he rose the blade horizontally so the bladed length of it faced the man before him. Naruto was using both hands as the blade was heavy and even still it was wobbly in his grasp.

"That is a man's sword not that I'll need it to finish off a brat like you, it'll just be all the more painful for you." Zabuza said, with notable breathing problems.

"I can beat you without it too but, I want to see how many pieces I can cut you in with my new toy." Naruto used his brown ability and easily held the large sword. The armor-clad ninja appeared behind the man in an instant, with the large sword in front of him. A moment later Zabuza's top half fell forward as his bottom half started to fell backward. Naruto quickly turned around and slashed away at falling pieces until there were eight separate pieces of Zabuza on the bridge floor. Naruto smiled as he lowered the bloody blade, the life force from the body were being gathered within him having to move. Naruto closely examined it before he ended the Minion Ability and walked towards his group. Naruto had the sword on his shoulder as he came up to his group, noting that Sasuke's was standing up.

"So, can I keep this sword, it's amazing." Naruto asked his sensei, not realizing that his armor was covered in blood.

"The Executor's Blade is not a toy Naruto, it's a very deadly and lethal weapon." Kakashi said, staring at his blood-soaked student and pondering about the future of such a student.

"Please Kakashi-sensei? It's so awesome!"

"I cannot allow you to have it Naruto, it is dangerous and powerful people, may want to take it from you from various reasons by any means necessary."

"So? I can beat whoever comes my way."

"No, Naruto, it's too dangerous."

"You can't be serious...fine." Naruto said before taking a moment to think before he hurled the sword of the side of the bridge. "There, now no one can get it unless they can breathe underwater. I mean if it's as dangerous as you say, no one should have it."

"I suppose so...can't do any harm at the bottom of the lake..."

"So, what do we do now? Head back?"

"That depends on Tazuna, we can stay until the bridge is finished or since the only threat to you is dead, if you prefer, we can leave now."

"Well after all you went through, finishing the bridge is the least I can do." Tazuna said trying to smile.

Squad 7 returned to Tazuna's house, during which Gnarl informed Naruto that blues were sent to retrieve the Executioner's Blade and that it should be in the Minion Cavern by nightfall. Also, Naruto's shadow clones disappeared in a pod of smoke, as Naruto no longer had a use for them.

When they neared it Tazuna brought up what Naruto had informed him earlier, that two of Gato's thugs had killed his family. Kakashi gave Tazuna some time to himself after seeing the bodies of his loved ones.

Later, after the blood was washed away, a small funeral was held for Inari and Tsunami. During the lakeside, funeral Naruto was a bit paranoid, fearing that Kakashi might discover what actually happened somehow but it didn't happen. After the Funeral, Tazuna went into town to tell everyone the good news, Gato and his goons were dead.

That night, Naruto went out saying that his purpose was to catch up on missed training days. Kakashi decided to go with him saying that he was going to provide advice when he saw fit, though it was actually so he keep an eye on the armor-clad ninja.

Naruto really wanted some sword practice, but walking up a tree wasn't a bad replacement. Naruto spent the entire night trying to walk up tree, Kakashi called it a day at night fall but Naruto was set on catching up with the others. Even in the early morning there was no sign of the armored ninja, so Kakashi sent Sasuke to go get him.

Sasuke checked the trees and found one that had countless slashes up its trunk and seeming less endless. Sasuke walked up the tree but he still found no sign of Naruto so he went to the top, hoping to find him easier. Sasuke from his view on top of a tree he saw that there was a gap in the area that was there before so he went over to it. He found Naruto in the with the Executioner's Blade which was currently inside the side of a tree. He watched for a moment as Naruto panted heavily, pulling the sword out of the side of a tree trunk and began to attacked again. Naruto was Sasuke noticed that the three fallen trees and the one Naruto was currently trying to cut down all had kunai marks going up the side. The tree Naruto was currently one had the few kunai marks, Sasuke could only see five from where he was.

"How'd you get that?" Sasuke said as he stepped into the clearing, surprising Naruto.

"...it was a gift." Naruto said a bit hesitantly, before taking another swing at the tree.

"Uh huh from your demon friends no doubt, what's the deal with those things anyway?"

"How should I know? I don't even know what they want with me, but a gift's a gift. So, what are you doing here?"

"Kakashi told me to get you, you already missed breakfast but we're going to help clean up the bridge."

"Wonderful, like I have nothing better to do. Fine I'll just meet you guys there."

"Whatever." Sasuke said as he walked away, going back to Tazuna's house.

Naruto kept his word, he reached the bridge at a surprisingly reasonable time and had no sign of having the Executioner's Blade. Naruto helped the workers clean up the blood and put bodies along with body parts in bags to be disposed of.

Naruto wasn't exactly thrilled to do the work, he rather just kill and move on. Soon enough the day was over, half the workers were cleaning while the half worked on the bridge.

That night, Naruto went out again to train again but this time he worked more with the Blue Minion Ability. He only took a little advice from Gnarl, stating that he wanted a more in depth training session once he got back to the Minion Cavern. He didn't want the others to know he had a new ability, instead keeping it to himself.

He practiced his enhanced fireballs on various trees, seeing how strong he can make them and how fast he could throw one after another.

The next day was the last day Squad 7 stated with Tazuna, since it was around midday when the bridge was finished. Tazuna told the four-man group that the bridge was going to be named after Naruto as the Great Naruto Bridge. The title surprised Naruto the most, but it also boosted his ego. Tazuna said it was avenging his family and single handily defeating Gato and his thugs. Naruto just said it was not big deal with a large smile.

The squad went back to the Leaf Village, with the closest thing they had to a pleasant Naruto. Naruto mused about getting a bridge named after him for basically just murdering people. Not one of the other squad members wanted the usual Naruto to rear his head, so it was a very quiet trip back. When Naruto made it back to the Minion Cavern, he was greeted by the minion master.

"You were very impressive my lord, and even got praised by a town. We have finished installing two new rooms for you my lord. The Armory, which is where we store all your weapons big and small; the Scroll room where you can read various scrolls to increase your overall knowledge. However, a situation I want to bring to your attention is the life force you collect from live ninjas, it's not the typical life force we use for Minion resurrections. I believe it's different, much more chakra based instead of magic based, Morris has tried but it is just not compatible with old minion bodies, we need new hives my lord, ones that are kindred spirits with both magic and chakra. It would still be wise to collect it my lord, for the future.

That being said, the life force gathered from the animals is useable. So, we still collect, setting up traps and what not. So, don't feel bad if you miss a few orbs. All this may surprise you, my lord, but the ninjas we tossed down into the cutiefied Netherworld have just died, but I believe it was more the lack of food than the lack of chakra, just thought it's something you should keep in mind." Gnarl exclaimed before walking over the empty totem place holder. "And one other thing, this totem place holder has been here ever since the Cavernheart was properly formed however, despite my readings I do not know what it is for."

"What are the others?"

"Mana totems, increases how much magic you have at your disposal. Health totems, self-explanatory, allows you to take more hits without dying, my lord. And minion totems which increases how many minions you can command in the field, right now that number is fifteen."

"Hmm magic, health and minion, hmm are they're totems for weapons?"

"No, increasing a weapon's powers is done in the armory, so is the power of your future armor."

"Power?"

"Physical power? I believe that is more on you than a totem. Totems increase the necessities my lord things that are part of everyday life and typically what one can't increase on their own so easily."

"So, like chakra? As far as I know there's a limited amount And I have no idea on how I would increase my own...pool of chakra."

"Chakra? Yes...I believe that would be a possibility, well done master. Now, regarding our Golden problem, I had sent the two ninjas down to the Netherworld well sent down...pushed down a hole, it's all the same."

"Why didn't you send the clone?"

"I did but, then he disappeared in a puff a smoke, he was hugged to death, a truly awful way to go. However, that didn't stop us we used the ninjas, and though they were hugged as well by a goodie goodie they are still as miserable as before if not more."

"Ok...so aside from the fact that there's things down there what does that all mean?"

"The Golden does more than just turn an evildoer good it also fills a person with kindness and euphoria, a truly disgusting amount of joy. So, them being miserable means that you will not be affected by the Golden, my lord."

"Perfect. now, it's time to figure out how to unseal the nine-tailed fox. Well, somewhat." I said as I walked away from Gnarl and towards the Cavern Heart. "Wait before I do this I have to ask, what do you guys want with me anyway?"

"Why for you to become a significant power in the world, of course."

"Uh uh so why did you choose me anyway?"

"Well we did keep tabs on a few others but you stood out the most, my lord, and you were the best of the bunch and still are I might add."

"Okay...so what if I refuse to do anything else to further you're cause?" Naruto asked with curiosity.

"Well then I'm not quite sure, but that'll be no fun now will it master? And what of the Leaf Village? Going to neglect them and all the nasty things they've been saying about you?"

"...nasty how? You know what never mind, they'll get what's coming to them." Naruto said with conviction, making Gnarl face twist into a semblance of a grin.

"I have no doubt in my mind that they will."

"So, how do I become a significant power?"

 **To be continued...**

Ps. Sorry that this was late, I read the reviews and someone(s) said that said there was bonding in the previous chapter, a statement which I disagreed with. However, I ended up re-writing this chapter anyway. Most of it's the same but there are changes and I'll list just a few below with a brief description.

 **Differences (in no particular order):**

1) Naruto's bad dream in the beginning (because I felt he needed more of reason to kill Inari and his mom, they died in both versions but this one has a better (and shorter) reason, well an actual reason.

2)Haku was originally ripped to literal pieces, along with Gato's thugs, but in this version Naruto didn't get the Nine Tails' chakra, so he didn't go into a rage. Why? Because Naruto didn't care about Sasuke's death at all.

3) Inari's Death: originally Naruto tormented him nonstop telling to him to prove that he wasn't a coward and ended up getting killed by the thugs, but it was a long process (also one the screamed to me as a domination route though Naruto didn't know about the alignments yet). It was also a bit weird as Naruto isn't a very persuasive person on his own so I changed it so it was short and to the point.

 **Less important Differences:**

4)Sasuke's death, originally, I had Naruto revive Sasuke as that's the blues' job, to revive fellow fighters, but instead he saves himself and Sasuke survives anyway cuz plot.

5)Zabuza's sword, in both Naruto takes the sword but in this one it's per Gnarl's request. The fact that he actually uses it is another difference as before it was more as a trophy.


	6. Roads of Evil Revealed

Blame the Demons that Raised Me

 **Cassiopaya:**

 **-** First off if my memory is correct Naruto didn't get that ability until shippuden, and secondly and more importantly, I made it an Upgrade choice.

-As for the Gato raid, Gnarl probably is, but Naruto wasn't no did he care at the time to go off on a raid, he wanted to fight.

-Thank you for your comment, I encourage you to comment on this chapter as well.

 **Chapter Six: The Requirements of Alignment**

 **~Third Person~**

"Well for one, you need power, you need income, which is money, and lots of it my lord. On top of that, a place of operation which is typically a tower of sorts. In olden days, such a tower was a symbol of evil called the dark tower, it was dark and imposing. It struck fear the hearts of many, only the bravest or foolish dared to approach such a monument. However, the most important thing you should of think about it is which path you will mostly likely align yourself with." Gnarl exclaimed to his young master, who was standing in front of the Cavernheart.

"Aren't I aligned with evil?" Naruto asked with his arms crossed and his back to the Cavernheart.

"Well yes but the alignment reflects what type of ruler you will be. Will you follow the domination route or the path of destruction? It is your choice my lord."

"Domination?"

"Yes, this path focuses more like your Hokage, your word and will are absolute the people will obey and serve you blindly. Not as violent as the Destruction route and does take more time but it is better for long term plans."

"Ok sounds kinda cool, I can still kill people, though right?"

"Of course, but be mindful not to kill civilians as you can eventually turn them in to slaves that will serve you. "

"Cool."

"That is the domination route, the destruction route is becoming a killing machine, leaving nothing in your wake but death and devastation. This route is much more lethal and fear provoking than the other. And like other overlords in the past that have followed this route you tend to gain much more money when looting and pillaging."

"So, under domination for example the town I was just at, I would turn them into my slaves?"

"Correct my lord, they would work for you and upon claiming the town, would start providing you with a constant stream loot, money and weapons for your minions."

"But following the destruction route, I would slaughter them all. This is a tough choice now that I'm thinking about it. Wish I could do both."

"Well you could stay somewhere in the middle but the more you lean to one side the more powerful that side's effectiveness becomes. But for now, just keep that in mind, the Netherworld won't re-evilize itself my lord. Let's see if you can get a vision on how to take care of our once evil domain and see if you can't uncover how to unseal that demon fox inside you."

"Right." Naruto nodded and rose his hand to the large glowing orb. He closed his eyes, waiting for a vision to show him what he has to do.

 **~The Vision~**

I was laying down within a circle of lit black candles laying on the cavern floor, in my underwear. All the symbols on my stomach, except of the large swirl in the center, were outlined in my blood. There were also strange words written across my forehead in a language I've never seen before.

"Are you ready master?" Gnarl said.

"Shadow Clone Justu...now I'm ready." I said before I closed my eyes.

"The Nine-tailed fox's chakra is probably bigger than I can even imagine but this protection spell will protect your consciousness from him while allowing you to access his chakra, once you unseal him that it is. It will be like a gate canal, only letting small pieces through. Hopefully the magical proprieties will out-weigh his immense chakra cuz if this doesn't work, it'll probably kill you and in a very gruesome way." Mortis added, making me a little uneasy.

"Wow thanks." I said as I opened on eye to glare at the old blue minion, who was holding a bowl of water from the Cavernheart's pool.

"Fear not my lord, this is a very strong protection spell. It's well fortified so don't you worry. And at any point you begin to worry, we can do this spell again to heal and renew it."

There were six clones around me and each one started the spell, chanting an incantation. Mortis dipped his fingers in the magical water and began to wet my forehead then the rest the rest of my face.

Now, I stood in front of a large cage, with thin bars and a seal posing as a lock. I could see that inside was a massive orange fox. The weird part was that there was a light layer of water on the ground but, it didn't seem to get anything wet.

"You're the fox spirit?" I said as I looked up at fox, laying on the floor in its cage.

"Yes, and you're the runt I'm trapped in.."

"Well you're about to gain some freedom. I was gonna do the unsealing justu but it turns out you can't do a jutsu halfway, but it was worth a shot. Lucky for me all I have to do is take off that seal."

"Hmph so you're setting me free just like that?" The fox said with skepticism and menace.

"Oh, no no, if I fully let you out, you would do who knows what and where would that leave me? Not to mention you'll probably just get captured again. Oh, no and then who would destroy the Hidden Leaf Village? No one."

"You cannot handle my power brat, a mere weakling like you is only still alive because of such power. If not for it you would have been dead for some time and if not for this cage I would grind your bones with my teeth."

"...you sure like to talk a lot..." I said just before the ground I stood on shook then there was a pause and then it shook again, even more violently. I smiled as I walked over to the cage trying to keep my balance, when I made it to the bars, I climbed my way up them. It was a short time before I reached the seal. I waited until the ground stopped shaking before I ripped off the seal. At this point my body was glowing, I ripped off the seal and let it fall to the ground, I quickly felt a massive wave of chakra, strong enough to paralyze me where I was.

I slid down the bars, it was true evil and raw power. I never felt anything like it before in my life, it was angry and vengeful. The gates violently shook, forcing me off of them. I hit the ground, hard but was relatively undamaged. I looked up to see that there was red chakra everywhere, all around he me, twisting and turning, trying to bind me, but it wasn't working.

I sat up, the air was heavy with malice but, I was able to move freely. As much as I wanted to stand my ground and show no fear, I had a feeling that things would work better if I took the more passive route. I sat on the floor with my legs crossed and ended the blue ability, I felt the chakra weigh down on me, but I was still in complete control, still glowing too.

I expected for the doors to burst open but they didn't. I looked up to see a metal swirl that was imbedded in the door. I took a moment to think and decided that for now to let that be. There was no need to actually let the fox out and the chakra around me is more than enough to crush any one I wish. All I need is to get use to controlling it.

"You think I'm that easy to control? I'm the incarnation of hate itself and you're some weak, pathetic fool!" The fox growled out as he stood up to leave the cage.

"I will bring the village to its knees. I'm not letting anyone get in my way, especially not an oversized bitch." The fox roared and attacked the cage but it stood tall. I then noticed a barrier forming around me, it was clear and see through. The barrier kept the fox's chakra a distance and withstood the strikes the hateful energy delivered.

Now, I stood before the Netherheart, it was a round pink ball shinning with bright yellows and a verity of other warm colors. I stood in a field of various flowers fully armored. I pulled out a kunai and took off my regular gauntlet. I stabbed my bare hand then with the bloody kunai, jabbed the ball of rainbow sparkles.

I waited a moment before pulling the kunai out of the heart and where I stabbed it there was a black mark, small but noticeable.

I got on all fours and growled, feeling the nine-tailed fox's chakra fill my body. I was surrounded by chakra it swirled around me. My armor started to crack and in a few moments, it was rocketed off of me. The mask managed to stay put but had a few cracks in it. My leather under clothes had massive tears in various places. I stared up at the joy filled Netherheart, the mark I made was gone.

My body was completely surrounded by chakra, which resembled that of a fox, with pointed ears, clawed paws, a snout and a tail. The ground under me started to blacken and turn to stone, it spread underneath my whole body but entered a stalemate with the Golden. I walked a bit closer to the nether heart, the ground changing as I moved, purifying as I left my spot but corrupting as I neared.

I let out a dark chuckle, before a ball of red chakra formed as I opened my mouth. I blasted the Neatherheart, it was enveloped in the wave of chakra. When the mass beam of chakra died down, the Netherheart was mostly black with spikes jutting out but the other side still had spots of the Golden left. The ground was mostly hard black stone, there was barely a flower in sight. I went around the Netherheart and destroyed the last remains of the Golden within it.

 **~Third Person~**

The young overlord turned away from the Cavernheart and took a single step back before collapsing to the ground. It was clear that he received a vision but, it took too much out of him. Gnarl had Naruto carefully carried to the private quarters to recuperate.

With the arrival of morning, the overlord rose and expressed how eager he was to re-corrupt the Netherheart. However, he said that we all had to wait until he came back from whatever mission his team was given.

For breakfast, he had a few helpings of Quaver's ramen which he thought very acceptable. After the meal, it wasn't long before he took his leave. While he was away, Gnarl managed the minions and checked the various supplies they had. The health totem was almost operational all it needed was the finishing touches, which was a job given to the blues.

Lately, the minions have been searching for ways to make ninja tools, they often find spare kunai and wiring just laying around on the surface but smoke bombs, flash bombs, and large shuriken are not as easy to come by. They have looked at the ninja scrolls for instructions but they didn't have the resources to make the more advanced tools. However, one type of bomb they have been able to create is the paper bomb as it was the most simple and easiest to create. Gnarl had those mass-produced. Paper was very easy to come by and ink was very easy to steal.

 **~Naruto~**

Today is so annoying, though I am not pestered for answers; I am stuck doing these baby missions. Today we, Sakura, Sasuke, and I, did actual farmer's work, it was bullshit! I couldn't help but think of all the better things I can have been doing than helping some lazy fuck with his god damn field!

We were out all day in the hot sun toiling away, the armor was not helping. Every passing minute I could feel my blood boiling as I knew we could or at least I could do so much better. I could actually do something and handle much more challenging missions than these other losers, haven't I proved that already? They can stay here doing baby missions for all I care.

I did not let my grievances go unvoiced but Kakashi spouted some bullshit that I basically explained to me that he didn't care and my life fucking sucks right now.

It was around sundown when we were dismissed, my body was sore but I didn't care, I needed some actual progress to be made. I went to the Minion Cavern and told the minions all the things they had to get and had to do for the protection spell. To my surprise the Cavernheart showed me a powerful yet simple spell that would protect my brain from getting taken over, so when I ripped off the tag to the fox's cage, it won't be able to influence or hurt me.

That night, we preformed the protection spell just as I saw in my vision and it went down perfectly. The talk with the fox went a bit better than I foresaw but, not by much. I opened my eyes to see I was still with in the black candle lit circle, I could definitely feel the change in my body as I sat up.

It was a greater sense of evil within me, raw and even angrier than I usually am. I knew I probably should have taken a much-needed rest but I wasn't done yet. I haven't had a way to unleash my rage that has been building through the day. I got to my feet and took in a deep breath. I was barely in anything, only my pants and the minion gauntlet which was never taken off.

I immediately ordered Grubby to take me to the Netherworld, he got me there in good time. I jumped off a ledge he made for me and landed in a patch of soft flowers. If I wasn't so angry, I would've taken a moment to enjoy the thought of destroying such a beautiful sight. However, I was absolutely livid and something was getting a pummeling by the end of the night.

Just then these pink fluffy furry things came at me, as well as other oddly colored creatures.

"The fuck are those?" I growled out in annoyed confusion.

"Cutified minions my lord, bleh so fluffy!" Grubby shouted from his safety hole.

"Oh well they're going to die. I've had a really bad day." I charged through the flowers and punched and kicked all those cutified creatures. It was a bit hard to tell if I was going the right way as everything looked the same, I wished I grabbed my helmet, least then Gnarl would be able to tell me.

Grubby was too far away now to even be heard but I was still being swarmed, positive side it only took one punch or kick to make them explode in a purple goo.

I had no idea where I was going but somehow, I made it to the Netherheart, it was shining and glistening and I hated it.

I paused for a second then walked up to it, checking to see if anything we coming for me but nothing did. I held out my hand and desired a kunai which appeared in my hand. I stabbed my palm then jabbed it into the Netherheart.

The rest followed as the vision foresaw, with the nine tails power and the corruption of the Netherheart, the land became dark and carried a defiant sense of cruelty. A wave of evilness ran over the Golden, destroying it. It was fun to watch and even funner to see all the things return to what they once were.

Now, now, I felt like I deserved a nice rest. I walked around and found a whole new throne room. The throne here was in the back, able to look over the dark domain, which looked like a better version of hell. There was lava and floating rocks, very evil but also somewhat homey.

I walked to a large circle it was much wider than the one in the cavern. I raised my minion gauntlet and soon enough Grubby came down and stood before me.

"Master! Master fixed Netherworld!" Grubby cheered happily.

"Yes, and now master wants to take a well-deserved rest, so take me back to the cavern." I said with my arms crossed.

"Yes, master come with me." Grubby said as he walked to the center of the circle, I followed.

There were three short levels that I walked down to be able to get to the center. Soon the ground beneath our feet retreated and I could see that it was a very long way down. However, I remained in the air, as did Grubby, then we floated higher in the air. In a single moment, we appeared in front of the Cavernheart.

"Ah master, you're back, I can already tell that you were successful. I can feel it in these old decrepit bones of mine."-Gnarl

"Yes, I was and I can feel it too. This day may have started out as…as a fucking pain in my ass but at least I fixed the Netherheart. I'll see you in the morning, hopefully Kakashi won't have such a dumb ass excuse for a mission this time." I said as in headed up the small slope to my private quarters.

 **~Third Person~**

Sasuke stood at the meeting place Kakashi told his team to, a bridge with a heavy river running under it. Sakura was already there when he got there. He mostly ignored her, she greeted him and lightly flirted but, Sasuke barely greeted her. When she mentioned that Naruto wasn't what he seemed, he paid a bit more attention.

"What do you mean? He's exactly what he seems, a loser." Sasuke asked as he leaned his back against the railing.

"Yeah duh totally but the way he killed those thugs. I mean I've never seen such a terrible sight before in my life. You have to admit that he's super weird, I mean he has demons hanging around him! It's only a matter of time before he does something like sacrifice us or something like that."

"He's weird I'll give you that but I doubt he could actually doing anything dangerous you're getting yourself worried over nothing."

"Yeah, you're probably right, I mean how dangerous can he actually be?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and stared at nothing in particular, his truest feelings on the subject were understandable but he wasn't about to let them be voiced.

Sasuke looked off to the side, she had a point, Naruto is definitely an odd one but it doesn't matter. Sasuke didn't care all that much as he knew he could beat him, though it might take longer than he predicted.

When Naruto arrived an hour later, fully clad in his armor, he looked around and after ten minutes, cursed Kakashi for not being there.

"I-it's ok Naruto, I'm sure he'll be here soon..."-Sakura said, feeling the same as Naruto on the inside.

"Yeah right that bastard always does this, he makes us wait hours before he shows up, I mean seriously I showed up an hour late and he's still not here."-Naruto said a bit angrily.

"Yeah it's not that fair but what can you do?" Sakura said with a shrug.

"Ugh. It also doesn't help that after he gets here he makes us or at least me waste my talent doing these lame missions that anybody with half a brain could do."

"They are a bit easy but it's important to do, we're just genin we can't handle really strong missions."

"Maybe you can't but, I can. You can be alone with Sasuke though he'll probably just die again if he tries to keep up with me." Naruto said as he eyed Sasuke, who shot him a glare.

"He tried his best, and you only got to win because you gave your body up to the devil or something."

"I did no such thing! My body is my own and mine alone!"

"Yeah until you say one of your little mantras."

Naruto growled in anger as he glared at Sakura, who had her arms folded. "...hmm too bad you're only quick on your feet in banter, otherwise it would have been nice to have an actual kunoichi in battle."

"I am a kunoichi!"

"Not a very useful one, you're smart and have great chakra control but it all goes to waste in the field of battle cuz you don't do a damn thing."

"Hey I protected the bridge builder."

"You stood in front of him...and that's about it, you made no attempt to join any of the fights. Name one thing where you actually did something."

"..I threw a kunai at the masked kid when he had his mirrors up."

"Oh...then what happened?" Naruto with a little less anger and a bit more curiosity.

"He caught it."

"And?"

"...he attacked Sasuke...and I didn't do anything..."

"Ugh you can at least see why I find you the weak link of this team right?"

"I'm not the weak link!"

"Well I'm not and I've definitely proven it a few times over. Kakashi certainly isn't, he's stronger than all of us and Sasuke would be but he can actually hold his own."

"Fighting isn't everything Naruto."

"I guess so. So, I guess this is good for you then, you can do menial tasks and have some feeling of self-pride and a hard day's work. Though when it comes to actually doing something that truly matters you can do what you do best, absolutely nothing."

"Why are you so mean to me? I've done nothing to you yet you're always so mean to me!" Sakura says with tears in her eyes.

"Because I don't like weakness. And you're the weakest most pathetic person I know. You make passes on Sasuke who obviously isn't in to you and you don't do anything, one would think that you'd try to do something like train and hone your feeble skills to hopefully on one lucky day that you will somehow in some way finally be able to call yourself...adequate." Naruto said as he walked passed Sakura. "Oh, and good morning."

"I hate you Naruto."

"I hate you too, Sakura."

Eventually, Kakashi came and the squad was off, the missions they were given were mostly D rank, which Naruto was not happy about. When they were dismissed for the day, Naruto went to the woods.

He first trained with the Executioner's Blade and used it to make a clearing, after that it was just before sunset. Naruto then tested the limits of his protection spell, gathering the Nine Tails' chakra like he did to convert the Netherheart but this time he took his time. Naruto found that there were stages that he could access, the first one just had mild body modifications but, the second(version 1) coated his body in red bubbling chakra which took the form of a fox, and the final form he reached before taking a break, was the third form(version 2) where the chakra manifested takes on specific attributes belonging to the fox itself.

After a breather, Naruto trained for an hour, testing the power of the first level, it was the safest bet since the other two levels were too powerful to go undetected.

It was late in the night when Naruto returned to the Minion Cavern for few bowls of ramen and a good night's sleep. The next day, after a string of disappointing missions, Naruto went back to the clearing he made the previous day to train. This time he focused solely on his magical powers.

Realizing that it has been a while since he used his telekinesis, he brought that ability back into the lime light. He first concentrated on moving small objects like leaves and pebbles before moving up to branches, tearing them off of trees. To make it more challenging, he would do several branches at a time. After he found that too easy, he moved up to moving targets, he made a group of shadow clones and would hunt them down, using telekinesis to stop them from moving.

That was the routine for the week, after the mission(s) Kakashi had them do, Naruto would train by himself. Over the week he made good progress, Naruto could topple a tree within seconds with his telekinesis and with his blue ability he could uproot trees with little difficulty. It only took five swings with the Executioner's Blade to cut down a tree with his normal strength and with his brown ability he could cut through several logs at the same time.

 **~Naruto~**

I was sleeping peacefully when I was awoken by Gnarl.

"Huh? What is it?" I asked as I sat up before letting out a yawn.

"An old enemy of mine is back and trying to undo all the hard work you put in with the Netherheart."

"What?" I asked angrily, giving Gnarl my full attention.

"His name is Sparkle and he is also responsible for the Golden."

"What a stupid name. So, I'll just kill him and go back to sleep." I said as I got to my feet, shaking off the drowsiness.

"I'm afraid that didn't work last time to I have a better solution."

"And what is that?"

"Well seeing how he's a magical being and we need magic to power the Cavernheart. Why not kill two birds with one very powerful stone my lord?"

"Ok so I'll bring him here..." And?"

"Steal his magic sire. Steal it and transfer it to the Cavernheart."

"I don't know how to do that."

"Maybe the heart will give you that ability when you need it, it has in the past. Now I suggest you get moving."

"Right." I said as I walked out of the room and went down to the throne room. "Come here Grubby, where ever you are." I raised my minion gauntlet and soon enough to Grubby was standing before me.

"Yes master?" Grubby said as he stood in front of me, looking up at me, waiting for his orders.

"Take me to the Netherworld."

"Yes, I take master to the new portal." Grubby said before he started walked down the slope to the long hallway. However, we quickly went down to a nearby tunnel and there was a stone pit with an ominous blue liquid and a constant trail of fog rolling down the two stone steps.

I walked up to it and then hesitantly stepped inside the pool. The next thing I knew, I found myself in the Netherworld, floating down. I grew a bit nervous as nothing was under me but as I neared the empty hole, it started to fill itself. Soon I was standing within the circle on hard stone.

After a moment of relief, I went to go find the Netherworld's heart, which I had a feeling was in the basement levels. If I had any second thoughts that it was this way, I saw flowers here and there. The number of which increased as I headed down, so I knew I was going in the right direction.

I found the heart and a horse with a golden mane and what appeared to be some sort of horn on its head.

"What the hell are you?" I asked as I came down the flower filled stairs.

"What a rude question. I am Sparkle the unicorn and you must be the naughty man that corrupted my master piece. Shame on you." Sparkle said, having an annoying voice.

"Your voice is annoying. Now shut up and fight me."

"With your death, the world will be a so much nicer place. Do you-"

I threw a fireball at him, if just to shut him up. He jumped to the side and at first I thought I'd just beat him till he couldn't move but then I thought about using this chance to practice my magic.

He created a yellow barrier and fired a series of small orbs at me. I dodged them easily and created a large fireball. I tossed it at him, but the barrier didn't budge. I growled as I tried to think of something that might break his magical shield.

As I thought, he continued to attack me long range and I evaded his attacks but, then suddenly the barrier fell. He then sat on the floor which lost its colorful decor.

"Wh-the hell are you doing? Get up and fight me!"

"Evil is exhausting." He complained and my eye twitched.

I'm am so not losing to this annoying little shit.

I focused and lifted him off the ground, I hand my hand held out to help my powers focus on him. With a flick of the wrist, I tossed him up the stairs. I gave a small pant as I took a moment to breathe before running after him.

He had his barrier restored and was surrounded with flowers and grass. I backed up and left the stair way, he fired those small orbs but, I made it out in time. I waited for him to come down but he never did, he fired a few attacks but they didn't hit me.

After another wave of attacks, I charged up the stairs I started my own series of attacks, none of which had any effect.

Though a stray fireball landed in the flowers and soon the all of the flowers caught fire. The moment the flowers disappeared he sat back down and states that he was tired. I blinked in disbelief but I took the opportunity, I lifted him an inch off the stairs and tossed him the rest of the way up. The pattern was tiring and took a while but soon enough I got him to the portal.

After clearing another flower field, we were sent to the Minion Cavern. I felt my hand shake as I watched the weakened beast, I glanced down to see the plain gauntlet trembling. I had a weird feeling, not good or bad just foreign but I took this as a sign. It was within a second that I knew what I had to do. I looked back at the horse, only mere seconds having passed, he was beginning to stand again.

There before he fully got up I fired a stream of beams at him, he paused for a few second before shaking it off. My instinct was to fire the same beams at the Cavernheart, with the desire to give.

I turned back to Sparkle who had his barrier up and had driven the minions away with the Golden, once more. This time, though it didn't spread nearly as far as it did before. After dodging rainbows and clearing the small bundle of flowers, Sparkle went down. I used my new ability again, it seemed to weaken the weird horse as he stayed down longer and had trouble getting to his feet. So, this is the magic stealing ability, it's works fast, too bad it won't come in handy that often.

He brought up his barrier but this one didn't last as long as the others and this time I activated the blue minion ability, which increased my magical powers at the cost of reducing the power of my jutsus.

Using my newest spell, I kept the magical horse down a lot longer. He lost his glow but upon giving all the magic I gained from him, the heart emitted a purple aura. It was a wonder skill but it probably won't come in handy unless I could somehow find a way to make it affect chakra but that's a question for later.

Sparkle got to his feet again but couldn't make his barrier this time, he looked helpless. Aside from helpless he actually looked different, looked very different, his skin was now pitch black, his hooves were grey, his eyes were green, his hair(mane and tail) was dark red, and his horn was bright red. He fell back on the ground and appeared to be stuck there, not having the energy to go on.

"Good work master, you've provided the Cavernheart with a significant about of magic, thanks to the Evil Presence spell. Though there is some left for the taking. You can kill him and use the last of his magic to further power the heart." Gnarl said as he walked up beside the weakened horse.

"Right." I said as I raised my hand to finish off.

"Or you could use him as a war horse."

"...I could kill him or do what?"

"Own him, my lord though if you choose to do that you might want to get a muzzle."

"...hmm..." I actually have an option here, which one do I take? Gnarl doesn't seem to care either way. Killing him would be easy but, I've never had a pet before. It actually looks kinda cool now with the change in color. "Hey what's a war horse? Just a horse?"

"A horse used for war, but he is technically a unicorn, see the horn on its head? He's magical and now he will now do whatever you say my lord. He'll take you to wherever you desire, though he is in foreign land. He will also regain his magical abilities and will be a force to be reckoned with under your command."

"Really? Neat."

"I could power the Cavernheart even more, probably get a new spell out of it or something too. However, if I keep it I will still be able to do that whenever I want. So, for now I think it could be fun to have a pet especially a rare one and one that can give me rides."

"Very well my lord, a stable will be built at once and we'll keep him there, you can visit him anytime you wish." Gnarl said as a small group of minions went to the unicorn and carried it away.

"You guys work fast."

"No rest for the wicked my lord."

 **~Third Person~**

The next morning, Naruto woke up and after a few bowls of ramen he went to check on Sparkle, who was in a pen in the lower levels.

He walked passed a minion who was dressed in blue rags, a straw hat, and a pitchfork. The minion bowed and greeted the young lord. Naruto walked to a crude wooden stable, Sparkle was sitting on a pile of hay.

"Greetings master." Sparkle said as Naruto walked in front of hm.

"You're calling me master now? You are a good pet, aren't you?" Naruto gave a light smile, not that Sparkle could see it due to the mask. Naruto petted the beast that welcomed him.

"You spared my life, so I now belong to you, my dark master. I await the day when we can ride through fields of dead bodies then through a burning village."

"You've certainly changed your tune. I'm glad I didn't kill you and all that will happen soon enough. Preferably after I learn how to actually ride a horse. I got to go, maybe we'll have riding lessons later." Naruto said as he left the corrupted beast that laid on a pile of hay.

"I make a request that from this day on I would like to be known as Dimmer as Sparkle is dead."

"Dimmer? Well alright if you want. You know what? Kakashi is never on time anyway, let's have those lessons now." Naruto went to the minion standing by the pen and then took Dimmer up to the forest above. A saddle was already made for him and Dimmer was fitted with basic riding gear.

Naruto got taught in the basics of riding a horse and even managed to ride Dimmer for a while all on his own, speeding through the trees and jumping over logs.

When they came back, Naruto dismounted and had the stable minion take Dimmer back while he went to go see what his mission for the day was.

Naruto met up with his team two hours late, but an hour before Kakashi got there. Their missions were to pull weeds, walk a dog of their choosing from the pound and to clean up the river.

After that, Kakashi walked the group through the village, Naruto wasn't happy but, he kept it to himself knowing that Kakashi wouldn't care.

Naruto walked a few steps before he saw a weird rock but he paid no mind to it and kept walking.

"Well let's call it a day, I have to file my report on this mission. You're dismissed." Kakashi said before leaving the trio alone and letting the trio do what they want.

"Hey Sasuke are you doing anything later?" Sakura asked as she ran after Sasuke, who took a head start.

"Hm?" Naruto glanced behind him to see that the weird rock with eye holes was a less than a foot behind him. "That is the worst disguise I've ever seen. One, rocks aren't perfect squares. Two, rocks don't have fucking eye holes and three, rocks don't move!"

"Man, you're so good at this, exactly as I expected." A young voice said before the box exploded with large puffs of smoke. When the colored smoke faded three very young kids were on the ground coughing.

"Konohamaru...thought I recognized your voice...listen I'm not the same from when we first met. I'm a very different person. And it's in your best interest to... actually I guess in the end it doesn't really matter. What do you want pip-squeak?"

"Wanna play ninja?" Konohamaro pleaded excitedly.

"No. And honestly, I'll tell you right now. That instead of playing ninja you should prepare yourselves to actually be ninjas."

"Right boss how do we do that? Maybe you could show us how?" Konohamaro said with hope in his eyes.

"No, I have more important things to do than instruct children on how to be a good ninja."

"Aww like what?"

"Like training. Which is what you should be doing. Working on your aim and fighting skills."

"How do you train boss?"

"I'm not telling you that, now beat it."

"Naruto, are we training or what?" Sasuke called out.

"Yeah yeah don't get your panties in a bunch." Naruto said as he walked away from the trio, who groaned. "Why don't you go and teach those kids what it means to be a ninja?"

"I have better things to do than that." Sakura said as she rolled her eyes.

"I doubt that." Naruto said as he kept walking.

"You're such a jerk Naruto."

"And you're useless."

"I am not!"

"Hey boss, you're pretty awesome, right?" Konohamaru said interrupting the impending argument.

"Of course, I'm the strongest on my team too, well aside from Kakashi." Naruto noses with high pride.

"Wow really? Are you sure? People say that Sasuke passed with flying colors while you well you didn't."

Naruto growled with narrowed, his fist clenched, his other hand raising its index and middle fingers in from himself. "You little-how dare you.."

"Ah ah I didn't mean anything by it boss I swear!" Konohamaru exclaimed before dodging a fire ball. "Sorry sorry!"

"You're not getting off that easy!" Naruto said as he ran after Konohamaru, aiming at the boy's feet.

"Naruto they're just kids! Leave them alone!" Sakura said desperately, chasing after the armor-clad ninja.

The force of the attack blasting The Honorable Grandson forward. The only real thing saving Konohamaru was the fact that he never stopped running. He quickly turned a corner and bumped into a young man clad in black with purple tattoos on his face and a mummy on his back.

Konohamaro was picked up by his long blue scarf by the man in black.

"What's your problem?" The young man said.

"Hey! I had him first you can have what's left or join his fate!" Naruto said as planted in his feet with his fist ready.

"Heh you're the kind of brat I hate. Always shooting off their mouths but have nothing to back it up." Kankuro growls out as he slides the mummy off his back, releasing Konohamaru from his grip.

"This won't end well for you." Naruto says as he speeds for Kankuro but is tripped by an invisible force, causing him to land on his face. "What the hell? Nice trick but it won't save you." Naruto sprang to his feet and charged with full force.

"Naruto back off." Sasuke says from a branch on a very nearby tree.

"Stuff it Sasuke!" Naruto said as he glanced over at his teammate.

"You're such a pain Naruto. Who are you two anyway? You're not natives." Sasuke said turning his attention to the young man in black and the girl with a giant fan on her back.

"I'm Temari and this is my brother Kankuro." Temari said as she looks up at Sasuke. "Who are you?"

"Sasuke-"

"Gotcha!" Naruto shouts getting a direct hit to Kankuro's stomach, forcing him off the ground. The next hit was to Kankuro's face which cracked upon impact. He was sent flying down the road but, he suddenly stopped in midair, catching squad 7's full attention. Naruto took a closer look at him and saw that part of his face was completely different. "The hell? How's he doing that?"

"That's The Crow, Kankuro's specialty. You should have given up when you had the chance." Temari remarked, feeling bored.

Naruto gave a quick scan of the area, looking for the real Kankuro, and the only thing that came to mind was that he was hiding in the mummy wrap. Naruto kept his eyes on the flying Kankuro as he put two fingers in front of his body, then forming a fireball in free hand. Naruto tossed the fireball at the wrapping, sending it ablaze. Kankuro busted out of the fire hazard, while Naruto B-lined it with a raised fist.

"Naruto that's enough, you've proved your point." Sasuke

"No I haven't, we're just getting started." Naruto stated as he watched Kankuro tossed the burning wrappings off of him.

"Kankuro that's enough. You're being pathetic." The new voice caught everybody's attention. There was a short red haired boy in the tree, on a branch opposite to Sasuke.

"Oh, hey Garaa..." Kankuro said with a hint of nervousness, seeming to forget about Naruto.

 **~Naruto~**

That small red haired kid and this weird guy bantered back and forth, the bigger guy Kankuro I think, seems afraid of this Garaa guy, interesting. But not interesting enough to stop me.

I ran towards Kankuro, in the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke leave his spot.

"Naruto stand down it's over." Sasuke standing a half a foot in front of me, blocking a direct hit on Kankuro.

"You're not the boss of me!" I activated my brown ability and with a millisecond firmly planted my fist in his guts. I took a step back as Sasuke coughed up blood before doubling over. "Someone isn't keeping up on their training." I looked up at Kankuro, taking only a second to think. "Nah, nothing I could do to you would feel as good as putting Mr. high and mighty in his place. But I do want to know why you're here." I said as I placed a foot on Sasuke, letting my weight slowly bare down upon him.

"We're here for the Chunin Exams..." Temari stated slightly nervous, my power is pretty great.

I looked up at Garaa, he had a strange look in his eyes as he watched me lightly torture Sasuke. I couldn't help but wonder what is it about him that would strike fear in their very souls.

"The fuck's a Chunin Exam?"

"Man, you're strong but nothing else huh? It's the exam every genin takes in order to become a Chunin.

"Hmm now that's interesting. Think you'll be alright by then?" I mocked as I looked back at Kankuro.

"A squirt like you won't even live through it." Kankuro said as he walked away from me, I crossed my arms as I walked away with wide smile. Finally, something to really look forward too.

I went back to the Minion Cavern and trained until I couldn't train anymore. I practiced with magic, with the minion abilities, and my typical ninja skills, all with ten pound weights on the insides of my armor making me more exhausted than I normally would be.

The next day, I was so excited, I hoped Kakashi would tell me more about the Chunin Exams. I quickly ate breakfast and went out for a quick stroll with Dimmer before going to our meeting place, basically on time.

Though of course Kakashi was late, however, when he finally arrived I was joyed to hear that he signed me up for the Chunin Exams. Hearing that almost made it worth the wait. Kakashi told us where to go to turn in the paper in five days then he dismissed us and we began walking back to the village.

"The Chunin Exams, already they look so exciting. I'll be able to pummel so many new faces." I smiled brightly as we walked. "Especially that Garaa guy, the way he struck fear in his team was amazing. I wonder what jutsu he has that's so deadly to make them cower in fear."

"Who knows but it won't matter to you because I'm the one that'll beat him." Sasuke said with a smug look.

"I didn't know you had a sense of humor Sasuke. That joke was terrible though."

"Like your fighting style."

"I will put you in your place! Just like I did the other day!"

"You only caught me off guard, you could never actually beat me."

"I-"

"Come on guys save it for the exams. You can go at it then." Sakura said to us, trying to ease the fire.

"Fine, they're better opponents out there anyway." I looked down at the small piece of paper in my hands. "I'm curious about all their abilities, I'm sure some suck but I'm also sure that some will be as strong as that masked dude. Not exactly the same obviously but as strong, or stronger hopefully."

We reached a fork in the road and we all went in our own directions. As I walked I ran into Konohamaro and his stupid little friends.

"Naruto! Hey Naruto! Wanna play ninja? Please?" Konohamaro pleads as he and his friends run up to me.

"Can't. Besides shouldn't you be fawning over Sasuke like everyone else?"

"Come on Naruto, don't be mad at us, we heard what we heard, it's all gossip any way." Konohamaro exclaimed just before a strange man appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the girl of the group.

I watched as He ran away, I assessed the situation and just rolled my eyes.

"Boss we have to go get her!"

"She's fine."

"What? But-"

"Konohamaru if anyone was going to get kidnapped it'd be you. She's fine. I'm not wasting my time on something so stupid, I have training to do."

"... oh, I see, you're scared."

"Excuse me?"

"Hey don't get mad at me just because you can't handle it. I guess I should get a really strong ninja to help me."

"You little- fine! Wait here I'll get your stupid friend back just like that." I angrily stated before chasing after the guy, I can't believe I'm saving some girl but, least it'll be easy and I'll go back to training.

I found he guy easily, he stood beside the girl, who was tired to the tree with ropes and a white gag.

"Heh go get me the Hokage's Orb of All Seeing." The man said as he put a kunai to the girl's neck.

"Oh, shut up I know this is fake." I said as I approached the man with a rain village head protector.

"I'll kill her I swear I will." The man threatened, pressing the kunai to the girl's throat.

"Oh, yeah I'm sure you will. I actually don't have time to play with you, I have training to do." I said as I activated my brown ability.

The next thing he knew I had my fist buried in his stomach. I pulled my fist out and took a small step back as the man held his stomach, trying his best not too double over in pain but he did throw up a healthy amount of blood. I also noticed that he also appeared to be cloaking himself, I only noticed as it started to waiver. I assumed it was Kakashi, no doubt he's impressed of my power.

"Now you learned something important today...now whoever you actually are, you should get going or I'll start to really show off how strong I am." I said to the man, who was trembling, before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. I took the kunai he dropped and cut the ropes binding the girl to the tree. I grabbed her then brought her to her friends. "Well that was time wasting. I gotta go kids." I said as I set the little girl down.

"Aww boss really? Well thanks for saving Moegi." Konohamaro said and I quickly took my leave to start training. I quickly made my way to the Minion Cavern. I went down to Dimmer and brought him to the forest, this time I tried my best to keep up with his speed all on my own. I spent all day trying to get faster, the brown ability helps and the blue covers any damage my body goes through but my base speed probably sucked.

We raced and every time he beat me, I wasn't surprised but it did tick me off a bit. After a break, to eat and rest up, we started again, the same path, same distance to and from.

We raced through the night with occasional breaks and I was glad to know that I was beating my previous times. It first took me five minutes, where after counting to sixty I took a kunai and threw it in the ground while I ran. Now, I could do the course in about three minutes, though it only took Dimmer about one.

"You're improving rapidly master, soon you will be almost as fast as me." Dimmer said as I panted heavily next to him, he didn't even sound tired in slightest bit.

"I doubt that, you're one fast horse, are you even going your full speed."

"I suppose not, would you prefer if I were?"

"No not until I can match you somehow."

The next morning, I trained throughout most of the day, not only with Dimmer on my speed but also with Gnarl with my magic and with a group of clones to test my reflexes. I didn't stop training with whoever I was training with, until I was completely exhausted, then I would take a short break and decide on what training style I wanted to do next.

This time with Dimmer I didn't use any extra abilities, and though I didn't even come close to how I did the other day, I didn't do as bad as I first thought, still finished the course within ten minutes.

Gnarl helped me master the fire ball spell, now I can do it in the blink of an eye and have it start out the size of my full body. He also helped greatly improve the telekinesis ability, I can stop a horde of speeding kunai and send them right back with few waves of the hand. Though using magic is bit more tiring than using chakra, I am experimenting with mana use, using less mana when using spells, but still have the same effective results. It's not the easiest thing to do but, I'm not one to give up. When using the blue ability, it barely takes anything out of me and I can tell that the mana's cost is reduced, but I don't know by how much.

However, telekinesis wasn't the only thing we practiced on, Gnarl told me about enchantments, which is giving magical to something that normally wouldn't have it to do a such thing. He said it was like a paper bomb, as at first, it's just paper with a bit of chakra it's a mighty explosive. He said there were various types of enchantments and we were going to practice the weakest, short term.

We used the Executioner's Blade, and since I was allowed to use my blue ability until I fully got it; it took some time. Eventually I got it to do a simple task, cutting up Ingredients for Quaver's ramen. It was the only thing I made it do, as Gnarl said that enchanting was a gift not to be wasted. By the end of the training I made a stronger enchantment, for it to return to me after throwing it.

Training with clones was all about dodging and evading, Gnarl and I came up with it as we were talking about how an Overlord typically fights vs how ninjas do it. We both came to the conclusion that I should be more limber. I did just that with the assistance of four clones. The objective was to dodge and evade any attack thrown my way, which also meant no fighting back.

At first, it was just one on one and obviously, I had no problems. I wasn't using anything else other than my raw skills, but I was still untouchable.

Opposing two clones at once was a bit more difficult and I found myself trying to block more often, but then the clone would always remind me to not do that. Dealing with three clones was when I had to use the brown minion ability just to stand a chance, however, they could do the same and I was royally boned. It took a lot of training to eventually get up to four clones at once.

By the end of the day, I was out like a light, and slept until I woke up mid-day. I stretched out as I got out of bed and walked down a set of stairs. I looked back at the new design when I reached the bottom, entering the throne room.

"There are stairs now?" I asked myself in confusion at what used to be a slope.

"Yes, my lord, we have made some basic adjustments to the cavern. Instead of slopes there are stairs, it's more appropriate." Gnarl said as he walked towards me. "Now that you have had some time to reflect on the domination aspect, I believe it is time that you used it to the fullest extent."

"Okay and what would that be?"

"Mind control my lord, very powerful mind control."

"Like a genjutsu?"

"I suppose so but everlasting and magical, thus for your victims all the harder to break, as it is on a different level entirely."

"Hmm I can't wait to learn that skill."

"You already have my lord, the Evil Presence spell. It not only can drain a magical creature of its magic but, it is or was primarily used to enslave towns folk, and should you will it, enemies."

"No way?! Really?"

"Yes, my lord though if done on one opponent for too long it would kill them. I suggest you get some practice with it and with minions as you have already used a few here and there but, I believe a formal introduction is necessary."

"Ok I have a feeling you have something in mind."

"Yes, as practice controlling minions I think you should take over the land of waves' bridge, I think that land will be a nice start for an evil domain. The people there are weak yet hard workers, the best kind of free labor."

"Ok so I'll be going there with blues I guess? Those are the ones that are water proof..right?"

"Yes, they are. Though you will be taking some browns as well they good at keeping people down while you work your magic."

"Alright guess I should take a handful of blues don't want to attract to much attention..so like five?"

"Blues die very quickly and your max horde size right now is fifteen."

"Alright. Well then time to get started." I said as I took a step to gather the minions.

"Don't you worry about forming a group, I'll do that while you head to the village, the sooner the better my lord."

"Yeah ok."

The trip to the bridge was mostly Gnarl telling me about how to make the minions do certain things, which were mostly having them attack things in different styles. Gnarl told me what a guard marker was but he didn't tell me that a large weird flag would appear out of thin air.

Early in journey I was joined by ten browns and five blues. I made the browns attack things in the forest, alive or inanimate, and every now and then they would put something on their heads or pick up a branch to use as a weapon.

When we reached the boat dock I pulled him out of the boat and had the browns restrain him. However, Gnarl told me that the I don't need to go to such lengths if it's just one person, unless they're too far and out of range of the spell because the spell itself will keep them in place. I had him released and the tower started begging for his life. I didn't say anything, I just used Evil Presence, wanting him to submit. It didn't take all that long but just standing there and waiting was kinda boring. To my surprise a green bar appeared above his head and it slowly depleted.

"Gnarl do you see that?"

"Yes, that is the peasant's health bar, don't let it go all the way down, any type of damage is fine." Gnarl informed me.

"Oh, okay then that should do it." I said lowering my hand and waiting for a response which came almost instantly.

"All hail the overlord." The rower said with the upmost seriousness.

"Oh awesome, take me to the village." I commanded.

"I live to serve you." The tower said as he man's his spot on the boat and silently waited.

I boarded the boat and the minions soon followed, once we were all in it the rower took us across the ocean. We passed the bridge and I can see a few people on it so I decided to hit that place first then work my way into the town. When we reached the dock, I told the boat owner to wait a ways away until I came back. I got out of the boat with all my minions around me, I heard the boat owner row his boat away from the dock as I walked away. I made my way to the bridge and for a little experiment, made a few shadow clones.

We sieged the bridge, the group of four shadow clones went up ahead, going to the other end of the long bridge to work their way to me. I used Evil Presence on the first person I saw, but I could clearly see other people running away so I order my minions after them. When I completed the mental take over I saw that there were five terrified people with two minions around them.

I made my way to one of the captured five, noting that the previous sap was following me. That was the pattern, whenever I took over one's mind they would follow me onto the next the victim. There was a total of twenty people on the bridge, not all I think were natives but it worked for me. I walked back towards the town, telling the mass of zombies to guard the bridge, making sure no one gets pass them.

I made my way to the town with ten minions and four clones, when I made it to the town I could tell that I needed more clones as the town was very busy. The people were blissfully unaware of what happened on the bridge. With Multi Shadow Clone jutsu I had a horrendous amount of clones, and we quickly attacked the people. The clones fanned out to get as many as they could while I used my minions to trap the fearful townsfolk, five at a time. Gnarl informed me that some may be hiding in doors so that I had minions drag people outside for a good mind controlling.

The total takeover of the town was over before sunset, I was actually pretty excited now that the business aspect was done, I was curious to see what I would gain from this.

I had all the mindless people, including the rower and the ones on the bridge, gather in the town then asked Gnarl what to do next as I had absolutely no idea.

"Fear not my lord all you need to do is dispense a number of minions to stay and gaurd the town, as well as watch over the townsfolk. It is a small town so it that many are needed, I'd say about twenty will be sufficient for such a small town. I've sent ten minions, you should return and let the then do all the work. A portal gate has opened just outside of town, go to it and it will teleport you back to the Minion Cavern."

"Oh cool, alright." I said as I headed out of the town leaving the minions to do whatever, I found the portal gate easy it was just outside the gate, I stood on top of it and next thing I knew I had the Cavernheart behind me.

Per Gnarl's request, I trained for the rest of the day, mostly focusing on the most important aspects but, every now and then going into the forest for minion practice. I was exhausted once I got back but, I didn't let myself rest not yet, not until I passed out, which didn't happen until the morning came.

Over the next two days, I trained and was able to keep up with Dimmer so we changed the tracks, though to my surprise, I always had him in my sights. I also improved my telekinesis to the point I can stop four well-spaced groups of six rowdy minions in their tracks and if I so wish, can keep them there for two perfect minutes. Though after that, I've spent a good deal of mana and the minions regain their mobility bit by bit.

After hours and hours of evasion training, I had to up the number of clones there were. The four-man squad was formidable and definitely impossible the first few times I tried it, but now I know their attack style very well and it's no longer a proper challenge.

I quickly worked myself up to seven, I even told them to come up with plans to outwit me, hoping for something more exciting. They executed their plans so well that it was overwhelming at times but, I never let that faze me just had to keep moving. The next day was the start of the Chunin Exams, I had to train my mind and body so I can sweep the floor with anyone who opposed me. I repeated a phrase in my mind that got me through whatever pain or doubt it I might felt during the entirety of all my training: I am going to show everyone what I'm made of, by destroying as many of them as I can.

 **ToBeCoNtInUeD...**

Ps. I know the switching from 3rd to 1st is the most popular, so I'll try to cut it down for the future chapters.


	7. Allowed To Be Wicked

Blame the Demons That Raised Me

 **Chapter Seven: Allowed to be Wicked**

 **~Naruto~**

The special day arrived when me and my squad members were to meet up at the academy. I did just that, though I might have forgotten the room number so I got a bit lost. I saw Sasuke already at the building, probably bored out of his mind. I didn't care about that; my mind was preoccupied with the idea of him being my enteral slave.

We didn't talk as we waited, I was thinking about a few things. For one, when was I gonna get the next ability or new jutsu, not that I really need one but they are fun to have. This so cool and so far, all the abilities are useful and fun but I hate waiting, there has to be an away to speed this shit up. Eventually Sakura came by, later than expected.

"Hey Sakura...you're late...that's a first for you..." I said as I looked at Sakura.

"Yeah sorry...morning Sasuke." Sakura said with a smile but something about her seemed different.

"Whatever..." Sasuke said waving it off.

"We're all here, so let's get moving." I said as I started walking towards the building, the others following right behind.

We went the stairs and saw a kid in green get punched in the face then the same happened to his female friend then I saw we saw two young guards, I'm guessing, they're guarding the room.

"-Some of you won't make it out alive others will be damaged for life and the rest of ya will probably go crazy-" One of the guards said before prattling on and on.

"Sounds delightful master." Gnarl commented and I nodded with agreement.

"Technically I've been 2 out of 3, on that list." I mused out loud to myself and to Gnarl as we stopped a few feet away from the kids in grey.

Sasuke took a step ahead of me, confronting the two.

"Yeah yeah nice speech now get out of my way. And while you're at it why don't you get rid that lame genjutsu. This is only the second floor." Sasuke stated bring it to my attention, I glanced up at the door reading 301. Sakura explained a bit more though I don't think she was actually paying any attention, not that I was either. However, when I noticed that guard was getting ready to attack I kept my eyes peeled.

He and Sasuke both threw a kick but it was stopped by the guy in green, who really had massive eyebrows. His speed and power already was impressive, he stopped not just Sasuke's kick but the other dude's too, and he didn't even look fazed at all. I made a note to keep track of him, he's a stronger than he appears, not that he'll be a threat.

He released his hold on the legs and walked over to Sakura. He introduced himself as Rock Lee then out of nowhere he asked Sakura to be his girlfriend.

"Honestly Sakura you should probably take it, the only chance your probably ever get." I teased as Sakura shivered with disgust.

"Definitely not. He's a weirdo but not nearly as weird as you, and he has massive eyebrows." Sakura said much to Lee's devastation.

"You there, you're an Uchiha right? What's your name?" A kid with long brown hair asked Sasuke.

"I'll never understand why people like him so much, so what his clan was wiped out I don't have a clan either and no one is asking about me." I mumbled to myself crossing my arms.

"That's because, and to put this harshly, they all hate you my lord. Hated you since the day you were born which is kind of twisted since you saved their village, see what gratitude gets you nowadays, nowhere my lord." Gnarl said, the memories of my childhood filled my mind and a growl escaped my lips.

"Right right and that's why I'm going to drag them through hell. Being slaves is too good for them." I mumbled to myself.

"Sasuke, Naruto, let's get going ok?" Sakura said before she grabbed my arm and Sasuke's, leading us to the proper room.

We entered a large room with a staircase to the side leading to the lower level which was clearly visible from the platform we were on. We walked down the stairs and towards the large pillars that divided this room from the next.

As we were just about to go through them, Lee demanded out attention. After hitting on Sakura, he challenged Sasuke, which peeved me but I didn't care enough to do anything. Sasuke accepted the challenge despite Sakura's warning that we had less than a half an hour.

I was half glad that Sasuke didn't care and charged at Rock Lee. Though bushy brows wasn't as lame as he looked, he outclassed Sasuke that much was clear as he didn't even get a single scratch on him. Sasuke even used his sharingan but that didn't work, according to bushy brow it's useless because he only uses taijutsu, pure martial arts.

Though just when it was getting really interesting a red turtle arrived on the scene. It scowled Lee for almost using a forbidden jutsu and then a guy that just liked a much older version of Lee, appeared on top of the turtle.

I couldn't believe my eyes or my ears, my mind was thrown for a few loops, one being the possibility of a turtle sensei, which would be awesome; number two was the other dude his father or something and why were his eyebrows so bushy? I probably shouldn't care but I this was not the unexpected I though my I'd have to deal with.

Apparently, this guy was his sensei and after a few moments, I could tell they had a weird relationship, it was kinda cute in a disturbing sort of way. To distract myself from their cutesy moment I noticed the Lee's hands were badly bruised, he must have been training hard and for a few years at least.

Soon the dude called Guy-sensei appeared behind us, much to our surprised then started talking about how he was rivals with Kakashi sensei, which we didn't believe. Then he stated that he had fifty wins on Kakashi, who had forty-nine, because apparently bushy brows Sr. was faster and stronger, I'm guessing physically. That, I somehow found slightly believable mostly because of his devoted student, he would definitely give Kakashi some trouble, I can't even imagine what the grown-up version could do.

Though Guy left and Lee stated that he actually wasn't the best, that some dude the was on his team, which I'm guessing was the brown-haired boy. After talking at Sasuke he left and I found this all so amusing.

"Well how about that, that's the second time you've been made a dude's bitch. Looks like all that talk about how great the Uchihas are was just a load of bull." I exclaimed.

"Ah! Naruto! Take that back!" Sakura said, wanting to defend her crush's honor.

"Just shut up Naruto, next time I'll show him who's boss." Sakura growled out.

"You gonna do that before or after he kicks your butt again." The two growled at me in their own way, which further amused me. "But in all seriousness, you won't beat him, you saw his hands, right? Those are the hands that have been battered by years of ruthless training. Which is far more than you do, hell it's more than I do and I train til I drop."

"..whatever least this is starting to get really interesting. The Chunin exams who knew eh, Naruto, Sakura?" Sasuke said with regained confidence.

"It is as interesting as I hoped it was can't wait to see what else happens." I mused, excited for the next thing to happen, I wonder if someone will challenge me, I can kill them if it happens, right?

We continued walking and soon we were walking down a narrow hallway, with Kakashi waiting for us.

"I'm glad you showed up Sakura ...now you can fully register for the exam." Kakashi said, then went on to explain that if one of us didn't show none of us could take the exam this year, he also went on and on talking with Sakura, I grew bored so I only half listened. Though when it sounded like he was wrapping it up, I paid more attention. He wished us good luck and stepped away from the door, letting us pass. He told us he was proud of us and I may have felt something deep down light up inside me.

We walked inside and were stunned to see such a massive collection of people in the room.

"Woah..." I glanced over the room to see the sour faces of ninjas all over the world. However, my attention was pulled away by a very annoying voice, belong to Ino. She had latched onto Sasuke, who was not happy about it but didn't do anything to stop it. Ino and Sakura began fighting and the rest of Ino's team stepped up, Shikamaru and Choji. One was super lazy and loved to bitch and moan while the other was constantly eating.

"Oh, my god...could you eat any louder?" I asked as I glared at Choji, who had his hand in a bag of chips.

"Well well well looks like the gangs all here."-the voice of Kiba was heard and I turned my head to look at him, then at his dog. I'm going to kill that thing just cuz Kiba is so annoying.

"Hi Naruto..." That was Hinata, she was weird yet kinda cute but above all she was way better than any of the other people in the class. She looked away from me and it made me glare, she's the only person who doesn't have the courage to actually look at me yet wastes my time by speaking. The last member of their ground was the weirdo Shino, I'm sure if he talked more he'd be just as annoying as the others.

"You guys two huh? Man, this is such a drag." Shikamaru sighed out with annoyance, I wish he had a mute button.

"Yep we're all here the nine rookies heh~" Kiba chuckled out with confidence, probably thinking he's so cool god I hope I get to destroy him soon. "Least for those who can actually make the cut eh Sasuke?"

"Oh, please don't tell me you're gonna join the Sasuke fan club, he's not even that good." I grumbled out, what's so special about Sasuke that makes everyone want to love him? He's not that social or that strong, the only thing I can think of that even remotely interesting is his sharingan but Kakashi has one too so he's not all the special.

"Oh, shut up, you have no idea how much stronger I've become I could easily wipe the floor with you."

"Not even in your dreams could you ever stand a chance against me." I said as I took a step towards the dog lover, Hinata said something but it was hard to hear so I ignored it.

I was about to say something else but Choji stepped up only to be cut off my Shino, because of a stupid bug no less.

"Hey you guys you're almost making a scene. No offense it's just that since you all are right out of the academy, you probably shouldn't go off making fools of yourselves." Some guy with glasses said as he walked towards us.

"Who asked you anyway? What's your name?" Ino demanded.

"Kabuto Yatushi but I'm serious, look around you've already made quite the impression."

"What? Why the hell should I care about what these losers think, they're the enemy anyway. They'll be dead and buried soon enough!" I growled out crossing my arms, this guy is now in the top ten of most annoying people I've met. I can already tell he thinks he's better than me and that will cost him his life.

"I'm just warning you guys, but I shouldn't expect that much you're just kids anyway you don't know the rules."

"Kabuto huh? So, you know how things work huh?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah..it's my seventh time around so yeah I'm pretty familiar with everything."

"Seventh? How's that?"

"By sucking and apparently not giving up or changing what you do." I said, there was something about this guy that I didn't like or trust.

"I wouldn't say that I mean the Exams are held twice a year so..and this would be my fourth year..."

"...so, you must be some sort of expert huh?" Sakura said trying to be nice.

"Yeah at failing..." I muttered, hearing Ino snicker lightly.

"Some expert, he's never passed." Shikamaru groaned out.

"Well seventh times the charm."

"You should have stopped at three." I said almost rolling my eyes, pondering why someone would need to take it that many times and the fact that one actually could take it that many times. There's something up with this guy, he acts like he's all cool but he's taken it seven times, he doesn't even seem nervous.

"So, the exam really is hard oh man." Shikamaru complained.

"Hey well maybe I could help you guys out..with my ninja info cards." Kabuto began running his mouth and I quickly grew bored so I stopped listening, instead I looked around the room.

However, when Kabuto mentioned that he had information about us, I glared at him. Then he asked for suggestions on people we would like to know more about. Sasuke said Garaa of the Desert and Rock Lee, though I was curious I was a bit disturbed or plain outraged that someone has been spying on me, especially a loser like him.

I after a moment, my eye started to twitch as that fat ass Choji was just eating away and it was kinda hard to hear what Kabuto was saying about Rock Lee.

"Oh, my god fat ass stop eating for a fucking minute or at least ten fucking seconds!" I shouted.

"Wh-what did you just call me?" Choji said as he stopped eating for a moment.

"You heard me fat ass, I'm surprised you actually-"

"Now for Garaa of the Desert.." Kabuto said talking to the others but getting all of my attention, that red head interested me.

"I'm not fat, I'm chubby!"

"Shut up the fuck up! I'm trying to hear what's he's saying about Garaa!"

"No, you shut up! All you do is talk talk talk you don't even have any skills, you are the by far the worst ninja in the entire academy! You only pasted cuz your Iruka's favorite!"

"You're dear fatty! I'm the best there is! Got it fat ass!? Beside the only skills, you have is finishing a bag of chips!"

"That's it! I'm taking you down!"

"Bring it fat ass! I'll put you down and all the junk food in the world will thank me!" Choji lunged at me but, I dodged him easily, by jumping back, where we would have a bit more space. He threw punches but none of them landed, I crossed my arms and gave him the knee. He gasped as he was in post attack, his fist just missing my head. I removed my knee from his large gut which he held in pain, his body shaking. Before he fell to the floor and I lifted my foot and forced it to his face, pushing it and him, down to the ground. "You make a good doormat, add that to your list of skills." I said as my foot was firmly planted on his face, his head pinned between my boot and the floor.

I left him, hoping to catch the tail end of what Kabuto had to say about Garaa. As I neared the others, I heard him curse me just before his teammates went to his side, also reprimanding me.

I stopped a few inches away from the majority of the rookies and a saw a figure nearing us, though to my surprise the target was Kabuto, a ninja with a music note on his head band swung his fist at Kabuto, though he dodged it.

"Wait what the he'll happened? Who the hell is that guy?" I asked confused.

"A ninja from the Land of Sound, though I don't know why he's attacking Kabuto." Sakura said as surprised as I was.

Just then Kabuto's glasses broke and a second after he took them off he fell to the floor, instantly vomiting.

"Wait, he dodged the attack, how did that happen?" Sasuke said with some authority in his voice.

"I'm guessing a justu that doesn't actually have to hit you to hit you...not bad." I said as I crossed my arms just then there was a massive smoke explosion, near the side of the room. A large man in black with scars on his face appeared along with a long row of Chunin behind him.

"I am Ibiki Morino, you're proctor." The man in black said. After he harshly scolded the sound ninja he went on to say that violence was restricted, especially fatale blows. I thought that was totally lame but then I thought he just means between matches, which makes sense. However, that dream was crushed upon hearing that it was a written test, which I suck at immensely. Why'd it have to be a written test!? God damnit!

After an hour, we were all in our seats and I couldn't help but feel the pressure, I didn't know I had to study for this damn thing, all my training wasted! Fuck!

"Naruto. Are you ok?" A soft voice spoke to me, I glanced over to see Hinata in the seat next to me.

"Woah hey, Hinata, I didn't even see you. What do you want?" I asked coldly, that nice fisage won't fool me.

"I-I just wanted to wish you good luck and everything...I'm sure you'll do fine.."

"That's...oddly nice of you..."

"Master I think she li-" Gnarl's voice entered my mind but the sound of the proctor cut in, something I found a bit more important.

"Everyone pay attention." Ibiki then started to tell us about the rules of the exam, how we start off with ten, and if we're caught cheating we lose two points each time; that as a squad we share a score but if just one of us gets a zero we all fail, that part had me freaking out a bit;

"I'm so boned for this test." I groaned to myself.

"Don't worry Naruto I'm sure-" Hinata turned to me but was cut off.

"Quiet! Now the final question won't be given until the last fifteen minutes of the test. There's a one hour limit for the test. Begin!" Ibiki said and everyone turned over the sheet on our desks.

I looked at the test and read the first question, then decided to skip that cuz it was way too hard. After about a minute, I read every question and knew I was so boned.

"Hey Gnarl can you hear me?" I whispered to myself.

"As clear as the screams of a hafling on fire my lord."

"A wha- never mind can you help me out here?"

"...hmm oh my. Afraid not my lord, it is far beyond my knowledge though I do suppose you'll have to cheat."

"I can't, I'm being watched all over.."

"Don't worry my dark scholar, just use a bit of magic and that'll be that. I recommend an enchantment."

I let out a groan as I took the pencil provided. _Will and desire, will and desire. Okay just think of something uhh like the test doing itself yeah that'll work! Blue._

I took a small breath in then lightly exhaled on the pencil which gave off a light glow and began to write on the test. I quickly grabbed the pencil and let it guide my hand, I just hoped none of them saw the pencil move on its own.

I didn't know if it was even writing the right answers but, I hoped it was or at least one of them. I was more focused on the test and hoping nobody was looking at me so I barely noticed people's numbers being called for some reason. Though after a while of focusing the back lash of the blue ability snuck up on me and my mind was elsewhere.

The sounds of the people around me vanished and the paper in front of me became meaningless, I started thinking and re-thinking about nothing. However, when my mind did return momentarily, I saw that my test was filled out and the guy next to me was gone.

"I'm out..sorry guys.." A guy somewhere behind me said with a shaky voice.

 _Yellow_.

"Hinata, what the hell is going on?" I asked as I leaned over to her.

"Ibiki said that if you answer the last question incorrectly you can never take the Chunin exams again but if you decide not to answer, you and your team are disqualified but you can try again next year. It's a scary thought isn't?"

"What!? Don't be ridiculous! I've trained and trained wanting real challenge! I'm not about to give up on that now!" I stood up and glared at Ibiki, he had some nerve. "You got quite he pair to be trying to intimidate me with such bullshit! I've trained day in and day out, breaking my back to become a Chunin and I will not let some stupid question ruin all of my hard work! You may have scared of those weak cowards but you can't scare me! What's the god damn question!?" I growled out, waiting for his reply. He stood there for a moment looking around. "Answer me you-"

"Enough!" He said and I smirked guess I finally got to him. "Are you really sure that's your final answer? if you get it wrong you'll never be able to take it ever again."

"Then I'll be the strongest genin to ever exist, far more powerful than any Chunin, Jonin or even Hokage. So, what's the god damn question?" I said as I sat back in my seat eager to know what the question was, not letting anything especially doubt or fear enter my mind.

"...impressive so I guess this is it, ...congrats on making it this far so the thing you've all been waiting to hear...you all pass."

"Huh?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"You all pass, congratulations."

"But what about the question?" Sakura's asked, coming from behind me.

"There wasn't really one, not a written one anyway. You staying was the final question." Ibiki said with a smile.

"Wait so if that's all that mattered why the hell was the written exam for!?" I shouted, _I could've skipped this? Ugh I can't even! He wasted all my time!_

"It was to see how effectively you gathered information in a perilous environment."

"Oh, guess that makes some sense.." Ibiki than began running his mouth, though I lost interest and looked down at the paper in front of me. I read the questions and the answers, they seemed right to me, so I looked back up at Ibiki. I tried to look like I was giving him any attention. Though when he took off his cap, he recaptured my attention, he was totally scared. He rambled on and on though as he began his closing statement I started getting excited.

"That's it for the first parts there's nothing left to say. Best of luck to you all in the future."

"Oh, finally can't wait till the second part." I exclaimed loudly, just before something came flying through the window. A banner was put up and a woman was standing in front of it.

"Don't go celebrating yet, I'm Anko Mirashi I'll be your new proctor and it's time for the second part of the exam!" Anko shout nearly as excited as I was.

"You're early Anko, like always." Ibiki said as he stepped out from the behind the banner.

Anko soon informed us that our respective senseis will tell us where to meet her tomorrow morning. I had mixed feelings but, I was glad that we were moving on. I was skeptical of the new test, what if it was another stupid written exam? _Man, I really want to punch someone_.

We all went home and Gnarl told me that he wanted me to take up stealth training, his reason being that Ibiki said that there was more to being a ninja than punching that it also included gathering important information. Gnarl said that since there was so much to learn and probably even more to steal, I should learn how to properly sneak into places and the place he had in mind was the Leaf's weapon armory which was on the outskirts of town.

Before that though he told me that I should check on my subjects, see how it's going. I used the Cavernheart to teleport myself to the portal gate. The town looked different, there were banners hug and armed minions just by the entrance, the saluted me when I neared them. They stopped me before I entered the town and pointed to the treasure chest just off to the side.

I quickly went over to it and opened it, four full bags of cash jump out of it. I reached for one and picked it up. I opened it up and honestly laughed as, I've never seen so much money all at once. I was basically rich already and there were three other bags just like this one. I collected them and then made my way into the small town with a smile on my face.

The actual town looked the same, though all the people were busy working, only stopping to praise me when I neared them. I had to admit it felt good, I never received anything like this before, they actually seemed to liked me, whether or not it was because of the spell, I was genuinely happy.

Most people were carrying logs and stones, its seems like they were all building something.

"I wonder what they're building."

"A dark tower my lord, your dark tower."

"Really? Man, how long will that take?"

"Sometime no doubt but it is off to a good start and it will stay that way with a strong protection spell. Which is one of the major reasons why I suggest you go there, it is a small town and no doubt word of its takeover has reached the ears of some military force. So, a multilayered protection spell will keep your domain secure."

"Ok, so what do I need to do?"

"Use your sword, which I have soaked in the Cavernheart's pool, giving it a magical edge just for this occasion; to draw a box around the entire town including what will eventually be your dark tower and don't forget the materials they need. Survey the whole area, my lord. Don't want you making mistakes. Don't doddle my lord."

"Got it."

I held out my hand and in a second the Executioner's Blade was in my grasp. I glanced at it, it was a lot shinier than I remember, in fact it was glowing. With a smile, I did as Gnarl instructed. I went outside of the town, past the portal gate until I felt I was a good distance away. With the brown ability, I plunged the sword in to the ground then with one hand on the handle and one of the unbladed side, pushed the sword through the ground, making a decent line in the earth. I ran as fast as I could, always about a yard from the town even when turning. It didn't take too long to have the entire town, the tower-in/progress and a large part of the forest. I came back to the start of the line and completed it then activated my blue ability. With enhanced magic, this spell won't be breaking anytime soon. I concentrated, I knew what I wanted and only had to build up the magic to do it.

I grabbed the handle of the sword, slowly raising it straight up until I couldn't lift it any higher before plunging it into the earth. A wall of magic went in both directions of the sword following the line. Soon it completed itself and then formed a dome, completely enclosing everything within the still visible line. I repeated the action and another wall appeared blending with the first but increasing its defensive properties, I did it once more before the Executioner's Blade lost its glow.

"Well done, return to the cavern for your first stealth training."

I entered the barrier, which was invisible to the common eye and would only allow slaves, minions and myself to enter it. I walked to the portal gate, standing I too of it before I appeared back into the Minion Cavern. I saw that Gnarl was waiting for me.

"So, what am I doing for stealth training?"

"You are going to sneak into the armory and steal a few scrolls from it, an overlord needs an assortment of deadly weapons wouldn't you agree?"

"Consider it done...but, tell me, where is it?"

"There's a model of the entire village in one of the lower levels, there are also flags hanging above the doors that will tell you which room is which."

"Oh ok.." I said as I walked away from Gnarl and to the tunnel, well now stairway downstairs. There were definitely flags, there was one with a scroll on it, another had a bag of coins, one had a sword and shield on it and the one with the globe on it was the one I entered.

The room was barren except for a large elevated pool and a book case to the side. I approached the pool and he water rippled, showing me a bird's eye view of the Leaf Village.

"Uhh show me where the Leaf Village armory is?" I said as I looked at the pool, which rippled and showed me a bridge with a hut on the other side of it, behind it was a mountain like structure. "Ok but how do I get to it?" The water didn't move for a long period of time so I left, knowing where to go but the exact route. I went to Dimmer's stable and took him to the surface, the forest is huge and since no one is gonna give me directions I need to find this place as fast as I can.

I told Dimmer that I needed him to find something and he sat down, making it easier for me to jump on his saddle. He stood up and asked where we were going, I told him I didn't know but we had to find it, it's somewhere in forest. I gripped his reins and we were off, he was much faster than in our training practices. I tried to keep my eye out while we rode through the forest until got these small feelings which pointed in certain directions. I followed all of them since I had nothing else to go on and hey usually don't steer me wrong. To my surprise, we came to a cliff with a bridge leading to a hut with a mountain behind it. I had Dimmer wait in the forest as this was a stealth mission one I had to do alone.

I crossed the wooden bridge to the other side, with an explosion of smoke came from the hut's chimney. I ran towards the hut, accidentally activating a paper that was placed on the ground. I was blasted back but fine, I took a second to think. I came up with a simple plan, I created a shadow clone, who laid down on the ground while I went up ahead. I waited on top of the hut for the people or person inside to come out, which they did. Two people left the hut, an old man and some kid, the clone got their action by acting that he was still alive. While the two were distracted, I snuck inside the open window that was just a few inches below me.

Inside was a bed room, I made two more clones telling them to search the area for potential scrolls while I went to find other possible weapons. I left the room, entering a short hallway that lead down stairs but there was another room close by so I went in there but it was just another bedroom. I made two more clones and let them search while I went down stairs.

Downstairs was the base of operation, there were various tools and supplies for weapon crafting. However, that's about it, no scrolls or anything really cool, just a few weapons on the other side, particularly a row of kunai and several large suriken, just below them.

I quickly scanned the area before going to the door and peering outside, the duo was looking at the seemingly damaged clone, who was playing innocent.

"Not a bad place to make weapons, isolated isn't? Speaking of which, for a place that makes weapons there doesn't appear to be too many, they must be around here somewhere. Search the area, maybe you'll find a trap door underneath the floor boards." Gnarl suggested.

"Can't I just mind control the people who work here? I mean I passed the mission, I broke in without being detected. Now how about instead of walking around in the dark, I just take over the two outside."

"I see nothing wrong with that, perhaps you can make them make you a few scrolls, particularly on various kinds of bombs."

"Ok." I went outside and crept up behind the pair then used Evil Presence on the old man first, followed by his son or whatever. Now under my control, they knelt before me and stated their loyalty.

"Oh, dark overlord is there anything you would have made for you? I, Io, and my apprentice, Shoseki, will happily build you an amazing weapon." The old man stated.

"I need weapon scrolls and sure why not, make me something that's cool and deadly."

"I'll get started at once, Shoseki will show you where we keep our scrolls." The old man said as he got to his feet and headed inside the hut.

I followed Shoseki inside, then into a large back room with a long stone pathway leading to a door.

"This place has a defensive mechanism with swinging blades and if someone touches one needles with rain down upon them, the only way to deactivate it is to hit the target that would pop up in the middle of this pathway. Of course, that's more to test someone's abilities but it has kept people out. If not on that part the second phase includes a swarm wooden mannequins with a target somewhere on their bodies that have to be hit for them to be deactivated. But you're always welcome so you won't have to worry about things like that." Shoseki informed as he took me to the large double doors. He opened the door for me and I walked into the new room.

I was glad to see that this room was filled with weapons, from swords to scythes to spiked ball and chains. There were all sorts of weapons ripe for the taking, though it was hard to find anything to replace the Executioner's Blade. I looked around while Shoseki went to fetch the scrolls, the apprentice opened them and a few where of weapons but a few were blank.

"What's with the blank scrolls?"

"I thought you were going to used them to seal weapons in them."

"Seal weapons?"

"Yes, you can seal things like weapons or special animals for summoning jutsu to use later. Whenever you want really."

"What kind of animal?"

"Like ninja hounds but you don't actually need a scroll for that, you just need to make a pact with the ninja hounds or whatever animal and then summon them to help you out, least that's how I think it works. Scroll are usually for weapons and sometimes jutsu. Hey why don't I show you how to do seal and summon a weapon?"

"Sure." I said and he didn't waste any time, he showed me what to do step by step then I did it, myself. It was cool but, unnecessary for weapons as I can just make them appear in my hand but, for jutsus and animals, perhaps even minions, it seemed useful. I took a number of blank scrolls then told the apprentice that I was looking for scrolls on various bombs and he went to check what he had.

He came back with a scroll on poisons but not poison bombs though he did say he'd write one for me. I nodded and left, Gnarl told me that Grubby would be going to the hut, to take control of the weapons and armor aspects. I just complied and went outside to see that a portal gate had formed just outside the hut. I stepped on it and was back at the Minion Cavern.

For the rest of the day I trained, Dimmer had returned to Cavern as well, and didn't seem to care about being left behind.

The following morning, Kakashi told us where to go, once all three of us were present at our usual meet up spot, and he was only a little late this time. We arrived at a big forest that had a huge gate in front of it, along with Anko. There were already a number of people there but it would be almost another hour before all of the other groups showed up.

"Good that's looks like everyone is here, now I can finally tell you all what the second part of this exam will be. And that is: a no holds bar survival test." Anko said loudly and clearly, she went on to tell us that we had five days to make it to the tower in the center of the forest; that we would have to obtain the scroll opposite to the one we would be given to start with. One condition she clearly stated was that we can never open them. Soon, we were given a release form and were told to carefully read over it. I didn't care, I just skimmed through it and signed where I was supposed to. _Big deal so we may die well maybe the other guys will but not my team. Though even if the others did die it wouldn't matter._

I finished before anyone else but I decided to wait until my teammates were finished, figured that it might take a while. I took a small walk and ran into Hinata, I've been seeing her a lot lately, it's weird.

I tried to ignore her, she stood near a tree, but she opened her mouth to talk to me.

"Hi Naruto...I..I have something for you..." Hinata said before she reached into a bag of hers. I took a few steps closer, a bit curious but not dropping my guard. She pulled out a small brown box, holding it out to me. "T-take this..it's a healing suave.."

"If it is what you say it is, why would you give this me? We're enemies."

"Ah yes I just remembered what I was trying to tell you earlier, master. I think she is taken with you, my young lord. In other words, I believe she likes you. Isn't that sweet. Evil tends to have that effect on women." Gnarl's voice stated clearly in my head.

"That's stupid, no she doesn't. Hinata." I said making the girl jump in her skin.

"Y-yes?"

"Do you like me? I mean like like me?"

"Oh well I uhh.." Hinata blushed and looked away.

"..I knew it, see Gnarl you're ridiculous, no one likes me they just tolerate me." I said as I walked past Hinata, a bit peeved because I kinda hope it was true.

"Wait N-Naruto."

"Don't try to be nice."

"I-I do like you..."

"What?" I said turning back to face her, a bit surprised.

"I-I do like you." She said with more determination.

"Well not to be mean but you don't like me least not anymore, I'm not the same person I was in the academy. Aside from being so much stronger, I'm not as nice as I used to be in fact I enjoy causing others pain. A soft girl like you won't like a guy like me."

"But Naruto...if you mean what happened with Choji...I don't mind ...that you're different .."

"...well...I don't pull punches on my opponent...even if they are my friends...and it's not a sign of respect or something like that you know? It's so I can cuz them as much pain as I can, it's a lot fun." I said a bit gleefully as I walked away.

"That's ok Naruto, I know you want to show everyone how strong you are."

"Damn...well I guess you're not completely wrong..I've been working my butt off extra hard just for this." I relaxed and smiled. "...So.. uhh if you really do like me uhhh I guess after all of this we should go on a date or something, right?"

"Oh! Uh I uh!" Hinata blushed again, her gaze lowering to her hands, when she looked back up at me. "H-here take this." She said holding out the small brown box of healing suave.

"You keep it, I already have a way to heal myself should something happen besides if you ran into trouble you'll need it more than me."

"Oh ok..." Hinata's expression seemed to sadden as she lowered her hands and her head.

"But...thanks I guess...it was a nice jester." I said nervously, man I've never been this nice to someone for so long I think I'm gonna hurl. But really, does she actually like me? Why?

"Mhm." Hinata managed to say as she clutched her hands together in front of her face.

"I better get going, don't want to keep my group waiting, good luck Hinata, try not to die." I waved awkwardly as I walked away a thinking about the possibility but I changed it to something that was less weird, the idea of crushing the life out of someone. I took a deep breath, I breathed easier with murder on the brain.

I turned in my release papers with my group. Once we all turned them in, we were given a heaven scroll and then we got to choose which gate to start at. Sasuke chose since I didn't care and Sakura was basically just a puppy in his lap.

We had gate twelve and I was so pumped. Finally, it's been so long since I've killed someone with my bare hands, I'm thrilled to do it again, no more test no more stupid lectures, just a free for all with no rules.

"Oh, man this is gonna be great I wonder which poor saps will have the unfortunate luck of running into us? We'll finish this easy like no sweat am I right?" I said with pride and anticipation.

"Yeah Naruto for once you're right but don't get cocky, who knows what these freaks can do." Sasuke said with a smug look.

"It won't matter, I'll still crush them but it will be great to see new jutsus." Soon the gate opened and we walked inside, in a stroke of genius I turned to Sasuke as we walked. "Hey give me the stroll."

"Why?"

"Because I can put it where no one else can find it, in the blink of an eye. Trust me."

"Fine here you go, loser." Sasuke pulled out the scroll and handed it to me, as my hand reached for it disappeared. "What the? How'd you do that?"

"That's my secret, now let's get moving, we only have five days and I'm sure we're the only one's lollygagging." I said before I picked up the pace.

We were walking in the forest when we heard a distressed scream.

"Was that a scream?" Sakura asked, fear in her voice.

"Aw man and here I thought I'd get to throw the first punch. Hm?" I frowned before something caught my attention.

"What is it Naruto?"

"I think someone is nearby. I'mma go check it out." I said as I parted from the group, I could have sworn I felt a presence. I walked over by a bush then went through it and looked around. Out of nowhere, I was pulled away and tied up, I was left on the ground a few feet away from where the group but I wasn't actually hurt. I growled in annoyance, not even roughed up in the slightest, that's so insulting!

I struggled in my binds and soon enough, I broke free. I walked back to where my group was but, they weren't there. I continued on the path we walked, getting angrier. _How could they just leave me!? Me of all people?! I'm the best member of the team! And they just left me! Those miserable fucks will definitely get socked in the stomach for pulling this shit._

I sped through the forest but, even then I couldn't find them, I was so hoping that I wasn't lost though that would explain why I couldn't find them. Eventually, I saw a trio sitting in a corner somewhere up ahead and I went for it, my group or not, I'm so fucking livid and something had to pay for it.

I stepped out of the bushes and saw Sasuke, Sakura and a fake me talking about something.

"The Fuck!? You idiots how you fall for a cheap gag like that! I mean really are you that stupid!?" I shouted as I neared them I was partial to the idea of killing them all, but I technically need the others to pass, darn it. The impostor however, was so dead.

"Naruto?" Sasuke stood up then looked back at the imposter.

"You're the imposture trying to confuse my team." The impostor said as he stood up, I just rolled my eyes though the group was trying to piece the puzzle together.

"I'm the impostor huh? Well motherfucker answer this question. The fuck does brown mean?" I said as I kept walking towards them. Instantly my team turned to the impostor, pulling out their kunai. The impostor groaned as his plan was foiled.

"Well it doesn't matter now, just hand over your scroll and no one gets hurt, now which one of you has it?" The impostor said before showing who he really was.

The impostor had brown hair, wore a white outfit with some sort of metal thing over his mouth.

"That doesn't matter cuz you'll never get your hands on it without first beating me! And that'll never happen you no good little bitch!" I growled out as I motioned him to attack me, time to test my skills on a real opponent.

"Fine you'll die first then." He said before running at me, he was fast but not fast enough to pose an actual threat, too bad but expected. He tried to slice me but I dodged and evaded. For a particular attack, I didn't do anything and he landed a blow, but his kunai didn't even leave a mark on my armor. "Well that was your turn, you did pitiful by the way, guess it's my turn and just so you know, you won't live through it to have another."

"You have a big mouth just because you can dodge my attacks doesn't mean you can actually stand against me."

"Hmm sounds like something I might say in your situation but the difference is: regardless of what happens next, I'd live through it." I said before I buried my fist in his stomach, he let out a pained gasp but it was only the first of many as I didn't let him a get more than an inch away from me.

He tried to block and counter attack but all of them proved fruitless. His movements were slower than before which made this all too easy. I saw it in his eyes that he was forming a plan to escape. With a very strong kick, assisted by the brown ability, I busted his knee cap, so it bent inward. He screamed out in pain and his eyes went wide, his leg was broken with the bone sticking out in the back.

There it was, the look of pure fear with the hopes and dreams, crashing and burning, it was amazing. I held his collar to keep him from falling but only so I could destroy his other knee cap. I tossed him up just an inch up then with another enhanced kick, broke his other leg.

He cried out and fell to the ground, blood pooling around his very noticeable wounds.

"N-Naruto please! I think that's enough!" Sakura said, fear and empathy was clear in her voice, but I couldn't enjoy it because it was far more annoying, it was mercy.

Mercy I guess I have shown it before but, last time I had something to gain, a steed and an awesome one at that. I'm getting nothing out of sparing this impostor, so why do it.

"Shut up Sakura, you're getting yours soon enough." I said as I watched the man bleed out for a little while, he was still very much alive for the time being.

"Wait what?"

"Least get some information out of him." Sasuke said, which was more understandable.

"Alright. Talk, where's your scroll and what kind do you have? Tell me and I won't kill you, least then your team might be able to pass. Tell me now before I break your neck and your team is fails the exam without even knowing it." I asked forcefully.

"I-I don't have it and it's a heaven scroll... argh I shouldn't have come alone..." The imposture groaned out.

"True and how unfortunate for you." I pulled out a kunai and tossed it into his shoulder, making him cry out, then I tossed it at the other one with the same result.

"Naruto leave him alone! He's suffering enough!" Sakura pleaded.

"I disagree, I'm just getting started."

"Naruto, we don't have time to mess around we only have five days to pass the test and I doubt you want to come in dead last. Let's get moving you're only gonna attractive unwanted attention at this rate anyway." Sasuke added, sounding so high and mighty, it was really boiling my blood if he knows so much how could he not tell that this was an imposter.

"Hm hm alright guess that's true guess this is it for you impostor." I had a bit of a chuckle to my voice. I made three more kunai then tossed one in both of the wounded man's eyes. He cried out once more then I tossed the third kunai into his head. The man stopped screaming and just laid there in a pool of blood. I pulled out the kunai which were teleported back to the cavern for future use. The collected life force was five blue orbs, not surprising as he was a rain ninja. With that taken care of, I started walking towards the others. "Your turn." I said as I cracked my gloved knuckles.

"N-naruto we're your teammates..." Sakura said backing away. "You can't hurt us... remember what Anko said?"

"That I can't kill you, nothing about beating you two into submission for falling for such a cheap trick! I am not that easy to replace!" I ran up to Sakura first, landing a strong kick to her stomach before giving her a right hook which knocked her off her feet and into the trees behind her.

"Sakura! Naruto what's the matter with you? You don't do this to your teammates." Sasuke shouted as he got

"What's so special about you Sasuke? Why does even like you yet hate me, we're both orphans but everyone treats you so much better than me."

"Is that what's this is all about, you're such a brat. If you must know the Uchiha clan is famous for its sharingan and unparalleled ninja skills, not to mention that they were founders of this village and were a big part of the police squad."

"And then they were killed by your older brother, you told me that...so you get pity, but I don't, must be because of the fox now that I think about it.." Naruto said more to himself than anyone else as he glanced at nothing in particular.

"Now that you've calm down, we should make sure Sakura is ok." Sasuke said as he went to check up on Sakura, leaving me to my thoughts. I slowly walked up behind him as he was on his knees beside her.

"How is she?"

"Alive but unconscious." Sasuke as he went to pick her up.

"Wait Sasuke."

"What?" He asked as he slightly turned his head, only for it to be met with an enhanced kick. Sasuke hit a tree and was struck in the gut with an enhanced punch before he moved an inch. I continuously punched him, this only thing is so unfair. I got a demon sealed in me, probably so, it wouldn't wreak havoc and I am labeled a monster with nothing to my name but, this nobody gets his clan killed and is label town sweet heart?! That's bullshit! You think that they'd want to keep me happy and this prissy little shit. I'll kill him and them, no one will survive and then they will see what a mistake they've all made but then it'll be too late, I'll kill them all.

I stopped my assault when I fully realized that the tree had fallen and Sasuke was completely limp. I had punched him through the tree but I did stop, I kept punching him and punching him, slowly taking steps forward so he wasn't out of my reach.

Sasuke fell to the floor and I let out an annoyed groan and activated the blue ability, Sasuke's soul was bright red as it hovered over his beaten body and tattered clothes. The life force that was piled on him was a small trio of red orbs. I put my foot above the soul and pushed it back down into the blue haired bitch. A blue wave ran over his body and I heard him gasp for air. I kept my foot on him and added pressure, until he groaned in pain.

"I am the leader of this team and you will obey me or you will face my wrath. I'm stronger than you, faster than you, and I will kill you if you piss me off!"

"Get off of me, you loser."

"Hm, how about I just rip out all of your hair?" I asked out loud, ending the blue ability, before doing just that, he tried to fight back but it was no use I ripped out every last strand. He called me names and begged me to stop but, both he and Sakura need to know who's in charge, soon enough Kakashi will too. After which he rubbed his mostly bald head as he groaned in pain. "Quit your bitching, now go grab Sakura." I demanded, Sasuke glared at me, but went over to the still unconscious girl anyway. "Now let's get moving."

Later, Sakura woke up and freaked out about Sasuke's new look. Then she said something she soon regretted as I ripped out her pink locks. We made camp for the night when the other two got tired.

I stayed up as look out since I wasn't remotely tired. I kept a keen eye out as well as listened for anything that might sneak up on us.

* * *

 **~Third Person~**

* * *

The following morning, the trio resumed walking, keeping a careful eye out for an enemy attack.

At some point, Naruto stopped and looked around but, before anyone could ask him what was wrong, a huge wave of wind blew by them. The three acted as quickly and dispersed.

"Hey Sasuke are you alright?" It was Sakura's voice and it came from behind Sasuke. The young male kept up his guard, quickly getting to his feet and keeping a kunai up.

"Good it's you." Sasuke sighed and lowered the kunai and she walked over to him.

"Hey guys what's was weird huh?" Naruto said as he walked towards his teammates.

"Wait, how do we know you're the real Naruto?" Sasuke asked defensively but Sakura cut in.

"Do we even want the real Naruto?"

"We need him to pass."

"Right..."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." Naruto said with an annoyed tone.

"Nice try-" Sasuke tossed the kunai at the impostor, who dodged clumsily. "Naruto would never act so nice to us, especially now that Kakashi sensei isn't anywhere nearby."

"You think that's why he's acting this way? Cuz Kakashi sensei can't stop him? That does make a lot of sense. We should probably tell him about that, maybe Kakashi can straighten him out." Sakura said to Sasuke.

"Hmm well if your friend is really that unruly, you must be enjoying this time away from him. It's clear that without your sensei, you're not much of a team, are you?" Naruto's voice became more feminine and sly smirk spread across his face.

"That's none of your business, Sakura get ready." Sasuke said.

"Right, I'll back you up." Sakura said as she stood to her feet.

"You think that will be enough to obtain this Earth scroll? I'm sure it would go nicely with your Heaven scroll." In a puff of smoke the impostor revealed herself to be a tall lean grass ninja with long black hair. She pulled out an earth scroll but then put it above her mouth and then she swallowed it whole.

"How did you know we had a heaven scroll?" Sakura asked, a bit creeped out.

"A friend of mine overheard your run in with the rain ninja. But there's only one way for us to obtain the other scroll, one of us will have to die."

The two young mostly bald genin looked into the grass ninja's eyes and saw their own deaths. They fell to the ground trembling like cornered rats in front of a hungry snake. Sasuke rose to his feet with a kunai shaking in his grip.

"Now what happens?" The older ninja asked not expecting or getting a response. "Disappointing, I thought you would put up more of a challenge." She said as she pulled out two kunai. With a flick of her wrist and they flew through the air. She watched in amusement as Sasuke rose the kunai and stabbed his leg, the pain distracted him from the fear.

Sasuke managed to save his teammate and leap up the trees to get away. Wearing an amused look the grass ninja summoned a large snake.

It easily found the pair, quietly lowering its head for a better angle of attack. Sasuke didn't notice at it first but Sakura did and tried to warn him, only getting her mouth covered as a response. She managed to warn him just in time and they evade the snake's attack. Sasuke was targeted first while he was in midair. The snake went after him but, he unleashed a volley of shurikens and kunai, killing the large reptile.

With it dead the grass ninja emerged from the corpse. She looked up at Sasuke before jumping on the tree he was on, wrapping her body around it as she sped towards him. However, she stopped were she was, avoiding a fire ball that would've hit her.

"You're not half bad, but you deserve a real challenge and that's not something Sasuke can give you." I turned my head to see Naruto standing on a branch not too far off.

"Ah Naruto I see you alluded my friend."

"Your what? I didn't allude anyone. I was watching you from a distance this entire time, curious about what kind of justu you can do but now I'm all excited never seen some like you. I'll have fun crushing you." Naruto exclaimed as he crossed his arms, the female eyed his armor curiously as her legs were wrapped around the thick branch of a large tree.

"That's very peculiar armor you have Naruto, where ever did you get it?"

"Let's say it was a gift." Naruto said before he jumped to the tree Sasuke and the grass ninja were on, a few inches in front of a frightened Sasuke.

"Naruto-" Sasuke

"You are in my way. Go join Sakura, baldy." Naruto said not even looking at Sasuke, who was a bit hesitant. "Now!"

"D-don't die Naruto...we need you to pass."

"Of course, you do, I carry this team, you'd be nothing without me." As Sasuke left, Naruto got in a fighting stance. "Have any more questions lady or can we get started?"

"Just this piece of advance, pride comes before the fall." The grass ninja said as she returned to her typical body type, now standing on her two own legs instead of having them wrapped around the branch.

"Whatever snake lady, now put them up." Naruto shouted as he raised his hands, bracing himself for an attack and to attack.

Naruto ran at the grass ninja who dodged and blocked, keeping a keen eye on his moves, as well as on his friends.

"Stay put! Or at least fight back god damnit!" Naruto growled out as the opposing ninja dodged his punch, leading to his fist going into a tree. Naruto pulls at his hand, though it appears to be stuck. "God damnit..."

"Appears that you are too strong for your own good. I'll fulfill your desire...and kill you now." The grass ninja said before taking the opportunity to attack Naruto, striking the unarmored parts, which were the joints (knees, inner knees, elbows).

Naruto filled the tree hole that imprisoned his hand, with fire. It roared and blossomed. Naruto pulled out his fist out of the tree and made an attempt to punch the grass ninja but, the ninja jumped back, dodging the attack.

"I'm going to crush you until your brains are all over the forest floor." Naruto growled out as he put his hands together. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Ten Narutos appeared then quickly fawned out, tossing kunai from all angles at the ninja.

The older ninja moved quickly as she jumped from tree to tree, trying to figure out where each of the clones were. It wasn't long before she held a kunai in each hand, she skillfully tossed them into the suspected locations, she repeated the action on a few times before she as she made her way back to Naruto.

She landed on the thick branch that Naruto was on, not a single kunai being thrown her way.

"A fetal attempt to delay the inevitable." The grass ninja exclaimed as Naruto was on lying against the tree, looking injured.

"You're not all that impressive either lady. How about you show me something new, make this more interesting."

"Bold words from the trapped prey." The grass ninja rolled up her sleeve to reveal markings along her arm. She bit her thumb and dragged it along the markings making a trail of blood. Mere moments later, the grass ninja was standing upon a large brown snake.

"Hmph seen it, and not the hard to kill either." Naruto said, secretly noting the interesting summoning technique.

"We'll see, now won't we?" The lady said before the snake lunged at Naruto with an open mouth, fangs barred.

Naruto acted fast and jumped at the grass ninja, landing a kick to her face but not knocking her off of her snake. Naruto slid down the snake's back as she turned to watch him, amused and impressed at the sudden display.

Naruto growled and jumped to a tree behind the large snake, tossing a series of kunai at it. The snake hissed in pain, but even more so when Naruto threw another barrage of kunai but these were wrapped in paper bombs. The grass ninja noticed them and quickly dodged, by jumping off of the massive snake. Just then, a clone jumped out from behind her, latching on to her.

"What? A clone? How? I disposed of all of them." The grass ninja said just before noticing that the kunai had charged their direction and we're heading right for her.

"Nope I kept one hidden while you were busy with other ones." Naruto activated the paper bombs once they got close enough. He smirked as he watched the countless explosions go off, when they finally ceased Naruto scowled as he saw mud falling to the ground instead of body parts.

"You're more impressive than I thought but you're not the only one who plans ahead."

Naruto growled as he turned to look behind him and was met with a fierce torrent of wind, knocking him off the thick log like branch. He was sent crashing into another branch almost sliding off it. Naruto had dug his gauntlets into the side of the wide branch so he wouldn't fall off of it. He pulled himself up and saw the grass ninja standing before him.

"Good bye Naruto."

"I hate you and I'm going to tear you to pieces!" Naruto spat out in rage.

"Not today." The grass ninja slammed her hands on the tree, right in front of Naruto's face, summoning another powerful gale that tore him from the tree. Naruto cursed loudly as he was sent through a thick tree branch and entered a free fall where he knocked into several others.

The snake lady turned her attention to the two remaining members of the squad. Sakura gave a desperate speech, hoping that it would spark something in Sasuke.

However, Sasuke had an internal realization that reminded him of what he had to do and what his purpose was.

Sasuke jumped into the fray, feeling no fear and holding nothing back. He had his sharingan ready and as he started his assault with a wave of kunai, which the ninja dodge by slight movements. He and the grass ninja both threw punches and kicks but dodged or blocked every one. Sasuke managed to above the grass ninja and pulled her down, head first, to the thick bark below. Upon impact Sasuke jumped off the ninja which quickly turned to mud, a second later the young genin was met with a wave kunai tuning down from behind. Sasuke fled and landed on a separate branch but was quickly sucker punched. The boy tried to defend himself but was knocked down after a small series of blows.

The ninja expressed her disappointment just before three small bombs, which were attached to her backside, exploded and made her stumble forward.

Sasuke quickly jumped behind her and threw shurikens and kunai at her each with wires attached. With careful movements Sasuke bond the grass ninja to a thick tree, the wires holding her tightly as he pinned the wires on his hands to the tree beneath him with kunai.

"Not bad, was wondering when you were finally going to get off your ass." Naruto stated as he jumped to the spot next Sasuke who was just finishing a powerful jutsu.

"You sure took your time." Sasuke said through his teeth as he finished his justu. A second later fire erupted from Sasuke in every direction before it sped down the wires and collided with the trapped ninja.

"Shut up, let's end her. Overkill is the way to go." Naruto said as he formed massive fireballs in his hands, he rapidly tossed them at the already burning ninja. Soon Sasuke's justu was done but Naruto wasn't, he threw larger balls of flame at his opponent only stopping when he saw the state Sasuke was in. Naruto ended his barrage with the largest fireball he could muster and hurled it at the grass ninja.

Sakura joined her teammates, taking a closer look at Sasuke but in a moment all three ninjas were stuck in place, their bodies being weighed down by an unknown force. The grass ninja had broken free of her wire based prison by merely walking forward, the free behind her was completely chard. The ninja herself, had half of her face melted off, which only reveled to have another one was underneath it.

Her neck extended and it shot towards Sasuke, her teeth sunk into his neck. Sasuke groaned in pain as he fell to the ground, holding the bite mark which formed into three black commas.

The grass ninja revealed herself to be a man called Orochimaru and he expected that he would see Sasuke again. Orochimaru told the three about the sound ninja and that they will also be coming for them. He left the three ninjas by sinking into the trunk of a tree.

With a small series of painful wails Sasuke passed out, so Naruto made Sakura carry him in case an enemy attacked them. Sakura didn't put up much of a fight and they were on their way. This time, Naruto stayed close to his team, keeping on high alert until they could find a good place to rest.

Eventually, they found a clearing with a large tree that had its bottom part carved out. Sasuke was laid in the ground under the tree.

"What do you think that creep did to him anyway?" Sakura asked, sitting on the floor by Sasuke, as she looked down at her incapacitated teammate.

"I have no idea." Naruto said as he stood guard, watching and waiting for the sound ninja to make their move. "But it sounds like it won't kill him."

"How do you know?"

"Cuz if he wanted Sasuke dead he would've done it. Man, you're an idiot. And...and you have a really large forehead." Naruto said as he finally noticing Sakura's forehead since her hair was nonexistent.

"...you're not perfect either...weirdo." Sakura mumbled to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Just worried about Sasuke, that's all!"

"That's what I thought, I'm gonna go look ahead, make sure no one is nearby and looking to take advantage of us. While I'm gone you better set up some traps or something, I might also kill an animal for food...or fun."

"Take your time."

Later that night, Naruto returns to his team with a beast on his shoulders, he plops it down near his group.

"Woah Naruto where did you find that?"

"I admit I got little carried away and chased this thing down and killed his friends but hey eat up."

"Alright you're gonna cook it first, right?"

"Probably." Naruto sat next to Sakura and cut a chunk out of the dead animal. With the help of a fire ball he quickly cooked the meat and gave it to Sakura.

"Thanks...I set up the traps...one on the ground and one in the air..."

"But not one behind you, which is where I came through, feeling that you put a trap in the clearing." Naruto said as he tore a piece of meat out for himself then cooked it.

"Hmm no I guess I didn't." Sakura gave a light shrug as she dug her teeth into the fallen beast's flesh.

"Well then how's Sasuke? Awake yet? We can't pass in if he's incapacitated."

"Unfortunately, not. I've been trying to keep him cool, but's that's about all I can think of to do."

"Well we can't stay here forever we need to get an earth scroll and the longer we wait the less there are. I'll give him until tomorrow night. Or morning, perhaps I should just get the scroll myself then I guess all we would have to do is wait till he wakes up."

"You're so weird...can you heat this up." Sakura carved out another morsel and held towards Naruto.

"Maybe, beg for it and call me your master."

"Yeah, no, I can make my own fire thanks."

Naruto placed his hand on the dead animal and incinerated it with the minuet. He then grabbed Sakura's piece, cooked it then ate it himself. "Naruto, you jerk! I'm really hungry! Give that back!" Sakura said trying to grab the morsel from Naruto.

"You had your chance." Naruto said as he used one hand to keep Sakura at bay, tormenting her as he took small bites.

Sakura eventually gave up when most of the meat was gone and sulked as she sat next to Sasuke, tending to him. Eventually her constant yawning got on Naruto's nerves so he demanded that she went to sleep or he'd knock her out. Sakura grumbled to herself as she took his spot on the behind Sakura, laying on the dirt floor.

Naruto kept watch but soon grew bored and wanted to go exploring so he created a set of clones to keep watch as he went to have fun. The clones quickly fanned out to hide and keep watch.

Naruto went exploring, chasing large animals and but quickly found a better thing to chase, an unsuspecting team. The three males were leaping from tree to tree, their moments were slow and were duly noted.

"You guys look awfully tired." Naruto did as he landed on the branch just ahead of the three-man squad. The three other Leaf genin prepared themselves for battle, a bit nervous as they were aware of their own state of being.

"Don't worry guys there's still three of us and only one of him, he's probably just as tired as we are. We can do this." Shibire said, the leader of the trio stated.

"I also have a scroll with me. If you win I'll give it to you but if I win, well, you'll all be dead. Here's the deal, give me everything you've got and if I'm still alive it'll be my turn." Naruto said as he stood with his arms crossed, waiting patiently but eager to see what jutsu these young ninjas might have. The three attacked Naruto, using kunai to stab and slash at him as well as low level jutsu. Naruto was unimpressed but he could see why the three had lasted this long, they had great team work and covered each other's attacks pretty well.

Naruto shrugged off the few kunai that were sticking out of him, then stated at the three thinking of ways to kill them.

"He's still alive...but we gave it our all..." Shibire said in bewilderment as he and his team were exhausted.

"Yeah, you failed so now it's my turn and none of you will survive."

"hey uh maybe you can uh let us go? We'll give you our scroll and we'll just drop out ok?" The leader pleaded, seeing the murderous eyes of Naruto.

"...which kind of scroll do you have?"

"An Earth Scroll..."

"Oh, then it's my lucky day, I need that one. Hand, it over." Naruto demand holding out his hand. The leader went over to Naruto and pulled out the Earth Scroll and offered it to Naruto.

"Here, now, can we go?"

"Open it."

"What?"

"I want to see what happens." Naruto said as he stepped away from the fellow leaf genin. Shibire swallowed his nervousness and opened the scroll, quickly passing out. The squad leader fell backwards with the scroll still open. Naruto picked up the scroll, showing it to the others but, seeing as they didn't pass out looked at it himself. "This isn't a justu it's just a passage how boring. Well time to die."

"But he gave you the scroll you said you would let us go come on." Tanzo said, rightfully and obviously worried about his and his team's health.

"I said I'd kill you, I was gonna take your scroll regardless." Naruto said as the scroll disappeared in his hands. Naruto picked Shibire up and tossed him at his teammates, Tanzo and Minoji, knocking them off the branch they were on. Naruto made his favorite and only blade appear in his hands, he gave it a magical enhancement before stabbing it into the branch he was one. The large branch was instantly separated from its tree and began falling. With a barrage of enhanced kicks, Naruto made the branch collide into the three genin as they fell.

The leaf genin were crushed when they collected with another massive branch, blood exploding from the bodies. The top log had bounced off of them and was out of their failing sight. Naruto jumped down, landing on the Shibire who was on top of the other two, both coughed up blood upon the impact. Naruto stared in the eyes of the two dying genin, he chuckled as he rose his sword. Naruto plunged his large sword through Shibire and the other two. The young lord's eyes were glued to the mouths that had blood pouring out of them. Three sets of brown life force rose from them, each set had three orbs.

Naruto pulled out his sword which disappeared and with a smile he moved on looking for more victims. His night was as eventful as he had wished, he didn't want to travel too far less his team gets attacked and he gets disqualified. When Naruto returned to the clearing he hid in the trunk of the tree with his team and fell asleep, all of the activities of the day finally getting to him.

When morning came, Naruto awoke with the help of his clone. Naruto groaned as he wanted to sleep more but, he got up and left the tree his team was sleeping in.

Outside were the sound genin that Orochimaru had mentioned. The leader, Dosu, uncovered Sakura's ground based trap so, he led his team in an aerial assault. But, before they could attack, the Naruto clone activated the Ariel trap. A massive log came swinging down towards the sound ninja but with one attack from Dosu, the log shattered.

"Oh well, that did a lot of good, didn't it?" Naruto groaned as he stood with his clone in front of the tree. Naruto had the clone attack first, who with the brown ability for the drop on the sound genin. Clone #1 landed a clear hit on Dosu, then next punch sent Dosu across the clearing.

The clone then attacked Zaku, punching him in the face but upon hearing bells he found himself hit in the neck with a senbon, needle. The clone exploded in smoke, much to Naruto's annoyance.

Kin, while Zaku and Dosu recovered from their respective injuries, threw two needles with bells attached at the original Naruto. The needles were intercepted by two kunai thrown from the trees, but it was revealed there were needles hiding in the shadow for the first two. Naruto blocked the once hidden needles with his plain gauntlet.

At this point Zaku and Dosu had joined with Kin, who told them about the person in the trees. Zaku was first to act, running towards the original Naruto, who just yawned.

"Tired huh? Well soon you'll be asleep permanently."

"You don't have what it takes to beat me." Naruto said through a yawn before activating his brown ability, getting up close and personal. Naruto gave Zaku an uppercut the released a volley of punches before he was sending him flying through the air. Naruto then saw Kin tossing three senbon with bells attached at him but, then saw that wouldn't even come close to hitting him, so he, and his clones, ignored them. The belled needles got stuck in the tree just an inch behind Naruto.

Dosu then came running towards him, deflecting any kunai thrown his way with the device on his arm. Naruto knew better than to let this particular sound ninja to get to close as he saw the tail end of his fight with Kabuto. Naruto was about to attack but the sound of bells distracted him for a second which was all Dosu needed. He swung his armored arm, in the moment Naruto instinctively blocked before anything else. Naruto was met with ear splitting pain, which brought him to his knees.

Dosu's explained that the device on his arm amplifies the sound of any impact it makes which Dosu uses to target the person's inner ear, which affects sense of balance and motion. Naruto could barely hear a thing as he desperately tried to think of a plan, he had to kill them before they killed eighteen of his team mates and he gets disqualified. He activated the blue ability but, found himself unable to fight in the moment.

Naruto's other clones jump out from the trees, buying the original some time to think. Clones, 2 and 3, went after Kin while clones, 4 and 5, went after Dosu. Kin was taken down without the loss of a clone, so all four remaining clones ganged up on Dosu, forcing him to get away from squad 7. Dosu stared down at the four clones standing between him and the leaf genin. He was then joined by a limping and angry Zaku.

"Super Slicing Sound Wave!" Zaku shouted as he rose his arms to the shadow clones. A massive wave of air pressure tore through the earth, destroying every shadow clones and aiming to do the same to Naruto and his team.

Naruto, having slightly recovered, summoned his blade and enchanted its durability so that it would not break as he put it in front of him. With its help, Naruto and his team survived the great assault though Naruto wasn't as damaged free as he had hoped.

"Still alive eh? Well not for long." Zaku said as he neared the armor suited genin.

Naruto couldn't stop himself from constantly spacing out, the duration getting slightly longer over time. Naruto eventually ended the blue ability and thought about just giving up, leaving his friends and possibly reviving them after the sound genin have left. He was in a state of hopelessness as he felt nothing he did had a lasting effect, he could even see Kin starting to move, so it was only a matter of time before he's back where he started.

In was in that moment, that Naruto felt the pull of the minion gauntlet. Naruto rose to his feet, and followed his instinct which were to raise the gauntlet high.

His actions did not go unnoticed and the sound genin asked him if that meant he was giving up. Naruto stalled going back and forth between decisions, though it eventually got the remaining sound genins' nerves and Dosu attacked, being the only able-body of the three.

Naruto, who was healing from Dosu's previous attack, was tapped by a green minion. Naruto turned his head and quickly crushed the green's neck. The gem changed from blue to green and with advice from Gnarl, fled the scene by jumping up three.

"Ok, so what can the greens do?" Naruto said as he looked down at Dosu, who was looking up at him.

"Greens are stealthy my lord, able to turn invisible when on a guard marker and deal extra damaged with their back-stab attack." Gnarl spoke quickly, understanding the urgency.

"Stab him in the back? Got it." Naruto said to himself readying himself to attack but then he noticed that he, suit and all, was transparent. Naruto saw that Dosu had gone inside the hallowed tree, so he quickly fell to the base and then inside of the tree to see Dosu looking at Sasuke's curse mark. Naruto's blade appeared in his hands and he slashed Dosu in half, the blood splattered over Sasuke.

Naruto left the hallowed part of the tree to see a weakened Zaku and a weakened Kin. Naruto ran towards them, noting that the two were starting to counter attack. Naruto knocked away the senbon thrown at him then dodged a sonic blast before jumps by over the two. Naruto jumped back, with his sword pointed towards the two. The Executioner's Blade easily entered through Kin's back and went through her stomach, covered in blood. Naruto pulled the blade out of her then turned his sights on Zaku.

Naruto ran at Zaku, who failed at stopping him, and ran his sword through him. Naruto backed slowly, sliding the massive blade out of his opponent. Naruto's sword returned to the cavern as he searched Zaku's body for a scroll, upon not finding one he went to Kin's. Since she didn't have it either, he went back to the tree, where his team and Dosu's body were. While he rummaged, he also simultaneously collected life force, four silver orbs for both of them but they disappeared faster than he noticed.

Naruto rummaged through Dosu's corpse looking for a scroll and found an Earth Scroll. Dosu also had four silver orbs but Naruto didn't notice them as he found what he was looking for. Naruto smiled as the Earth Scroll disappeared before his fingers could touch it. With that done, all he need to do is wait for Sasuke to wake up but he figured that they should be closer to building so they can get the exam over with.

Naruto turned his attention to his team, Sakura looked like she was faking it and Sasuke had purple chakra emanating from him. Naruto woken up Sakura with a playful kick to the side, having deactivated the green ability. When she woke, she gave a pained groan then screamed at the sight of the bloody Sasuke.

"Relax, it's not his blood." Naruto said with crossed arms.

"Oh, good hey, hey...w-what's that smell? Ugh it's awful what is that?" Sakura asked as she sat up, covering her nose.

"Could be the dead body." Naruto said as he glanced at Dosu's unmoving corpse.

"Well get it out of here, it reeks."

"No, we're leaving this place and going to the tower where we'll wait for Sasuke to wake up then complete this exam."

"Whatever Naruto, as long as we don't have to stay with that. Wait...do we have both scrolls? Since when did they have an Earth Scroll?"

"Yeah now hurry up, or do you want me to carry him?"

"No I got it." Sakura said as she went to grab Sasuke.

As he waited for Sakura, he was informed by Gnarl that the greens smell awful, no matter what. Naruto shrugged, being okay with smelling bad for a while since he himself didn't actually smell a thing. He was fine with it until he noticed the state of his knee, it was rotten. He checked few other exposed spaces on his armor to find them too in a state of decay.

Naruto activated his blue ability hoping for his body to heal, however Sakura, now standing up with Sasuke's arm over her shoulder, had gotten a better look at Naruto.

"What's wrong with you, Naruto?"

"I could take offense to that." Naruto growled out.

"You know that's not what I meant, your body is all messed up what did the sound genin do to you?"

"...nothing that they didn't pay for, now let's get moving okay? We don't have time for idle chatter." Naruto said as he got a head start, leaping to the nearest tree before being joined by Sakura.

The trio made their way with Naruto ahead, using shadow clones to help him clear the few traps that they came across. During their trek to the building in the center of the massive forest, Sasuke woke up. Sasuke's body was nearly completely covered by the curse mark and he was dead set on paying Naruto back for what he had done to him.

"Oh, you think you can take me on baldy? Just cuz you're possibly a little bit stronger?" Naruto said as he stopped on a tree, turning around to look at the upset Sasuke.

"We are supposed to be a team but you obviously need to be taught a lesson on who's the better ninja."

"Why? I already know. I am."

"Guys come on the building is right there let's just complete the exam." Sakura said trying to appeal to either of the males' better judgement.

With surprising speed Sasuke punched Naruto, forcing him off the tree he was on and into a different one. Naruto quickly gathered his bearings as he fell through the air. He made sure that he landed on his feet but Sasuke appeared in front of him with his fist raised. Naruto activated the brown ability and caught it then the one that followed.

Naruto lifted Sasuke up then slammed him on the ground before tossing him at a nearby tree. Sasuke quickly recovered and was on the attack but Sakura got in between the two but Naruto gave her a stomach punch before turning his sights back on Sasuke. The two fought until sunset, exchanging blows for blows, dodging and weaving with Sasuke trying to end Naruto when the gem turned yellow but, Naruto was able to withstand anything thrown his way.

When sunset came, Sakura managed to get through to Sasuke despite distasteful comments from Naruto. The curse mark reseeded and Sasuke was back to his old self, just in constant pain and without his hair.

In the dead of night, squad seven made it to the building. They entered and were met with a room lit up by ceiling lights. There was a wall with board on it that held a message. Sakura deciphered it and they came to the conclusion that they were to open the scrolls and lay them on top of each other in front of the board.

Naruto made both of the unopened scrolls appear in one hand and then opened them with no trouble. He overlapped them in an 'X' symbol and with a puff of smoke Iruka appeared. Naruto's eyes and rage flared but he kept himself in check, he knew killing Iruka now was the stupidest thing he could do. The baldness of Sakura and Sasuke was the first thing Iruka pointed out but Sakura waved it off blaming a weird insect they came across. She knew it was better to lie now, pass the exam than tell Kakashi sensei.

Naruto was definitely surprised by what Sakura told Iruka but, he didn't make any comments himself.

Naruto crossed his arms and looked off to the side, feeling his hate for Iruka grow just by hearing him talk. He cursed Iruka in his mind over and over, not paying any attention to what was being said.

Eventually, they were told that they were to go to the waiting room as there was still a good chuck of time left before the exam ended. The trio went up to the second floor and went into a hallway that lend to small sections with three squads there. Kiba's squad of Kiba, Shino and Hinata; Team Guy of Lee, Tenten and Neji, and Garaa's team of Garaa Temari and Kankuro.

The lack of hair was brought up quite a bit as was Naruto's odor, Sakura blamed it on strange ninjas and Naruto said it due to killing said ninjas. Sasuke was asked the blood on his clothes and Naruto said it was just splatter from at a particularly gruesome attack he did, though not many people believed him.

Squad 7 spent the rest of the exam time away from the others, Naruto because he didn't want to have to deal with them, Sakura because she was embarrassed about her hair situation and to tend to Sasuke the best she could, and though Sasuke didn't care either way not being bothered was a perk he didn't ignore. They didn't talk all the much, Naruto talked the least, preferring to sit a foot away from them, thinking about his fight with Sasuke. Their fight was strictly hand to hand, so it was basic limits that were tested. Even in his physically enhanced state, Sasuke was faster than him but not by much. Strength wise though Sasuke was slightly stronger, Naruto knew that he had the power advantage. The time Naruto felt that Sasuke had him beat was when he used the blue ability, which he didn't do often, since he didn't want to use any of his magic, he had to skillfully dodge and counter attack. During which he found that in the blue ability weakened his physical power, not too much but, it was noticeable.

Finally, the exam concluded with a total of six squads making it: Team Naruto of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura; Team Kiba of Kiba, Shino and Hinata; Team Guy of Lee, Tenten and Neji; Team Garaa of Garaa, Temari and Kankuro; Team Kabuto of Kabuto, Yoroi Akado and Misumi Tsurugi, and Team Ino of Ino, Shikamaru and Choji.

All of the contestants met in a large tiled arena with a second level. The genin were in single file lines with the leader of each squad in front. Across from them were the jonin, which were mostly the senseis of the passing teams, the proctors and the Hokage himself. The genin and jonin alike we're talking amongst themselves for a while until Hayate Geeco, the new proctor, told everyone that if they wanted to drop out now was the time. Kabuto was the only one to drop from the challenge. Sakura tried to get Sasuke to withdraw but, he stopped her then briefly lectured her about his purpose in life. With Kabuto gone that left seventeen constants remaining.

Due to the large number of contestants, said constants were told of that there would be a series of one on one preliminaries. There was banter back and forth but, the genin were eventually told the rules, or lack thereof, and went up lot the second floor with their respective teachers.

The only ones that didn't go up were Sasuke and the genin he was up against, Yoroi. It was tough battle but Sasuke eventually prevailed. Afterwards Kakashi left with him and the second round began.

Sakura and Ino stepped onto the field and began battling it out but it wasn't long before Ino used her special technique, Mind Transfer Justu. Ino slipped her mind into Sakura's body and had her forfeit, making Ino the winner.

The next match, was between Temari and Tenten. Ten Ten's field of expertise was long range but none of her attacks ever made contact with Temari, who was using wind style attack. Temari ended the battle by trapping Tenten in a tornado fueled by her chakra and ending it with Tenten landing on her giant fan. Temari tossed Tenten off her fan once she was declared the winner, such treatment earned her Lee's anger as he caught Ten Ten's body. In his anger and Temari's disrespectful comments, Lee used his leaf hurricane but Temari blocked with her large black fan. Both were told by their respective sides to return to the upper level.

The following match consisted of Shino and Shikamaru. Shikamaru fought well and even got Shino in his Shadow Possession justu but, was then cornered between Shino and an army of chakra eating beetles. Shino was made the winner as Shikamaru gave up.

The next match, was pitted Kankuro against the other member of Kabuto's team. It appeared that Kankuro lost the match when his neck was snapped. However, it was a trap as that Kankuro turned out to be a puppet which returned the favor, making Kankuro the winner.

When their names were selected both Naruto and Kiba cheered as it was going to be an easy victory. Naruto jumped over the ledge and waited for his opponent, though when he saw Arkumaru he remarked on how tasty and rare dog flavored ramen would be for him. Kiba growled at the comment, as he set Arkumaru on the ground. Naruto told Kiba that he wanted Kiba to go first as he knew he could win with just a few moves.

Kiba took the invitation and, using the On All Fours style, slammed into Naruto with increased force and speed. Naruto was knocked off his feet but he quickly flipped in midair, regaining his footing just further away.

"Is that all you got? Gonna take a lot more than that to beat me. What else do you have?" Naruto said with pride, taking a few steps towards his opponent.

"You wish." Kiba ran at Naruto again but this time pulled out two smoke grenades. Kiba threw the smoke bombs at Naruto's feet so when they exploded it completely enveloped the armored ninja in smoke. Naruto was a bit curious to see what was going to happen but he was just attacked in the usual fashion. Though unimpressed, Naruto did think that it would make great training since he had no idea where Kiba was or where he was attacking from.

Naruto walked out of the smoke cloud and was then attacked by Arkumaru, who lunged at him with open jaws. In a second Naruto thought of a fool proof way to get the fight he wanted. So, when Arkumaru bit him he stumbled back into the smoke cloud. When the most of the smoke cleared Kiba saw Naruto holding Arkumaru up by his neck.

"Wh-what are doing? Put him down." Kiba demanded with a mix of anger and worry.

"I want a real fight, if you can even give it to me. I figured you need a good reason so..." Naruto started to squeeze Arkumaru's neck, making the dog whine in pain.

"Fine, fine just put him down."

"I see it the best why for me to get a real is to give you a reason to kill me." Naruto said as he continued to crush the small animal. "Or you could try to save him."

At hearing that Kiba swallowed a food pill, he assumed a slightly more animalistic form. With longer nails, Kiba got on all fours. Even though the changes were minor, Naruto was a bit curious so he eased his grip.

"If you want to be beaten so badly, release Arkumaru, this jutsu is best when we do it together." Kiba stated, making Naruto think of a few seconds. Arkumaru was tossed across the room at Kiba, who caught him. "You ok at little buddy?"

"Hurry up." Naruto demanded stomping his foot on the ground. "This better not be the same justu you just did or I'll make you regret it."

"Do worry I doubt you'll be able to move from after a direct hit from this attack." Kiba said as he set Arkumaru down and got on all fours once more. "Let's go Arkumaru." Arkumaru jumped on Kiba's back. "Beast Mimicry, man beast clones,

"Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu! Fang Over Fang!" Kiba and his transformed dog ran at Naruto before spinning through the air, each appearing to be a drill heading straight for the waiting ninja.

Naruto was hit and forced into the wall behind him, the attack itself created a crater in wall. Kiba and his doppelgänger jumped back, skidding across the ground. The smoke cleared and everyone could see Naruto getting to his feet, obviously in pain. "How was that jerk?"

"Is that all the tricks you got? Or should I end this right now?" Naruto said as he stared at the duo of Kibas.

"Stop trying to act so tough, all you've been doing is getting your butt kicked."

"I was bored, I wanted to see if you could give me a decent fight. You can't, you're too weak." Naruto said as he panted, not using the blue ability to heal himself, he felt the full effect of Kiba's attack but, he's suffered worse.

"I'm shutting you up, once and for all. Let's go Arkumaru, one more time!"

"It won't work." Naruto said as he held his side. He watched as Kiba and his dog started their ultimate taijutsu. He wondered if he should stop them in their tracks or play with them for a while. He chose the ladder, to show how much he was above Kiba, he dodged every single one of Kiba's and Arkumaru's attacks. When the two thought, they had got him it turned out to be a substitute justu, with Naruto waiting in the center of the ring. Kiba and Arkumaru landed on both sides at him, glaring at him. "I'm above you Kiba, there's nothing you can do to beat me."

"You just got lucky!" Kiba shouted but, Naruto shrugged it off, feeling that the game was boring now and it was time to end it. Naruto put his hands together, giving it the appearance that he was building his chakra. He could hear both of his opponents running at him but, he didn't do anything. He waited until they drew closer then unleaded his telekinesis. Naruto's hands were open palmed both faced each of his opponents. The whole room was shocked to see Kiba and Arkumaru being held in midair and stopped in mid-justu.

By moving his hands and arms, Naruto sent his competitors across the room, slamming them into the walls, floor and ceiling. Naruto had the duo hover in front of him, before he dropped one of them to the floor then had a kunai appear, he tossed it at the Kiba still at his mercy. That Kiba, was the real Kiba, who cried out in pain. Naruto smiled and released him from his control, but before the battered boy could hit the floor Naruto gave him an uppercut. Naruto threw punch after punch, taking small steps forward and delivering an uppercut to keep Kiba in the air before delivering a crushing blow that sent the dog lover into the furthest wall.

Halfway through Naruto's barrage, Arkumaru turned back to normal, and Kiba had already started to cough up blood. Now, Kiba was pegged in the wall, Arkumaru was collapsed on the floor and Naruto was victorious. Naruto walked over to Kiba, though he was told that the match was over. Naruto tore the kunai out of the unconscious ninja and began walking back to his spot.

Unbeknownst to the young overlord, Sakura had informed their sensei the abuse that had transpired in his absence. So, when Naruto returned to his team, Sasuke not being there as he was elsewhere being watched over my Anbu Black Ops, he was barely congratulated and told, by Kakashi, that he wanted to have a talk. Naruto didn't like or trust the way Kakashi was looking at him, he could already tell that he was in for a lecture. He glanced at Sakura then back at Kakashi, he then knew that she had told and was slightly worried. However, he then thought about what kind of person Kakashi was, and thought that worst that would happen was a long lecture, least for now.

Hinata and Neji Huyga were put against each other. Despite going in strong, Neji broke Hinata down but Naruto picked her back up with a few words of encouragement. Naruto only did it because Gnarl told him to and he was glad he did as it led to an exciting fight. Ultimately, Neji ended up winning as he struck Hinata's heart which caused her problems then he almost killed her but four jonin, including the proctor himself, cut in and ended it.

The match between Lee and Garaa was one that surprised everyone at some point, whether it was the beginning when Garaa revealed that it was sand in the gourd on his back, when Lee dropped his leg weights that made massive impacts on the ground, when Lee delivered the Hidden Lotus or when Garaa broke Lee's right arm and leg having survived the Hidden Lotus. Naruto found himself livid as he had no idea Lee could be so fast, he feared that Lee might be one of the few that could beat him. When it came to Garaa he was more eager just to fight him, he was a real challenge, but he didn't want to think that there was one person his own age that could beat him let alone two.

When the match for Choji came up, it was decided that someone had to fight a second round and Naruto literally jumped at the chance, hopping over the railing and going to him. Choji, having been assaulted by Naruto a long time ago thought a match was overdue.

Naruto however, was more concerned that if he should lose was there a possibility that he would be disqualified or would Choji also be a finalist. Naruto knew he wasn't gonna lose but, on the off chance he had to make sure, and he was safe even if he lost.

"Now Choji, you fear my new jutsu don't you, well you know what, I won't use it for this fight. It is kinda boring, effective, very useful and unstoppable but, I guess for spectators, a bit dull." Naruto said as he stood in front on Choji, who felt mildly better.

"Promise?" Choji said with suspicion.

"Yeah sure, it'll be fun, putting my other skills to the test."

"If the contestants are ready you may begin." Hayate stated as he looked at both fighters.

"Don't disappoint me like Kiba did, fatty."

"What did you just say?"

"What are you stupid on top of fat? The life you must live."

"That! Is. It! You're so dead! Expansion Justu...now for leaf style taijutsu...Human Boulder Justu!"

"And here I thought you couldn't get any fatter." Naruto said as he stood where he was, letting Choji run him over. Choji knew from Naruto's match with Kiba, that the first hit was the only one Naruto would let hit him so he abused that opportunity. Choji ran over Naruto back and forth leaving no time for him to get up. When Choji stopped, he returned to his normal chubby self, he looked at Naruto who was firmly crushed on the cracked floor.

"Aha not so high and mighty now! Aha aha! Ha..ha N-Naruto? Did I overdo it?"

"You wish fatty!" Naruto's foot came down upon Choji's head before he kicked Choji backwards. The Naruto on the ground blew up in smoke and Choji looked astonished before his game face was back on. Choji fired up another human boulder but, this time Naruto dodged it and was also leading him towards a wall. Naruto stayed where he was and Choji came barreling down, driving him into the wall but, that too was substitution.

Everyone looked around for Naruto but, he was nowhere to be found not even when kunai and paper bombs came raining down from the ceiling. Naruto was using his green ability to stay invisible while he wanted a set number of kunai and paper bombs. Naruto jumped down and made himself visible, he quickly activated the blue ability, not just so his body would heal but to increase the power of his telekinesis. He had used quite a bit on Kiba and Arkumaru so, with the blue ability the amount of mana he would have to use was reduced.

"Demon Night Justu!" Naruto called out as he was on the opposite side of Choji, who was still stuck in the wall. Naruto held a kunai in one hand and a paper bomb in the other. He pointed the kunai at the kunai all over the floor and they began to rise with his hand. He held the paper bomb in the air and all the paper bombs stopped falling mid-air.

He pointed both the paper bomb and the kunai at Choji, all of each tool, hurled through the air. Choji cried out in pain as he was stabbed with countess kunai, unaware of the paper bombs sticking to his form since he couldn't feel those. "With this, your first night, and is your last, fatso." Naruto said as he casually wrapped the kunai in the paper bomb before throwing it.

Asuma stepped in and caught the explosive kunai halfway before it hit Choji.

"I think that's enough-" Asuma stated before he was cut off.

"Just about." Naruto stated in an uncaring way. Knowing it was due to explode, Asuma tossed the kunai into the open space to his right. The kunai exploded and a moment after that, so did Choji. During the seemingly never ending explosions Naruto waved his hand through the air, sending all of his kunai back to his inventory before they were destroyed.

After the string of explosions ended and the medics were rushed in, it was deemed that Choji was dead, unsurprisingly. Naruto walked back to his spot, grinning as he saw a look of horror and sorrow on Asuma and his team as they huddled around Choji's very damaged corpse.

Naruto walked back to his spot on the second level, he noted a disapproving look on both Sakura's face and on Kakashi's mostly hidden one. "Don't be mad, I kept my promise. And be honest you were impressed." Naruto said a bit cheekily.

The wining finalists were told to stay while everyone else left. The finalists were: Temari, Garaa, Kankuro, Neji, Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, and Shino. Sasuke was the only one not there but the debriefing of the true third exam was explained and stated that the finalists were given a month to prepare. The finalists were then dismissed and Naruto headed home. Naruto was partway happy that he had a break, as he missed training, but partway sad, as he enjoyed crushing his unique opponents in various ways without mercy.

Not only that, but the various abilities everyone had, had influenced Naruto though a few left him feeling jealous, like the Byankugan. He wanted a kekai genekai too but, he didn't have anything that wasn't given to him, or he took. It seemed somewhat unfair as so many ninjas his age had naturally born gifts, gifts he wanted.

Naruto carefully returned home, paying attention to the littlest noise. When he got the forest, he knew that if he was being followed, it wasn't by some amateur so he quietly asked for the fox's help.

Fox told him that no one was there and he should just hurry up.

Naruto entered the Minion Cavern and he told Gnarl about his plight of having no Kekai genekai.

"It's a blood lime trait Gnarl and I don't have one! I would love to slip my mind into other people's or control an army of bugs or make a puppet break someone's neck or even see someone's chakra points. It's not fair! I don't have anything special, my blood is boring!"

"Blood you say? Well it might be a bit advanced for someone of your magical level but, I believe I know of a way to help you, my lord."

"How?"

"Blood magic, sire, from the Big Book O'Evil."

 **To Be Continued**

For the record, Naruto could have killed the sound genin quicker than he did, I just wanted to give him the Green ability first.

Also, I didn't explicitly state this, but the large animal Naruto had killed in the forest of death gave him three green life force orbs.


	8. Red Sky In The Morning

Blame the Demons That Raised Me

 **Chapter Eight: Red Sky In the Morning**

 **~Third Person~**

"Blood magic? What's that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Very powerful magic my lord. If used defensively such as a seal or as a barrier it is indestructible and if used offensively is devastating." Gnarl responded in kind.

"You don't say." Naruto said with interest.

"Yes sire, but it's high level stuff not to be taken lightly."

"Alright so what did you have in mind?"

"Well while I was looking through the Big Book O' Evil for our possible overlord in the sarcophagus, I came across a passage about a delightfully wicked woman, who would bathe in the blood of sorcerers, demons and other magical creatures, to absorb their powers."

"Woah that's so awesome so you actually think that I will be able to do that too?"

"It's not that simple my lord, you cannot just simply slit their throats and let it pool just anywhere."

"Fine just tell me what we need."

"For one, an enchanted bathtub which we happen to have that in the Netherworld."

"Wow, really? Cool."

"Indeed, it was acquired by a late master who came across it and took it, though since blood magic is hardly a requirement for Overlording it was nothing more than a way to get cleaner than ever before. Since the tub wasn't evil in its use, it was left as it was in the Netherworld."

"Well glad that I don't have to go hunting for that, what's next?"

"For one, preparing your body as absorbing the powers and abilities of another creature is no easy task, well on a wide scale. However, before we get too into that I should mention that in order for the blood bath to work, you would have to soak for a number of hours my lord and you cannot get out or the whole thing is ruined and you'll have to start all over again. I would imagine."

"Oh...so how many hours plate we talking? Two three...four?"

"If you were at a higher level possibly yes but, for your level I wouldn't dare approach it without doubling that."

"Huh?...so...you mean eight?"

"Indeed, I do. Though more hours are a safe bet."

"That's too damn many, I have other things to do than to sit in a tub all day! It's-"

"If you do not have the patience for such a spell my lord then you should not dare to approach it as it can easy have disastrous results. That is on the off chance you survive, you would be left with4out your magic possibly even without your chakra not that it would matter as the damage done to your body would be beyond repair and that is not mentioning the damage it does to your internals."

"..." Naruto had crossed his arms and looked off to the side, having nothing to say.

"I'll tell you a little more about it my lord, while in the tub you will be focusing on the trait or power you want the most out of your victim and you will have to do so for the entire time. Should you break focus the blood will turn bad and it will destroy you but not kill you. I suggestion you take time out of your days for meditation."

"...find anything on the coffin?..."

"Indeed, I did my lord it was trip down memory lane in fact. A long time ago I put a hero on the verge of death in a sarcophagus to keep him from dying. However, long before that when I was still causing mayhem myself my overlord came across that sarcophagus. I won't prattle on with the entire story, I'll just say that it has the power to maintain and mend any form that is in it."

"...but...so?"

"So?...on its own I don't believe it can do that much however, I looked for into the world of possibilities and it can be used for a spell of necromancy. However, I also believe you should travel to our converted land as it is rich with magic."

"Why?"

"Because there are sure to be relics there that can boost your magical capabilities far more than simple training can. If you find one and bring it back here or to the Netherworld, it can only help you."

"Oh well how long will that take?"

"It depends on how fast you find the right relic, I would imagine that there are several. I doubt that you'll find them all, but do not fret I will inform you when it has been two weeks as you should do some training for the Chunin exams."

"Well that's good to hear...better get started..."

"I believe this will help you in more ways than one my lord, least overall."

"Yeah it will boost my magic."

"That and you want to destroy the leaf village, do you not?"

"Yeah."

"But you do not have a plan do you."

"I-! I...I don't..."

"Well you're about to attack the Shining Justice, like your Leaf Village but on a much larger scale."

"I imagine they'll have some tough people..."

"You would be correct, but as you said my lord, you should get going."

"Right, anything I should know about your land?"

"If I think of anything I'll inform you, my liege. Now, do remember how get to our land? It's through the Netherworld which will send you to a weak point in the Golden."

With that Naruto took his leave, going down to the lower level, using the portal to go to the Netherworld then using that to go the minions' former land. Naruto appeared in a flower field on top of a hill, he could see a village not too far off so he decided to walk towards it.

"I'm afraid neither I nor the minions will be as much help as the Golden can completely change the landscapes and it would transform any minion into a fluffy vibrant abomination, I'll ask Dimmer if he can lend aid. In the meantime, go into town and learn what is going on." Gnarl said through Naruto's mask.

"Fine." Naruto said as he walked down the hill then through the flower field and finally into the town. Inside, he saw people walking around and wooden houses with straw roofs. Naruto looked around as he walked down the main street, people wore bright smiles and everything was clean, nothing looked out of place except for him. The ground was soft in his boots, he could see that there were flowers flourishing by every household.

People acknowledged his existence but Naruto did not return the favor. He kept walking in silence until he decided to ask someone about the latest things happening in the village. He learned that the townsfolk were preparing for a large festival as an important person was visiting their town. Naruto asked more figuring he should learn what he can even if it hasn't quite peeked his interest. The townsperson told him that the last time the town was visited the town was given a gift and soon everything became nice and happy.

Naruto pressed on that, asking what kind of gift was it and what was it like before. He was informed that things were very said as the tow was poor and defenseless leading to bandits and thieves robbing them weekly if not daily. As for the gift, that particular townsperson did not see what it was aside from that it was glowing and was told that it was hidden somewhere within the village. Naruto raised an unseen eyebrow and asked what the object was but, all he was told was that it brought the town good luck ever since. Naruto grumbled to himself as he walked away, but then he was given the task of ruining the party to be. Naruto didn't even have to ask the townsperson, one glance he could tell that the party was taking place in the street.

There weren't that many party supplies, but Naruto went to each one and destroyed them. He could see the angry and distain on the people's faces but, then a colorful wave washed over them. The people returned to their more cheerful disposition and began rebuilding what was broken.

Naruto looked at the people with questions in his mind, one of which was soon answered.

"Greetings master." The voice belonged to Dimmer, who was speaking through the mask as he has just been fetched and brought to Gnarl.

"Dimmer? Do you know what that was?" Naruto asked out loud, being somewhat ignored by the towns people.

"Yes, it was a special precaution in case an overlord or something unsavory happened, it would return the people back to the happy state they once were in."

"Ok so how do I stop it?"

"Perhaps bringing my creation over to your ways, so instead of keeping everyone happy saps they become unfriendly and mischievous."

"Sounds easy enough, where is this magical object."

"I believe it is in the Mayor's house, unfortunately I do not remember where all the other crystals were hidden so I can't help you as much as I would like. Forgive me, my lord."

"Yeah...don't worry about, thanks for the help. Now, where the Mayor's house?" Naruto asked himself, as he began walking, carefully scanning the town. After a decent walk, Naruto came to a very nice house, it was larger than the others and had a mailbox that said: Mayor's House. Naruto walked over the well-kept and virtually flawless lawn to the front door. Naruto kicked the door down and two people came running out, the mayor and his wife. "Hey mayor guy, where's the magical gift you were given? I want it."

"I don't see why not, you seem like a trustworthy young man." The mayor said before he took of a glowing unicorn horn out of his pocket. Naruto took it with a grin but as he held it, examining its craftsmanship, he got lost in its beauty. Naruto stared at the unicorn horn, his desires to do anything else fading. Though he was saved from his trance by Gnarl, who had called out his name several times, only getting louder each time. Naruto's head shot up and he avoided looking directly at the magical horn.

The young overlord thought about what would be his best choice of action, the horn was indeed powerful and using evil presence would take too long. After some more thinking, Naruto decided on using the Nine Tailed Fox's power. With a calm mind and closed eyes, Naruto drew on that dark power, he focused on letting some of the dark chakra into his mental barrier. He opened his eyes to see that he was in his version one state, he looked back at the horn and felt nothing. Seeing that he was unaffected he gripped the horn with both hands and focused, sending his chakra into it.

The process itself was too long and Naruto definitely had to concentrate as he could feel the unicorn horn fighting back the evilness. With the eventual completion of his task, a black wave ran over the entire town, changing everything. The town entered a poor state, with rotten buildings, cracked down unkempt streets, decaying plant life including crops, and an awakened populous. Seeing the true state of his beautiful town, the mayor cursed in spite and anger.

Naruto looked at the unicorn horn now, the chakra around him fading, he smiled and tossed it up and down. It was a mixture of black and red with a dark glow.

"Well done master that is sure to keep the townspeople forever miserable but the Shining Justice will be hell-bent on returning it back to its merrier form." Dimmer warned.

"Master send it to the Netherworld, the Shining Justice won't be able to reach it now with the Netherworld's new defenses." Gnarl stated.

Naruto nodded and the unicorn horn disappeared in his grasp. Unable to see a single living flower in sight, the young overlord began walking out of the town.

For two weeks, Naruto fended off the Shining Justice, who were no match for him, collected and corrupted thirty unicorn horns and took over five towns but fully destroy two just to know how it felt. The many others that he corrupted were left untouched as he truthfully wanted nothing to do with the magical land. During his trip, Naruto came across a large castle with a large gate in front of it. It appeared to have been abandoned a long time ago, but unlike the towns it was untouched by Shining Justice. The walls had cracks in them, foliage had taken over from the ground up, no one was taking any type of care of the large castle.

"Oh, my is that? It is. It's Castle Gromgard, I thought it would have been torn down by now. Go inside see if you can't loot any useful items." Gnarl said with a hint of nostalgia.

"Ok but what's Castle Grom..gard?" Naruto asked as he used magic to lower the drawbridge.

"It belongs to a young overlord like you but if I'm remembering this correctly, he was indeed older than you by a few years. He wasn't as evil as you are, my lord but he got the job done, he had revenge in his heart and eventually it came to pass. I suppose he is long dead by now but there still might be a few useful objects laying about, so get to it my lord."

Naruto went into the castle, seeing rusted suits of armor on the sides of the door along with cracked filled statue of hooded men, and a large stone table in front of him. To his right there was a short hallway that led to a kitchen, Naruto walked passed it, staying in the main hall. Up a short flight of mirrored stairs, one leading left and one leading right but both ultimately leading to the second level.

Naruto stood at the top of the small flight of stairs, to the fair right was a dead end with two large doors opposite of each other. To his near left was a corridor leading to a stairway and a weird door with a golden hand marking on it. Naruto took a moment to think then put his Minion Gauntlet to it and with a rumble the door rose from the ground, revealing a hidden path.

Naruto entered the corridor and found a surprisingly well-lit back room. Naruto looked around the candle filled room, a he kept to himself as he searched the place.

"I do remember Lord Gromgard, it was a shame he died when he did. He ruled his land, well once he dealt with his father, then he really ruled the land." Gnarl informed Naruto through the mask.

"What's so special about him, was he super powerful or something?" Naruto asked as he found a stairway he walked down it and found a large metal object pouring hot liquid into a small pool of the same liquid.

"No, not really. That is a forge my lord, it appears to be well kept too, I wonder who has been using it." Naruto continued walking and when he reached the base he saw a small red minion, hammering something. "A red? I was sure that all of them were cutified, appears that some have made it to a safe place."

"Guessing it's safe since it belongs to a semi-evil overlord? And apparently one that has been dead for a while." Naruto said as he walked towards the red, who was looking at him with a grin.

"New master?" The red asked.

"Yeah, I'm the new overlord, where are the other red minions? Or are you the only one?" Naruto asked before the red walked passed him, telling him to follow. Naruto followed the red minion until they came to a small band of nine other reds with a weird red structure in the back ground.

Naruto tried to show interest in the reds, who were jumping and cheering at the sight of his maliciousness, but he was far more interested in the strange object just a few feet away.

"Ah the Red Minion Hive, glad to see it's here though, sadly it appears to still be broken my lord we need some way of reviving it as well as adapting it to chakra. Grab it and the forge with your new-found minions and let's have you return, I need to do some reading and you have training my lord."

"Right." Naruto had the ten reds grabbed the defective Hive and before he could tell them way to go, they started walking to a newly formed portal gate. The Red Hive was sent on upon it and it quickly disappeared, the next to get teleported was the forge the reds had and finally Naruto was transported back to the Minion Cavern.

"Welcome back master, the Red Hive is in the Minion Borrows in the Netherworld, safe and sound so, no need to worry about that. I suggest you get back to training and might I add keep up the 'new justu' I recommend naming them, easier to keep track of. In fact, there's a separate room for you to see how you do your special justu. I have named you telekinesis, the Ragdoll Justu as your opponent becomes your personal rag doll."

"What's a rag-doll?"

"A doll made out of rags, very poor quality and they are often abused but unlike your opponents, easy to put back together."

"Oh ok,...I had a thought..."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Well like the health totem which needed bodies, living bodies does the hive need the same, just one with magic and one with chakra?"

"Hmm that's not a bad idea, but before you do some unnecessary kidnapping, let me console the Big Book O' Evil and confer with the elder minions."

"...alright, I'll be in the training room. I'd go out but I'm pretty sure Kakashi will be trying to give me a lecture...or have me watched."

"He did want to talk to you if I remember correctly, consider it flattery my lord, they are finally recognizing your power."

"I have a question, is there a protection spell over the cavern?"

"There is not."

"Why not? I don't want Kakashi or anyone else finding me here."

"Well for if the putting up such a spell would definitely show a correlation between you and what happened with the small village, which is doing just fine by the way, and as a better answer, you won't be living here once the tower is fully constructed, in fact this will be turned into a secret port for the boat if we cannot find a more suitable place for it. This is merely a hovel my lord, not suitable for someone of your standing and I do understand your worry but it is just unnecessary. Always think ahead my lord."

"...I'll keep that in mind, thanks Gnarl." Naruto said as he walked away, thinking the transactions of his life. Naruto went to the training room, feeling that most of his natural abilities were fine, he trained with temporary enchantments. He used such magic on weapons, mostly for attacking, but he did dabble with using it defensively.

Offensively the weapons, mostly kunai and paper bombs, would chase the target and aim to kill, defensively they, only kunai, would intercept anything that would cause harm to Naruto, going as far as to gather and form a makeshift shield in front of him.

He also briefly trained with the green ability, since he could only use it once, he had clones help him with its pros and cons. With their help, he found that the green was naturally faster than the others but if not attacking from the back, didn't do any extra damage. He had five minutes before the side effects became too extreme, his being that he became a walking zombie. His vitals were solely protected by his armor but, he knew one wrong move and he would be dead.

After he healed himself, and deemed his training over for the day, Naruto went to his private quarters for a rest. The next morning Naruto got up, had breakfast, bathed in the magic as his suit was being adjusted in the cavern's forge. When Naruto came back to the forge, all clean, including the black leather that he usually wore under his armor, he was greeted with a new suit. The new suit was pitch black and opposed to the previous silver, the suit had shoulder spikes and spiked shoes, small ones that pointed upward from the base of the shoes. One shoulder had the symbol of the minions on it, the minion face, but the other one was bare, not having the leaf symbol on it. The new mask was black with orange slash markings where the cheeks would be. Once again there were three prongs at the top of the mask but these were sharper and wider than the previous one. The major difference aside from color was that the masked wrapped around the rest of his head, protecting it almost completely, aside from the few holes for the eyes, ears, mouth, and two small holes for the nose. The headgear also had a latch in the side so Naruto could reveal his face, for whatever reason, without taking off the entire thing,

Naruto was slowly suited in the armor, it was much heavier than the previous, Naruto figured it was created that way deliberately and he had no objections. The only other color the suit had was the jewel in the black Minion Gauntlet, which now had a clear protective covering.

Once fully suited he found it a difficult to move around at first, so he trudged over to the training room to do the basics. Knowing that if he over did it, he could be out for a week or so, Naruto took his training very lightly and mostly focused on just getting use to his new suit.

"Master, the Red Hive, needs both magical and chakra based flames, you are able provide the magic but, some else needs to provide the chakra. The hive itself was rebuilt with the volcanic minerals in the fiery pits of the Netherworld so, all that's left is to activate it and it will be able to create new and improved minions for you to use as you see fit." Gnarl stated though Naruto's new mask.

"I have just the person in mind, Sasuke ...but I have no idea of where he is, Kakashi took him somewhere during the second stage of the Chunin Exams." Naruto said out loud.

"Well when you tore out his blue locks a few stands found themselves in you Gauntlet, we took them out and put it in the worldly portal, all you have to do is go to it and focus on your target, we also did the same with your other teammate."

"I doubt I'll ever need Sakura enough to want to find her, I doubt she's even good life force." Naruto exclaimed as he headed towards the observatory, in the lower level. He went to the observatory; the room was barren except for a large elevated pool and a book case to the side. The pool had a bird's eye view of the Leaf Village.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he stared down at the pool. The water rippled before showing him the hospital, specially a two-storied tower. "Which room?" Naruto pressed and was shown a door with a number of Anbu members, three outside the door and five inside. "Those guys look serious, I'm not sure if I want to mess with them yet, could put me in some hot water.." Naruto said as he thought to himself.

"Probably but, perhaps all you need is a good disguise." Gnarl suggested.

"Yeah you're probably right." Naruto said with a smile before leaving for the hospital. Naruto disguised himself the moment he left the cavern, not wanting the one day everyone sees him an Anbu squad is taken out. Even so Naruto, now as a beautiful blonde female, didn't waste any time on his way to the hospital.

When the curvy blonde entered the hospital, she went over to the receptionist where a young woman was working. The blonde asked the lady where Rock Lee was or if he was even there, calling herself a friend of his. The receptionist told her where to go, feeling somewhat insecure, but also told her to sign in. The young blonde, censored by light clouds, smiled before walking away.

The young blonde quickly made her way to Lee's room, but saw Lee fast asleep in his bed.

"Gnarl?" The young blonde asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Yes, my ample master?"

"Ugh Gnarl, you sound like a creep."

"Forgive me my lord, it is a very convincing justu."

"Yeah that's the point, anyway Lee is apparently a taijutsu master from what I witnessed, skills I wanted. I was thinking of using him as my first blood bath victim but since these hives may need human sacrifices, why not use him for that too? He could be used for the Brown Hive, right?"

"Excellent idea my lord, bring him to the Minion Cavern and the same goes for Sasuke as well."

"Kay. shadow clone jutsu." A second beautiful blonde lady appeared, and grabbed Lee, bursting through the glass window as the original quickly headed to Sasuke's room. A third beauty took Lee's place in the sheets, without a detail misplaced. When the original young lady reached the hallway just intersecting Sasuke's, there were two guards standing by. The young woman, wondered why Sasuke would even need so many guards, it seemed a bit much but, she already came so far. "Yoo-hoo, can one of you strong young men help me, I'm afraid I've lost my way." The guards braced themselves as one of them neared the seemingly helpless female.

"You're not supposed to be here." Guard #1 stated.

"Oh, I know but, I've gotten all turned around you see. I thought I remembered where the room was but, I was wrong." The lady said slowly coming into view, her beauty and apparent innocence dawned into the first guard.

"Oh, uh well then who are you looking for?"

"An old friend, she was badly injured and was sure she was here." The lady said, taking a few steps towards the guard, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You'll help me out, oh won't you?"

"Uhh I uhh I'm not supposed to leave my post."

"Oh, I see, then what about your friend?" The young woman asked looking at the other guard and catching his eye. There was a moment of silence as the two men looked at each other, wanting to help the beautiful young lady but, knowing that they shouldn't. "Will no one help me is it because I'm ugly or something?" The young girl started to cry as she fell to her knees, her hands over her eyes.

"What no? You the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Guard #1 said trying to console the distraught female, getting on his own knees. The second guard quickly joined with the first and agreed with him.

"I can just ask you nice gentleman a question?"

"Of course, miss."

"How many of you are there?"

"There's ten of us why?"

"Well if you can't help me maybe they can? Where are they?"

"Uhh I probably shouldn't tell you..."

"Oh please, pretty please I really need the help. I fear for my friend, and I'm afraid to go alone, please help me." The woman said pursing her lips and batting her eyes.

"Well there are five in the room down the hall behind us, three are in plain sight but two are hidden, there are also one guarding the door itself and two on the other side of that hallway."

"Thank you kindly, perhaps you could get them maybe? I can wait here but I insist one of you stay here with me so, I don't get lonely."

"I'll watch over her." The second guard said as he held the young lady's hand.

"Oh, what a gentleman." The lady said, as if to be swooned by the acts of the Anbu assassin.

"Like hell you will!" The first guard tackled the second and the two began fighting. The young lady smiled and was about to get up when she noticed three other Anbu members coming her way. When the trio arrived before her, they looked at her than at the two wrestling Anbu members.

"What's going on? Whose-" the third Anbu asked, looking at the two fighting Anbu before getting cut off.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's all my fault, you see I got lost looking for my friend I didn't mean to cause any trouble." The young lady said, looking away from the trio of Anbu, with guilt in her voice.

"I see, and what happened with you two?" Anbu #3 said to the duo who had stopped fighting. The two were trying to think of answer that wouldn't blame them or the hottie they had come across.

"May I interrupted for just a quick bit I'm looking for room 602, do you have any idea of where that might be?" The lady asked as she stood in front of the third Anbu member, who backed up slightly, almost reaching for his weapon when he truly noticed the curvature and soft skin of hers.

"Uhh...that's not a room in this hospital..."

"Oh, dear me, I'm such a fool, no wonder I got so lost. Thank you. Is there any way I can thank you?" The lady said as she wrapped her arms around the secretly blushing male.

"That's n-not n-necessary miss."

"Oh, but I must, oh I have an idea." The lady smiled cutely before the hallway was filled with clones of her, and the closer ones had their arms around the few men. The five males were overwhelmed and knocked out from the fatal attraction. With them out cold, a horde of the attractive beauties rushed into Sasuke's room and did what they did best. However, two Anbu members fought back, destroying the clones, until all that was left was a small group of five, excluding the original.

Next thing they knew the window broke, and the original had Sasuke in her arms as she dashed away. The clones exploded and the remaining Anbu members followed after her. The gorgeous woman smiled as she looked back at the two Anbu, before creating ten clones each holding their own Sasuke. At first, the group stopped and ran at the Anbu but, then just before contact they all spread out, none of them heading the direction the original previously was.

The real one, who had ducked into an alley way, changed her form back to Naruto and Sasuke's, into a sword. Naruto saw the Anbu chase the fakes, he wondered why they were not effective by his jutsu, he figured that they had to be women. He headed back to the Minion Cavern, with thoughts of a new sexy jutsu, so he won't have to waste precious chakra again.

When Naruto made it back Sasuke was put in a daily decent bed room, in the same room as Lee.

"Great we have them, but don't they need to be awake for this?" Naruto asked.

"Not for the blood bath sire, just merely alive. Now, I know you expressed interest in Lee's physical prowess and wanting it for yourself, but I believe that the first victim should be Sasuke."

"Why?" Naruto said a bit angrily.

"The sharingan, my lord from what I overheard it is quite useful."

"Not you too, I thought you were the one person that thought I was better than that miserable talentless fool!"

"I do my lord, I just think it would be a worthwhile opportunity to steal the one thing that makes him special."

"...I guess you have a point, if I have the sharingan people might start thinking that I'm special too..."

"Shall I prepare the bath my lord?"

"Yeah, though I thought you were against me doing it so soon?"

"I was against you being impatient, remember you will be in there for the remainder of the day and then some."

"Right...and I'll have nothing to do during that entire time?"

"You will be focusing my lord, like with the unicorn horns you corrupted, I believe it will be a lot like that. Just focus on all the traits and powers you want from him. And those traits can be whatever you want but you must take the sharingan, the mark on his neck as it gave him great power so it should do the same for you and lastly, why don't you take his jutsus? That will be everything that he has that you don't. Now, if you will excuse me, preparations are in order, I suggest you get some rest." With Naruto took Gnarl's suggestions as walked out of the room, going to his private quarters for a quick nap.

Later, Naruto was awoken by a minion, who then guided him to the Netherworld portal and then to the enchanted bathtub. Naruto at least knew he wasn't going to be cold, the bathtub was on a large black stone platform, with streams of lava pouring down into a lower, unseen area. The area itself was very warm but not incredibly hot, not even slightly uncomfortable.

Inside the bathtub were purple flowers and just above the tub was a black pot, attached the ceiling, oozing a light mist that fell upon the tub; along the edges of the tub were lit black candles that flared as Naruto approached them.

"What's with all this?" Naruto asked looking around.

"The necessities my lord, the incense above will help maintain a level head as well as slow down time for you. The flowers are there to bring out the powers contained in the blood, they provide the magic. They give life to the blood which is also what makes it incredibly dangerous, as it will be fighting back. Now, the candles are for you, when they burn bright like they are now, then you are safe but should they shrink it means you're in danger and should put everything you have into focusing. They will also tell you when you can get out, if there is now wax left then you may get out."

"Ok I can get that but why would I want time to move slower?"

"It'll only move slowly for you, and it's so you're not overwhelmed by this, even experts do this, mostly so it doesn't feel like the full or te-eight hours. For example, an hour to you might be two or three in reality."

"Don't you guys have a clock or something to let me know when it's time to get out?"

"Uh no we don't have those but, it wouldn't do any good in this particular situation, the magic candles have that job, large candles take more time to burn out."

"Okay, have you had all this stuff the entire time?"

"Not the flowers, they do not and cannot live in the Netherworld, they are from our land, and with you adding some discourse and mayhem into that land, they have been easy to obtain. Are you ready?"

"So, uh where's Sasuke?" No sooner did Naruto finish his question did a four-man group of minions walk towards him carrying Sasuke. The former hospital patient was put over the edge of the tub, so his upper body was dangling inside it. "Okay so we gonna cut off his head or some-" before Naruto could finish his sentence, Sasuke started violently vomiting up blood into the tub. "Well that's gross but whatever works, I guess. What'd you do to him?" Naruto asked as he waited for the tub to full up with blood.

"Just a little potion my lord, while it's in his system he will vomit up all his blood, this is the most effective way to do this."

"Ew, so have anything on where the other hives are?"

"No, my lord, afraid not and neither do any of the reds. Still, we are very fortunate to have found the Red Hive, but now, I suppose we'll have to start from scratch. It won't be too bad, they change form with each overlord anyway. All we need are the remaining minion elements from both this land and our former land."

"Browns are earth, right? Blues are water and Greens are uh poison?" Naruto said before he noticed red life force falling from Sasuke, which the minions grabbed and gave to him.

"Correct my lord." Gnarl said as he watched Naruto revive Sasuke, who had mostly filled the tub. "For browns, we would need something of the earth, for blues we would need something of the water and for greens we need something extremely poisonous, in my judgment the Forest of Death would be perfect for gathering buildings materials for the Green Hive. I believe that is enough my lord, minions give him the antidote." Gnarl said and one of the minions stabbed a needle into Sasuke's hindquarters. In a few moments, the flow of blood slowed before completely stopping. "Can you heal him my lord, his insides are nothing more than blood stew."

"Not until he officially dies."

"You heard your master, kill the boy and make it fast." Gnarl snapped at the minions, who did just that by beating him. When Sasuke's was good and dead, Naruto revived him and was given his life force. After that the still mostly bald boy was carried away, back to the dungeon. "I'll leave you to undress, after which I shall be nearby keeping an eye on you, make sure you don't die prematurely." Gnarl said as he walked out of the room, Naruto not wasting the moment to get undressed. Naruto looked into the blood-filled tub, it didn't look like much but, he knew better than to drop his guard. He carefully got into the tub. Once he was fully inside, with the blood level coming up to his neck, he felt the effects of the incense.

He blinked several times, his body feeling strange and his vision getting blurry. He sunk deeper into the tub, until it was just below his nose. It was not at all what he had imagined but, then he remembered what Gnarl told him, so he focused his mind on the few abilities of Sasuke's that he wanted. He wanted the sharingan, his fire style and the gift Orochimaru gave to him, Sasuke didn't deserve it. It was hard to tell if it was working or not but, Naruto kept repeating those desired things in his mind. Naruto found himself falling asleep and he fought it at first but, it wasn't long before his eyes were closed and he was in a different state of mind.

Naruto's head darted up as he opened his eyes, he was in a dark area. Soon lights appeared, large flames that floated in the area, acting as a perimeter. Something behind him caught his eye, so Naruto turned around and saw a large portrait of himself, it was just outside the circle of flames. The Naruto in the portrait was in his armor but not in his leather undergarment nor was in wear his mask. The Naruto in the portrait had pitch black eyes, his hands at his sides, and a pitch-black outline. He appeared to be ungrounded but, it was hard to tell, the background was barely defined.

Naruto found it very strange especially since he was still completely naked but then something and someone else demanded his attention.

He turned around to see Sasuke, who was also naked, and a portrait of Sasuke; both of them had all their hair back. The distant portrait was of a fully clothed Sasuke but he was facing the left, so only half of his body was visible. He had the sharingan activated, making his eyes a bright red, the curse mark was activated throughout his body, which was a glowing purple, and the last obvious thing was that he was using a fire jutsu, which was bright orange. Both tower sized portraits, the one of Naruto and the one of Sasuke, were hovering in the air across from each other.

Naruto then turned his attention to the Sasuke in front of him, his head was hanging down, he looked like he was fast asleep. Naruto approached the paler male very cautiously, not knowing what to expect.

"You're jealous of me aren't you Naruto?" Sasuke said with a superior tone, still having his head down.

"Jealous? No, I'm not jealous of you, I just don't see why you're so important." Naruto growled out.

"It's obvious, it's because unless like you, I matter. You're just a pathetic orphan with no one who cares about you and nothing to your name, no family, no friends, no reason to existence."

"Shut up! I've had enough of your know it all attitude!" Naruto said before he tackled Sasuke to the ground, but a second later he was forced off. Naruto tumbled along the ground trying to regain his balance and when he did he glared at Sasuke. Now Sasuke all most matched the Sasuke in the portrait, with his sharingan activated and the curse mark covering his body.

Naruto got to his feet, more than ready for a fight but also thinking about the fight he had with Sasuke awhile back. He was aware that Sasuke was probably faster than him and possibly even stronger.

'This won't be an easy fight.' Naruto thought to himself, reading himself. He ran at Sasuke, who dodged them each and every attack effortlessly. Sasuke was smirking at him while he evaded all the punches thrown his way. His cockiness only made Naruto angrier but he knew he wasn't getting anywhere with his current fighting style. Naruto jumped away from Sasuke, thinking it was better to have numbers on his side, though unsure if he could even use his jutsu or magic.

Naruto tried anyway, putting his hands together with both index and middle finger up and summoned four shadow clones. However, as did he, so did Sasuke but he had eight clones.

"You're pitiful Naruto, you have no skills and all you do you is rush into a fight with no course of action. You're just a big baby, who'll though a tantrum if he doesn't get his way, and you wonder why no one ever wants to be around you. That's all you can do isn't Naruto? Just complain and flail angrily." Sasuke said as his clones rushed Naruto's, easily beating them, then turned their sights on the original.

"That's not true-!" Naruto said as he tried to dodge the mass of clones but they were too fast for him.

"You blame the world for your own failures, yet you fail to see; that, that's all you'll ever be, a failure." The Sasuke clones and the original Sasuke stated, while the clones ganged up on Naruto. They punched and kicked him, keeping him the tight circle they had formed around him. Naruto could barely think before he was struck again and forced into another clone, who just strike him like all the others. "Face it Naruto, you'll never be as good as me, you'll never be anything worth anyone time, and the only reason you have those demons is because they prey upon weak souls, and yours, yours is the weakest most pathetic soul there is."

Naruto was eventually allowed to collapse on the floor, face down and bleeding from his countless injuries. His body was broken, his mind unable to even come up with a counter statement, all he could do was lay there and listen to Sasuke's words. "I was sought out for my natural gifts, you were sought out because you were an easy target, a nobody with nothing, all alone. You have no power, no skills, no decent jutsu so, they had to help you make you feel special when it was actually just a reminder that you are nothing. Of course, no surprise that you're too stupid to understand that. Give up Naruto, you can't win and you never will be Hokage."

"H-hokage... I d-don't want to be hokage..." Naruto choked out as he struggled to get up. "I wi-...I will be the overlord...an unstoppable force...an unrivaled warrior..." Naruto said as he got to his feet his bruised body shaking from the pain.

"You really think that, you fool, you'll never be anything remotely close to that, you're just some weak, pathetic, poor excuse for a ninja." The Sasukes stated as they began beating Naruto again and this time when they finally stopped, he did fall, instead he called upon the Nine Tails' chakra and destroyed all the clones with a burst of chakra. The original Sasuke, was a ways away, spectating. "The demon's power, even now you're nothing without it."

"No, not the demon's gift, it's mine and this is why I was chosen, why I was picked over you! I have powers far beyond anything you could imagine! I...I didn't take you as seriously as I could have in our fight during the second Chunin Exams, I was holding back." Naruto said with calm strength as the chakra around him healed his wounds. "This is just the first stage and it's all I need to beat you and kill you!"

Naruto raced through the dark room, out matching Sasuke in speed, he landed a punch that sent Sasuke flying through the air. Naruto kept up the pressure, not letting Sasuke fully regain his footing, he clawed, kicked and blasted him with his chakra covered body. As Sasuke laid on the ground, not appearing to have a single wound, Naruto approached him, walking on all fours.

Sasuke got up and blocked Naruto's next attack, surprising the chakra enhanced overlord. Sasuke was still sent tumbling backwards but, that action had Naruto surprised. The overlord was now pondering how it was possible that Sasuke could ever comprehend his vastly increased speed. He stared at Sasuke, who was getting to his feet once more. He watched the lad, glaring into his red eyes. Then, then and there, it finally dawned on him that those eyes, the sharingan, never left him. Sasuke's eyes were the fastest part of him and now, since enough time has passed, Sasuke must have finally caught up with him, well least for now enough to block and possibly dodge his attacks.

Naruto narrowed his own eyes, he couldn't let this drag on for much longer, he had to take out those eyes. Naruto attacked Sasuke again, who once again blocked the attack. This time, Naruto jumped on the fallen Uchiha, driving his knees into the boy's stomach. Naruto pinned Sasuke's hands above his head with one hand. Naruto raised his other hand and brought it down upon Sasuke. However, he stopped as he noticed his portrait, the eyes were shining a white light.

Naruto opened his closed fingers and instead of destroying Sasuke's eyes, he gauged them out, one by one. Naruto jumped off of Sasuke, holding both sharingan in his hand then ran over to his enormous portrait, putting those eyes where his eyes where. He turned around to see the eyeless Sasuke running at him, probably trying to stop him but it was too late. Naruto chuckled until he saw Sasuke jump at the painting, realizing that they could be taken from the pairing, Naruto acted fast. With superior speed, Naruto knocked Sasuke down, sending him plummeting into the ground.

A dust cloud formed upon Sasuke's impact, and Naruto took the time to reflect what he knew about this bizarre world. He looked at flames as he descended, they had diminished in size by a noticeable chunk but the light they cast was still strong as when he first saw them, if not more. He remembered what Gnarl said, about the brightness reflecting his well-being but, now he figured that the size was reflecting how much time he had left in this world.

The portraits, were odd, until he figured that it reflected what he had and what he wanted, he had everything he normally did, aside from his armor which he voluntarily took off. Sasuke's hair was just recently taken from him, and even so it wasn't part of his DNA. More importantly, the things he wanted from Sasuke, the sharingan, the strange markings, and his jutsus, they were all much more vibrant than the rest of the picture. At first, he just waved it off, but now he understood that those are the things he wanted and must take from Sasuke then give to himself.

Naruto landed within a few feet of where Sasuke was, now the things on his mind was how. How he would steal the things he desired. He figured he didn't have much time left so he focused on one thing at a time. The curse mark, how Sasuke got it; Orochimaru bit his shoulder. Shortly after that happened, pain raced through Sasuke's shoulder until he passed out, but when he woke up it spread from his shoulder over the rest of his body. The re-occurring word, was all Naruto needed so he raced toward Sasuke.

Naruto jumped on Sasuke, wrapping his legs around him and holding his head so his neck, and curse mark, was fully exposed. Naruto sunk his teeth into the boy, marking sure that he had the curse mark within his maw. Naruto tore that piece of flesh off of Sasuke before kicking him into the ground. Naruto ran to the painting then up it, to the glowing part. Naruto knew that Sasuke had jumped after him, so he used his chakra tail to force him into the ground. Naruto placed the curse marked flesh where the painted Naruto's shoulder was, before thinking about the last thing he wanted.

Jutsu, the last thing he needed and Naruto knew that hand signals where the key. He looked at the flames to see that they were definitely smaller than before yet burned bright. He stayed where he was, only turning around to watch the eyeless plain Sasuke, looking up at him. Naruto's tail once again attacked the boy, who was powerless to stop it. Sasuke's wrists were bound and he was brought to Naruto's face. With a quick and powerful claw, Naruto severed the arms of the boy. As Sasuke fell, Naruto twisted the arms until they popped off. With just the hands in his tail's grasp Naruto went to the portrait's hands, matching both of them with the hands. With nothing left to do, Naruto eyed the flames as they slowly shrunk.

Since he was still there, Naruto figured that he now just had to guard the objects he stole until the time was up. It was easy enough thing to do, Sasuke no longer posed any sort of a threat. He glanced at Sasuke's portrait to see the once vibrant colors start to fade, he glanced at the flames to see them as almost completely gone. And finally, he observed his own, the various body parts he placed were starting to sink into the portrait. Wanting to watch from afar, Naruto had his chakra tail going through Sasuke's left thigh breaking the femur then dart to the other thigh bone, breaking that one as well.

Naruto then pounced on Sasuke, sitting on him and watching the objects be integrated into the portrait, first were the eyes, which became permanent and glowed a bright red. Next, was the curse mark, which upon its absorption, sent jagged lines throughout the painting's body, which could be seen through the glimpses of flesh. Lastly, were the hands, upon their joining, the portrait's own hands changed to make the Tiger hand signal, and an inferno appeared behind him.

Naruto's eyes opened, he was back in the tub with nose just above the blood line. He felt exhausted, he glanced to the side to see only the waxy remains of the black candles, he glanced down at the blood bath itself to see the once purple flowers had lost their color and he glanced upward to see the black pot, unsure if it was still doing its thing or not. Naruto sat up, groaning as he did so. He turned his head and heard the door open.

He knew he wanted a real bath to wash off the blood but, he didn't think he would be awake for it so he just stayed where he was. With his head resting on the round edge of the tub and his arms at his side, his eyes closed once again.

Naruto awoke, feeling different yet still the same. He was in his bed, in his private quarters. He was unsure if he had been successful, though being alive was a hunch to answer yes. He got up and got dressed, noticing that there wasn't a trace of blood on his body. Naruto assumed he was cleaned before being put into his bed. Once in his leather, he closed the wardrobe and noticed his black iron suit floating to the side.

It but all took a single touch for the armor to appear on Naruto's body. The instant it did Naruto fell to the ground, having not worn it for some time, he had forgotten about its extra weight. Naruto struggled to picked himself off of the ground for some time before managing it. Once up he slowly walked to the staircase leading down to the main level. Once there he found Gnarl, who greeted him and congratulated him on his triumph.

"Thanks Gnarl, it was different than what I thought it would be."

"Oh, and what was it?

"I was more like a fight in a dark area where I had to actually take the traits from him, and then there were these portraits. And Sasuke was all healed and stronger than usual so, it was hard at first and I almost gave up since he was playing mind games but, I used the power I kept hidden and easily destroyed him." Naruto boasted.

"Hmm I see how interesting, well I expected nothing less from you my lord, now you should have his abilities, so I suggest you get familiar with them quickly."

"What's the rush?"

"The final part of the Chunin Exams is in just fourteen days my lord, you were asleep for some time. Speaking of which so are our guests, they are currently heavily restrained but, I believe a magical hand could help them forget this whole mess. As well as coax the Uchiha into aiding our cause which is activating the Red Hive my lord."

"Ok so first the mind control then training, got it. Wait, where are they?"

"The Netherworld, my lord."

"... okay." Naruto said as he headed down to the Netherworld portal, upon arrival in the throne room, he saw Gnarl by the throne. "How'd...you...but..."

"Don't doddle my lord you have evil deeds to do."

"Right..." Naruto said, puzzled on how Gnarl got there faster than he did but leaving the question unvoiced. Naruto was walked down to the chambers where the 'guests' where. The two were shackled to a bed, covered with chains.

"Naruto? What's going on? Get me out of here!" Sasuke said in anger struggling against the chains.

"I've heard that one is quite feisty my lord, they had to knock him out a number of times." Gnarl exclaimed, as the evil duo approaches the helpless Uchiha.

"I'm not surprised, I think he's in his top form, oh well first things first." Naruto said as he extended his hand over Sasuke's head.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sasuke's worried voice was met with merciless silence before electrical streams rained down from Naruto's hand. Sasuke went absolutely still, though sounds of his discomfort and struggling could be heard. Naruto stopped, pulling his hand back, and waited. The wait wasn't long, soon Sasuke hailed the Overlord and soon he was freed from his chains. Sasuke got up and stood in front of Naruto, his head lowered and his body swaying side to side.

Before leaving, Naruto used the Evil Presence Spell on Lee, who then stated his loyalty to him. Lee stayed bound as the other three males left. Naruto and co. went to the Red Hive, Gnarl informing the slow lord that those under his control will naturally follow him if not given a command and are able to. Naruto, who was wondering why Sasuke suddenly followed them and was now currently behind him taking small steps, was glad to have an explanation for such behavior. When the trio reached the Red Hive, Gnarl told the overlord what must happen.

"In order for it to be fully activated and adjust to chakra, it must be consumed by the intense flames of both magic and chakra at the same time. I believe that jutsu, Sasuke used against that Orochimaru fellow will suffice, and your fireballs will be enough as well, just keep it up until Sasuke's jutsu stops." Gnarl said before he walked to the side, not wanting to be caught in any cross fire.

"Got it, alright Sasuke, remember that jutsu you used against Orochimaru?" Naruto asked as he face the mind controlled boy.

"Yes, it was my Dragon Flame jutsu." Sasuke stated.

"I need you to do it now and against that hive over there, give it everything you got. Got it?"

"Yes, my lord." Sasuke said as he set out to do just that. As Sasuke quickly formed the hand signs, Naruto watched, stating each one in his mind and in order. Naruto turned his attention to the hive a few inches away with lava in the back ground. He activated the blue ability and a large fireball appeared in his hands. The moment Sasuke used his dragon flame justu, Naruto barraged the hive with his own flames, one right after another. Normally it would have been no problem but, with the heavier suit, it didn't take long for his arms to get tired. Naruto tried to push through it then he tried alternating, and letting one arm rest but it wasn't working.

He spotted a red, observing them. He demanded the red to come over to him. The red did so and Naruto snapped its neck, the gem in his Minion Gauntlet turned red and Naruto was filled with energy. Feeling completely rejuvenated, Naruto unleashed a barrage of fireballs with unparalleled speed. Even when Sasuke's jutsu stopped, Naruto's arms kept going, though luckily, he had just ran out of mana at the time. The Red Minion Hive glowed brightly and changed its form into something that mimic a coiled, four headed, dragon, with glowing open mouths. Each dragon head faced a different direction, one east, one south, one west, and one north. On top of the renewed five-foot-tall hive was a hole that glowed like the other four openings.

Naruto forced himself to stop moving but even so, his body was violently shaking. He felt as if he had the strongest sugar rush in his entire life. It would have been better if he knew the reason to his own glow. His body, armor and all, gave off an orange glow. Not wanting the unexpected to happen, Naruto ended the red ability, his body immediately went back to what it was and he noticed how sore he was. Though he was always aware of the pain in his body, he had too much energy to care at the moment.

"Congrats master, you have fixed the hive, summon new reds my lord, I'm curious to see what they will be." Gnarl said, approaching his overlord. Naruto nodded and with the Minion Gauntlet, called upon new minions. Out of the Red Hive, three new reds leapt, already joyed to be serving their lord. The new reds looked very similar to the current reds, they had red skin, curved black goat horns at the side of their head, three toes, a tail and small spikes throughout their body. However, these new reds were a full foot taller than the others, had a bulkier build to them as well as five fingers, had more pronounced lips, also had puffier cheeks and larger stomachs, both capable of storing larger amounts of fire in them than the previous model.

"Alright show me what you can guys can do." Naruto demanded with curiosity. At first the hybrid reds did what typical reds did, throw fire balls, but then they made hand signs. These reds were able to create a lasting ball of fire and with different hand signs were able to launch a barrage of fire projectiles. The next and final tricked they performed was creating a short stream of flame that ran along the ground that wrapped around the few remaining reds in a wall of fire. With the same hand signs, they also made a wheel of fire that were hurled at the last pure reds. The reds were hit by the flame, unable to absorb it as it was actually super-heated chakra instead of actual fire.

To prove their superiority, the newly created reds turned to the red, Naruto had just resurrected and encouraged it to attack the larger hybrids. Naruto motioned for the pure red to go on so the red acted without a second thought. When a fire ball was thrown their way, it was instantly absorbed. The hybrids finished off the last pure red by spewing fire from their mouths.

"Impressive not only can they create fire but they can bend it in ways that regular reds never could." Gnarl said as he observed them even more carefully than Naruto, who was too focused on his new minions to respond.

Once all the reds in the small area were vanquished, Naruto expressed his pride in the new reds but, demanded them not to turn on the minion master, Gnarl. Gnarl appreciated the gesture, but told his master that it wasn't necessary.

Naruto was just starting to walk away, Gnarl told him that more minions would be needed to carry the hive to where it properly belongs. Hearing that, Naruto summon five more hybrid red minions and the eight hybrid reds carried the hive off to their spot in the Minion Burrows. Naruto was then told to deal with Sasuke, erase his memory, then send him on his way if he didn't want to kill him once and for all.

Naruto agreed but, first decided to have a training session with his temporary slave. His training was on fire style, having never actually used hand signs before he found it difficult, especially with his current suit. Naruto trained with Sasuke until the evening, not just on accurately wielding hand signs but, on executing the jutsu he had obtained as well, learning their limits and how much chakra they ate up. Naruto was about to call it a day when Sasuke asked him if he wanted to know the in's and outs of his sharingan.

Fighting his exhaustion and soreness, Naruto pressed on. Sasuke was a better sparring partner than a minion as he was unafraid to hit the overlord, though would never do anything that would actually end up greatly hurting him. Naruto called it quits at night, his body was too worn out to continue any further. Sasuke was told to enter a deep sleep, which he did, and Naruto went back to his private room. He trudged up the staircase and collapsed on his bed, breaking its support legs so the bed hit the cavern floor. Naruto just swore and fell asleep.

The following morning, Naruto did some more training with Sasuke, first on justu then on the sharingan and eventually on the curse mark. Sasuke didn't know all that much about the curse mark but, he informed his master the best he could. Sasuke told him that it would cause him pain and it fed off of his chakra, even to the point of trying to take him over.

Naruto took in all the information given to him but, practiced with it anyway. He wanted to understand it for himself, control it and bend it to his will if he could. Naruto focused on the curse mark, calling it forth with his chakra and soon enough he could feel its presence spread. Though unseen, jagged black lines spread across his body, he stopped it several times and maintained it for full minutes before letting it spread any further, to make sure he could control it. With the curse mark, he had enhanced abilities like with his brown ability, but this also included justu power. However, it excluded pain tolerance that the brown ability provided.

Naruto could make himself just a little faster than he would be with brown ability but, he felt power was lacking since he wasn't unrestrained, with the brown he could throw caution to the wind allowing the full force of his increased power to be used but, now since he still feels pain, he can't his body won't let him.

Despite preferring to use the brown ability, he knew he could use both enhancements at the same time. Naruto trained with Sasuke for one more day, learning all his justu, including the Lion's Barrage, with the help of his sharingan quickly studied Sasuke's fighting style.

After the third day, Naruto had Sasuke fall into a deep sleep, telling to forget everything that has happened since he woke up in the Netherworld and to not wake up until he has completely forgotten everything about the minions, about him being overlord, the training they did, the Netherworld and Minion Cavern. After that Naruto told the sleeping Sasuke that when he wakes up to return to how he normally would be, the balder boy merely nodded.

Naruto then transformed himself into a stunning vixen and carried Sasuke out off of the Minion Cavern. It was a star filled yet partially cloudy night. The blonde beauty had Sasuke over her shoulder, wasted no time in speeding through the forest, leaping from branch to branch until she entered the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She returned to the scene of the crime, the hospital, in fact she was on the roof looking at the pillar with a broken window. The window she had jumped though a little over a week ago, still wasn't fixed instead having wooden boards cover it.

A part of her told her to find a different place, that part was playing it cautiously and paranoid, another part of her told her to tossed him through the boarded window, that part was playing it recklessly and prideful. The walking knockout activated her brown enchantment and threw Sasuke through the boarded-up window, she had no reason to play it safe. There was clatter and obvious sounds of Sasuke's body colliding into several objects.

The incredibly sexy female started to turn around when she was contacted by the minion master.

"Why not just kill him my lord? Save yourself the hassle and all the running around?"

"If Sasuke dies mysteriously who do you think they'll point the finger at? Me. And I can't have that just yet."

"I see your point. Say my lord, perhaps before you return, we put that form of yours to good use." Gnarl suggested, only earning his master's suspicion.

"And what do you mean by that?" The allure lady said with pouting lips.

"That a pretty face especially one as pretty and as well-crafted as yours can open many doors. You make men weak in the knees with such a jutsu, I'm sure you maybe also be able to get some information out of the more knowledgeable men."

"Hmm, you may have a point, however I don't even know where to start." The fem-fatale said, starting to think to herself.

"Well you should probably think of an alias to call yourself."

"Ohh uh, hm I guess uh I'll go with Noemi, if it ever comes up." Noemi said as she kept off of the hospital roof. "Not that it will I mean how often will I really be using this? But whatever it you find someone who could be of use to me I'll see what I can do."

"Hmm, master while you're in disguised, I think it's time for another stealth mission."

"I'm all ears." Noemi said as she stopped upon a nearby roof.

"I want you, to go to the library and steal any useful information, minions have not dared to go to it as it is typically too dangerous to sneak in and out of, even for Stench."

"I've never been in the library...I've known about it but I'll be damned if I've actually been inside." Noemi said as she raced towards the public library. When she got there, she found that it was closed for the night. As she pondered for a bit before using magic to open the doors, she walked inside and, using a fireball for light, looked around. In order to make things go by faster she created a mass of clones that also searched the place for potentially useful documents. Before the night was done, though not every scroll was taken, there were noticeable gaps throughout the library, several were historical, a few where about the clans of the Leaf Village itself but, those weren't all.

When she left, Noemi used magic to re-lock the doors before heading back to the Minion Cavern. On her way, she received tips from Gnarl, exclusively about her looks. Gnarl told her that her body is like

treasure, wonderful and glorious but since it's all on display it's not as interesting as a treasure chest, where you have no idea of what the actual treasure is. The pig tailed blonde thought about it and agreed, but informed her advisor that it would take time to find the perfect attire.

When Noemi returned to the cavern she turned back into Naruto, who was informed that it was nine days until the Chunin Exams final stage would be held.

"Master I have a question that I have been mulling over."

"What is it Gnarl?" Naruto asked as he looked down at the Minion master.

"When you crushed the red's neck some time ago, did you act upon the Gauntlet's call or your own?"

"...huh. I never even gave that a second thought, I did it."

"I see well then why don't you crush the neck of one of the stronger reds? If it is actually up to you. I believe that the stronger the better, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, so where are they or at least one of them?"

"The closest one is in the cavern's forging area."

Upon hearing that, Naruto went down to the cavern's forge and found a hybrid red bathing the molten magma.

"Hey red, need you for something." Naruto said and the hybrid red jumped out of molten materials and went over to his overlord. Naruto grabbed the hybrid red, squeezing its neck with the Minion Gauntlet and when it eventually died dark red essence seeped into the gem, turning it into a bright red color. Two cracks appeared on either side of the gem, they spread and branched out through the Minion Gauntlet. The gauntlet itself, was warm to the touch as the dark red gem emitted its power.

Naruto, like before found himself with boundless energy but when Gnarl confirmed his internal thoughts, that this wasn't normal, Naruto ended the ability. The gem changed to yellow, and the cracks ceased their expansion, though were still noticeable. Per Gnarl's request, Naruto took off his suit so, there could be an examination of the armor of its new-found limits. Just before Naruto took off the Minion Gauntlet, he tried to resurrect the hybrid red with the blue ability but it didn't work, as the normal blue wasn't strong enough.

The next day, Naruto woke up in his private quarters in his leather under clothes. Naruto's went down and had breakfast, before going to Gnarl, who was in the main hall.

"Morning master, did you sleep well?" Gnarl asked as his master approached him.

"Yeah, I guess, how's the suit?"

"We need a special metal to blend with our own so you can properly use the new red ability otherwise, you'll have to reframe from using it as it would end up destroying your suit including the gauntlet, which helps you channel your impressive powers and control minions."

"Yeah ok...hmm well maybe uhh, I'm not sure what will suffice."

"I'm not either, perhaps you should mediate and ask the Cavernheart, it's been awhile since you've done that, hasn't it?"

"Yeah.." Naruto said as he walked over to the Cavernheart and held out his hand, almost touching it. He calmed his mind and mentally posed the desired question.

Just a few seconds later, Naruto had a vision, of the Executioner's Blade. It was superheated by a hybrid red then broken by Grubby, who had severed most of the blade from the handle. The next thing Naruto saw was him, holding the seemingly useless former blade, stab someone. Naruto pulled out the blood-soaked handle to see that part of the sword had regenerated, he hacked away at the person in front of him and his sword began to grow back.

That was all Naruto was shown, it wasn't a long vision so it didn't take that much out of him. Naruto told Gnarl what he saw and Gnarl had the Executioner's Blade sent to Grubby soon after. Naruto decided to trained as he waited for his suit to be fixed. He worked on his speed and evasion, with a group of shadow clones attacking him. During this training, he used his sharingan so he could get better acquainted with it, more so than he already was. The clones did the same and during this training, Naruto was made aware that he couldn't use any of his minion abilities but he could still use magic, though it was more work.

During his training, Gnarl requested his assistance in making the scrolls he stole actually readable. Naruto found him to the scroll room and with silence, concentration, and magic, turned the documents into simple English. Before Naruto went back to training, Gnarl informed him of the silver colored life force from the sounds genin, and how there is nothing close to sound type minions.

"Well can new minions be created? Like a whole new species?" Naruto asked Gnarl as they headed out to the main floor.

"It's been eons since the four minions tribe were all but one, which if I remember this correctly it was browns, they were the first. Or was it blues?"

"Well if you don't remember that, do you remember how each tribe was created?"

"Oh yes a powerful and creative Overlord, like yourself, merged minions with the three elements at his disposal: fire, water, and poison."

"Okay so I'm guessing I'm to start with browns and so how do I merge elements with minions?"

"I'll have to consort the Big Book O' Evil further. Why don't you go back to training my lord? It will still be a while before your suit is ready." Gnarl said as he stood by the Cavernheart.

"Okay." Naruto said as he went back to the training room.

Later that night, Naruto got his suit back and it looked the same as it did before, pitch black, but had a shine to it as it was recently polished. Naruto was fitted in the suit, a little heavier than before due to the extra metal. Naruto was handed his sword, which was just a handle and bits of metal.

"The sword came in good use and a few sacrifices had to be made-" Gnarl stated as he stood by his master.

"What do you mean?"

"-but now your suit should accommodate the new power though. You also might want to go on a small killing spree my lord if only to restore your once glorious sword." Gnarl suggested as he looked at the stump of a sword.

"Hmm, fine. I'll be going to your world then, I can kill whoever I want there."

Naruto went to the more magical world and went to a Golden heavy village. Naruto attacked the people, letting their blood restore his only sword. One by one he slaughtered the joyful people of the large town, before he would stab his unsuspecting victims over and over until they collapsed but as his sword grew he began slashing them, as it was all it took.

Soon enough, the Executioner's Blade was fully formed, and there was still a large number of potential victims remaining. Per Gnarl's request, he searched for and found the Unicorn Horn, then corrupted it. The large town changed, what was once pretty and clean became rotten and grotesque.

Naruto started for some time, getting use to his suit once again and using his favorite sword. To his surprise, he ran into a few knights of the Shining Justice, each with their own platoon of men. Naruto however, found this to be a great chance to test out his new ability. The gem turned a dark red and this time the suit stayed intact.

Naruto was filled with energy, his own body trembled in a poor excuse to expel the extra energy. As the Shining Justice charged toward him, Naruto created a fireball, it was only the size of his palm but it radiated great heat. Naruto tossed it at the approaching horde and was amazed by a geyser of flames, which cremated them. Only ash was left of the men and their horses, the attack also sent cinders in the air which fell on several houses. It didn't take long before houses were ablaze and the people hiding in them ran out.

Naruto smiled while he flung the rice ball sized balls of flame all around the town. He leapt from building to building however when he fell through the roof, he was holding a fireball in his hands. He hit the second floor and the ball flew out of his hand. The next thing he knew he was engulfed in flames, however he wasn't in pain, he hardly felt a change in temperature. As the geyser died down, Naruto created a fireball then dropped it on the ground beneath him. Scorching flames consumed his being but, he barely felt a thing, not even his armor was heating up.

"This is awesome so fire can't damage me." Naruto smiled to himself.

"Yes, however that goes for all reds my lord, they can also absorb fire as well. Why don't you try that? And try to see how much you can absorb at once."

Naruto nodded and held out his hands, soon enough the blazing inferno was absorbed. Naruto looked at the rampant fire scorching the few remaining building and held his hands, absorbing all of them within a few short moments. Naruto let out a sigh of accomplishment before burning the last of the buildings to the ground. Naruto also practiced his fire style justu, finding it unsurprising that they were much more powerful than they usually are.

Naruto smiled, unaware of how brightly he was glowing. He took a single step and then exploded, leaving his battered body in a crater.

Naruto slowly picked himself up. Feeling completely drained, Naruto began climbing out of the crater around him.

"Master are you alright?"

"I fucking exploded." Naruto growled out as he finally got to his feet.

"Indeed, yet you have survived, impressive."

"Why did I explode?" Naruto groaned.

"I'm not quite sure perhaps it was a buildup of sorts. You did just absorb a large amount of flames my lord."

"Well maybe if I do it again I'll get all my energy back."

"Perhaps you should rest my lord, you don't want to overdo it again. You remember last time, don't you?"

"Yeah but don't worry, I just want to get a hang of this before the Chunin Exams I only have a few days left." Naruto said as he tried to re-activate his hybrid red ability. To his surprise nothing happened. "What the hell? Did it break again? No, it looks intact."

"Master, Grubby had killed your new red in order to restore your sword, which he then had to break again to add its metal to your suit. I was going to tell you after your training but now seems like a good enough time."

"Ugh, fine. I'll just have to make a new one then... where's the closest portal back?"

"I believe there will be one appearing soon. And I must say you certainly are taking this better than I thought..."

"I'm too drained to be mad right now." Naruto said as looked around, walking out of the crater. "Though I am more than unhappy, Gnarl."

"Of course, master. Return to cavern for a rest then you can make another red, I do have something to show you once you do."

"Fine." Naruto said as he then saw the portal gate, he walked over to it and got on top of it. He appeared back in the Minion Cavern, he walked up to the private quarters for a quick rest.

When Naruto woke up he went to the Netherworld, created two new hybrid reds, having a total of ten then met up with Gnarl as the advisor was eager to show him something.

Gnarl took Naruto down to the third level, which was wide and was divided into two categories, both with its own banner. Magic, which had a blue banner with white letters and was to the left. Jutsu, which had and orange banner with black letters and was to the right.

The young overlord and his old minion, stood in the door way, the wall across them was separated in two. The left side had a long blue sign with the word Spell in white, Jutsu was in black and to the right in an orange sign, there was a small gap in the middle, separating the two categories.

"This my lord is your personal hall of upgrades and might I just say it was not an easy thing construct as you kept learning new abilities and your suit could only truly channel magical energy, now this broad room can finally be of proper use to you. As you can tell by the banners overhead and the boards on the wall, this room upgrades your magic and your jutsu, have a look."

"This is the largest room; well aside from the throne room...it must've taken you guys forever to build this..." Naruto said taking a few steps into the room.

"And it's only going to get bigger luckily now it will just incorporate any new techniques you develop, that are either spells or real jutsus. For now, master, just look. I'll tell you how to upgrade them in a moment."

Naruto stood before the list of spells which had each spell he knew, including telekinesis, the mind protection ritual, and the blood bath ritual. Naruto looked at the list from top to bottom, with what he has on the left and what it upgrades to on the right.

to Flamethrower, midrange stream of flames, easily burns opponents

to Enchantments Lv.2, mid-term duration, can handle multiple commands simultaneously/one immediately after another, Max is two.

to Telekinesis Lv.2, larger objects are easier to move

to Bloodbath Lv2, enhances power of taken attributes

Spells/Ritual to Durable Defense, any type of protective barrier is more powerful

to Target Lv2, adds an additional stream to the Evil Presence Spell, able to convert two people at the same time.

Naruto mused over the new possibilities, most of them sounded useful. Naruto then walked over to the list of jutsus on the other side of the wall.

Clone/Multi-Shadow Clone to Clone Lv 2, can take an additional hit. Max Limit is increased.

to Transformations Lv2, overall more convincing/more effective whether on self/other people or objects, independently (one thing) or simultaneously (multiple things).

to Fireball Lv2, increases strength, size, and range

Flower to Phoenix Flower Lv2, More projectiles and increased damage

Flame to Dragon Flame Lv2, now naturally midranged, increased damage, longer duration.

's Mark to Jumping Parasite: Faster, produces more chakra and can be used a short distance away from intended target, can work on two victims at once.

to Sharingan Lv2, third Tomoe is activated in both eyes,

\- Eye of Insight is enhanced, enhanced perception, can track faster opponents,

-Hypnotic Eye is enhanced, stronger hypnotism takes more effort to break free, more accurate when predicting/mimicking opponents and their moments.

Naruto smiled at all the jutsu before him, just thinking of all the destruction he could cause with them.

"Not bad but what about the Evil Presence Spell? I didn't see it in the list of spells."

"That is an unique spell which adjusts itself according to your alignment, the more you follow the path of domination the more it will work towards subduing people, if you were to follow the path of destruction it would be more efficient at killing people. It's upgrade is in the form of the Target Spell which boosts the Evil Presence Spell, either allowing you to control multiple people at once under the path of domination or further increasing its power under the path of destruction."

"Oh okay, cool, so how do I upgrade them anyway?"

"Well you don't get nothing for something my lord, in order to upgrade any jutsu, you need to sacrifice a number of chakra orbs you have collected. As for upgrading you spells you need, well typically an object of great magical prowess unfortunately there isn't one at the moment."

"That's disappointing, but there's gotta be something, right? So, what kind of magical object would it be anyway?"

"They differ but something they all have in common is that they have great magical powers."

"Hmmm like the unicorn horns?"

"Indeed, yes however removing them now will leave those lands defenseless against the golden."

"Hmmmm...well maybe we should ask Dimmer how he made them."

Naruto and Gnarl went up to Dimmer's pen, where he greeted them.

"Our lord, wishes to know how you made those carriers of light magic which we call, the unicorn horns."

"Oh, those things? Of course, it is quite easy my lord. I simply used the riches soil, purest water, and cutified slugs. I had my horn covered with the soul and water. As it dried it absorbed some of my horn's magic. Once it was dry, it was taken off, being a hollow mold of my horn. Cutified slugs were then stuffed inside it, then water was poured in and finally the rich dirt was used as a cap. After that the makeshift horn was shaken up. All that was left was sunshine. It sounds like a lot but it really isn't, they are actually quite easy and better yet you can make molds of the molds, though they won't be as powerful but, they still get the job done." Dimmer informed as he stood before his master.

"So how would I make the opposite of that? The evil version if you would say." Naruto asked.

"I'm delighted you would ask, I knew you had your reasons. Well I suppose that it would be the same process just a difference of ingredients, instead of the richest soil, it would have to be soil where nothing can grow, instead of purest water, polluted and contaminated water would do, the more wretched the better and lastly, normal slugs would do."

"And by normal he means magical, speaking of getting ingredients, the Blue and Green Hives have been formed, now they need the power of both chakra and magic to be of use to you." Gnarl added.

"Ok so what do I need to do?" Naruto asked as he looked at Gnarl.

"For Dimmer, you need to gather the corrupted soil from our land, as well as polluted water and to find and corrupt the slugs of our land."

"I know a heavily polluted pond in this village, no one even goes there anymore cuz it's so polluted."

"Wonderful, if it's that grimy the Greens will be able to find it in no time. Now-"

"Greens? I thought they was just one?"

"Not any more my lord, remember that animal you killed in the Forest of Death, well Mortis was able to use the life force from it to resurrect some fallen greens."

"Alright good looks like I will finally be able to train with that ability, so what needs to happen for the hives?"

"The Green Hive needs poison from both this world and ours, while the Blue Hive needs water, the magic aspect we have, the Cavernheart's pool, but we need special water from this world, just regular water won't do it."

"What has to be special about it?"

"It has to be able to change people's disposition."

"I'm thinking hot springs, there's chemicals or herbs in there to help people relax and there's a lot of it. But the hot springs are made to soothe people will that work?"

"Indeed, it will, I'd get going if I was you my lord, you have quite the list of items to procure. I suggest you go to our realm first, as it will take some time to prepare the hives."

Naruto nodded and left the two, going to the Netherworld to go to magical world. Once there he went to where the farms were and collected the unusable soil, having put it in a bucket first. With that done he asked Gnarl where the slugs would be and was told of a cave which was their breeding grounds.

Naruto, having no clue as to where the cave was, started walking. He went with the motion as he traveled across the Golden, with no idea if he was getting closer or father away from his destination. To Naruto's surprise he eventually came to a large cave which was probably full of soldiers. There were two soldiers guarding the entrance and what appeared to be a railroad track going into the cave.

As Naruto approached it Gnarl suggested that it would make a good stealth mission and upon hearing that Naruto agreed. Using his green ability, Naruto snuck passed the guards, being carful of where he steps and how fast. Naruto turned off the invisible aspect of the ability once he was farther away from the two guards. He followed the railroad track and walked down the gold cave, he saw that the first rail track branched off into three others going into smaller caves. There were hefty guards walking from right to left, guarding the three tunnels. Naruto turned invisible once again and of the tree smaller caves in front of him, Naruto took the center. He walked down it and found a large pool of green slime, inside it was a massive slug. He also saw that on the other side of the mother slug was a rail track leading to another area.

"That's the mother slug, master, she's the one creating all the slugs, she's a big one ain't she? It seems that the Shining Justice is harvesting her children for more of their own unicorn horns. We can't let that continue my lord. Convert the mother slug to our ways and help it break out, I'm not too particular of slugs and neither are the other minions so the cavern and Netherworld are off limits but I'm sure we can find a place for it to reside. Least now we can also stop those namby pambies from using the slugs." Gnarl exclaims through the mask.

"Ok." Naruto said quietly and used Evil Presence on the massive fluffy slug. It worked for a while but the slug broke free and spawned a horde of slugs. When Naruto tried it again, almost instantly the smaller slugs bumped into the mother slug, bringing it to its senses.

"That won't work, master. This slug is smarter than any other I've encountered. You must eliminate the small ones first. Also, be on alert as I'm sure the soldiers are aware that something is afoot."

Naruto created a large fireball and tossed it at the large group of fuzzy slugs. The baby slugs were easily killed but the mother stayed strong. Naruto used Evil Presence once again but, when he thought that, that was enough the slug broke free. A new horde was created, a large horde and this one seemed to be aware of Naruto's presence. A smaller group of the large horde went after Naruto, who set them ablaze. He burned all the small groups that came after him before setting the larger horde on fire, when no more would go after him. Naruto knew that now the weakened mother slug was his for the taking and he used Evil Presence for a final time.

Naruto saw the mother slug relax so, he stopped. The bar above the mother slug, was now green. Naruto turned around to see the heavy soldiers, looking around. With a touch of magic, Naruto set the two men flying into the slug pit. Naruto then ended the green ability and built up his chakra.

Naruto entered his version 2 form and began changing the landscape, golden walls became grey and dank, it spread fast across the cave. All Naruto would have to do is extend his arms barely having to physically touch the walls to change them. It wasn't long before the cave looked like an actual cave. Naruto chakra arms grabbed the large mother slug, converting it to what it once was. The mother slug was changed from a fluffy creature to a slimy grotesque abomination. The guards tried to stop him but found themselves dead in an instant.

Naruto changed back to his normal form then activated the blue ability to heal the effects of the green ability. He turned to see the small tunnel he had taken, noting that the mother slug could never slip its way through it. Naruto amassed his chakra for his version two state but found it taking longer than usual. Not wanting to waste time, Naruto settled for his version one state and with a pair of chakra claws, mimicked Kiba's Fang over Fang. Naruto dug a much larger hole, one big enough for the mother slug.

Naruto stopped as the wall that once housed three tunnels now had a massive hole in it, the middle whole was gone and the ones on the sides were soon to collapse. Naruto watched the mother slug come towards him, going through the path he made.

The mother slug followed Naruto out where a portal gate appeared just outside the cave. Naruto reduced his chakra level so it was normal, he stood to the side and the mother slug went over to the gate and was teleported away.

Naruto was about to step on the portal gate when Gnarl told him that he needed to find poison for the Green Hive. Naruto exclaimed how he had almost forgotten about it then asked where he would find a suitable poison. Naruto was told to go to Castle Gromgard, to see if there wasn't any poison there that might have been lost to time.

Naruto began to walk away but was told that he could teleport there with the portal gate, so he eagerly stepped on it and found himself in Castle Gromgard's spawning pit. As he looked around the rest of the castle he was told that the mother slug was already being led to the Forest of Death, to make its home below the surface.

Naruto managed to find what he was looking for in an old dusty brown box in the kitchen, several types of poisons. With Gnarl's approval of the find, Naruto returned to the Minion Cavern. Gnarl told his master that the Green Hive was being fitted with the poison as they and all that he had to do was to get the water for the Blue Hive. Naruto was off, heading over to the hot springs, he didn't have to fetch a chakra based poison as Grubby found a jar of the stuff that the old man was keeping.

Naruto, not wanting to spend too much time amongst the people, leapt from rooftop to rooftop over to the hot springs. There he was a bit stumped as he didn't have anything to hold the water in, not that he knew exactly what would happen he willed the water to go to the cavern. Naruto didn't have to ponder for long as Gnarl told him that he had to redirect the flow of one of hot springs.

Naruto was just about to walk towards the hot springs office when he heard a barely familiar voice.

"There you are!" Naruto turned his head to see Ebisu, coming towards him.

"Oh, it's uh you. What do you want?" Naruto said as he turned around, having his hands behind his back.

"I have been looking all over for you, Kakashi sensei asked me to be your teacher, and though there might not be much time left. I can still fulfill his request." Ebius said as he stood in front of Naruto.

"What could a loser like you possibly teach me?" Naruto said.

"You disrespectful little- ahem I can do many things like walk on water for instance."

"...can you walk on air?" Naruto said angrily, hiding his curiosity on walking on water.

"Whatever do mean?" Ebisu asked before he was uppercuted and sent flying through the air.

"I don't need another master!" Naruto called out before he turned his attention back to the hot spring. "... I should probably do this later, if people know I'm here when the water drains, they'll come for me and I'm not ready for that just yet."

"Understandable, so tonight then you will drain the hot springs." Gnarl said.

"Yeah until then, why don't I go to the upgrade room and train with my Green ability, I also want to know why it took me longer to build up chakra than usual back in the slug den." Naruto said before he returned to the Minion Cavern.

Naruto went to the upgrade room to upgrade his justu, which each costing him five chakra orbs of his twenty-seven chakra orbs. He upgraded his clones, his Vampire's Mark and his Sharingan. He was delighted to see the wall change instantly to accommodate, showing him what was the next upgrade was.

-Clones lv3 would allow him to remember everything his clones did, their memories, thoughts, actions and everything they knew he would.

-Jumping Parasite to Flying Parasite

Steal multiple people's chakra at a medium distance. (Max: 3 people)

-Sharingan lv2 to Sharingan lv3

Unlock Genjutsu: Sharingan

Though now each new ability would cost him ten and he only had twelve, Naruto spent it on his clones, which he figured would be the most used while also being one of the most beneficial.

Naruto spent the rest of the day training with his new abilities, and that night went out using the green ability, which he saved just for the occasion. Naruto went to the hot springs and snuck inside, looking for an empty pool he could drain. When he came to a spot with only two people in it, since it was the least crowded pool there he decided it was time to get busy. Having not been seen, and not wanting anyone to notice the future smell, he transformed himself into Noemi, cursing himself for not thinking about it beforehand.

Noemi made herself visible, stunning the females in the bath. They were also stunned by her beauty for a mere second before welcoming her inside. Noemi walking into the pool and approached the two. She tossed two papers bombs, which landed across the pair's mouths and starred there. She performed the Jumping Parasite, and the pair clutched their stomachs. Their cries of pain were muffled and before they could even fully double over, their stomachs were housing a cabbage sized orb of chakra. Noemi rose her hand pulled it back, the orbs tore themselves from their host and floated over to the woman five feet away.

Noemi then used her magic to lift the two out of the water and on to the stone floor. Next, Noemi called upon her minions, so they would now where to go, specifically the blues. Noemi walked out of the pool and watched as a vortex ensued. Noemi decided that while she waits, the people, there must've been around thirty or so, were blissfully unaware. They all had chakra that she actually could use, not to mention unlike the orphans of the

village, where the orbs were small and only counted as half of a real one, these full adults would be one for one.

Knowing this she created fifteen clones to go out and gather all the raw chakra of the people. Noemi then looked at the females in agonizing pain, and walked over to one of them to snap her neck. Three orbs of Brown life force fell from her lifeless body, the other woman was next with the same result. Noemi collected it then remarked sniffy of how easy it was, then thought about it and was surprised that she wasn't as exhausted as she thought she would be.

She would have reflected more on that if not for the lack of hot soothing water in the pool, there was just a hole and a damp rocky floor. Gnarl then told her about the hot spring raining down upon the Blue Hive the same time as the Cavernheart's pool was.

All she had to do was wait, as she did so she got the memories of a few clones, those that had used the Jumping Parasite and disappeared. She was amazed to remember every detail like she herself was there. It was disorienting but she soon regained herself, she tossed the two dead females over to the hole and waited for Gnarl to give the ok.

The remaining clones went after as many people as they could until one clone was remaining. It was at that time Gnarl got an idea and informed his master.

"My Lordess."

"What's up?"

"I was just thinking while we wait for the Blue Hive to adjust to the elements, perhaps it would be better if at least one person survived."

"Why?"

"Because, the whole reason we did this at night was to shift the blame off of you but, now that you are a young voluptuous female, I think it would be wise for someone to report seeing that instead of well the real you."

"...good point, well luckily this technique doesn't kill, just leaves them in complete agony." Noemi said as she got rid of the last clone and made twenty more, now knowing how many people were left. The clones quickly fawned out to collect from the good frightened people.

"Ah then let your clones deal with the peasants the Blue Hive looks like it's ready to be used, return to the Minion Cavern. We're all eager to see what these new blues will be able to do." Noemi jumped on the rooftop before activating the paper bombs on the female duo. The bombs exploded and covered the hole that the Blue had created, the young blonde fled the scene with a smile on her face. She knew that there were a number of survivors who would never forget her face. As she fled she kept an ear out for the police, who would no doubt be own on their way.

Noemi, hearing ninjas approaching yet not wanting to deal with the police at this point and time, activated her green ability. Standing as still as she could, she became invisible, she watched as the ninja police were now in sight. She waited for them to pass her by but one of them got too close. In paranoid fear she backed up, but she earned the attention of the ninja who stared at her. Noemi braced herself for combat but it never came as the ninja left her presence. Noemi looked at herself, still transparent in her own eyes, and began walking. To her surprise, she remained transparent, invisible to others. She headed back to the Minion Cavern, halfway there she reached the conclusion that as long as she remains passive in her movements she'll stay invisible.

When Noemi returned, she told Gnarl to find tinted glasses. During which she reverted to Naruto and was told about the success of the Blue Hive. Naruto went to the Netherworld to the Minion Burrows. He went to the blue minion area, which had a large water fall, which branched into smaller waterfalls upon hitting a platform with the Blue Hive on it. There was a stone path leading up to it which Naruto took, when he got there he summoned four clones. The hybrid blues were similar to the hybrid reds as they had a medium build, were a head above Naruto's own waist and had five fingers. However, the hybrid blues had webbed fingers, toes, and ears along with a webbed dorsal fin going from the back of the head down to the waist and continued on down a long fin-like tail. They also had gills on the sides of their necks, and rows of sharp teeth.

He told them to show him what they could do, which was healing jutsu, water manipulation, creating a water wall and water prison. However, they themselves were also unaffected by the water jutsu they threw at each other. Naruto, having an abundance of blue life force brought life to twenty-five hybrid blues.

After snapping one of the hybrid blue's neck, which was then resurrected per Naruto's demand, the overlord went to the Green Hive. His gem glowed brightly with a darker blue color but Naruto had the gem return to its normal yellow color as he wasn't going to train right then and there. The Green Hive was fully formed with the appearance of several murderous Venus flytraps. It was then that Naruto realized that he didn't have any green life force to create hybrid greens. Naruto informed Gnarl, by speaking it out loud, hoping that the old minion would find a place where he could collect some.

Gnarl informed his master that life force even chakra based life force is mostly based of where the person resides and their special skills. Naruto had Gnarl explain what would meet the requirements for green life force and Gnarl went down the reflectively short list after which Naruto asked if there was any place like that in the village. In fact, there was one perfect for green life force, a forest filled with bugs and poisonous flora. Naruto went to the Observatory to get a better look at what the place was then asked who lived there and was shown the big user, Shino Aburame.

That's all Naruto needed before he took his leave for the second time that night, this time he remained himself as he figured his Noemi character would be hunted for. Naruto had no idea as to where he was going, he was just heading for the apparent forest when he got there he found several houses. Most of them had lights on and Naruto wondered if that meant that they were more than just battle ready.

Naruto activated his green ability and quickly snuck up to a nearby house, peering into the and finding a couple still awake. Naruto turned invisible and knocked on the door, staying on the side as he made his sword appear. When the door was answered, Naruto forced the person back then both of the adults to remain absolutely still. With his sword in hand, Naruto slashed at the duo but then remembered that it would have been stronger if he did it from behind. So, he did and after a simple walk around, Naruto stabbed at the two in the base of the spine.

Green life force fell to his feet, each adult having four orbs. Naruto released the two from his telekinesis and their bodies hit the floor, blood leaked from their wounds.

Naruto thought of what he could think of to draw out a few others so he could kill them quickly. Naruto transformed himself into a young child, one extremely similar to Shino only younger. After turning off his green ability, he had a clone of the child run out while another turned off all the lights except for the one in the living room, which was where the original and the dead bodies were. Five others were created and hid in the shadows, one of them having the Executioner's Blade.

Help did come in the form of three pairs of adults, who saw the transformed Naruto crying over two dead people. It didn't take long for the him to have the support of the Aburames, being consoled by two as the other four examined the bodies. It was at this time that Naruto's smell was noticed, Naruto took that as a cue and paralyzed all of the Aburame members. His clones ran out of the dark and attacked the unsuspecting adults, stabbing them with kunai, and the Executioner's Blade. A total of twenty-four orbs were gathered from the group.

Feeling that a total of thirty-two was a good amount of life force, Naruto left the house after dispersing his clones. Naruto made himself into Noemi and fled while she laughed loudly; again, with the intention of putting it all on Noemi. Noemi went back to the cavern with great haste, where she quickly turned herself back into Naruto. Naruto went to the Green Minion Hive in the Minion Burrows which was in the Netherworld.

There, he summoned ten hybrid greens. The hybrid greens had a number of similarities to their hybrid brothers, having a medium build with more pronounced lips, five fingers, larger cheeks and larger stomachs. However, there were a few differences, the greens had long sharp nails and a strong set of legs.

After having them display their powers, Naruto snapped one of their necks then resurrected that one himself. Feeling that he has done enough for one day, Naruto went to sleep, with plans for tomorrow.

Naruto had a few helpings of ramen before his training. At first Naruto trained in the training room, making three pairs of clones, each with a hybrid ability but, was told that it was restrictive for the clones with the hybrid green ability.

Having been told that, Naruto told his clones that they would train in the magical world. Once he was in the Netherworld, Gnarl reminded him of Lee, who was still in the dungeon. Naruto told his clones to go train without him as he had to deal with Rock Lee.

The three pairs of clones, plus the one Naruto himself was training with, went on ahead while Naruto told Gnarl to prepare for another blood bath. Gnarl agreed and informed his master that he will be notified once all the preparations are ready. With his limited free time, Naruto went to check on his clones, perhaps join in for a quick sparring round. When Gnarl told him that it was time, Naruto went back, creating a normal clone to soar with the one he, himself was sparring with.

It wasn't long before Naruto was stepping into the tub of blood and magical flowers, he concentrated on the things he wanted to steal from Lee, which was his physical prowess and taijutsu knowledge. Naruto repeated those things to himself as he slightly sunk into the blood, soon he was in a familiar dark area lit by distant yet large fireballs.

His portrait was the same as before, he was in his armored suit. Lee's portrait was him in his green jumpsuit with a blue glow around his body and a yellow glow around his head, specifically his forehead.

Naruto entered his four-tailed form, wanting to end this as quickly as possible. However, Lee went straight for opening the fifth gate, boosting his own abilities. Lee was first to attack, landing a punch on Naruto, sending him tumbling back. Naruto activated his sharingan just before he regained his footing, a bit surprised by Lee's speed and knowing that it could make things more difficult. The moment Naruto stopped himself Lee appeared behind him and struck him in the back. This time Naruto used his tails to slow down his momentum. Once he came to a near stop, he looked behind himself but didn't see Lee. As he turned his head forward his cheek was met with a fist.

Wanting to put an end to this back and forth, Naruto created a series of clones that jumped out of his body. The clones huddled around the original, stopping his movements and to draw out Lee. Lee appeared when he punched a clone, three of the fifteen jumped out of the mass, as well as the real Naruto. Those four Narutos observed Lee as he took on the twelve clones, all of which with their own sharingans.

With his greatly enhanced strength it only took one hit for him to dispel a clone but as he was on fodder to the one spot, the clones began adapting to his new speed.

The original was biding his time, gaining knowledge all the way. He could see his clones start to dodge Lee's attack and even try to land a blow of their own. There were nine fighting clones left, and they were starting to get the upper hand. Naruto found it very difficult to believe that anyone could be faster than him in his current state, so having the speed to keep up with his current opponent wasn't his problem as much as knowing what he was going to do. Naruto was sure that in time he would have naturally adapt to Lee's vastly increased speed without the sharingan but, he didn't have that kind of time, he only had a limited time in the blood bath itself and he had to get his body use to Lee's blood before the finals, which were only in a few days.

As Lee fought with the clones, Naruto began thinking of how he could obtain the desired traits from Lee. He thought for some time, until he noticed that there were eight fighting clones left. Now, Lee was at a disadvantage as all the clones could easily predict Lee's moves and not only dodge or block them but could strike him first. Lee could barely get a hit in while the clones

Naruto destroyed all his clones, so he knew what they knew. He charged at Lee, his eyes never straying deform his target and already able to predict what Lee's next move was. Naruto effortlessly dodged Lee's attacks and not before long had the taijutsu user pinned to the ground. Naruto's chakra claws had extended, grabbing Lee's wrists and forcing him down. Two chakra tails grabbed Lee's ankles to keep the boy in place. The remaining two tails plunged in the shoulder blades of the struggling genin, they dug deep into his flesh until they hit bone. The tails wrapped around and began crushing he bones in their grasp, and it was longs before Naruto tore the arms right off. Next were the legs which followed the same pattern, they were severed and Lee was limbless.

Though to Naruto's surprise Lee did just lie there, he used what he had left at his disposal. Using his head and bleeding stumps Lee launched himself at Naruto, catching him off guard but still in able to land a hit. Naruto's eyes left Lee for a moment, looming to his portrait. The painted Naruto's while body was glowing, so Naruto knew that he also needed Lee's torso. With his two free tails, Naruto lashed out at Lee, before one of them pieced Lee's neck. Blood filled in Lee's mouth and the Naruto's last free tail went in for the kill. Lee's head was severed from his body and left to roll along the dark floor. Naruto kept from his spot on the ground to his glowing portrait. Naruto put the parts where they belonged on the large painting. He turned his head to see Lee's hard soaring through the air at him, Naruto couldn't believe that Lee would be so persistent. Naruto, with his hands and tails freed up lunged at Lee's head, easily knocking him down and landing not too far off.

Naruto faced Lee, seeing him use his tongue to propel himself, which wouldn't work if he wasn't in his heightened state and somewhat immortal. Naruto caught Lee's head, which tried his best to bite him. Naruto held Lee's head in what he could only describe as admiration, Lee's determination moved him, it was a shame that they never fought but, then again, his fight with Garaa was far more amazing. a tail plunged into Lee's head, then flung it at the portrait. However, Lee's head fell to the ground, Naruto scowled then looked back at Lee's portrait, once again noting the glowing forehead.

Naruto then figured that he had to rid Lee's head of what he really wanted, the brain. Naruto's four tails darted through the air, plunging into Lee's head before it actually hit the floor. The tails pried it apart until the brain was fully exposed and Lee's head was in two halves. The tails lifted the brain up to its spot on the portrait.

The fireballs were still a decent size meaning that a fair amount of time was left before the Naruto would return to the real world. Naruto looked at Lee's painting, it was quickly losing its color, fast than Sasuke's did, he looked back to his own to see everything from the neck down sink into the work of art. When they did, Naruto noticed that the Naruto in the painting became bulkier and even a little taller as he assumed a Lee's typical fighting stance: One arm behind his back with a closed fist, one just below his face with an open palm but closed fingers facing up. When the brain was integrated, that Naruto appeared to have a gate unlocked as through the gaps in the armored suit, his skin was red and veins were showing.

With that done, Naruto was surprised that he was still in the weird world, he wondered if there was a way to get out prematurely. He looked at Lee's painting, he pondered the notion that if he destroyed it, he would go back. He ran towards the depressed portrait and attacked it. It took a number of strong hits but eventually it began cracking like a mirror. After a few good hits, the portrait shattered and disappeared in the air.

Naruto didn't notice much of a difference except that there was no sign of Lee's broken head. He then thought that maybe breaking his own would do the trick however a second thought posed a good counter argument, that he would lose the powers he gained if he did. Not wanting to risk it, Naruto tried concentrating on leaving instead. With nothing else working, Naruto just waiting it out, making a number of clones to train with him as he waited.

When Naruto was finally out of that world, he only was able to sit up before he completely passed out. He came to in his room, once again having been cleaned and having no doubt that his armor was nearby.

Naruto got dressed as everything was there for him including his mask, which now had black lens to prevent anyone from seeing his eyes. Naruto found the suit was a bit lighter than usual as he walked down the stairs, away from his private quarters and then to the main hall. He was greeted by Gnarl, who told him that tomorrow was the Chunin Exam Finals.

Naruto had a quick meal, and went to the magical world to train without worry. He created a massive amount of clones, he had a lot of knowledge and needed around twenty of them to work all of it out, which included discussions and sparing of any kind. Another group of twenty were given the task of working on his magical prowess, while the next twenty were tasked with honing his Minion abilities, every five clones having one Minion Ability. The final batch of twenty were raised with mastering the nine-tailed forms. All the clones had sharingans to help each one adapt and learn even faster. Naruto returned to the Netherworld, with only one thing he wanted to do, complete the Brown Hive.

As he walked around he found the room were all the corrupted Unicorn horns were being kept.

"Hey Gnarl, aren't theses those the horns I had to collect?" Naruto to said Gnarl through he his adjusted mask.

"Indeed, they are, they mark all the places that are now evil and miserable." Gnarl informed.

"They're like the horns Dimmer is making, right? You know the ones for magic upgrades."

"In fact, they are, exactly the same."

"So, could I use these for upgrades? There's like forty or something."

"Unfortunately, not my lord; these crystal-like objects maintain the darkness in our realm without them all the Shining Justice has to do is preform good deeds and the land will be overrun with Golden in no time. That is unless you would enjoy going back and forth stopping every single little thing they do over training and plotting against the Leaf?"

"Not especially."

"You will destroy them in time, master, but that isn't now so leave the unicorn horns alone. In other news, how did your blood bath go?"

"I was stuck there for who knows how long, so I used the extra time to train." Naruto said as he left the room with the unicorn horns.

"Extra time you say?" Gnarl said with intrigue in his voice.

"Yeah, I tried breaking out, but nothing worked. Hey, how many unicorn horns has Dimmer made, it's been awhile since I've seen him."

"Well he made one the first night, two the next night, three the following night then four two nights ago and just last night he made five, so there is a total of fifteen."

"I'll put them to use now then." Naruto said as he went to the Hall of Upgrades in the Minion Cavern. When he got there, he looked over the spells, he could upgrade.

to Flamethrower, midrange stream of flames, easily burns opponents

to Enchantments Lv.2, mid-term duration, can handle multiple commands simultaneously

to Telekinesis Lv.2, larger objects are easier to move

to Bloodbath Lv2, enhances power of taken attributes

Spell/Ritual to Brave Barrier, protective barriers are more durable

to Target Lv2, adds an additional stream to the Evil Presence Spell, able to convert two people at the same time.

Each spell cost one unicorn, Naruto sacrificed six and upgrade all of his spells, which changed the moment he did.

to Combustion, mid-range fire based attacked that will badly damage and set anything within range on fire in the form of a tower

Lv2 to Enchantments Lv3, long term duration, added command can be given for a max of 3 commands per object(s)

Lv2 to Telekinesis Lv3, number of targets that can be effected simultaneously is increased and duration that they can be held is lengthened

Lv2 to Bloodbath Lv3, reduced recovery time and armor is provided at the start of each battle

Barrier to Solidified Shield, any type of protective barrier is strengthened and naturally last longer

Lv2 to Target Lv3, adds an additional stream to dominate three people simultaneously

Now each new spell cost five unicorn horns, and Naruto with nine horns left could only get two Level three spells. Before Gnarl suggest that Naruto only get one new one so there would be twice as many the next night, Naruto traded five of his magical horns for Telekinesis Lv3.

"Oh, Gnarl were you saying something?"

"Well if you waited for me to finish, my lord. I was just about to tell you that if waited until tomorrow you would have twenty unicorn horns, it pays to save up such useful items my lord." Gnarl stated passive aggressively.

"Oh, guess I got too excited, damn it. Well I'm sure they're worth it." Naruto said as he looked at the new list of spells which was shorter than the previous one.

to Combustion, mid-range fire based attacked that will badly damage and set anything within range on fire

Lv2 to Enchantments Lv3, unlocks long term duration, added command can be given for a max of 3 commands per object.

Lv2 to Bloodbath Lv3, reduced recovery time and armor is provided at the start of each battle

Barrier to Solidified Shield, any type of protective barrier is strengthened and naturally last longer

Lv2 to Target Lv3, adds an additional stream to dominate three people simultaneously

"Wait what happened why is it shorter than before?" Naruto asked with surprise in his voice.

"Do not fret my lord, it just means that those spells are at their highest point, and cannot be further heightened aside from your own personal touches." Gnarl informs.

"Oh, well let's see how the jutsu are faring." Naruto went over to the gallery of upgradable Jutsu, to see if he wanted to upgrade any of them.

to Transformations Lv2, more convincing/more effective; can change and maintain that change on more people, simultaneously.

to Fireball Lv2, increases strength, size, and range

Flower to Phoenix Flower Lv2, More projectiles and increased damage

Flame to Dragon Flame Lv2, now naturally midranged, increased damage, longer duration.

Parasite to Flying Parasite: can steal multiple people's chakra at a medium distance with increased speed and increased chakra output. (Max: 3 people)

Lv2 to Sharingan Lv3, Genjutsu: Sharingan unlocked

Each level two jutsu cost ten chakra orbs while each level 3 jutsu cost twenty chakra orbs. Naruto spent twenty-four chakra orbs of the collect orbs from the hot springs, getting the new

When he was done with the upgrades, Naruto went to the magical world and told his army of clones to die one by one with a minute in between. Over two hours and thirty minutes, all the clones dispersed into thin air, Naruto was kept busy as he had to take in the constant flow of knowledge.

Ten minutes after that, Naruto created fifty clones and told them to train on his new skills. Naruto went to his private quarters in the Minion Cavern to fully recuperate himself. When he woke up, he walked down to the main hall where Gnarl reminded him about finding suitable materials for the Brown Hive.

"Hmm well the only things that comes to my mind is the Hokage mountain and the weird rock Kakashi took us to a while back." Naruto stated, trying to think of anything else that could be suitable.

"You mean those faces on the wall? Well to be sure, you better go get a sample of the soil while I send a troop to the training grounds, Kakashi seemed quite found of it. Off you go, we don't have all day lord." Gnarl said and getting a nod from Naruto. "Best to disguise yourself so, you don't have to wait until nightfall."

"Right." Naruto said before he transformed himself into Noemi and left he Minion Cavern. Noemi activated the Green ability and turned herself invisible as she ran across the rooftops. She rushed to the monument, going to the top and making a small hole. She cupped some the dirt on her hands, which disappeared. She stood up and left, not wanting anyone to be alerted of her presence.

As she headed back to the Minion Cavern, Gnarl told her that there was a slight problem.

"What's wrong?"

"It's that your sensei is at the stone, he hasn't noticed the presence of the minions but they can't go any further. Also, the soil you brought in will not do as it is nothing more than dirt. The browns want the one Kakashi is guarding, it must have some value, and It does look more intriguing. Hurry to the third training ground my lord; I have dispatched a few Hybrids to assist you if you need them." Gnarl stated as Noemi changed course and rushed over the to the Third Training Ground.

When she got there, she spotted Kakashi in front of the stone. Noemi took this time to let the blue ability heal the rot the Green ability brought up on her true form.

"Stop hiding, Naruto I could smell you a mile away." Kakashi said, not looking over his shoulder. "I need to talk to you anyway, you're surprisingly a hard one to find."

"...I hope I'm not intruding, this just looked like such a nice spot don't you think so?..." Noemi said cheerfully as she walked through the foliage, staying hidden in the trees.

"You're not Naruto. Who are you?" Kakashi said as he turned to give the woman his full attention. Noemi just poked her head out from behind a tree.

"No need to get worked up over little old me." Noemi said in a cheerful and innocent tone but Kakashi took a battle-ready position.

"You. You're the one that has been terrorizing this village. Why? Whatever vendetta you have against the Leaf isn't worth the innocent lives you." Kakashi asked, demanding to know.

"Oh, you don't have to be so mean, I mean why not just be friends instead." Noemi said in a sad tone, but her answer was having a kunai peg the tree just millimeters away from her head.

"Answer me, now and this'll go over smoothly otherwise, I'll just have to put you down right now."

"Oh my, well guess things are going to get a bit of rough and tumble hm?" Noemi said as she pulled the kunai out of the tree, never losing her innocent smile.

 **To be continued...**

Ps. This story is going on a hiatus for a while, I need to focus on my other stories. THIS IS NOT THE END, more like a long INTERMISSION. Which is why I laid out what Naruto could do, mostly it'll helps me keep track of his growing abilities.

Please continue to give me feedback and suggestions, I enjoy having other people's opinions and ideas on a story like this.

Hybrid Red's Justu:

1)Fireball Justu/ Grand Fireball Technique

2)Phionx Flower Jutsu

3)Firerun/Running Fire

Hybrid Blue's Jutsu:

1)Water Wall Jutsu

2)Water Prison Jutsu

3)Healing jutsu

Hybrid Green's Jutsu:

1)Poison Fog

2)Underground Roots Technique

3)Body Flicker Technique


	9. Crusher of Competitors

Blame the Demons that Raised Me

 **Chapter Nine: Crusher of Competitors**

Ichanged the title because I want 'season 2' to be titled by The Jester/Quaver, since it's the only way I could put that aspect of the Jester in my story.

Special thanks to Forgottenkami for all your suggestions, I want to utilize as many of them as I can because I really like them.

Thanks to the rest of you too for giving this a chance and sticking with it even after the hiatus. **Reminder for those who don't know/read the rest of my stories, please just follow/favorite this particular story.**

 **~Third Person~**

Noemi activated her sharingan and thanks to the transformation, it appeared that her eyes were as they always were.

"First you attack the hospital, kidnap two genin then attack the hot springs with a forbidden jutsu then attack the Aburame Clan. Who are you and what do you have against the Leaf Village?" Kakashi said as he held a kunai in his hand.

"So many questions, is this some kind of date?" Noemi giggled as she deflected a tossed kunai with the kunai in her left hand then caught it in her right hand, now having a kunai in both hands.

"Stop playing games." Kakashi said as he started a jutsu. Noemi didn't move, but noticed that it was a fire style justu. "Fire style: Fire Ball jutsu." Upon seeing the massive size fireball headed her way, Noemi changed her current hybrid blue ability to the hybrid red ability. As the fireball consumed the trees, Noemi walked out without a scratch on her captivating frame. Kakashi narrowed his eye as his hand reached for his forehead protector.

"Well I'm glad you're not actually thinking of hurting me, my feelings might get hurt." Noemi said innocently yet the cocky undertone was not lost to either of them. Kakashi ran at Noemi and tried to punch her but, she dodged and continued to dodge all of his attempted attacks. "That was a lovely dance shall we do it again?" Noemi said as she gracefully leapt to her right, noting the hybrid minions watching from the undamaged part of the training ground. Noemi, summoned her nearby hybrid minions to help, using a paper bomb as cover.

"Summoning jutsu!" Noemi called out and when the smoke cleared, beside her stood two hybrid reds, two greens and two blues.

"Master look behind you, Minion gates have been activated for you. Now you can summon more minions." Gnarl informed.

"Those things, they're like the ones Naruto has." Kakashi muttered as he eyed the three types of minions.

Noemi looked behind her and rose her hand to the mounds with colored fumes coming out of them. Four hybrid greens, three hybrid reds and two hybrid blues jumped out of their respective gates. Noemi was surrounded by fifteen loyal and fierce minions. Kakashi never dropped his guard, as Noemi knelt down amidst her minions.

"Now boys, I think it's time we dance hm? First, let's spice it up." Noemi said, standing up, as she motioned for the reds to step up. The five reds started throwing fireballs at Kakashi, who easily dodged them and tossed his own kunai at them. The reds took the hits with little to no sign of injury aside from the kunai sticking out of them. "Now that wasn't very nice of you, all we want to do is add some spice to your life." Noemi said as she planted her foot on the ground. With a graceful hand, waving over the hybrid reds, the kunai were pulled out of their bodies.

Noemi enchanted the five kunai and the previous one she picked up earlier to target Kakashi. The kunai flew through the air, forcing Kakashi to pull out another kunai to deflect the stream of kunai coming at him. However, he also had to dodge the relentless horde of fireballs hurled his way. Noemi swept the six greens towards Kakashi. With the aid of the Sweep technique, the hybrid greens snuck up on Kakashi. One they got close enough the hybrid greens lunged at him, stabbing Kakashi in the back with their steal like fingernails. Noemi noticed a red bar just above Kakashi, his health bar. She saw that he had definitely taken damage but he was far from death.

Kakashi forced the greens off of him but was struck in several places by the kunai, prompting a short-pained cry. Noemi eyed the blood that was dripping on the dirt floor.

"Gnarl can the stone be given special properties?" Noemi said quietly and seemingly to herself.

"Hmm I suppose so, why? What do you have in mind?" Gnarl asked with curiosity.

"Just that an elite ninja has elite blood and if I were to dose the rock with it, it would be elite in its own right?"

"Well it couldn't hurt. Good thinking lord, but I have a feeling that may be easier said than done if you're not going to kill him."

"I'm on the fence about that." Noemi watched Kakashi fight off the greens while the kunai in him drilled further into his flesh. "Hmm I wonder if I'm underestimating Kakashi, I wish I actually saw his fight with Zabuza."

"Well no time for lamenting the past master, focus on crushing your opponents of today."

"Right." Noemi said with conviction, then turned her attention to the reds beside her. "Alright boys give it all you got ok?" Noemi said in a demanding tone, getting nods from the reds. As the reds started making hand signs, Noemi called the greens back. The four reds used the fire run technique, which was a fast wall of fire racing across the floor that would surround Kakashi and trap him but, Kakashi was quite fast on his feet despite his injuries. Noemi watched with hawk eyes, noting all of Kakashi's movements.

Noemi made a kunai appear with a paper bomb wrapped around it then pegged a tree just as Kakashi was about to enter the dense trees. The bomb exploded, no doubt forcing Kakashi away from the forest. Noemi's action also made that area the new target for the reds, who unleashed their Phoenix Flower jutsu, sending out a large volley of fireballs.

Noemi, not wanting to wait, waved her hand dismissively over the clouds of smoke, which were quickly lost to the wind. To her surprise there was no sign of Kakashi anywhere, but not enough to presume that he was dead.

In a moment, Noemi was pulled underground, getting punched and kicked before being left with just her head above the ground. Kakashi had a kunai to her neck in no time, he threatened to kill her if the minions didn't back off. The minions looked to their master, who gave them a gentle order to stand down.

"Now you're going to tell me everything you know or I will slit your throat right now." Kakashi stated as he pressed the kunai to Noemi's throat.

"Well I guess you deserve some kind of reward for besting me." Noemi said with a smile. "What do you want to know?"

"Who are you? Why are you attacking the Leaf Village? Why did you kidnap Sasuke and Lee? Who-"

"One at a time please, why am I doing what I'm doing? Simple because I want to, darling. Why did I kidnap those talented young men? Well, I have an apprentice, who told me about those special skills and I just had to see them for myself. Now, there, I believe that's a nice savory reward." Just as Noemi finished her sentence, a horde of kunai launched out of the ground, forcing Kakashi away from his captive. Even then the kunai kept after him never letting up, with the ground around her being severely weakened, Noemi freed herself from her earthy prison.

Noemi smirked as she watched Kakashi try his best to dodge and deflect the kunai. Noemi took calm steps towards the preoccupied Kakashi, having a kunai appear in both of her hands. The mass of kunai attacking Kakashi, fell to the ground after a few moments. The jounin huffed and puffed, exhausted from the seemingly relentless assault.

Noemi ran towards the tired Kakashi, slashing at him with the knives in her hands. Kakashi blocked every one of her attacks, and wasn't shy about being on the offensive side. Noemi jumped over Kakashi and leapt toward her true target. Kakashi had just turned his back when he could feel the heat of a fireball closing in on him. Kakashi was burned to a crisp, his body fell limp on the floor. Noemi stood before the memorial stone and looked back. She saw the burnt body of Kakashi and was shocked that it was so easy until the body exploded in a puff of smoke. A burned log replaced the body of Kakashi, and a smile spread across Noemi's face.

Though her smile didn't last as Gnarl told her that Kakashi was on the move, probably to get assistance. Noemi enchanted the kunai in her hands then tossed them in the air. She watched as the kunai seemed to scan the area before diving toward the forest. Noemi gracefully and almost mockingly twirled on her toes. Her plan was near completion, Kakashi was losing steam no doubt so all she had to do was to get Kakashi closer to the rock and dose it with his blood.

Noemi, hearing the clang of metal on metal, decided that now would be a great time to think of a way to dose the memorial stone with the jounin's blood. Kakashi no doubt was a great fighter, and he was sure to have skills like no other ninja, not to mention information. However, from what happened with Lee, taking one's wisdom causes one to forget a bit of their own and Noemi wasn't keen on feeling like an idiot again.

She believed that it was better to keep Kakashi alive and as a bonus he could still train her. Noemi made a clone of herself and the real Noemi fled to the undamaged forest just behind her as she had used up her last bit of magic on the long enchantment kunai search party.

Clone Noemi slashed the air, having a full amount of mana, it was easy for her to sever the memorial stone from its foundation. The large memorial stone teetered back and forth but the clone used one magical hand to stabilized it. The beautiful clone gathered all of the kunai by waving her free hand over their general direction. The kunai then flew into the woods and moments later Kakashi staggered out, appearing to be a kunai pincushion. Though it was more than just that, every kunai that had pieces Kakashi was also pulling him towards the clone. The clone was still impressed by Kakashi's will as even with a number of very painful wounds and only getting worse, he never appeared to give up.

The clone forced Kakashi to stay still and let the remainder of the kunai to stick it to him before forcing him into the memorial stone. Kakashi cried out in pain as all the kunai in his back went to down to their hilts. The clone released Kakashi, who fell to the stone foundation, quickly bleeding out on the it.

"I can see you still want to do whatever you can to defeat me. So, I'm giving you a choice, how would you like to save the entire Leaf village from my beautiful power?" The clone said as she squatted down in front of Kakashi, who painfully moved his head.

"And how would I do that?"

"I personally have not a quarrel with the Leaf, I'm just uh following orders from my own master. However, I believe if I take you to him he'll be thoroughly impressed. I just need you to comply with a few harmless things and we'll be off and I'll be gone forever."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I have you're at death's door and I've already done quite a bit of damage without even trying, do you really want to leave me unsatisfied? Who knows what I'll do then, why I might just go after the Hokage or his beloved grandson."

"Leave the honorable grandson out of this."

"Oh well I will accept a trade, you for him. If you agree to stand down I won't attack the little brat or the Hokage."

"I might even consider your offer if I believed your word held any merit."

"My word? No merit? Are you trying to insult me? I'm trying to be nice darling. However, if this is how you'll be, you can watch as I tear the honorable apart. Limb by limb."

"You can't he's just a child."

"Then make the right call, surrender to me and the grandson will go unharmed."

"If it's to save his life, then yes I surrender."

"Then a deals a deal!" Clone Noemi announced excitedly before she put her hand in Kakashi's face and activated Evil Presence. Kakashi groaned and grunted, fighting the spell but his efforts were futile. The clone stopped not wanting to kill Kakashi, when she did Kakashi pledged his allegiance to the Overlord.

"Good I now have Kakashi as my new teacher and the power of this stone."

"Master, I know it's not my place but the memorial stone doesn't have any special powers, it only holds sentimental importance to honor the fallen ninjas. Other than that, it is just common stone." Kakashi said as he knelt before Noemi.

"You're joking? That's it? I need a powerful Earth based element. This was the only thing I could think of. You have any ideas Kakashi? If you know anything of the earth that is high in chakra speak now." Noemi demanded with her arms crossed.

"Well master does a fallen star count?"

"Uhhh..." Noemi paused for a moment, getting confirmation from Gnarl. "Yes...since they to0 are mostly just stones from space."

"Well a long time ago a star fell and it was rumored to have incredible chakra, where it landed is now called The Star Village. Every nation has tried to take from the small village but none have been successful. I bet you could steal it though, no one can match your strength."

"Well glad you appreciate such talent, you know where it is?" Clone Noemi said before Kakashi informed her of the Village Hidden in the Stars location in the Land of the Bears. After which Noemi told Kakashi to never mention this to anyone and that if anyone questioned him on what happened to tell them that he drove off the assailant. Kakashi was also told to act his typical self and as he left the clone dispersed. The real Noemi emerged from the woods and had her minions leave the scene through their respective gates. With her job done she returned to the Minion Cavern, not caring about the toppled Memorial Stone.

Now in his true form, Naruto took a few moments to gather his strength as he sat on his throne. Gnarl told him that the Chunin Exams would be starting soon. Too eager to wait till later, Naruto created a Noemi clone to retrieve the star. The clone went to fetch Dimmer and was accompanied by Quaver.

With his powers restored as well as his stamina, Naruto headed out but was delayed by Gnarl. Gnarl informed him that he could instead teleport himself if he wished to and Naruto did just that.

Using a portal gate, he appeared just outside the stadium doors. Naruto walked into the stadium where the other finalists were. He was immediately told that he had just made it on time. In a line stood, Shino, Ino, Kankuro Temari Gaara, Neji and then Sasuke. Naruto approached the line, standing between Gaara and Neji.

Naruto noticed that he was getting a glare from Ino, but soon after the realization he ignored her. Looking upward, he saw rows of people observing them. He wasn't sure how he felt about being watched, on one hand he wanted to show off on the other hand he wasn't there for them as much to win and become a Chunin.

They had a new protector, Genma Shiranui, as Hayate Gecko had passed on. Naruto didn't care about that and asked about the people that were watching them. He was told that very powerful people, lords and emperors as well as just other important people, were amongst the crowd. Naruto thought to himself, spotting the Hokage with another person who was also a kage, but he didn't know of which hidden village.

They were shown the order of the fights, Naruto and Neji, Gaara and Sasuke, Temari and Shino, Kankuro and Ino.

When the match were about to begin, all the contestants aside from Neji and Naruto, were told to go to the observation deck. Naruto and Neji were to stand in front of each other, only a foot apart before the match could begin. Naruto looked at Neji, he wanted his Byakugan so that meant that he can't kill him but it didn't mean he couldn't beat him senseless.

"I just know you have something to say."-Neji said as he stood before the ninja in black armor.

"Oh well just that I'm going to beat you mercilessly and become the winner of this whole exam." Naruto stated as fact.

"That's a foolish delusion, your destiny is to lose to me. There's no changing that."

"Lose to you? Have you forgotten what I could do over the last month. Perhaps you need a reminder." Naruto said with a smirk as he lowered one hand to the ground and rose one hand to the sky.

"Perhaps I do." Neji said as he took a few steps back and prepared himself. Genma officially started the match and soon Naruto activated his Demon's Night jutsu. Paper bombs poured into the air as kunai rained down upon the ground. With a paper bomb in one hand and a kunai in the other, Naruto took command of the respective weapons. The weapons flew through the air, aiming to destroy Neji but the Hyuga countered with Rotation. By expelling chakra from every pore on his body and rapidly spinning, Neji was able to repel all of the ninja tools.

Naruto was shocked at the sight, he took a step back as the paper bombs were ripped to shreds and his kunai made useless. Neji came to a stop, brandishing a smirk of his own.

"It appears I'm the first person to survive your Demon's Night Jutsu. See Naruto, you can't fight destiny." Neji stated with pride and cockiness.

"You-you son of a bitch!...Alright I'll admit it, I'm kinda glad you're still alive, if this was that easy wouldn't be all that fun, now would it?" Naruto said as the tools in his hands disappeared and he assumed a battle-ready stance. Naruto also activated his sharingan, knowing that with his tinted lens that no one could see them. Neji became serious as he swiftly approached Naruto, who could see that his fingers had pointed chakra tips.

Naruto deflected the Hyuga's strikes, making sure none of them connected, he was fully aware of the consequences. A part of him felt like this was muscle memory then he remembered that he had all of Lee's taijutsu knowledge and since Lee and Neji were on the same team some of that taijutsu knowledge must have involved Neji. What played a bigger part was his sharingan which let him quickly adapt to Neji's fighting style.

Neji growled as despite his efforts, he couldn't land a blow on Naruto, who has remained on the defensive side. Neji wondered if he would have to use a certain technique that he had discovered in order to win.

The faster ninja kept toying with Neji, checking the flaws in his form to exploit. Naruto stared at Neji as he evaded the blows, frowning at the thought that he can't kill him just yet. Neji was a capable fighter and with the Byakugan, he was too worthy to kill at the moment.

Seeing a golden opportunity, Naruto kneed Neji in the stomach. The young prodigy was shocked at the display but quickly recovered and threw a determined jab at his opponent. Naruto evaded it to make a single shadow clone. The clone went on the right side of Neji as Naruto took the left.

"You really think you can beat me with just one clone?"-Neji said as he glanced from one Naruto to the other.

"I'm going to break you. It'll be fun...for us." Naruto said as he caught Neji's arm when the Hyuga attacked. The clone grabbed Neji's other arm and in sync with the original, gave an enhanced kick the Neji's patella. Neji screamed as his knees bent inward, bone showing, but then coughed blood when he was kneed in the stomach by the pair. "You seem very proud of these arms of yours. Would be awful if something happened to them." Naruto said as he and his clone began crushing the hands in their grip, prompting Neji to shriek in pain. The Narutos got behind Neji, still gripping the ninja's arms, and in a quick movement the Naruto duo drove their elbows into the center of Neji's arms, successfully breaking them.

"So, what was our destiny again? Neji?"-The clone asked rhetorically as he took hold of both of Neji's broken arms and by apply pressure to them, forced the Hyuga to his knees. Neji withheld a pained cry, as he was forced to his knees, his arms broken in several places and dislocated. The clone kept Neji in place by holding his shoulders, forcing him to sit on his busted kneecaps.

Naruto knelt before Neji, who glared at the armored ninja fighting the desire to voice his pain, blood all over his mouth and his arms dangling at his side.

"Neji...I won, I thoroughly kicked your ass. You gonna give up? You don't have working arms or legs, there's not a lot you can do and even less to actually hurt me." Naruto taunted but immediately cut Neji off when he was about to say something. "Hold that thought." Naruto said before he bore his gauntlets into Neji's eyes, making him finally scream out in true agony. The scream grew as Naruto rolled his fingers inside the sockets, having large hidden grin on his face.

The protector was about to say something when Naruto pulled out his thumbs and Neji was allowed to collapse. As medics rushed into the field, Naruto was titled victor of the first round. The applause was in the form of awkward claps from the audience.

As Naruto headed over to the waiting area, he came to a stair case where he ran into Sasuke.

"Only you could do something like that."-Sasuke said as he passed Naruto.

"Hard to tell if that's an insult or not cuz you're right, I'm the only one strong enough to pull of such a performance. I really doubt your match will be half as exciting, try not to die too soon out there." Naruto chuckled, knowing full well that Sasuke with his minimal training would be no match for Gaara.

Before the match could officially begin, Gaara appeared to be talking to himself which worried Kankuro and Temari. When the match officially began, sand erupted from Gaara's gourd that formed a ring of sand around him. It was a disappointing battle for everyone as Sasuke couldn't hurt Gaara in the slightest. The same could not be said for Gaara whose sand sadistically attacked Sasuke. The torment of Sasuke brought a dark grin to Naruto so he was upset when Genama called it as Sasuke was nothing sort of battered and beaten to the brink of life.

Gaara wasn't pleased either at Genma's announcement but obeyed, walking back to the waiting room as he voiced his disappointment of Sasuke. Sasuke was taken to the medical station as the crowd actively voiced and showed their displeasure of the match. The following match of Kankuro and Ino was even more disappointing as Kankuro forfeited the second it was announced.

The fourth match, Temari and Shino, was on and through both ninja fought heir hardest, the crowd's mood wasn't moved. The match was difficult for both ninja with the eventual winner being Temari. The first match of the second round was between Gaara and Naruto, who was eager to fight the sand genin.

Naruto stood before Gaara with Genma just to the side.

"This is going to be fun, you were the only ninja who could give me some trouble." Naruto stated as his hands trembled with excitement.

"Whatever. You talk too much."-Gaara said, easily offending the overlord.

"I do not!"

"I take it you two are ready. Begin!"-Genma said cutting the air between the genin with his hand.

Naruto clenched and unclenched his hands as Gaara's sand spewed from his gourd forming a circle of sand around him.

"Since you were the only one I thought of as a challenge I'll let you go first." Naruto said with a smirk, knowing that he was far ahead of Gaara.

"You're choosing to die so quickly? Come on make this interesting." Gaara said.

"I'm not going to die anytime soon but give it your best shot." Naruto said, activating his sharingan as he looked at the sand approaching him. The sand crawled and wrapped itself around him until he was in a cocoon of it.

"Sand Coffin." Gaara held one hand towards the forming cocoon, his open Pam exposed. He raised his hand and the cocoon was lifted off of the ground. "Sand Burial!" Gaara closed his plan, formed a fist, and the sand cocoon imploded, crushing Naruto with a great deal of force.

Sand rained down from the former cocoon and Naruto did too, though to Gaara's surprise, he was in one piece. Naruto groaned as he was in a pool of sand, his armor was dented and his bones were cracked, especially his legs since they didn't have any armored protection. Naruto remembered feeling this before, when he first got his brown ability and went hectic, the pain was nostalgic. That's what turned Naruto's groan of pain into a light laughter of remembrance as he lay face down in the sand covered dirt.

Using magic enhanced with the blue ability, Naruto made himself move as he started to heal. Naruto let out a small chuckle as he stood up staring at the shocked Gaara. Naruto stepped out of his boots then his chest plate fell to the floor, he now stood in front of his fallen armor with an unseen smile.

"That was the most damaged I've received during this whole exam."

"How are you standing you should be dead!" Gaara exclaimed in a mix of confusion, fear and anger.

"You can't beat me Gaara and since you've put me in such a good mood which believe me is quite rare. I'll show you why you can't beat me." Naruto said as a kunai appeared in his semi-broken hand. Naruto jabbed the kunai in his neck, blood spurting from the wound and trailed down his neck. As he stood there bleeding out Naruto created a clone, which had the hybrid blue ability. The clone, after enchanting itself, took the blade and sliced open Naruto's neck. The blood fell down upon his damaged chest plate, which started to mend, due to it having healing properties of the Executor's Blade. Naruto clasped his neck, the blood mending the damaged gauntlets as well. It was only a few seconds before Naruto collapsed to the floor, his blood pooling with the dirt and sand.

After the clone rubbed some of the pooling blood on the boots and helmet he stood up. The clone stood where he was, using the single kunai to attack Gaara, each attack being blocked by the sand shield.

"So, impressed yet?" The clone said with smugness before he looked at Naruto's slowly fading soul. The clone squatted down Naruto's body then pushed his soul back into his body, a blue wave ran over Naruto's body.

"How 'bout now?" Naruto said as he instantly sat up. His body had no signs of damage, and his arm mended though his leather undergarment had a few tears but that was it.

"Impossible, you can resurrect yourself?"-Gaara

Naruto got to his feet and got in his fighting form, a wide stance with one closed fist in front slightly lowered pointing towards the ground and the other somewhat behind him, with his elbow bent it was pointing towards the sky.

"As you can see I'm basically immortal. Now, I'll show you that I'm all powerful too." Naruto activated the brown ability then ran towards Gaara at full force.

To Gaara's and everyone else's further surprise, Naruto seemed to have completely disappeared. However, Naruto became visible when he struck Gaara in the jaw and proceed to follow it up with close quarter combat. Like he did with Kiba, Naruto relentlessly punched Gaara's torso and uppercutted him to keep him suspended as he slowly walked forward.

With Gaara's sand moving to protect him, Naruto had move to fast as getting caught in it again wouldn't prove his point. The overlord's smirk was wide and unseen as he slid backwards along the dirt floor.

Naruto then launched himself forward, this time punching Gaara out of his protective circle of sand. At this point Gaara's sand armor was visibly cracked around his face but even more so when it came to his clothed torso as it was the victim of Naruto's initial pummeling.

Gaara's sand went to lessen his fall but Gaara was struck again before he could land in it. It was a mighty uppercut and it sent Gaara rocketing through the air. Naruto jumped up unleash a series of kicks upon the sand ninja as they descended. Naruto drove Gaara into the ground with a foot to his stomach. The leaf genin smirked as he leapt off of Gaara, whose sand cushioned the blow.

"So, you got anything else up your sleeves? You better do it now before it's lights out." Naruto said as he crossed his arms, wanting Gaara to make their fight more challenging. Gaara gave no verbal response as he formed a sign with his hands. Instantly his sand formed a strong dome around him, making Naruto lower his arms. "So, is this you running away? Or is there more to this little barrier of yours?" Naruto inquired and Gaara's response was that of a chant of hand signs.

Naruto kept his distance and as he waited Gnarl contacted him to inform him of a disturbance in the forest. It was something big and it wasn't too far off from where Naruto was. Naruto said it was interesting but he was busy with his current match so he couldn't do anything. Understanding the situation, Gnarl stated that a minion group would go investigate. Naruto's response was a word of caution which he voiced quietly.

After thirty seconds of waiting, Naruto warned Gaara that he was losing patience and that he would break his barrier in a matter of time. Luckily for both of them, the wait wasn't that long, the sand dome began to crack before falling to the floor as regular sand. Gaara emerged as a completely different being, the sand had fused with his body to take the appearance of a man sized Shukaku.

 **"Shukau..."-** The fox demon said in a barely interested voice.

"Shukaku? What? That a friend of yours?" Naruto said as he glanced downward at his stomach before bracing himself.

 **"No. He's just the One Tail beast. The weakest one there is."**

"How many are there?"

 **"Nine idiot."**

"Fuck you." Naruto growled out as he leapt away from an attack.

 _Hmm so he's like me? Probably explains why he's so strong. But let's see just how strong this new form of his is._

In order to get close to Gaara, Naruto had to evade the monstrous sand arms, sand suriken and the monstrous sand tail. With Naruto's speed those obstacles weren't a problem however when he landed a punch it had little effect on the transformed sand genin. Naruto punched the belly of the beast again and again but only dispersed a small amount of the sand from the area of impact.

Naruto groaned to himself in surprise before leaping back, putting much distance between him and his immovable opponent. Naruto stood on the wall, using chakra to keep him there. Naruto ended the brown ability and took the minor pain that came resulted from his offensive style.

"What's wrong? You were so bold and cocky before! Show me your strength so that I may grind it into dust before your very eyes." Gaara boasted with a chuckle as Naruto kept his distance. "You'll never beat me if all you do is run away!"

Naruto glared at the sand genin before he got on his fours, and let his chakra skyrocket. Naruto entered his one tailed form, before he started to walk down the wall. When he reached the bottom, he was in his version two form with four full tails waving back and forth.

"Do you fear death Gaara?" Naruto said as he walked on his fours towards his prey. Gaara roared, launching a sand suriken assault, one that was easily destroyed by a swipe of a chakra claw. Naruto's other chakra claw launched towards Gaara, who blocked with one of his monstrous arms. Naruto's arms flailed around wildly but always hit their mark. Naruto's bombardment though powerful and deadly didn't have his desired effect. Gaara's body was indeed damaged but that was it, Naruto's sharingan could tell that Gaara himself was fine. Naruto growled in anger he knew his attacks only seemed to have scratched the surface, Gaara's sand covered body was already starting to reformed itself.

 **~Noemi Clone~**

Back in the Minion Cavern, before Naruto left for the Chunin Exams, the beautiful clone walked down to the stables, having just been joined by the minion musician and cook, Quaver.

"Salutations my voluptuous master." -Quaver greeted.

"Haven't seen you in a while Quaver."

"Yes, well I've been busy making you the absolutely brilliant attire. If you could come with me, I would love to see what you think of it."

"You made me an outfit? Hmm guess this means I don't have to buy one. Had no idea when I was even gonna do that. Things are pretty none stop."

After telling the stable keeper to prepare Dimmer for a long ride, Noemi followed Quaver to the armory. When Noemi opened up the wardrobe she found a set of fabric clothes that stood out from the full metal suits of armor. The female merely reached towards the new set of garments before it was one her.

She had a black top that showed off her belly, a dark blue long skirt that went down to her knees, fishnet leggings that went down to her ankles, blue sandals, dark red fingerless gloves that extended up to her elbows and to finish the look was a large sleeveless pink coat.

"You look beautiful my lord, I hope it is to your liking."

"Well it's better than nothing. Thanks Quaver but now I have to get going." The finally dressed lordess said as she zipped up the coat to the base of her chest.

"Oh yes, of course but I just remembered, the old man from the armory on the cliff had gift you with a weapon. It should be there. I believe it is called Bako and it can bend stretch and contract. Do tell me how such a strange weapon slaughters when you use it."

Hearing that the clone went to look through the weapons and found Bako. Bako was a black spear with a small triton like top with a fluffy orange coat. There were also straps that the clone used to attach to her back.

When the lordess went to find Dimmer she was told that he waiting for her just outside, having been fitted with a saddle and reigns. She was about to walk out of the Minion Cavern when she was stopped by Gnarl.

"Master so you know, I won't be able to talk to you or see what you're doing. I will be able to communicate with Dimmer as well as follow where he goes but that's all I'm afraid I can do."-Gnarl informed.

"That's fine, I doubt this'll be all that difficult." The clone said as she left the Cavern and found Dimmer nearby. The trip to the Land of Bears was a far one but with Dimmer's help they would be back before the end of the day. Dimmer raced through the foliage as he followed his master's directions. The corrupted unicorn easily jumped over logs and roots, skillfully weaved through the countless trees and left little trace of his presence as he sped through the forest.

Eventually, the two came to a cliff with a large trench in front of it. Dimmer took a few steps closer to the gorge and peered over it, seeing that the trench was filled yellow fog.

"Master, I believe this is poisonous fog. Quite lethal even to your greatest in this state."-Dimmer

"Poison huh? Contact Gnarl see if he can't send some greens our way."

"And if he can't my lord of evil?"

"You're gonna jump as far as you can then I'll use magic to carry us the rest of the way. That should work as long as I don't run out of mana and if I do I'll make a new clone to finish the job."

"How brilliant master. I'm contacting Gnarl now." Dimmer said as he glances upward and remained silent for some time. "He says that a Minion Gate should appear nearby sometime soon." Just as he said it a green Minion portal formed a few inches away.

"Good now let's get started." Noemi called forth five hybrid greens. "Can you guys get down there on your own?" The clone asked receiving a nod as a response. Using the body flicker technique, the hybrid Greens made to the bottom of the trench in no time. They began clearing a portion of the smog in no time. Noemi used the Executioner's Blade to cut the earth around Dimmer then it was an easy measure getting it to fall into the trench. Dimmer reached the bottom without harm and after that Noemi ran down the side of the wall.

Noemi joined her loyal followers, the greens making sure that no smog reached her or Dimmer, and Dimmer waiting for orders with the remonstrance of the boulder at his hooves. Noemi climbed on top of Dimer and was encircled by her minions as she motioned the unicorn forward. The hybrid greens moved without flaw as their master made their way across the trench. When they reached the other side, Noemi decided to carry Dimmer as she walked up the wall. The greens followed suit, scaling up the wall and taking in large quantities of poison as they did so.

When they got to the edge Dimmer was town over the side, and Noemi with her minions crawled over. There they came to a forest with a man-made path running through it. The group walked down the path but it wasn't long before he were intercepted by a member of the Star Village.

"Halt trespasser, what is your business with the Village Hidden in the Stars?"

"Hmph how rude, you don't speak to a beautiful lady such as myself like that."-Noemi said with her arms crossed.

"I'll ask you again what is your business with the Village hidden in the stars?"

"Boys he's being so rude, give him an attitude adjustment." Noemi demanded pointing the star ninja. The greens stood in front of the master and their cheeks began filling with gas.

"Ninja art: Poison Fog." The greens announced in unison before spewing a massive cloud of poison fog. It more than just immersed the star ninja, it devoured the plant life around it.

"Mysterious Peacock: Destroy!" From the poison fog came five purple chakra beams that struck each of the greens. The greens acted fast in the few seconds they had and shifted themselves so the attack wouldn't be fatal.

"Good effort but he was wearing a gas mask, I don't think he'll be dying anytime soon unless you knock it off of him. Now try again ok?" Noemi said getting an eager nod from her wounded greens.

The hybrid greens dislodged themselves from the purple chakra and stormed into the wall of poison. Once inside the haze the greens easily spotted the star ninja, who hasn't moved from his spot. The greens were quick on their feet, making their way around and closer to their target.

The star ninja used his special chakra to fly with Mysterious Peacock: Butterfly. However, the hybrid greens wouldn't let him get away, with their Underground Roots technique, they used the roots from the dying trees to grab the star ninja's legs. Two hybrid greens then ran up the roots to attack the star ninja, though most importantly to take off his mask. The star ninja began to defend himself but the roots started to wrapped around his entire body.

The mask came off, it flew out off the massive storm of poison and was obtained by Noemi. The star ninja began coughing as his body was being ravaged by poison.

With the gas mask on, Noemi created three clones and with their help pushed the poison into the Star village. The recently deceased star ninja had a set of five purple orbs but that wasn't enough for Noemi. She had one of the clones use the forbidden Jumping Parasite justu and was about to steal a bowl sized orb from the young ninja when Dimmer interjected. The clone dispersed as the other Noemis' turned to their pet.

"Master before you kill him I have a suggestion from Gnarl."-Dimmer said as he followed his master.

"And what is it?"-Noemi said as she looked back at her demonic steed.

"Since these ninja have uniquely strong chakra perhaps it would be best to use them for a Chakra Totem, to increase your own chakra my lord. All you must do is use your chakra steeling technique but don't remove the orb instead pile all the victims on a portal gate, the minions at the Cavern will take it from there."

"Alright, can't go wrong with having more chakra." Noemi said, the star ninja was dropped to the floor and was dragged by a green as the evil forces made their way to the Star Village, which was completely immersed in poison.

On their way to the village they were intercepted with a full squad of star ninjas. The first Noemi went on ahead with her greens as her two of clones used Jumping Parasite on the five-man squad. Once inside the Star Village, the Overlord clone saw a few bodies on the floor just outside of houses but not as much as one would like.

Noemi created twenty-five clones, five for each hybrid green and then had each group fan out across the town. The original clone and her two other clones gather the bodies of the currently fallen villagers. Two of the five groups run into trouble, as they are met with possible resistance, however regardless of their efforts the Star ninjas fell victim to the Jumping Parasite. Two other groups were the ones breaking and entering homes looking for potential donations, the houses were looted as well.

The last group found where the chakra enhancing orb was and that it was guarded by young ninjas. While the ninjas fought the clones the hybrid green grabbed the meteorite and rushed off to the original Noemi.

The village was dealt with within an hour all that was left was to pile the chakra exposed bodies on the portal gate which was just outside the village. With each hybrid green carrying one human and the seventeen remains clones carrying two, it took half an hour to complete empty the village. Except for the original all of the clones dispersed. Noemi returned the five hybrid greens to their minion gate and used the portal gate to return herself and Dimmer to the Minion Cavern.

"Gnarl." Noemi said as she saw the minion master standing to her side.

"Yes my lord?"

"What's going on at the Chunin Exams?"

"Your other-self uh real self is fighting that Gaara fellow and things are getting heated. That self of you has also already defeated that Neji fellow, and seeing how he's still alive, I believe that, plans for him are in the making. Also the leaf village is about to be invaded seems like you're not the only one with a bone to pick with this place."

"I can't let that stand if someone else destroys it that means I can't! Where are they? I'll deal with them."

"They are just outside the west border, however perhaps this is just what you need my lord. "

"What do you mean by that?"

"The leaf village is quite powerful and would provide more than just a challenge for you at your current state. This invasion will definitely weaken them so why not let them deal with this then kick them while they're down?"

"Hmph that's some strategy. I'll think it over." Noemi said as she crossed her arms. "Anything else?"

"Well the Brown Hive has been formed and is in the process of being activated. would you like to see it?"

"Sure." Noemi said as a she headed down to the Netherworld portal." Once on the Netherworld, Noemi went to the spawning pits and found the Brown Minion Hive. It was in the style of a curled up fox with an open maw and sharp teeth, it's eyes were cold and menacing with a brown glow. There were also three round openings going down its back.

Noemi was eager to summon the new browns and see what they could do. Noemi summoned five browns, their appearance was similar to the other hybrid minions, they had five fingers more pronounced lips but their build was far more developed. The hybrid browns were the biggest of the hybrid minions, being a full five feet while the others were four feet and five inches. The six foot tall woman was surprised to see the musculature of the new minions but nonetheless excited to see what they could do.

"Alright so what can you guys do?" Noemi said before she took a few steps back. Her minions nodded to here before their faces each other. After a few moments, two minions separates themselves from the other three and began the demonstration. The minion on the right reeled back a closed fist before throwing a punch. The fist expanded several times in size before it connected with the other minion, who was force back.

The left hand minion caught himself and retaliated by running at the other before jumping into the air and spinning around with his foot out. Leaves appeared around the left minion as he traveled through the air before he strongly kicked the other. The right hand minion was lift off of the ground by the force of the kick as the other minion landed on the stone floor of the Netherworld.

The former right hand minion was ganged up on, it was first punched in the jaw which forced he minion to stumble back three steps then the other three minions launched in the air by a kicking it on all sides. The minion is forced upward to meet a summersaulting minion that drops its foot uptown its face, sending that minion down with accelerated force face first.

"How impressive you guys even worked to better than the other minions." Noemi smiled as the minions stood before her. "Though I'm surprised you didn't use ninjutsu. Can you guys use ninjutsu?"

The minions shook their heads causing Noemi to frown and cross her arms. The aim of cheering up their master, the five minions began fighting each other, displaying their taijutsu prowess. Noemi watched her minions for some time watching block, counter and evade before she went upstairs.

When Noemi returned to the throne room she saw a clone of Naruto talking with Gnarl. She approached the two, who quickly caught her presence and turned to face her.

"Whatcha talking about?"-Noemi asked.

"You're not gonna believe this."-The Naruto clone said.

 **~Naruto~**

Naruto dodged Gaara's monstrous sand tail, then leapt backwards. Even with four tails and delivering a pummeling Gaara's Shukaku form was standing strong. Naruto watches keenly, having his shariggan activated, he watched as sand surrounded the transformed sand genin.

"That's it Naruto give me everything you got!"-Gaara shouted, sounding excited and blood thirsty.

"You won't be able to live through it!"-Naruto retorted, unable to keep himself from feel a bit of excitement as well, Gaara was proving to be stronger than he first thought.

Such power must because he had a demon in him too, and their might be seven other people just like them. Naruto thought to himself as he stared at Gaara, who was restoring himself.

The accumulation of sand added to his size, Gaara kept growing and growing until he towered over the building. Just as he roared with dark joy there was an explosion where the Hokages were.

Naruto didn't pay that much mind as he jumped to the center stands, as he reached it he couldn't help but notice that nearly everyone seemed asleep. Naruto just passed it as part of the invasion, of which he was far more concern of how to deal with Gaara. Naruto roared back at the much much larger being before he leapt at it, slashing and clawing but to little avail.

" **You're pathetic."** Kurama chimed in.

"Am not. He's just larger..." Naruto exclaimed as he landed on the roof of the center viewing building.

" **If you think that I'll let you lose to the one tail, that would be a bigger disgrace than being trapped within a brat like you!"**

"Well have any suggestions?"

" **Release me."**

"No."

" **Temporally."**

"Hell no."

" **You need me, you need more power. You need to enter my stage. Then you will give me control of the body, you'll be all safe and cozy slurping your little pansy ramen while I do all the work."**

"...I'll kill you."

" **Ha! You're gonna have to kill him first."** Kurama said through a hearty chuckle. Naruto dodges and evaded Gaara's attacks, he countered with his own but none have then did any lasting damage. **"Don't stop now, I think you got sand in his eye."**

"Oh fuck you!"

" **How long are you going to waste time?You're the** **jinchuriki of me, the nine tails, the most powerful of them all-!"**

"Oh my god fine if it will get you to shut up! There's nothing you can really do to me anyway. How do we do it?"

" **Just amass more of my chakra, you'll know when you've reach my stage."**

Naruto scowled but he built up the nine tails' chakra, he drew in as much as he could. Naruto erupted in chakra, shaking the very building he was standing on and growing tail after tail. His dense chakra coat turned into fur as he continued to draw in such hateful chakra. The tiled ceiling began cracking under him as his power skyrockets.

Gaara roars in excited bloodlust, wanting Naruto to make his inevitable death interesting. Gaara brought his massively sized arm up then brought it down upon the transforming Naruto. Naruto crashes through the ceiling into the stands of the sleeping people and fighting ninjas. Fur continues to spread over his body as he holds the arm above his head with his feet cracking the ground below them. Naruto snarls as he starts pushing the massive and monstrous arm upwards, not even batting an eye at the destruction around him.

Naruto struggles against the large arm as he stands up, straightening himself as he does so. Gaara brings his other their hand and starts to close his palm, sand appears all around Naruto. It starts to close in but using his Nine tails, Naruto forced the sand to disperse. Naruto uses the small moment of Gaara's shock to slim out from under Gaara's arm.

Naruto runs up Gaara's arm with his face being the last to adapt to his vastly increased power. Kurama growled in enjoyment as he slipped a tail through Naruto's mental barrier and touched his shoulder. The tail wrapped around Naruto's waist before lifting him off of the ground, Naruto watched the fox with skepticism as he continued to draw in power. Naruto felt a rush of chakra throughout his system, the barrier that protected him shrank until it was a bubble around his head.

Naruto's new fox body shuddered and slowed for second before as bodily control was transferred to Kurama. A roar was released and he sped up, easily scaling the arm and avoiding any hazards thrown his way. Kurama reaches Gaara's face and lept into the air, he held out his claws as he grew to a much more comfortable size.

Now, just as massive if not more than an Gaara, Kurama dug his claws into Gaara form and easily toppled the sand monstrosity. With his body in arena, Gaara looked into the eyes, seeing a much darker evil than before.

"You, your eyes...their different..." Gaara said before his face was viscously clawed back and forth. Kurama only stopped when Gaara's face was just a uninteresting mound of sand on the dirt floor of the arena. Gaara's body than began to consume Kurama. The nine tails was encased in a giant sand coffin though from what he knew, Kurama was the least bit worried for his well being.

As the sand closed in, the demon fox formed an exit by unleashing a torrent of flames. The new hole not only provided and exit for the fox but also lessened the power of Gaara's deadly jutsu. Kurama with his enhanced and superior speed escaped the enclosing jutsu using said hole, much to Gaara's distain.

Kurama smirked, not only did he have the sharingan but he also had Lee's speed in his massive form as if it was his own. Naruto having been watching Gaara's matches, with Sasuke and himself. Despite the fact that Gaara only used his Sand Coffin and buria jutsu on Naruto, he knew just how fast it crushed his opponents and could beat that speed. Kurama wasn't a huge fan of magic but having all of Naruto's stolen techniques and attributes on top of his own was a nice perk.

Gaara began reforming himself and when he was fully formed once more, his true human self emerged from Shukaku's forehead. Gaara activated the Play Possum Jutsu, relinquishing control of his very being to Shukaku. Shukaku excitedly announced his revival through he was cut short by Kurama.

"I almost forgot how annoying you were." Kurama said through a sigh.

"Oh well if it isn't my old friend the nine tailed fox, Kkuurrama! Never thought I'd get to take you down so soon."

"As if I'd ever let even the tiniest part of me lose to such a weakling."

"I'll put an end to that big mouth! I'm the strongest one there is! Wind style: Air Bullet." Shukaku sucked a large amount of air, enough that his already large belly expanded to twice its normal size. Shukaku struck his stomach with an arm and a concentrated amount of chakra infused air was blasted towards Kurama.

The fox easily dodged the blast by moving to the left, his tails destoryed part of the stadium's wall. Shukaku took in another deep breath but this time Kurama makes his move, running towards the large raccoon like creature.

Shukaku fired two wind bullets, both of which were evaded before the one tail was struck by a cruel claw. Kurama slashed Shukaku's face then slashed again, he ducked under a swung arm before toppling the sand tanuki. Kurama lept off of Shukaku, having his tails wrapped around the one tail's appendages. Kurama ran forward dragging Shukaku until he came to a sudden stop and hurled Shukaku. Shukau landed with a tumble just stopping within the Leaf's border.

Flatted houses, demolished buildings, just utter destruction of the Leaf was what Kurama saw. He smirked as Shukaku got to his feet, the foolish One Tail and even stupider Naruto wouldn't be able to tell that he was crushing to birds with said birds.

When Shukaku got to his feet he was struck across the face with a large tail, which was a cover for Kurama to wrap two tails around one of his arms. With a strong swipe to the back of the legs, Shukaku was tripped and then pulled by Kurama who smirked as he ran across the village. During a turn Kurama released Shukaku, letting the creature decimate buildings until he came to a stop.

Kurama could see Naruto's excitement and sadistic enjoyment as he just totes with Shukaku. However, despite his cunning plan, he wasn't the only one see the unrelenting destruction of the Hidden Leaf.

"Uh Master, should things continue like this there won't be anything worth salvaging of the Leaf Village. I don't mind either way but you seem to be unsure when it comes to the fate of the Leaf Village." Gnarl informed, forcing Naruto to be a much active viewer.

"Oh hmm good point...well fuck it, go nuts foxy." Naruto said from his mental dome, bringing a massive and sinister smirk to Kurama's maw.

"And here I thought you'd chicken out." Kurama said as his tails swayed independently and carelessly ruining the buildings behind him.

"Well technically I am destroying the hidden Leaf...I'm just using you to do it." Naruto said as he crossed his arms.

"Like you even had a chance without my power."-The fox retorted.

"And what of the invading ninjas my lord?"-Gnarl said bring attention to the eating ninjas.

"Oh hmm I kinda forgot about them, they're just not as exciting. Kill them foxy."

"Do not call me that." Kurama growled out as he watched Shukaku get to his feet and start to attack him.

"What? Foxy? What's wrong with foxy, foxy?"

"I will eat you." Kurama threatened with much malice.

"Oh sure, now why don't you stop stalling and deal with Gaara, oh and the ninjas."

"Little brat, like I'd take orders from you."

"Do it or I'll take back control of my body and do it myself."

Kurama growled but said nothing, prompting Naruto to let out a chuckle as he had the better threat. Kurama easily dodged all of Shukaku's attacks as he made his way back to the Chunin stadium. Kurama turned to face the fighting ninjas and opened his mouth, the demon fox released a torment of flames that scorched the very earth for miles upon miles. Invading ninjas, Wind and Sound, and defending ninjas, Leaf, were burned to ashes within seconds along with building and trees.

Kurama quickly closed his mouth and jumped up to evade a wind bullet. Kurama now turned his full attention to the one tail, and his eyes locked onto the passed out Gaara on his forehead. Kurama smirked as he took note of Shukaku's weak spot.

 **~Naruto Clone~**

The self-enchanted clone rubbed Naruto's freshly spilled blood on to the chakra armor before standing up. The clone used magic to make a kunai repeatedly attack Gaara, though his sand shield protected him. The clone squatted down by Naruto and revived him. Naruto sat up with a smirk and rhetorically asked if Gaara was impressed.

"Impossible, you can revive yourself?" Gaara asked in surprised fear.

"Yeah I'm basically immortal and now I'll show you that I'm all powerful too." As Naruto launched a devastating and impressive assault upon Gaara, the clone moved away from the scene noting that the proctor Genma was keeping a periodic eye on him. The clone stayed far off to the side, staying in the shady trees as Naruto battled it out with Gaara. Things got heated once Gaara transformed which prompted Naruto to enter his Version2 form. The clone waited patiently looking for the right opening, not to attack Gaara that was necessary, he was waiting for the right time to obtain Neji. Unable to change the hybrid blue ability he was given, the clone had to be smart since the ability weakened his physical attributes more so than the original blue ability.

The clone found his opening when Gaara became gigantic, at that time an explosion went off in the Hokage's viewpoint. It was obvious to the clone that no one would be looking anywhere near him after those two bombshells were dropped. The Naruto clone ran from the shadows and into the infirmary, Genma had fled the grounds from fear of being stepped on so the clone was home free.

When Gaara was toppled over, the clone just entered through the infirmary door way. The clone transformed himself into Noemi, just for safety measures as he walked further into the healing center. The clone came across Sasuke and Neji, who were in a recovery beds. The clone approached but was soon met with a nurse, the ruckus just outside prompted her to check on the patients.

"Oh, hello there, are those two going to be alright?" The transformed clone asked innocently to the suspicious nurse, who was eyeing her up and down.

"Hopefully so, what is going on out there anyway?" The nurse asked.

"The fight between Naruto and Gaara is getting real good, but are they going to make a full recovery?" Noemi did as she approached the two beds, standing between.

"Yes, with enough time and rest they will be as good as new well I'm afraid Neji will never see again though but we've put his bones back in pace and done what we can."

"I fear time isn't on their side." The clone said as it brought the nurse closer to it by motioning its hand. The nurse was then forced to the ceiling and covered with paper bombs, enough to keep her pinned on their own. The clone then looked to Neji and put him over its shoulder.

"And what are going to do with that?"- A voice with confidence asked, prompting the clone to turn around.

"Haven't you seen those monsters outside? I wanted to make sure these injured fighters were alright-" The clone said sweetly as it looked at the ninja clad in a black robe and a white mask with four red lines.

"Looks to me like you're kidnapping him."

"Hmm well I might be a bit worried if you were actually Anbu but I doubt they would come all the way over here when their beloved Hokage is in danger. So, how did you get the mask?"

"Perceptive and beautiful huh? Well then all I need to know is what you plan to do with that one." The masked man turned his head slightly and the clone followed the gaze to Sasuke.

"This might sound a bit unflattering but I was going to leave him here to die." The clone said with a smile and a shrug.

"So, you won't mind if I take him with me then?"

"No, I'll keep your secret as long as you keep mine." The clone giggles as the masked man approached the sleeping Uchiha. "So, I take it you've dealt with the nurses and doctors?"

"Yes, they're under a genjutsu."

"Clever you, I'd say you're handsome but I don't know what you look like."

"Maybe one day you can earn that privilege." The masked man said playfully as he put Sasuke over his shoulder.

"Hmm look at you." The Noemi clone said with enjoyable surprise as she began walking towards the exit.

"So, you've just recently been in the Leaf Village am I right?"

"Mhm and yourself."

"A little longer."

"I see."

"Where were you before you attacked the Leaf?"

"Let's call it, another world." Noemi said as she glanced at the man with a smirk.

"You don't say." There was a moment of silence between them before the clone spoke up.

"So, what are you planning on doing with him?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Fair point, guess we both have our secret agendas."

"I know that you have been a busy girl, putting the Leaf Village on high alert could've complicated my plans."

"Hey, a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do. What was your plan anyway? Distract the public just to steal one kid? It has style sure but seems like stealth would've treated you better."

"Well, kidnapping Sasuke wasn't my main focus of the day but I just had this feeling that with two massive monsters using the Leaf Village as their personal battle field, well things won't look the same afterwards. Apperently all the things I've set in motion to bring down the Leaf Village were unnessary but regardless best not to leave things up to chance."

"I suppose asking for the devilish details of your plan would be too much? Just a little morsel for little ol' me?"

"Well it's not like I have a lot of time here but it appears that we're kindred spirits. Should the Leaf survive this attack perhaps we can work together to crush it."

"It'll be a date." The two walked out, the clone noticing that the nurses and doctors appeared to be out cold. When they came to the doorway the two paused and looked at each other.

"So, this is where we part and I never even got your name." The masked man asked as he turned to face the clone.

"Ah ah ah you first, mister."

"Kabuto."

"Noemi." The clone said as it released and instantly enchanted, a number of paper bombs, that went to strategic parts of the facility. The clone and masked Kabuto leapt into the air before the clone activated the paper bombs. The infirmary collapsed within itself as Kabuto turned to the clone on a nearby rooftop. The explosion stirred the two sleeping boys, though neither of the captors were that worried.

"Perhaps we'll meet again." Kabuto said as he jabbed Sasuke's neck, knocking him out cold.

"If you'll ever be so lucky." The clone said with a smirk as it jumped off of the roof.

"Ugh..." Neji groaned as he began to stir.

"Time to sleep." Noemi said as she waved a hand over Neji, using magic to make him fall into a deep sleep. The clone headed for the main stadium doors, where the portal gate was hidden away and where two guards were standing. The guards were looking around and quickly noticed the beautiful clone. Before they could make their move, the clone used the same spell on Neji on the guards, who sheepishly fell to the ground.

The clone glanced over its shoulder to see Kabuto was watching, the clone just smiled back before walking closer to the large doors. Reacting to the clone's magical presence, the portal gate made itself known. The clone smiled brightly as it was unsure if the portal would have activated for anything other than the true Naruto.

The clone stepped on the portal gate and was transported to the Minion Cavern's throne room. There, the clone found Gnarl just to the side of the Cavern Heart, shocked by the sudden arrival.

"Hey remember this one?" The clone said as it turned back into its original form.

"Ah yes he is the one with the Byakugan, I take it you want to take it from him. I'm not too sure if it will work with you being a mere clone." Gnarl said turning away from the heart's pool, where he was watching the real Naruto, to face the clone.

"That's something I'm not sure of either but it doesn't matter for now, so how is the Noemi clone doing?" The clone asked.

"Chakra totems are still being prepared but when they are you will have two chakra totems, the chakra of the children and a few adults were much higher than we thought and they are being made into their own totem."

"Good to know. Now is there any way we can keep tabs on Kabuto? He wasn't just some loser who dropped out of the Chunin exams, he's up to something I don't know what but it sounded like he has it out for the village."

"So, he might have something to do with the invasion."

"Invasion?"

"Yes, I believe I told the real you about the it, now that you're here perhaps you should deal with them, it's more important now since they're actually are attacking the Leaf. I doubt you want them destroying what you want to destroy. Though I suppose they would be easier to control after this attack."

"Hmm well I can't do much against an invasion, the original me is the only one who can probably take them down."

"Lucky for you another you is present, she uhh it's down stairs with the recently formed Brown Hive, I believe that the clone with be up soon. Perhaps we should wait. Let the minions take that carcass off their hands my lord." As Gnarl finished speaking, Neji was taken away by four hybrid minions.

The Naruto clone turned and looked at the Cavern Heart.

"Today was interesting, finally activated all the hives, Kakashi is under my control, gonna get two chakra totems, man being evil is busy work."

"Ah yes the life of a true evil doer is a restless one my lord for there is no rest for such wickedness. And speaking of such wickedness, I have found the meaning for the overlord in the sarcophagus as a spell for resurrections."

"We're gonna resurrect an overlord?"

"I was thinking more on the lines of your immortality."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Hybrid Red's** **Jutsu** :

1)Fireball Justu/ Grand Fireball Technique

2)Phionx Flower Jutsu

3)Firerun Justu/Running Fire Justu

 **Hybrid Blue's Jutsu** :

1)Water Wall Jutsu

2)Water Prison Jutsu

3)Healing Jutsu

 **Hybrid Green's Jutsu** :

1)Poison Fog Jutsu

2)Underground Roots Technique

3)Body Flicker Technique

 **Hybrid Brown's Jutsu** :

1)Minion Barrage(Standard, Uzimaki Barrage)

2)Severe Leaf Hurricane

3)Expansion Punch


	10. Embodiment of the 8th Sin of Fraud

Blame the Demons That Raised Me

 **Chapter 10: Embodiment of the 8th Sin of Fraud**

 **~Naruto Clone and Gnarl~**

"Really? I can become a true immortal?" The Naruto clone as he stood in front of the Cavern Heart with Gnarl.

"Yes, in a sense."

"A ye- what do you mean in a sense?"

"Master, this spell can't stop you from being slain, it will just bring you back to the land of the living."

"So, I can die but I'll just come back? That's still pretty cool."

"Yes, though there are a few things you should know, for one this will not work if you, say, get trapped into an alternate dimension or get transformed into a slug do to magical ooze, well not until you die again."

"Trapped in a different dimension? Magical ooze? Are those things I actually should be worried about?"

"Probably not since this land is without magic. However, you can never be too careful. Now for number two should anything destroy the sarcophagus it will kill you permanently. Whatever life you're on will be your last."

"Oh." Naruto clone said with some worry.

"Fear not my lord we hide it very well, which is why we still have it all these years and unlike before this time it will be perfect. Just stay evil."

"Huh? Wait you've done this before? Why didn't you tell me? Why did it take this long to figure out?"

"Because my lord I had no idea of what's you were taking about, honestly I thought it would turn out to be some transportation spell but instead it is the Evil Never Dies spell. Makes sense, we've done it on previous overlords that we knew would be exceptional."

"Hey whatcha taking about?" Noemi said as she approached the two males.

"You're not gonna believe this."-The Naruto Clone said.

"Why what's up?" Noemi did as he glanced at her fellow clone.

"We're gonna be immortal."

"No way, you're shitting me?"

"Believe it sister."

"Oh man, oh so what are we going to do about those ninjas that are trying to invade the Leaf?"

"I'm too stoked about being immortal to care, let's have the original deal with this issue."

"Agreed."-The Noemi clone said before both her and the Naruto clone exploded.

 **~Naruto~**

With his head in the mind protecting barrier, Naruto watched as Kurama dragged Shukaku around the village before releasing him and letting him slide over buildings. Just then he got information of what his clones had been doing, he had received info before about the Noemi clones which attacked the Star Village, but now he got info from the first Noemi clone and the clone he made earlier that very match.

However, before he could fully process that recent info he was contacted by Gnarl, who told him about the invading forces and wanted to know what he was going to do. In an annoyed rush, Naruto settled on them being destroyed and had the demon fox do so. After he did just that, the demon fox returned his focus on Shukaku with a means to end their match.

Kurama ran towards Shukaku with blinding speed, he knocked into the One Tail with full force. Kurama then dug his claws into the large beast making it cry out in sharp pain before the demonic fox chopped down on the sleeping Garaa.

The rush of pain awakened Garaa and subdued Shukaku, the sand genin exclaimed in pain as he was half in the mouth of Kurama. Using his tail, Shukaku Garaa knocked Kurama away, who growled in anger.

Kurama fired a torrent of flames from his mouth that Gaara countered with a wind bullet. The wind assimilated the fire, using it to strengthen its own power as it continued on its current path. Kurama smirked as he closed his mouth, he quickly turned and smacked the flame enhanced wind-bullet with his tails. The bullet was knocked back at Gaara, the enhanced wind bullet struck the large sand creature. When it subsided and Gaara's sand was revealed to be melting and deforming, Kurama approached the exhausted sound genin.

The massive Shukaku form melted on to ground, covering the land with sand. Gaara laid on the floor unmoving. Kurama rose a paw when he got close enough to the genin but his kill was prevented by Naruto.

"What do you think you're doing?"-Kurama growled out.

"He's like me, and he's powerful, I can use those skills."

"That's a fool's bet, all you need is my power, what can you possibly do with a weakling like him?"

"Is that, is that jealously? I think it is."

"Go fuck yourself Naruto." Kurama said before his chakra was forced away from Naruto due to the magical Barrier. Mario regained control of his body and released Kurama chakra to revert back to his human self. Unlike like Gaara, Naruto didn't leave a trace as he turned back into his human self.

Naruto walked towards Gaara who fearfully told him to stay away, not that Naruto listened. Naruto approached Gaara, since the sound genin was by far the strongest ninja he's met he was going to use the Evil Presence spell on him. However, when Naruto tried to use that spell the gauntlet began shaking in a somewhat defiant manner.

Naruto glanced at his gauntlet before he looked down at Gaara, taking a moment to gather his thoughts.

"So, you do fear death, I thought so. If you want to continue living you're going to have to serve under me. You can't beat me and if you stay here you'll surely die." Naruto said as he squatted next to Garaa's unmoving body. "It's better than it sounds, you have and I are alike so I'm giving you some special treatment, though I guess I could just kill you now...unless there's something you want in exchange?"

"... I'll consider your proposition if you kill my father, him being able to counter attack my sand has kept me under his command."

"It'll be easy but I'm curious why?"

"From my birth my upbringing is not what some would call a happy one. To ensure I became the strongest of shinobi, my father had cast his ninjutsu on me infusing my unborn self me with a sand spirit, I destroyed the life of the woman who gave birth to me. I was born a monster. Its name is Shukaku and it's the living incarnation of a monk of the sand village that was sealed within a jar of tea. Given life by the death of my mother, I was brought into being and nurtured as the salvation of the village. I was the Kazekage child. My father taught me the innermost secrets of the shinobi, he pampered and protected me and left me to myself and that's when everything started. In the six years that I became six years old my father tried to destroy me more times than I can count."

"Really now? Seems like we both have had unnecessarily cruel upbringings."

"The jutsu that gave me birth unbalanced something in my mind, even the fools in my village realized that I had emotional problems. My father, the Kazekage, had created me to be the ultimate weapon but I became a threat to the village I was supposed to save. By the time, I was six I was a figure of terror to the villagers. To them I was a relic of the past that they wanted to disappear. So, you see I failed at the one purpose that I was given life. I asked myself what was left in this existence why go one living for a long time I couldn't find an answer, to exist for no reason is the same as being dead. Then in time it came to me, simply put, my reason for living is in the killing of others. I killed many would-be assassins and it was while I was doing it that the truth came to me, I live solely for myself, I love only myself as it was the death of my mother that gave me life now it is in the death of others that I sustains me, almost makes me happy to be alive. And there's no end to it as long as there are people in this world to kill I will never disappear."

"I can't fault you on that but your purpose is kind of bland."

"Tell me what makes you so strong? What is your purpose?"

"I am going to make myself the most feared person in the entire world I will be a definitive power to rule the land and I will not die until I do just that."

"You can do that all by yourself?"

"I'm not by myself, I have a whole team behind me and I want you to join me. Stand behind me and you'll never disappear. That is, unless, you have something holding you back like those two fools that are always around you."

"The only emotional ties I have to family are the ones I want to tie around their necks. Their only ties of hate."

"I like the sound of that. Now, you're of no use to me in your current state so let me fix that." Naruto pulled out a kunai and put it to Garaa's neck but noticed how uneasy he became. "What? Too gruesome for you? Fine, I'll kill you in a less bloody way." Naruto said as he stood up and put his hand over Garaa. With the sand coffin as influence, Naruto crushed Garaa's heart. Blood seeped out of his mouth as Garaa become limp and motionless. Following the call of the gauntlet, Naruto scraped some blood off of Gaara's dead body using his kunai before he revived him. The kunai disappeared as Garaa looked around then sat up, looking at Naruto. "Welcome back."

Garaa stood up, feeling as if he never fought Naruto in the first place.

"You brought me back...and I feel rejuvenated…" Gaara said with some surprise as he looked at Naruto.

"There are many things I can do. Now, do we have a deal?"

"The death of my father will seal our fates. For his gruesome demise would be the closest thing I'll know to true happiness. His blood soaking the sand red will forever be in my memory." Gaara stated as he walked away from Naruto, who was smirking under his helm.

"Another demon carrier, hmm, and he seems to be as dark as you are, my lord. If not just a little bit obsessed with death. I hope gaining him as an ally will be useful."-Gnarl asked.

"It will, if anything he's strong and his village has just lost a lot of ninja, his land will be easy to take over." Naruto said as he looked around then headed back to the Minion Cavern.

Once there, he sat on his throne to gather himself, Kurama had been fighting him for control ever since he was forced to relinquish control over his body. Naruto sighed as fully reclaimed his body, fighting back the pull of Kurama's chakra.

"Sire, I believe it would be wise to contact Kakashi and see if he found out anything useful." Gnarl suggested.

"I doubt I could even find him besides wouldn't that be too suspicious?"

"Not if it is telepathically. Go to the Netherworld you'll be able to give and receive messages from your followers there."

"Really? Well I wanna test that out." Naruto said as he got up from his throne and headed for the Netherworld. When Naruto entered the Netherworld portal and was transported to the Netherworld throne hall, he was instructed to take his seat on his throne once again. There, he was shown a perfect imagine of Kakashi, who greet him in a casual way.

"Hello Naruto. Are you alright?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm fine, what's going on?"

"Well the sand and sound ninja tried to invade us, Orochimaru has slain the Hokage, and Sasuke and Neji are missing from the infirmary. The Leaf Village has suffered a great blow today but with the defeat of Gaara it appears that remaining sand ninja are retreating. During the attack, many of the villagers evacuated to Hokage Rock as it was hollowed for such occasions. They might be Later, negations are in the near future about this attack, to decide the fate of the Sand Village since it turns out the Kazekage was Orochimaru in disguise. There will also probably be a meeting to decide your fate as well, as what you did, did indeed get rid of the invading ninjas but it also got killed of many of our ow. That's not mentioning that the battle between you and Gaara resulted in large portions of the village being damaged." Kakashi informed.

"Hmm I see and which way do you think they'll lean?"

"Well the third cares for you and always gave you the benefit of the doubt so his fondness of memory will have some impact but there is one person will most definitely try to eliminate you."

"What? Who?"

"His name is Danzo and he is a powerful political figure, he also has his own secret organization called Root. He isn't as forgiving as the third and even tried to assassinate him when I was still a youth, around your age in fact. I know because when I was in ANBU I also somewhat worked for him out of respect but I soon relieved that he was not someone I wanted to follow."

"Tell me more about this Danzo guy."

"He runs a secret organization called Root as I said before he likes to think that he always has the interest of Leaf at heart no matter how cruel he can be. He's power hungry and is good at manipulating young minds."

"Hmm so I guess he might be a pain but it's not like he can actually defeat me so I'm not going to worry about that. So Kakashi when can you train me?"

"I don't know, with the shortage of available jounin, things will be getting very busy around here but I will find a way don't you worry. I have to make sure you're as strong as you can be."

"Glad to hear it, so is Sakura dead?"

"No, she is alright though currently people are just coming returning to the village since we had to evacuate it."

"I want her dead."

"Understood but it would be better if you did it yourself."

"Well dismissed." Naruto exclaimed and the image of Kakashi vanished.

"On to the next thing my lord, there are things that you need to do. That Neji fellow is in the dungeon just give the word and the blood bath will be prepared, for the Evil Never Dies spell the Cavern Heart needs more magic. I suggest getting it from Dimmer. Also, as you haven't destroyed the entire village I believe you should dominate it, these peons can speed up the construction of your Dark Tower and provide you with other valuable resources. Kakashi mentioned that there are a number of survivors at the mountain so start there master. In addition to that you should, at some point in the near future, be sure to punish those who dare talk about your fate when you're the one who has all power."

"Man, there's not a dull day is there?"

"Keeping busy is how evil stays so deadly my lord, so which one are you going to do first?"

Naruto made one clone, who turned himself into Noemi. "I'll stay here for the blood bath while she goes out and dominates the village."

"What about Dimmer?"-Noemi asked.

"He can wait, get to those people as fast as you can, their'll probably be in large groups if they're just getting back to the village. They'll no doubt spread out once they get back on the village and if that happens, rounding them up could take all day."

"Good point." Naruto glanced at the clone and held out gauntlet, which was removed by the beautiful clone. Noemi headed to the other side of the throne hall where she could be teleported to the Cavern Heart.

"Then I'll have the blood bath ready for you at once sire." Gnarl said as he walked away.

"Oh, and don't set it for too long it won't be a difficult fight." Naruto called out to his minion advisor.

"Understood lord."

 **~Noemi~**

When the clone transformed in Noemi, he was immediately put in her attire. The minion gauntlet was worn over a long glove. In addition to the sudden appearance of Noemi's clothes, the Bako also appeared on his back. After teleporting to the Minion Cavern, Noemi walked out of the cavern and emerged from the still lively part of the forest.

Now wielding the Minion Gauntlet, Noemi activated the green ability and after a few moments turned invisible. She then leapt into the air and her eyes locked on to a line of people walking from the monumental wall, just behind the ninja Academy. Noemi made haste, jumping from the intact roof tops to the destroyed buildings. She makes her way to the large group of people returning to their heavily damaged village.

She landed on one of the small buildings in front of the Academy, watching people walk by. She noted the civilians and the more advanced ninjas, who were watching over them. Noemi ended the green ability in favor of the blue, her presences was quickly picked up by a panicked villager. The beauty saw that several villagers began running away as shinobi leapt towards her.

The three ninjas surrounded her, two jounin and a chunin, upon which the fair lady jumped onto the top of the ninja academy. Noemi took note of the red bar above their heads but with a plan in mind, did what she did best.

"Oh, hello boys, lovely day, isn't it? So, bright and sunny." Noemi said as she had her hands on her hips, looking up at the blue sky.

"Well yes I suppose it is, I mean kill her! Don't let her get to the villagers."-A jounin said before he reclaimed himself and took a fighting stance.

"Oh, there no need for that, I assure you I'm not here for a fight, I u want to make amends." Noemi said as she approached the leading jounin, who leaned back in surprise. "I mean you wouldn't want to hurt some who is surrendering would you?"

"Well uhh are you actually surrendering?" The jounin said with some confusion.

"Yes, I want us to work together." Noemi said as she took Bako off her back and held it out in front of her. With that jester and a soft smile, the leader lowered his guard. The jounin took the Bako and when he turned around he was immediately jumped on my Noemi. The seductress whispered in his ear, making him blush. She had her arms around him and her chest pressed to his back, seeing that the red bar above his head had turned green.

While she said nice things in such close proximity, Noemi used the Evil Presence spell with the Minion Gauntlet on the ninja's shoulder. Electricity crackled and the jounin's body tensed before relaxing. Noemi took a few steps back before she was met with a kunai to her neck.

"What did you do? Tell me right now or I'll end you where you stand!"-The other jounin asked with a demanding tone.

"I just said a few kind words. All I said was that you're a very handsome man." Noemi said as she locked eyes with the other jounin, who swallowed a lump in his throat as his blade started shaking. "There's no need for such hostility. I mean you no harm." Noemi said as she placed the gauntlet on the ninja's arm and moved it away from her neck.

Noemi then leaned in and whispered into the jounin's ear as the gauntlet crackled. Noemi stepped back from the jounin that stared at the ground before raising his head. Noemi turned around to see the chunin, who trembled with a kunai in her hand.

"Stay back!" The chunin exclaimed.

"Oh, darling do you really think you could hurt a face this pretty?" Noemi said as she slightly bender forward, towards the chunin. The chunin closed her eyes and began swinging the kunai but her arm was caught as soon as she swung it. In shock and terror, the chunin opened her eyes first looking at her arm then at the smiling Noemi.

"What are you?"

"Come closer and I'll tell you." Noemi said before she leaned in close to whisper in the chunin's ear. Noemi leaned back as the chunin gave her a skeptical look but Noemi just nodded with a smile. "It's all for the Leaf Village." The seductress released the chunin before holding out her gauntlet, the chunin looked at it before placing a hand on top of it. Noemi activated the Evil Presence Spell, the gauntlet crackled and the chunin grunted but without a wait she was just like the previous two.

Noemi stepped away from the chunin and turned to walked to the railing of the Academy rooftop. Noemi looked at the rushing people, seeing the green bars above their heads, she smiled, she didn't have to try to earn their trust like she did with the skilled ninjas. Noemi ended the blue ability and remained

Noemi created an army of herself and they with the three Leaf shinobi, descend upon the now fleeing villagers. The horde of Noemis would round up a small group villagers, at least two and at max four. The Leaf shinobi blocked the obvious escape path. As she ran through the crowd, Noemi didn't target specific villagers so she could alter two villagers at once. There were a lot of people to get through so while Noemi converted the villagers her own mind drifted to a more effective plan.

Though she couldn't enact it now or even later that night, she still figured that there must be way to make her ideal a reality. She shook her head, no she knew there was a way, there was a way to grant her clones the ability of Evil Presence and the various other powers of the gauntlet. She guessed all the power was in the stone so maybe all she had to do was imbed it in the original and then any clones he made would have all of his powers, despite not having the gauntlet in hand.

Noemi mused to herself for thinking of such a plan, ending the blue ability as she came to the front of the line. Sixty-eight people so far were now under her control but there were so much more to go. Those thirty-people stayed behind to guard the various routs while Noemi moved towards the back of the line with her clones already a head of her.

Her sixty clones maintain scared villagers and the three shinobi on their side fought off other shinobi. Noemi ran through the crowd barely turning off Evil Presence and instead moving from duo to duo, mentally rejoicing at the constantly reclaimed mana.

With seventy more villagers now under her control, Noemi had made her way to the wall, where the last horde of villagers where. However, before Noemi could do anything about it her eyes locked into a very special ninja. Iruka was amongst the crowd and making his way with to two other ninja. Noemi tried to keep herself from scowling but the one person she did feel like she could be nice to was vastly approaching her.

The walking bombshell called out to her recently turned ninja and they intercepted Iruka's three-man squad. Not wanting there to be a civilian caught in the cross fire Iruka moved out of the crowd, his underlings followed. Noemi took this opportunity to run through the remaining villagers. When she was done, she had a grand total of two hundred and four loyal slaves, really two hundred and ten as she turned six of the twelve shinobi guarding them. Once she took care of the villagers, the second squad of three squads came after her but they went down due to an old fashioned sexy harem jutsu. The army of Noemis hugged and giggled at the ninjas before the first Noemi used Evil Presence at their mind's temporary shifted ideals.

Noemi smiled as she now stood in front of 204 enslaved villagers. Noemi told them to gather supplies for the construction in the Land of Waves and they immediately began following that order. The clones went with the people in the guise of common villagers.

Noemi was left with three ninjas but then the first squad reappeared and joined them. Now, with six skilled Leaf Ninja, she ordered them to capture Iruka and murder Sakura, who wasn't among the villagers. Upon hearing their master, one of the ninjas informed Noemi that they are multiple evacuation centers. Noemi asked how many of them were there and the ninja told her that there were five in total.

Noemi thought for a moment then dispatched the squads, only having one of ninjas stay with her as all of the others were after Iruka and his squad. Noemi ordered the ninja to take her to one of the shelters.

The ninja took his new master to a left-hand side of the leaf village, who's Wall was still in tack despite all the nearby building were not. The two jumped on to the wall and looked over the vast forest.

"So, where are they?"

"Not far my lord, two shelters have an exit that leads outside of the Leaf village's border. This one in particular is just a few miles away. We can go to them if you want my lord, or we could wait here and let them come to us." The ninja informed.

Noemi didn't have to think for long as she saw a pair of ninja approaching the wall, inspecting their surroundings. She looked down at them and only went undetected for a few moments. Noemi turned and spoke to the mind controlled ninja before they both jumped down.

"Hello Iwashi, Bekko, this is Noemi." The ninja said as he gestured to his master.

"Daikoku? What are you doing here and with her?" Bekko said

"She's here to help the Leaf Village in this dire time."

"Help? She terrorized this village."-Iwashi shouted

"Yes, I admit I have been naughty but it was uh to put you all on high guard as fast as possible. Beside after this you can take me to jail, I just want to make sure everyone is in working order."

Bekko and Iwashi looked to their fellow leaf ninja, who nodded in agreement.

"She also has this rejuvenation jutsu that makes it seem like you never fought in the first place." Just after the ninja said that Noemi held out her gauntlet.

"That glove, it's the same one Naruto had." Iwashi whispered to Bekko.

"You're right, who do you think gave him it in the first place?" Noemi asked with an innocent smile.

"Part of this is his fault you know."

"I admit it got it destructive but he did stop that sand genin, who if I believe I'm right, would have done a whole lot more damage if not for my Naruto." Noemi said with a smile making the two chunin look at each other.

"You have a point..." Bekko groaned out.

"Now let's get you two back in top shape, shall we?" Noemi asked and the two nodded. Noemi raised her gauntlet and two electric streams shot out, striking both chunin. In a matter of moments, the two proclaimed their loyalty to the overlord as they were not told not to. "Perfect now I'm guessing there are other ninjas either scooting or guarding the villagers. The lordess was told that the other ninjas were with the people.

The group of four quickly made their way back to the initial exit of the nearby shelter, Noemi giving the recently changed chunin orders as they did so. When they got, close Noemi stood back as Iwashi and Bekko went in to draw out the other shinobi. The two shinobi went into the shelter and told the other ninjas they that they had to go outside immediately.

A total of twelve shinobi left the shelter and were met with Noemi and Daikoku. The three confirmed the seductress's story of being there solely to aid the Leaf and her ability to restore them to their former glory.

Some of the shinobi were skeptical but when the more trusting ninja stepped up and soon stayed that they never felt better, the judgment shifted. Two by two the shinobi stepped forward to be rejuvenated each time Noemi told them to relax and keep quiet.

With the thirteen shinobi under her thumb, Noemi entered the shelter and helped herself to the two hundred and twenty panickers. Those who tried to escaped were stopped the moment they got outside and those few who decided to fight back were the next to be singing praises for their master. The only whose permitted to walked out where the ones already under Noemi's control and only after they assisted in restraining another free minded peasant.

Noemi eventually walked out of the shelter and told the 220 villagers to gather supplies for the construction on her dark tower. With the thirteen shinobi, Noemi was taken to the next hidden shelter.

 **~Naruto~**

When it came time for the blood bath, Naruto got up and went to the magical tub. When he entered the room he instantly heard Neji violently vomiting, as the Hyuga filled the tub Naruto stripped himself of his armor. When the blood reached the appropriate level Neji was thoroughly killed and then revived by Naruto.

Uptown his revival Neji's eyes and bones healed, with his body back in working order he was quick to get to his feet. Naruto was only slightly surprised as Neji glared at him, activating his Byakugan.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" Neji demanded to know.

"Hey what do you call your taijutsu?"

"Gentle fist, wait is this why Lee went missing and how you were able to-"

"That's only thing you know how to do right? Even that barrier?"

"Just because you know my technique and have beaten me once doesn't mean you'll be able to do beat me again."

Naruto only retorted with a powerful punch to Neji's gut which not only lifted him an inch off the ground but knocked him out as well.

Mekhi was carried away and Naruto was left alone. Naruto undressed and entered the blood-filled tub with the Neji's Byakugan and Gentle Fist Style in his mind.

Naruto let out a sigh as he relaxed, closing his eyes in the tub and opened them to find himself in a familiar dark place.

Naruto looked dead ahead and saw Neji with his Byakugan activated but he looked passed him in favor of his floating portrait. It was of Neji with his Byakugan in a mid-finger jab, his eyes had a light white glow around them as the rest of his body had a blue glow.

Naruto knew that this was going to be an easy win, there was nothing Neji could do to stop him. The only thing Naruto could see Neji doing was holding him at bay with that rotating barrier, if allowed to do so. Naruto wasted no time in attacking Neji, Naruto dawned his single tailed fox coat and slashed Neji's neck. The front of Neji's neck was cut open before the tail came back to finish the job. Another slash left a deep incision, a chakra coated hand grabbed the head and ripped it off.

The deadly combo only took four seconds, now Naruto walked towards his portraits, Neji's head in one hand and his body being dragged by his chakra tail. When he stood before his portrait, Naruto raised Neji's body to his own then used magic to carefully remove Neji's eye's.

Neji's head was tossed away and Naruto reverted to his normal self. The rest of the time was spent with Naruto knocking Neji's head around.

When the bloodbath ended and Naruto opened his eyes, he felt tired. He stepped out of the blood bath, which was a blackish red. Despite how tired he was, Naruto walked out of the tub's chamber and found a minion just outside the door way.

"Hey Brown Minion, where can I wash this off?"

"Minions will clean the master, once we clean the tub."

"I can do it myself. You guys don't have to do anything."

"It is our life to do as much as we can for you lord."

"Fine, whatever is Noemi back yet?"

"No lord." The brown said as five blue minions went by their master and into tub's chamber. The bathtub was tipped over and its contents was poured into the lava nearby.

After that the blues thoroughly rinsed and clean the tub with their water style and towels. Once it was shined and clean it was refilled with clear water. The overlord was then given the ok to get into the tub and he reluctantly did so. Naruto was and found the experience weird but surprising cathartic. When that was done, Naruto was redressed, his clothes and armor also having been washed.

The overlord left the Netherworld for the Cavern training hall where he created a clone to test his new abilities.

 **~Noemi~**

With the aid of the thirteen shinobi, Noemi tracked down all of the evacuation shelters. Only one of the last three was in use as Kurama's running rampage made the other two inaccessible.

Once they got close Noemi saw there were many people exiting an underground safe house with a whole new group of ninjas guarding them. Again, she had the shinobi talk to the shinobi before revealing herself, particular my Bekko and Iwashi. While those two conversed with the shinobi, the other loyal fifteen ninja kept the villagers from getting too far.

A squad of the shinobi went to where Noemi was and looked her over.

"Hello." Noemi said with bow of her head.

"You say you're here to help?"-Squad leader.

"Yes, I mean to restore you all to fighting condition..."

"And what do you get out of this?"

"Hm? Everything I did was to help the Leaf."

"What? How was eliminating a part of Aburame clan helpful?"

"Well it put you all on guard, didn't it?"

"There were better ways than that."

"More of an act first type of girl but I am willing to do whatever I can to properly help you guys out now."

"So, you're gonna help rebuild?"

"Yes." Noemi said as she secretly planed his shinobi's death.

"Really?"

"Mhm, though I hope you don't expect me to do all of the heavy lifting." Noemi said with a cute smile though the ninja wasn't swayed.

"Hmph."

"Maybe a show of good faith?" Noemi said as she held out her gauntlet.

"You should be in prison."

"Because If you committed such an act for your village you'd be thrown in prison too. I did what o had to, I'm sorry, I'm trying to make it up now if you'd let me."

"You have this one chance."

"One is all I need." Seeing the red flicker to green Noemi activated the evil presence spell.

"What are you-"

"See now doesn't that fee better?"

"...yes, mas- "

"Noemi, darling please, call me Noemi."

"Yes, Noemi."

"Is he ok?"-Squad member 2 asked.

"Yes, it's just a minor side effect don't worry it's temporary. Now let me help you, don't be scared. He'll be back to his old self in no time." The group was skeptical but when the head ninja returned to his normal self they relaxed.

"So, you are feeling better." -Squad member 2 said feeling better.

"Yes, I'll give her that much. now make yourself useful and the others."-The squad leader demanded.

"Hm rude." Noemi said as she held out her gauntlet to the two squad members. Noemi and the new squad of three went to the shelter where the leader conversed with the other squads. His hostile attitude won over the other shinobi who all agreed to let her help, despite not fully trusting her. Noemi just smiled cutely and used the spell, telling each pair to relax and to wait in silence for a moment.

The process went off easy enough and now with a complete total of thirty shinobi, five of which were hunting down squad Iruka, Noemi smiled brightly before getting to the real fun part. To Noemi's surprise, she was approached by a few towns people wanting to fixed like their shinobi guards. Noemi found this to be a delightful turn on and used Evil Presence on those brave and needy souls. Only a few dared to approach her, which was still more than the lordess expected.

Moving on to the larger mass of People, Noemi got to work shaping the minds of two hundred and four villagers. It was a fun time since their exits were blocked off by skilled shinobi ready to kill and more and more of them were being controlled. There was panic amongst those who had no idea of what was happening which was the bass majority of people, their cries like all those before them were heard and reveled in.

It took time but it was time well spent, the 204 villagers stood before their master and obeyed her command. As the villagers walked away in an orderly fashion the twenty-eight-shinobi gathered around Noemi.

"So, lordess Noemi what would you like us to do for you?"-A shinobi asked as he knelt before his overlord.

"Are you going to convert the people in the stands as well?"-Another shinobi asked.

"Oh, I completely forgot about those people, yeah. How many people do you think are still there?" Noemi asked before she headed to the stadium with the converted Leaf shinobi behind her.

"Around 300."

"Not bad, I remember something about them being special?"

"That is correct my beautiful master, aside from the common villagers, there are summons, judges and other nobles in attendance. I can't begin to understand your wonderful mind and I'll take the punishment if this isn't worth your time but it might be better to let them return to their respective lands, after they've succumb to your ways first, and then let them supply you funds."

"A constant flow of money? I love it, good work."

Noemi and her shinobi made their way to the wrecked stadium, twenty-four of the thrifty two shinobi fanned out. The eight shinobi with her took her to the stands, where five of them went to inspect the other two stands. Standing on the railing of the left-hand stand, Noemi's Presence didn't go unnoticed by the three Leaf shinobi there.

"Who are you? I'd imagine you're in cahoots with those sand ninja. "-Guy said as he rapidly approached the beauty.

"You couldn't be further from the truth. I'm here to make up for my ill deeds." Noemi said as she flipped over Guy's head and landed behind him. "Please don't hold it against me, there were things that I had to do but I'm here to make amends." Noemi said as she dodged a mighty swing of Guy's arm.

"It's true Guy-sensei."-Bekko said from his spot on the railing making Guy stop temporally.

"Really now? Then tell me what happened to Lee."-Guy

"As yes I heard he was a talented young man so I had to see him for myself unfortunately though I kn-heard that he was injured I wasn't aware of how severe it was. I tried to fix him, such talent should never be wasted unfortunately I was unsuccessful. Upon reflection, I realized I was going about it all wrong, so I might've been naughty and got some fresh ingredients so when I tried again my effort would actually be fruitful."

"Naughty? Fresh ingredients? You're referring to the Aburame clan attack, you did that so to see if you could fix Lee?"

"I do love a challenge, I know I can't undo the past but I hope my help here will at least heal some of those wounds."

"So, tell me the truth can you actually heal Lee?"

"Yes. I can and I will if you let me." Noemi said as Guy faces her, his arms falling to his side. Noemi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sshh." With Evil Presence, Noemi took advantage of the moment of trust and Guy like all the others succumbed to Noemi. Noemi took her hand back and turned around, she saw Kakashi, to the far left, and Genma, to the far right. The first three rows from the top were completely empty while the others were filled with motionless people. "So, you fine gentlemen mind explaining to me why these people are just sitting here?"

"They're under a genjutsu, think you can break them out of it?" Genma said having his suspicions.

"Of course." Noemi said as she used Evil Presence on the sleeping people, who awoke at her gentle order. She kept her disappointment hidden as Genma and Kakashi set free minded people loose. When everyone was freed from the genjutsu, Noemi only having to tell her new followers to wake up to break the genjutsu, the four convened.

"You did good but there's still more to do, most of the other shinobi are getting checked out in the hospital so we're on our own." Genma said.

"That's ok, this will be a breeze with me on your team." Noemi retorted with a smile.

"Freeing two people at once is helpful." Kakashi stated making Genma nod lightly.

"Alright let's go to the middle stand." Genma suggested before everyone followed suit. Noemi, at the back of the line used Evil Presence on Genma while in mid-air.

Genma landed poorly but got to his feet as Noemi landed. Noemi looked around and saw no other shinobi so she told the three to stay put before she left to deal with the horde of people outside. Noemi exited the stadium and found people conversing angrily with each other and the shinobi blocking their path. Noemi however let loose upon the people, not hitting people she already had, which she saw as having glowing eyes.

Two chunin stepped in, confronting the lordess with battle ready yet fatigued expressions.

"Whatever you're doing to these people ends now." The first chunin said, getting a nod from his fellow chunin. However, Noemi quickly noticed that the second chunin had curios eyes. Noemi lowered her hand and stepped towards the pair.

"Now, I would provide an explanation but-" Noemi made two sexy clones that launched forward and cling to the shinobi. The sexy clones spoke such sweet flattery, making them blush and lightly flirt back. The two were then met with bolts of mind altering lighting before they stood motionless. The sexy clones disappeared and Noemi went back to work. It took time getting through everyone as once an a while another person would come outside but as the numbers grew, the controlled held on to the free-minded.

With the outside dealt with Noemi went back inside, entering the middle stadium. She reached the top of the stands, still filled with many people though also had its fair share of empty seats. The first thing to catch her eyes was a jounin pair and a genin pair. Three out of the four had red bars but one of them was green, much to Noemi surprise. Not expecting it to last long, a targeted electric bolt was aimed at the black-haired boy.

That action caused the other three ninja to turn around and spot Noemi.

"Don't be alarmed he's perfectly fine, I just gave him a bit of a kick." Noemi said as she began walking down the stairs.

"Don't move another inch. You're that mystery woman who terrorized the Leaf not too long ago."-The male jounin commanded, and getting the desired result. "Good now tell us what you just did to Shikamaru."

"And what you did to Kakashi sensei and the others."-The other genin commanded bit was far less intimidating.

"I...am getting really tired of repeating myself...I'm trying to make up for my past deeds. Despite how you feel towards me I mean you now harm, I just want to lend a hand after the things I've done." Noemi said trying to sounded like she cared, but the disposition of the jounin didn't change.

"I don't buy that for one second."-The male jounin stated.

"Yeah, I saw what you did to Guy-sensei and that referee guy."-The pink haired female genin said, sounding proud of herself.

"Well luckily for me, sleep." Noemi put her hand out then lowered it and the three ninja fell to the floor. Noemi commanded that Kakashi's squad take the sleeping three to the Cavern and to tell the minions to put them in the dungeon. He then told the three to guard the peasants once they finished that mission. The three left, leaving Noemi with a mind controlled Shikamaru and many sleeping people.

Noemi resumed her work, trying to get through everyone as fast as she could so she could move on to the final stand. Adding 350 people to the list of people under her control, Noemi controls 674 villagers and 39 Leaf shinobi.

The sun was setting upon the Leaf which was nearly completely barren, Noemi stood up the Academy victorious. The lordess had shifted the minds of six hundred and twenty-eight villagers and thirty-two shinobi, Iruka was the only shinobi not controlled.

 **~Naruto~**

Naruto entered his private quarters and stripped himself of his armor before he went to sleep. Naruto was enjoying a blissfully slumber when he was awakened by Gnarl. Naruto groaned and turned away from the minion master.

"Master you have to arise, there is an important matter to attend to."

"It can wait till tomorrow."

"I'm afraid that it can't Gaara wants to talk to you now."

"Really?"

"Yes sire."

"Ugh fine, he better be bowing before me for waking up me." Naruto said as he got out of bed, he then went to his suit which dawned him by itself.

Naruto went down to the Netherworld and sat in his throne, an image of Gaara appeared in the Netherportal.

"God, don't you ever sleep? So, what is it? Why did you want to talk to me so late?" Naruto asked rudely and tiredly.

Gaara took a small moment to look around. "The Kazekage is dead and has been for a while, before the chunin exams to be exact."

"What?" Naruto said as he sat upright.

"He may be dead but you were the one who was supposed to do it, that was our deal."

"I'm well aware." Naruto said angrily, the overlord took a moment to gather his thoughts and think of a new way to get Gaara on his side. However, his mind wasn't a fresh as it would've been if he had gotten a full night's rest. Naruto looked back at Gaara then looked more closely at his eyes. "Gaara? What are those lines around your eyes?"

"Those who are posed by Shukaku have to be insomniacs or are terrorized whenever they do fall asleep."

"I remember you saying that you had Shukaku from the day you were born. Have you never had a proper rest?" Gaara didn't respond but Naruto knew it too be true. "Would you like me to fix that?"

"One rest in exchange for being your lackey?"

"No, not one for the rest of your life. I can stop that demon from ever damaging your mind, allowing you long enjoyable rests."

"One impossibility to another."

"I can't help that someone beat me at killing your father but I bet no one has ever tried to do something like this."

"And how are you going to do it?"

"Well you're gonna have to come here and don't worry about the long travel, I'll come get you. Gnarl remember that barrier spell you used on me a while ago? "

"Yes, my lord, I'll the preparations ready."-Gnarl

"Stay put, Gaara and prepare yourself for a brand-new life." Naruto said as he cut their connection. "Great, now how to get to him?"

"I believe this is a perfect time to mention that you can lock on to Gaara's location. Remember when you stole a sample of blood from him well that sample is in the Observatory and allows you to know where he is. You can use that knowledge and take Dimmer to his location. Once there a waypoint gate can be established and you can teleport back here."

Naruto sighed, he was not expecting to have to go on a journey but he made his way to Cavern Heart. "Really that's the best way? Half a day's ride or so? Can't I just move the sample to the Cavern Heart? I mean if the Cavern can lock on to his location why can't it teleport me there?"

"I would say because it's not strong enough, however with the amount of magic it obtained from Dimmer that might not be true anymore. Give it a whirl lord." Gnarl said promptly Naruto to get up and leave he Netherworld in favor of the Cavern's Observatory.

In the Observatory, there was a new addition on the wall behind the pool was a thin banner of Gaara and just at the base of that was a kunai seemingly stuck in the ledge. Naruto approached the kunai and with some resistance, pulled it out. The kunai was the same as any other aside from the dried blood on it.

Naruto took the kunai to the Cavern Heart and put it in the heart's pond, where he repeatedly made small circles. The water rippled with a red hue before it showed a still image of Gaara in a darkly lit room with his back to a wall. Naruto relieved and removed the kunai which still had dried blood on it. The kunai disappeared from the Overlord's hand, returning to its home in the Observatory.

Naruto teleported to the Hidden Sand Village to Gaara himself, his sudden appearance made the genin's eyes widen.

"Hello Gaara, ready to go?" Naruto said but only got an unblinking stare. "Hm well whatever let's go... oh, and we have to go the main entrance."

"That's foolish, it's heavily guarded." Gaara warned.

"Oh, well regardless, that won't be a problem." Naruto went through the doorway and Noemi stepped into the halls. She turned her head back and looked at Gaara. "Come on, you kinda have to lead this is your Village. Where do we go? "

Gaara stepped out of the room then took the lead but they were shortly stopped by sand shinobi.

"Gaara, what are you doing outside of your room?"-Baki asked before his eyes went to the beautiful lady just behind him. "And who the hell are you?"

"A woman who's not in the mood to play." Noemi did before she forced Baki against the walls before making him fall asleep against his will. "Let's go, I want to deal with the least amount of people as we can."

The two moved on going outside then made their way to the only entrance of the village. There had to be at least thirty sand shinobi in the narrow pathway. Noemi sighed, her mind going through her areas along but nothing was there able to take out such a large crowd quickly. Noemi crossed her arms and lazily lifted two fingers off her arm. An army of shadow clones ran through the pathway, easily overwhelming the many guards. The real Noemi and Gaara walked through chaos and when they made out the other side a waypoint gate was established.

"Step on it. You'll be fine." Noemi said and Gaara did so with a bright light Gaara was gone, Noemi followed suit after dispelling her clones. Gaara and Noemi appeared in the Minion Cavern. Gnarl greeted the two, bowing his head as he did so.

"Welcome back my lord and company." -Gnarl said as he stood upright and noticing Gaara staring at him.

"Is everything ready?"-Noemi asked before she ended the transformation.

"Yes, my lord, everything is waiting for your use. Follow me." Gnarl said before he took the two a back room of sorts.

In the small room was a circle of lit black candles and several minions standing around it waiting patiently.

"Will have to take off his clothes like I did?"-Naruto asked.

"When we did this for you it was to also unlocked part of the jutsu that limited your inner demon's power, but since we're not doing that for it would be unnecessary though he might have to take off hat thing on his back." Gnarl informed.

"Oh, for god's sakes." With no movement from Gaara, Naruto snapped the strap holding the gourd on Gaara's back. "Now get in the circle and lay down." The overlord demanded.

Gaara glared at Naruto but laid down within the circle. With the sand genin in place the minions got to work. One of the minions out a kunai to Gaara's hand making the sand genin tense and the gourd to spill sand on the Cavern floor. When the jab was made, sand rushed to Gaara's aid but was stopped by Naruto magic.

"Relax, you big baby, you know full well that if I wanted you bead you would be. Granted you are getting on my nerves, so I'm making you immobile until the ritual is over. Just close your eyes or something." Naruto said before he waved a hand over Gaara's form then nodded to the kunai wielding minion.

Another Minion approached the bleeding hand and let the fresh blood drip into a stone basin. With the fresh blood the minions wrote a foreign language across Gaara's forehead. All the predations were set and now the minions began reciting an incantation, one which Naruto knew he did but didn't have the foggiest idea of what he words were. In reciting the incantation, the words along Gaara's forehead glowed before sinking into the male's head, harmless attaching themselves to the brain. The ritual itself was quick, especially with Gaara and his sand being subdued.

Gaara's hand was healed by one of the minions after the ritual was over. The sand genin got to his feet and went over to his gourd which was on the ground. Naruto dismissively waved his hand and he gourd's strap was mended. Naruto yawned as Gaara left the back room and stood before the Cavern Heart.

"Remember to thank me when you wake up from your rest." Naruto said before sending Gaara back to his home village.

With him take care of Naruto went back to bed to resume his interrupted slumber.

 **~Noemi~**

Darkness has fallen on the Leaf Village; the beautiful night was filled with stars as the Leaf was devoid of people. Noemi was thinking about what Iruka had told her, about possibly being used and that he essentially always cared for who she really was. There were a number of scenarios that dealt with the traitor but none of them had him giving a speech that actually struck the heart.

 _I care about the person he is and I always will._ _...I loved him like a son…_

 _...damn you Iruka.._. _why can't you be easy to kill? I've imagined so many times but no. I can't believe you made me think of this, make me wonder, make me care about if I am actually loved or am I just being used?_

 **Tobecontinued...**

Flamingo Telegram: After rereading and remembering that evil souls can power the Cavern Heart...That's just a nice thought, I don't expect it to play out too much since dark magic from Dimmer would be more effective. But who knows what the future holds.


	11. Perfector of the Immortal Body

Blame the Demons That Raised Me

 **Chapter 11: Perfector of the Immortal Body**

 **~Noemi~**

Noemi thought for an hour if she was just a tool when one of her shinobi came to her. She told him to go away and he was in the middle of doing so when he stopped.

"Lord?" -Kotetsu

"I told you to leave me alone."

"I know my liege and I will, I just want to know why you're so distraught."

"It's personal."

"You can tell me sire, I won't tell any other soul for as long as I breathe."

"...what do you think of me?"

"I think you're truly amazing, you're strong capable, beautiful and have limitless potential. Only fools would dare to defy your will my lord."

"You're only saying that because you're my slave."

"Yes, but every moment Working for you is fulfilling, my old life was fine but now I feel this sense of purpose and fulfillment every time I get a new idea of how to help you."

"...what kind of ideas?"

"Well, you captured Asuma and Kurenai, in regards to you, I believe Kurenai can be most useful."

"How so?"

"She is the Leaf's best genjutsu user maybe she can train you to use genjutsu, you're a fast learner I bet you could surpass her in no time at all."

"...that's not a half bad idea...have any more?"

"Well, aside from taking control of the hospital? With the Leaf's resources, you can probably build multiple towers or maybe your own kingdom, we'd gladly demolish our houses if it's to help you lord."

"What's it like being under the Evil Presence spell?"

"It hurt at first but then I was awoken to see how great you truly are. It filled me with the sole purpose of helping you and how could I resist? You're capable of so much and I believe you should be the ruler of the world, if you want of course. Sorry for my ramblings lord but it was the best thing to every happen to me, so thank you lord."

"Uhuh...wo-would you say you love me?"

"With all my heart lord, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"Hmm. I see...and what's your name?"

"My name is Kotetsu but you can call me whatever you like."

"Okay, Kotetsu, gather a team of shinobi, we're taking over the hospital."

"Yes, master."

Noemi stood up as the shinobi left, feeling slightly better than she did before. When her squad appeared, they all went to the hospital. On the way, there one of the ninja spoke up.

"My lordess I know you can take over the hospital no matter what you do but perhaps it could go over faster if you disguise yourself as a nurse."-Izumo spoke up.

"That's not a bad idea but I'm low on chakra, I can't afford to spend any extra, besides these nurses and doctors aren't the fighting type, are they?"

"No, my lord, sorry for speaking out of turn."

"Don't worry about it, now block their exits and don't let anyone out." Noemi said as she landed before the hospital doors. Noemi entered the hospital, forcing the both doors open which were then blocked by two shinobi.

The receptionist screamed as she backed against the wall. The beauty persuaded her to be quiet before she went for a one-woman tour of the facility. Noemi wasted no time when she went into a room, both patients and medical assistants alike fell victim to her dark spell within seconds.

From patient to patient, nurse to doctor room to room and floor to floor, Noemi became the master of them all. A few tried to combat her, those being less wounded than the others but they entered a deep sleep.

The beautiful lordess walked out of the hospital with 1200 patients under her thumb from the fifty-four over-crowded rooms along with 134 doctors and 268 nurses.

When she finished her siege, she instructed her squad and those more able bodied of her patients gathered those who had entered a deep sleep and escorted them towards the woods. Noemi took a deep breath before she headed back for the Minion Cavern. There was still one thing left to take care of on her list.

When Noemi got to her home, she went to the stables and told Dimmer about what she had to do. Dimmer told her that he had been waiting all day for the special occasion.

The two stood in the throne room, Noemi took a breath before using Evil Presence. This part was a nice break even though she was doing what she had been doing, Noemi didn't have to pretend or chase down or combat anyone to do it. Noemi saw a bar towards the bottom of Dimmer, that steadily went down as she used her dark spell. This bar was different from the others as it was quite long and was light blue.

Noemi carefully watched the deteriorating bar, when it got down half way she stopped and gave that magical power to the Cavern Heart. The lordess then resumes her action until the bar got too short for her comfort. The beautiful mistress of evil gave the Cavern Heart her collected magic and let Dimmer recover. Receiving a massive amount of magic made the heart give off a bright glow.

"Thank you Dimmer now go rest." Noemi said as she stared up at the shining Cavern Heart.

"Mastah! Mastah!"-A hybrid brown tugged on Noemi's pink coat, prompting the fraudulent beauty to acknowledge it.

"Yes, what is it?"

"For you, for the heart." The almost human sized hybrid held up the meteorite from the Brown Minion Hive.

"What? Don't you need that to power your hive?"

"Hive all good thanks to master, now chakra can help heart."

"Alright." Noemi took the meteorite and held it up towards the massive ball of magic and chakra. The chakra emoting from the celestial stone began to circle the heart, completely covering it from base to tip. The chakra was then absorbed into the heart which turned a deep shade of violent violet.

Noemi then looked at the meteorite, to her amazement it still emitted great power. Noemi handed it back to the hybrid brown and told him to find a good use for the seemingly limitless chakra with in it.

As she was leaving, Noemi noticed Gnarl who appeared before the Cavern Heart.

"Ah such a sight the future tower heart is filled with the approximate amount of magic and see it has its fair heaps of chakra as well." Gnarl stated as he turned to face his lordess.

"It does and the meteorite still has a good amount of chakra remaining, I could feel it in my hands, it could be unlimited. Is there a way to turn it into a chakra totem?"

"Perhaps, I'll look into it my lordess, now, the real you is resting for the night. I suspect that you are tired as well."

"It's nothing, I'm going to put this in the private chambers." The lords said as she took off the Minion Gauntlet.

"Very well lord." Gnarl said eyeing the catch as she walked away.

When Noemi got to the private chambers she placed the gauntlet with the rest of the metal suit. Noemi sighed before dissipating in thin air.

 **~Naruto~**

Naruto woke up for the second time however this time was natural. He opened his eyes then turned on his side, facing the dirt wall. He was going through all the events that happened with Noemi, though many of which appeared in his sleep so it made his dreams very weird. Naruto didn't want to believe he was just a tool for the minions to use, he didn't want to think that he was being manipulated that at some point he will just be discarded.

Naruto stayed in his room for a good while, noting wanting to believe it but could also see it make sense, when there were enough hybrid minions there won't be a great need for someone like him.

His thoughts were disrupted by Quaver, who brought him a bowl of ramen.

"Arise oh great one there are many things to be do, getting out of bed is something I would do if I were you." Quaver hummed as he stood at the side of the bed.

"There's always something to do."

"You are correct my lord, best get it done- are you feeling well lord?"

"I'm fine."

"Now I don't believe that lord, what's the matter oh master of minds?"

"Well I suppose I could asked you...we are friends."

"Fr-friends?" Quaver stuttered as he lit up inside. "Yes, my lord we are."

"So, uh...uhh never mind it's weird."

"Don't shy away from me now my lord, I assure you I've seen my fair of weirdness."

"Well it's about love..."

"Oh, are do you fancy a certain someone?"

"No... I'm worried that...I might not be...loved..." Naruto embarrassedly confessed as he shrunk into himself.

"Oh! I see and what brought this upon you?"

"Iruka...he said that he also loved me as a son...not to me but to Noemi...he also said that she was just using me as a tool...I talked with one of the recent slaves and they said they loved me but can't believe that completely..."

"Oh, lord is that how you feel? Just a tool like those little knives?" Quaver said as he sat on the edge of the bed, the hot bowl of ramen in his lap.

"Kinda..."

"Have no fear lord, you are the most important thing to us minions, which put you we would be nothing but distraught."

"But if you have enough hybrids you wouldn't need me you could take over the world by yourselves."

"Doubtful, hybrids need life force and although we can touch it, it would disappear long before we could actually use it and besides we live to serve that is our purpose in life. Remember that my lord, you are loved by us minions, we just don't like saying the word. We prefer loyal." Quaver said as he jumped off of the bed, not spilling a drop of the ramen which was back in his claws.

"Hmm thanks Quaver." Naruto did as he sat up.

"Of course, lord." Quaver said as he bowed with one hand raising the bowel so it wouldn't spill. "Though I have a question of my own."

"Ok."

"Why are you assisting that Gaara fellow?"

"Well he's like me...he has a demon inside him like I do, I figured he'd make a good pawn."

"And a good comrade?"

"Ah well maybe."

"Well from what I've heard he does seem like someone you'd want to keep in your pocket. He's strong powerful and probably understands your situation more than anyone else. I shall leave this here for you dark one and when you can do talk with Gnarl, I believe he has your list of things to accomplish for the day." Quaver says as he hands the bowl to Naruto, who takes it, before heading out. "Master if you are so worried about feeling beloved, perhaps you should try to win over more people like you. Morris said that there are others, perhaps they have had it as bad as you have." Quaver said as he left the room, leaving his master to enjoy his food and collect his thoughts in peace.

Later, Naruto in his full suit of armor, went down stairs to the throne hall where Gnarl was waiting.

"Oh...Gnarl..."

"Yes, my lord?"-Gnarl

"Did Quaver tell you anything?"

"No, was he supposed to?"

"No."

"I see, then on to business?"

"Yeah, what needs to be done?"

"The Land of Waves' construction site needs more minions to properly maintain the area due to the increase of people. You must talk with the wealthy servants that have returned to their lands, to negotiate an amount of money that they can send to you regularly. You might also want to check up on Gaara, hopefully this time he will be thankful of your efforts. Also, you might want to start working on those poor unfortunate souls in the Netherworld dungeon. Lastly which is to be done immediately, the Evil Never Dies Spell is to be enacted."

"Alright so what do I do for the Evil Never Dies Spell?"

"First you must go down to the fourth floor of the Cavern and into the catacomb."

"Fourth floor? I didn't even know we had a third."

"Of course, we do lord, the third floor is where we keep your weapons, those kunai and such and your money. You can admire those later, we have work to do lord."

"Alright." Naruto said before he turned away from Gnarl and went descended the flights of stairs to the fourth floor, which was a wide room with an opened sarcophagus on the floor. Gnarl came down the stairs just behind him and approached the stone tomb.

"Now, my lord, this part may seem peculiar but it is necessary, get in the tomb so we can drown you."

"Excuse me?"

"Fear not my lord, as the heart's magic filled waters rain down on you and fill your lungs and every other part of you, you will indeed die but you will be reborn when it is absorbed into you."

"Uhuh..." Naruto said as he stayed exacting where he was with his arms crossed.

"Worry not lord you will come back to us, killing the overlord is number 1 in my bad minioning rulebook."

"But I am going to die, I'm going to drown."

"Yes, but not for long and you will be neigh immortal because of it, a good trade off if you ask me."

"..."

"Do get over your fear as soon as possible lord, there things that must be done."

"Ugghh fine." Naruto said as he walked towards the stone tomb and started to take off his armor.

"My lord is it better if you leave your clothes and armor on, all you need to do is get in the tomb. It also might help if you close your eyes."

Naruto grimaced but did so anyway, laid down in the sarcophagus which had a fair amount of extra space. Naruto closed his eyes but the sound of waring water was soon heard and then felt. From the ceiling a waterfall of water stormed filled the sarcophagus which when it was done was quickly covered by hybrid browns. The sarcophagus shook from side to side but remained intact even when red chakra before encasing it.

Naruto fought as hard as he could with his lungs filling with water, it had been a minuet but he was still alive and felt more desperate than ever. He could feel himself firing but could also feeling himself getting tired, despite the burning in his lungs Naruto slowed himself to fall into a coma like state.

Naruto opened his eyes, he didn't feel the water just empty space, he moved his body exploring the space. He rose his hands and feet he hard cold surface of the stone cover, with his strength the moved the top to the side, the crack of light peered into his darkness. He moved the lid more and more, squinting his eyes as the bright light stung them.

The stone lid fell to the floor the ground sound being the first sound Naruto heard in his rebirth. The overlord day up, using one hand to shield his eyes, he looked around and saw no one. He looked a moment to himself, he was alive he had died but now he was alive, no he was immortal now. Naruto flexed his fingers, they felt tight and his whole body was tired. Naruto shook it off as he got himself out of the sarcophagus. The weight of his armor made Naruto fall to his knees, the duration of his slumber was now firmly questioned in his mind.

Naruto got to his feet and headed towards the staircase then swore as he then remembered that he had to go up for flights of stairs. Metal boots trudged up dirt stair steps, their heavy stomps announcing their dissatisfaction.

When Naruto reached the throne hall, he panted heavily though his body felt better. He stepped out of the staircase and found Gnarl by the Cavern Heart.

"Ah lord, good to see you up and about."-Gnarl

"So...how long...was I out...?" Naruto said through heavy breaths.

"Two days my lord and what you feel is the fatigue from the lack of activity. Don't worry, you won't feel that every time you resurrect. I suggest you get something to eat before doing anything else."

"Fine, where's Quaver?"

"Present my lord, shall we adjourn to the Eatery?" Quaver said as he stepped out from behind his master, with a bow with one arm gesturing towards to flight of stairs.

"Ugh more stairs." Naruto followed Quaver upstairs to hall and turned and when to the Eatery next to Naruto's room. The Eatery was fashioned like a restaurant, with a long counter with stools and behind it was Quaver and another minion with a chef's hat. Naruto was served all the ramen he could eat, Naruto himself realizing how hungry he was when the smell of the minion's cooking reached his nose.

Naruto thanked the two before he cleaned himself up and left the Eatery. Naruto went down to the throne hall to talk with Gnarl.

"So, Gnarl, how are things going on?"

"The nobles are awaiting your suggestions for tribute, the construction of your Dark Tower is progressing faster than we thought oh and Gaara is awake and has been wanting to talk to you for some time." Gnarl informed.

"Alright, I'll talk to Gaara first." Naruto stayed feeling like his good old powerful self as he walked away.

"You can teleport to the Netherworld through the Cavern Heart now lord."

"Cool." Naruto said as he approached the heart and appeared in the Netherworld with his dark throne behind him. Naruto glanced behind him then sat in his throne, an imagined of Gaara appeared. "Hello Gaara."

"Naruto...that ritual worked…"-Gaara

"Good, you do look better."

"Hmm, well I have something to tell you, I've been placed in quarantine, and my gourd has been taken from me. I know you have done a great thing for me...I most request your assistance one more time before I'm executed."

"Executed?"

"Yes, I believe it is only a matter of time before I am wiped from the face of the earth and from the minds of the villagers."

"I can save you but what are you going to do then?"

"They have been starving me so my strength isn't at its peak but nonetheless I will destroy this village. I will not disappear."

"I see."

"I know I have been difficult, so I thank you and I will join you if you save me from disappearing."

"That's what I want to here. Do you know where your gourd is?"

"No, but it must be contained in a specially sealed area if it has not returned to me."

"We'll find it." Naruto said as he got up, the image of Gaara fluttered before fading. Naruto turned to Gnarl, standing a few inches of the side of his throne. "I can't die, right?"

"That is correct." Gnarl confirmed.

"Then I guess there really isn't a need for Noemi..."

"I wouldn't be so quick to toss her out just yet, you never know when a beautiful woman will come in handy."

"Hmm." Naruto walked towards the main portal and appeared in the Minion Cavern before joining Gaara in his dark chamber cell.

"Naruto-" Gaara looked up at Naruto, surprised to see him so fast.

"You will address me as the Overlord or master."

"...well I thank you for being here..." Gaara said as he stood up but getting stared at by Naruto. "…Overlord..."

"That's better, now let's get down to business." Naruto said as he walked towards the door, not paying too much attention to the voice on the other side.

"They heavily bolted the door-" Naruto didn't listen as he pushed his arm towards the door, blowing it off its hinges. Naruto walked out, feeling different, slightly scared but overall just amazing. Gaara followed suit, amazed by the display of power then he noticed that there was a guard under the door.

"So, you don't know where your gourd is?"

"That is correct."

"Fine." A kunai appeared in Naruto's flat palm, he turned to Gaara and cut his palm. With Naruto's magic and Gaara's blood the kunai could do its job. Naruto healed Gaara's miniscule cut as Kunai floated in the air.

The kana suddenly stopped before it floated away, going down the hall. Gaara looked from the kunai to the overlord then back at kunai which was hovering a few feet away.

"He's out!"-A guard said as he entered the hallway the two were in. Gaara looked over Naruto's shoulder as the overlord was attacked by a puppet.

"The hell is that thing?" Naruto said as he stopped the trio of kunai that was launched at him.

"It is a puppet, many of the ninja here are either puppet masters or users of wind style." Gaara informed as he watched the three kunai betray the guard.

"That sounds like it could be annoying." Naruto said, walking past the puppet on the ground and then turned the corner with a dead guard having a kunai buried in his eyes and forehead. Naruto waved a hand over the three kunai as he turned the corner, having them return to the Cavern.

Guards stood in their way as directed by the floating kunai. Noemi's Bako appeared in Naruto's hands as the other guardsman's their respective weapons. The Bako flew through the air, piercing guards then jutting out and twisting to stab another in the neck. Naruto motioned the Bako back, recalling its long cord before unleashing again. The Bako cut the shoulder of a guard before wrapping its cord around their neck and destroying a puppet. The Bako tip impaled itself in the insides of an unlucky guard and when the overlord pulled his Bako back, the tip ripped out of the guard then slit the entirety of the neck of the guard before him.

Even though it was his first time playing with the Bako, the overlord loved it. It could change direction in midair then only thing was that there was a certain length of cord which had to be recalled to start a fresh set of attacks. Anything thrown their way was either set back or Naruto used his darker chakra to shield himself and Gaara. Naruto pulled Bako back, with only two guards leftover as the hall was littered with blood, weapons and puppet parts.

Despite his terrifying offense and defensive skills, the two guards still stood in the overlord's way. Naruto didn't tolerate that and the Bako went flying but it was deflected by a wind style projectile. Naruto pulled his Bako but it was stuck in the wall. Naruto frowned, not that anyone saw it and dealt with the two guards by magically crushing their hearts. The guards fell to the ground and the evil pair walked down the hall. When he approached the Bako tip, Naruto forcefully pulled it out of the wall.

They followed the kunai, Naruto killing everyone in their way until they came to a closed door which the kunai was motioning towards. Naruto forced the door open with magic and the two walked inside. The room only had one thing a large black teapot with seals holding the lid with the pot itself together. Naruto had the kunai fly around the pot cutting the tags as it did so. With all the seals cut, sand erupted from the cauldron-like-teapot. The sand then wrapped itself around Gaara turning into a gourd which he strapped to his back.

Naruto and Gaara walked out of the room and then ascended up the floors to the surface. Their ascension was filled with Naruto dealing with more and more guards. When they reached the main and only entrance, Naruto kicked the door down. Now, out in the surface, Gaara turned to Naruto.

"Thank you for your assistance, Overlord, I will join you."

"So, what are you going to do? Destroy the village?"

"Perhaps you would like to assist me?"

"Hmm, sure but you know that girl that was with you at the Chunin Exams with the dude with all the makeup?"

"Temari."

"Yeah her, how strong is she?"

"I believe she is one of the strongest wind users in the village despite being so young."

"Good, I want her wind style, seeing up close reminded me of how cool it is."

"Am I to believe that you can somehow obtain her jutsu?"

"If I can find her yeah, though it appears that these fools won't make it easy." Naruto taking note of vastly approaching sand shinobi.

"I know where she lives as it was my home, we can come back at night."

"Good idea, I have other things to do anyway."

"Can I observe what those are?"

"What why?"

"You still seem to have some use for this village so, I will leave it be, in addition to that, you are a very fascinating person. I am curious to see what someone like you does." Gaara stated as Naruto used magic to make a sand shinobi plummet to the ground.

"Fine fine, come on. We have to...go." Naruto said as in the corner of his eye he saw a waypoint gate forming just outside the penitentiary, to their left. Naruto motioned Gaara first then followed suit himself, Naruto saw a map of where other portal gates where. He saw the one for the land of Waves and he appeared the Land of Waves, with Gaara by his side.

They stepped out from the portal gate and as Naruto's eyes when to the treasure chest, Gaara's went to the bustling people. Just outside the town were five large chests, Naruto opened them all which each having 5,000 gold pieces.

"What are you doing Naru- I mean Overlord?" Gaara asked as he watched Naruto squatted and chuckle for no reason.

"Do you see this?" The overlord held out his palm and a gold coin appeared in his hand.

"Yes, that's gold." Gaara said with some surprise.

"Yep." The overlord rose to his feet as the coin went back to his treasury. "Just got quite a hefty amount of it too."

"How do you obtain such things?"

"This is just a perk that comes with being The Overlord."

"I see. What else is there and where are we?"

"We are in a very special place, here will be a monument of my power. I will rule the world from here, it was also the first real time I ventured out of the Leaf Village." The overlord said as he entered the town. When Gaara entered the town, passing the invisible barrier, three waves washed over him and forced him to pause. Naruto took note of it. The waves ended quickly and Gaara looked at Naruto, looking like nothing even happened. "Wha-"

"How is the Leaf Village? It must be in hard times after our battle."

"Ahh, that is a very good sign lord, if he is able to pass through the multilayer barrier it means he is a true ally to your cause, seems he is keeping his word when he said he would join your side."-Gnarl informed Naruto, from the Cavern.

"What? The Leaf? Oh, no, it's doing just fine." Naruto said having a bit of a cockiness to his voice.

"Oh, I am curious as to how, your attacks particularly ravaged the land."

"True but now the village works for me and unlike you, their persuasion wasn't as nice."

"You took over the Leaf Village? In just three days?"

"No, I took it over after our battle, it was done by dusk."

"How impressive, if that is true then your dream won't be a dream for too long will it?"

"No, it won't. It is just a matter of time." Naruto said as he took Gaara to the construction of the Dark Tower, which had a number of floors done already.

"So, when this is done you will over-see the world from here?"

"Yes, now on to why I am actually here, I need to dispense more minions for the sudden increase in people." Naruto said before he headed to the town's capital and dispensed 100 minions.

Gaara followed Naruto, completely blown away by his power and was just overall amazed by him. The sand genin wasn't shy of asking questions even if they didn't always get a straight answer. The next place the Overlord took him was to the Netherworld, Gaara stood to the right side of the throne.

Before Naruto and company appeared the imagines of 25 nobles throughout the lands. Naruto told the nobles that he wanted at least 50,000 ryo but that went over too well so it bumped it up to 500,000 ryo. That made few think while others were still completely fine with it. One of the vip's asked if any form of wealth was ok, Naruto thought for a moment.

"You mean like jewels and stuff?"-The overlord asked.

"Yes, lord or things like expensive vases or portraits, collector's items."

"Why would I want a vase?"

"To use as a decoration."

"No, I don't want your vases or other junk, I don't care how expensive it is I rather you sell it then give me the money."

"Does that include paintings?"

"Yes, I only want money or jewels or both I suppose. So, those of you that are good with 500,000 ryo are dismissed if they have no further questions. ...Okay I expect your first payment to be by the end of the day." Naruto said as seven of the vip's left. "Alright for the rest of ya, we can agree that 50,000 ryo is too small of an amount and of 500,000 is worrisome, how about 250,000 as a daily tribute?"

The gears turned in the minds of the VIP's as they were told to be themselves by their master, they had images to keep and couldn't just give him all their money unless he really demanded it. After a few moments, every member agreed with that being acceptable and without further questions were dismissed.

Naruto sighed and leaned back in his throne before he heard Gaara speak him.

"I think you handled that well for your first time."-Gaara

"Hm, thanks I guess. On to the next thing, Gnarl, how is the hospital doing?"

"It is in top shape my lord, however unrelatedly, there have been reports of oddly dressed ninja investigating your loyalists, particularly those going to the construction site my lord. They have even taken on of your workers, they must be stopped before they interfere anymore." Gnarl stated.

Naruto nodded before he went to the portal but turned back to face Gnarl.

"Gnarl, while I'm doing this see if you can find a way for the gem to bestow its powers on me and any clones I make." Naruto said before he was teleported to the main road though a ways from the entrance of the Leaf. Naruto was far from alone on the path. Aside from Gaara, there were people with wheel burrows filled with various resources going up the path. Every single person greeted their lord kindly. Naruto looked to the left, seeing that at certain points on the path was a Leaf shinobi. The shin obi was standing at attention and watching the villagers. However, when he looked to the right, towards the Leaf Village itself, he only saw one.

Naruto went over to the single guard and asked about what happened.

"Well sire after we started serving under you and set up this system we caught a few ninjas snooping around then the next day the chunin That was stationed over there was pulled into the grass and I haven't seen or heard of her since."-Leaf shinobi

"Was it ANBU?"

"No, master their uniforms were different, I only caught a glimpse but it was definitely not ANBU lord."

"Alright, well I think I know who is behind this, good work lackey." Naruto said as he walked towards the main gates.

"What is going on Overlord?"-Gaara asked slightly surprising his master.

"Oh, you're still following me, well I think a man called Danzo is behind this. I'm going to go kill him and hopefully I can take over his organization too."

Naruto announced to Gaara before hearing a small rustling in the bushes nearby. Not feeling a breeze Naruto kept his guard up.

"How are you going to find him?"

"Easy." Naruto held out his hand with the regular gauntlet and a kunai appeared in it. The kunai rose in the air and spun before falling back in Naruto's gloved palm.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what he looks like, all I have is his name...I have to go fix that. Think you can stay here and guard the villagers? I don't want anyone else disappearing on me."

"Yes, Overlord."

"Good." Naruto stood on the waypoint gate and was teleported to the Minion Cavern. Naruto went down to the Observatory and peered into the elevated pool. "Show me Danzo." The water rippled to display an older man with bandages on half of his face, one of his arms was in a shawl and the other was holding a cane. Naruto scoffed to himself before leaving and appearing at the Leaf Village Main Gate. Naruto stepped off of the portal and saw a gust of sand appear beside him before Gaara took its place. "How'd you know I was back?"

"I do not know, I just have a keen sense of when you are close to me or not. Do you have what you need to kill this man?"

"Yep and he already had two feet in the grave it really won't be that hard." Naruto said as a kunai appeared in his hand and spun in the air. The kunai then stopped and pointed in a fine direction and moved forward as the overlord followed it. When entering the village, there was massive amounts of destruction where they looked, the buildings to the left were crushed and those to the right may have been more pristine but always done there was just nothing.

The two followed the kunai, getting greeted by the villagers still in town. They walked and walked until they came to the Academy. The pair entered and walked up the stairs to the Hokage's office which had two guards by the door. Naruto made them pass out before he pushed the door open.

Inside the room where three older people, two men and a woman who stopped talking upon Naruto's entrance.

"Ah there you are, Danzo." Naruto stared at one of the old men on the couch. "But who are the two of you?"

"Is that Gaara of the Sand? Isn't the Sand supposed to eliminate him tomorrow?"-Koharu

"Seems they failed as we failed."-Homura

"That's sounds like they're trying to make you disappear as they did for me."-Gaara

"It does sound like that." Naruto growled as he held up his hands, then formed a fist with them. Homura and Koharu both stood up and gasped for air, clutching their necks. Naruto tightened his grip and the two fell to the ground, Danzo's eye farted from them to Naruto. "Your turn." Naruto said as he held a magical grip on Danzo's neck. The older male clutched his neck before his hands fell to form hand signs. With a limited intake of air Danzo fired a vacuums bullet from his mouth, the bullet pierced Naruto's shoulder forcing him to drop his arm, releasing Danzo. "You son a-"

Naruto clutched his bleeding shoulder as he moved backwards.

"Are you ok Naruto?" Gaara said as he went to get a closer look at the wound.

"I'm fine, the old man still has some fight left in him that's all." Naruto said as he healed himself with the hybrid blue ability.

"Naruto, you are a disgrace to this village." -Danzo

"I own this village."

"No, you will never own this village for as long as I live."

"That won't be long old man." Naruto said as he put his fists up before running towards Danzo. Danzo blocked with both arms, still being forced back to some degree. "Wait, you don't actually think you have a chance against me, do you? You're really going to try and fight me? You're an idiot."

"Insolent little brat...you like a challenge don't you Naruto?"

"It's Overlord for you and yes, but I also want to kill you." Danzo unsheathed his bandaged arm revealing a large yellow metal brace on it. "What is that?"

"A seal, unlocking it will give you what you deserve."

"Oh really? If you really think taking off that weird machine will make any difference then go ahead, I'll dance on your unmarked grave."

Danzo remained silent as he unsealed his arm. The duration of which annoyed Naruto who had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot. When the brace fell to the ground Danzo unwrapped his arm before forming a small series of hand signs. Naruto noted the number of sharingan in Danzo's right arm and prepared himself for the potentially interesting fight.

"Your arrogance will be your undoing-" Naruto punched Danzo in the cheek as he was sucking in air. Danzo was sent through the window and out into the ruins of the Leaf. Naruto quickly followed it up by a barrage of punches, until they hit the ground. Danzo hit the hard ground and was repeatedly punched into the cracking pavement. Naruto got up as Danzo's face was neigh unrecognizable. Naruto then turned to see Gaara peering out of the window. The sand genin gave a warning, prompting Naruto to turn around and see Danzo standing just an inch from where he was on the ground. Danzo didn't have a single mark on his face.

"Interesting, I doubt you're truly immortal though. But I guess I should take you somewhat seriously." Naruto said as he activated his sharingan. Danzo ran towards Naruto with a kunai in hand, he slashed at Naruto but was unable to land a hit. The overlord kneed the elder in the stomach before bringing his foot across Danzo's face. Naruto's head shot up as he partly looked behind him and leapt away from two attacking Root members.

"Naruto-"-Gaara

"It's Overlord! And stay there I don't want you getting in my way." Naruto snapped as he evaded the two-bladed ninja. Naruto leaped backwards over an attacking Danzo and landed, facing the three Root members. "Ah, I see what you tried to pull, but it won't work on me."

Danzo and his subservients rushed towards Naruto who did the same. Naruto flaunted his skills, dodging each one of the attacks thrown his way before he decided to counter attack. Using the brown ability, Naruto punched one of the subservients in the stomach as his foot connected with the other's. Both subservients groaned as they stumbled backwards. They both were met with a harsh uppercut, easily sending them off their feet.

The overlord then leaned backwards dodging a wind style enhanced kunai. Regaining his footing and with blinding speed, the overlord plunged his hand into Danzo's guts before pulling a few out. Danzo coughed up blood before he fell forward but then his body disappeared. Naruto rose an unseen eyebrow as he then turned around to see Danzo standing there.

"You should stop coming back, who knows what that'll bring out of me." Naruto said as he activated his Byakugan in his left eye seeing this as a perfect time to practice with it. The overlord went on the offensive, mixing his unrelenting style with the Gentle Fist style. A strong punch followed by a chakra coated palm to the heart, then a knee to the stomach accompanied by two strikes the Danzo's neck, blocking those chakra points. With a strong upward palm to the chin, Danzo was forced off the ground and landed a foot away. "As much as I enjoy beating you, this is getting dull. You said you were going to make this interesting...making yourself immortal was a shock but it can't last forever now can it, I'm sure there's a limit maybe I just have to kill you a set number of times or maybe I just have to run the clock." Naruto said as he faced a revived Danzo, ending the brown ability. The overlord went for both options by delivering barrage after barrage.

Danzo tried to distance himself using various wind styles but Naruto could see them with his sharingan which meant he could dodge them. Another vicious altercation and Naruto stood over Danzo's vanishing body, panting as he turned to face a newly revived Danzo.

"Naruto-" -Gaara

"I told you to call me Overlord."-Naruto shouted as he turned to see that the guards he knocked out have awakened and were heading straight for him.

"Turone, Fū, hold nothing back, kill him at once." -Danzo

"Yes, lord Danzo."-Torune announced as his poisonous insects began to crawl all over his body which he further exposed by removing his top layers.

Naruto sighed but hoped that these new two might make a more interesting fight. Naruto created a shadow clone to keep Danzo busy. The true overlord dodged a venomous punch, and Fū's assault. Naruto kneed Fū in the gut before he held him up to block a punch.

The overlord then forced Fū into Torune, making them hit the ground. The overlord watched as Fū writhed in pain, a closer inspection at Torune, who was aiding his teammate, and the male's head mask let Naruto realized that he was probably an Aburame. The overlord then used a classic jutsu, kunai fell to the ground as paper bombs filled the air. Both of which flew at the Root elites as they recovered. Torune moved out of the way as the recovering Fū experienced Demon's Night.

Bits of Fū landed here, bits of him there and no sign of the kunai. Naruto was about to boast when he realized that the pieces were actually just rumble and not body parts. Naruto eyed Torune who was keeping a distance, a sense of urgency ran through his body as he looked behind him.

"Mind transfer jutsu."-Fū said with his hands in front of him, just inches away from Naruto's head. Naruto was hit with the jutsu making him stumble forward.

"Ow you bitch that almost kinda hurt." Naruto said, stopping himself from stumbling any further.

Torune and Fū looked at each other before Torune tried to attack Naruto. The overlord dodged Torune's poisonous body,

when he was struck by Fū's mind transfer jutsu. Naruto was then struck again in mid-stumble by Torune's fist. Right cross, left cross and a punch to the armored torso, forced Naruto back. Torune then punched Naruto's leg, prompting him to take a knee before the Aburame. A determined left cross sent Naruto off his feet and down the pavement.

Thrilled and annoyed at the challenge Naruto picked himself up, but stopped as he saw the Aburame's insects eat through his leather pants. There was an intense pain but Naruto didn't let that stop him from deactivating his right eye's Byakugan for his sharingan. Now, with both eyes hosting the Sharingan, Naruto could see the insects crawl across his helmet to the opening for his mouth.

The hybrid red ability and a magical fireball saw to the end of the poison insects on his mask and on his leg. However, out of curiosity the hybrid green ability was enacted. The Overlord looked down to the poison insects on his chest plate which became subdued, or even if they were still hostel nothing they could do would be able to hurt him.

Focusing back at the two males attacking him, Naruto knew that Fū was probably going to do the same thing over and over. That in his mind the overlord saw no other course of action but to eliminate the pest. With unseeable speed, Naruto delivered a kick to the side of Fū's neck, doing more than just sending him flying into a nearby building. The already damaged building began to crumble on top of the Root Elite, much to Torune's verbal horror.

Torune's hands came up and with his palms facing each other, a sphere of his poisonous insects was formed. Torune took in a deep breath then released it, a massive swarm of his insects headed straight for Naruto. Naruto put the hybrid green ability through the ultimate test as he stayed where he was, meeting himself get swarmed by the rinchaiku. They washed over him, it was silent but Naruto calmed himself, if they did kill him, he would just come right back.

For a few moments, Naruto waited in the black out of insects. He turned his head and lifted his arms, he wasn't feeling any pain and upon looking down, it seemed that the bugs where just bypassing him. The overlord walked forward, until the swarm passed, he emerged unharmed.

"Impossible!?How are you still alive?!" Torune shook the minion back and forth before trying to crush its neck.

"Get ready to join your partner in the afterlife." Naruto said a moment before he punched Torune with a bare knuckle.

"You...it's impossible no one can touch my skin." Torune said as he grounded himself.

"Really? Well I guess I'm breaking all sorts of impossibilities today." Naruto stated before he went invisible. Torune kept on his guard, listening for the slightest of sounds. Naruto became visible just as he punched the Aburame's back. Torune was sent across the baron pavement and as he picked himself up, Naruto came barreling down through the air. The overlord crushed Torune's back with his knees. The older male screamed out in crippling agony, only to have that pain multiply as his spine snaps. Naruto stands up then walks up Torune's back and finally steps on his head, burying the Root elite. Torune got a mouth for of hard cement before the overlord stepped off of him. Naruto turned to see the Aburame shudder and writhe in pain. Naruto looked down at him before raising his fist. "Don't feel too bad you provided a more interesting fight than your boss."

"Don't...disrespect...lord...Danzo."-Torune gurgled through a bloody mouth and his unyielding pain.

"Such loyalty, I'm also jealous." Naruto said in a monotone before his fist was brought down upon the back of Torune's head. Blood splattered with bits of brain on the cold street floor which was cracked from the impact.

Twenty green life force was collected from Torune, and twenty brown life force was collected from Fū, which appeared on top of the rumble that further destroyed his body.

The overlord turned and looked for Danzo, who seemed to be on his last leg. The Naruto clone disappeared as the real one approached the decrypted old man.

"So Danzo, I see you don't have any more sharingan in that weird arm of yours so have any final words before I kill you once and for all?" Naruto cockily asked. Danzo remained silent so Naruto rushed him. A skull cracking combination of punches was unleashed upon Danzo. First a left punch, then a right punch, then left, then right again before a downward punch which was followed up by uppercut. As Danzo free fell the short distance down, Naruto used magic to gather the bugs that were still on his armor and threw them at Danzo. Naruto threw four kunai in the air once Danzo hit the ground, the kunai then pierced Danzo's limbs. The kunai dug into the flesh, not even stopping when they struck bone. Danzo was screaming as he was being eaten alive and his limbs were being dug into.

The rinkaichu ate away at Danzo, easily eating through the epidermis, dermis and subcutaneous layers before coming to the ribcage. Next to be devoured were the lungs and heart. Naruto watched Danzo suffer with a wide smile.

Upon his death, Danzo's chest soon carried markings on it that covered the ground in an ink-like substance. Naruto stayed where he was, finally somewhat interested in what Danzo was doing. "What are you doing?"

"If I am too die, I am going to kill you along with me so your foul being-"

"I'm stopping you right there, I'm, unlike you, truly immortal, I'll be back well soon enough."

"You fool! You'll never walk the face of the earth when you're sealed within me!"

"Oh really, let's test that." Naruto jabbed Danzo in the gut with a kunai, the blood kissed kunai was sent back to the Cavern as his justu began to finalized. Gnarl saw the danger and told Naruto to get out of there, reluctantly Naruto heeded the call. He jumped up high into the clouds and it was just an instance before the Reverse Four Sealing Jutsu took effect. Looking down, Naruto could see the dome around Danzo destroy the area around him before it suddenly increased in size and then disappear.

The area around Danzo's nonexistent corpse was completely wiped from the face of the earth, only leaving a crater. Naruto found himself landing in said crater and is soon joined by Gaara.

"That attack would've 'destroyed' you lord."-Gnarl informed.

"What? But I'm immortal."

"Well like I said there are a few exceptions and one of those is that a body or at least remanences of a body must be left like if you were blown to bits, you would still be resurrected but if your entire being was wiped of the face of this Earth, you may not have died the traditional sense but you would be of no use to anyone."

"Hmm, damn well guess I'll just keep that in mind."

"Keep what in mind?"-Gaara asked as he came up behind his overlord.

"Uhh just the limits of my own immortality."

"I see so what are you doing to do now that you killed Danzo?"

"Hmm...hm?"

"Lord it seems that the hybrid greens have taken an interest in that ninja's body, perhaps you should summon a few hybrid greens to take it, I believe they have easterly plans in mind."-Gnarl said, making Naruto nonchalantly call forth three hybrid greens from the minion gate and the three picked up Torune's body. The three hybrid greens went to the nearby waypoint gate and the Overlord followed after them at his own pace.

Gaara and Naruto took the waypoint gate just outside the Academy back to the Minion Cavern. Naruto walked down the throne hall to his throne which he sat in to contemplate. Gaara stood to the side, looking at his master. Long moments of silence passed prompting Gaara to speak up.

"What do people say in this situation?"-Gaara

"In what situation? You have something to say?"-Naruto retorted as he slightly turned his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"How to make myself the perfect immortal."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I have no idea, Danzo had an interesting way of doing but his version was very limited. His immortality only lasted ten minutes since he had ten sharingan, and each sharingan gave him a minuet of immortality. I don't even know he managed how to get those but he's dead now, since I'm not getting the sense of having to check, so it didn't do him a lot of good. One of his eyes was really weird too and he tried to use that but I'm immune to such mind games. He wasn't immortal, just had to run out the clock by never letting up. I on the other hand can come back from just about any killing. However, I am also limited and I want to fix that. There, happy now? You know what I'm thinking."

"If someone like Danzo managed to make himself somewhat immortal perhaps there were others who were more successful."

Hearing that Naruto stood up and walked towards his Cavern Heart. Naruto closed his eyes and had the desire to find other immortals fill his mind.

 **~Vision~**

In a forest, two males stood across from each other. One was in street clothes while the other was in a black robe with red clouds. The street clothes wearing white haired male with a red three bladed scythe was punched through the chest by a fist. The cloaked male had black tendrils connecting his fist to the rest of his body. The white-haired male angrily pulled out the bloody fist before he licked his scythe which had blood on it.

The white-haired male's skin turned into a pitch-black color with the exception of white marking that gave him a skeletal appearance. A symbol of a triangle in a circle was drawn in blood by the white haired male before he pulled out a retractable black spear. The white-haired male plunged the spear into his chest, through his heart but the cloaked male was the one to fall to his knees.

The cloaked male clutched his chest as a black creature with a masked for a face was forced out of his body. The cloaked male then straightened himself as the creature died behind him, the mask breaking in two.

 **~Vision End~**

The overlord sighed as his head fell, he stepped away from the heart to gather himself.

"Naru-Overlord?"

"I'm fine, just visions take something out of me no matter how small." Naruto took a breath before he went down to the Observatory. Naruto stepped and peered into the pool and thought about the white-haired male. He was unsure if this would work as he was in the reverse situation when it came to Danzo, he knew his name but not his face and now he knew the face but not the name.

The water rippled and showed Naruto the white haired male and the cloaked male though both of them were in the black cloaks with red clouds. The two were walking through a forest thought the taller and darker of the males was carrying a body.

Naruto looked up to see a Danzo banner, he then asked the pool where Danzo was and was showed the crater in his village. Satisfied Naruto burned the banner of Danzo before heading out. Naruto stood before the Cavern Heart with Gaara by his side.

"How would you like to take down an immortal?"

"I have been wondering when I could kill something."

"Before you get too crazy I need the white haired one for my blood ritual, he's very durable and I want it but I'll be fighting him you can take the other one, he just has multiple lives." Naruto says before the Heart's pool ripples and shows the pair an image of a sunny town, the two are teleported to the town.

Naruto and Gaara look around, before Naruto has kunai float in the air to point him towards his new victim. The two follow the kunai into the nearby forest and walk along the path. They go deeper and deeper into the forest as sunlight gets blocked out by branches and leaves.

The pair come face to face with the older pair and the kunai falls.

"Found you." Naruto exclaimed as he snatched the kunai out of the air.

"Who the hell are you two?"-The white-haired male rudely asked.

"I'm the Overlord, and this is Gaara of the Desert."

"Gaara of the Desert? What kind of name is that?"

"Hidan, I believe that is the one tail's jinjuriki. How unexpected."-The other cloaked male said.

"Really? Guess he came right to us."-Hidan said as he drew his large one sided triple pronged scythe.

"Hm? Why are you interested in Gaara?"

"Telling you would be wasting time, and time is money. Let's go Hidan."

"What? Come on Kakuzu, he's right here who cares if it's a little earlier than planned."

"Our orders aren't to capture him yet idiot. We are supposed to be producing funds."

"Oh, good point."

"Capture? Man, your popular with everyone, aren't you?" The overlord said over his shoulder to Gaara.

"Can I kill him now?" Gaara said as he stepped towards Kakuzu.

"Go for it." Naruto said as he took a step towards Hidan, sand gushed out of Gaara's gourd as Naruto took a battle appropriate stance.

"Eh? What's his problem?"-Hidan

"I hear you're an immortal, Hidan. How much of an immortal are you?"

"What kind of a question is that? Never mind, I've been dying to hack something to pieces all day."

"I hope you turn out to be more of an immortal than the last so called immortal I killed." The Overlord stated as he engaged Hidan in battle. Hidan slashed at the Overlord with his scythe, which was continuously dodged. "Sorry to say but I'm not here to exchange blows I'm here to test out just how immortal you are."

Just as he finished saying that, the overlord gave Hidan a viscous knee before activating the red ability. A fire ball formed in his hand and the overlord slammed it into Hidan's stomach. Forcing the immortal away from the sheer force of the hit was just the start, the overlord watched the immortal go up in a geyser of flames. Hidan's body fell to the ground, steaming and burned but he quickly got back on his feet.

"Ow, well Overlord guy, you might just be good enough to sacrifice to our Lord Jashin."

"Hmm so you have resistance to fire."

"Hey are you even listening to me!?"

"Huh? No, not really sounds stupid."

"Did you just call the Lord Jashin stupid? That's a major sin completely unforgivable."

"Hm would beating him to death take too long? Maybe just snapping his neck or breaking his skull will do."

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"Gaara, which one should I do, breaking every bone in his body or just breaking his skull open like I did to that other guy?"

"The bloodier one." -Gaara said with his arms crossed and a ring of sand protecting him.

"I had a feeling you'd like that one."

"Time to die heathen!" Hidan shouted as he ran at Naruto, but was immediately met with a boot to his face. Hidan was turned around then punched in the back of the head. The overlord held out an open palm and forced Hidan to the ground. The overlord walked towards the struggling immortal before he rose his foot.

The overlord slammed his foot down upon Hidan's head, his skull still intact the overlord tried again and again and again. Under his boot Hidan's head remained intact even after five powerful stomps. Naruto began to smirked but he raised his fist high before bringing it down, driving Hidan's head into the ground. Despite it still being intact, Naruto suspected that it was cracked to some degree. The overlord lifted his closed fist again this time releasing Hidan from his telekinesis. Just after the immortal pulled his head out of the hole, the overlord slammed his fist down upon Hidan again forcing the hole to deepen.

"Hmm very durable and fire resistant, what else are you?"

"Pissed."-Hidan said from within the hole his whole head was in, blood seeping down the sides of his neck.

"Heh, I bet, being immortal but having no skills whatsoever, your life is pathetic." Naruto stated as he glanced over to Gaara and Kakuzu, who was dodging Gaara's sand.

"Jashin will smite you for this insult."

"Uhuh, so beatings aren't too effective and neither is burning, perhaps drowning." The overlord changed to the blue ability and put the down Hidan into a large water prison. Hidan floated in the orb for some time, after activating his sharingan, Naruto noticed that he was healing. "Hm if you heal from the wounds I've been dealing out, drowning might be too slow for you."

Naruto activated the Hybrid Green ability, the water prison falling to the ground once he did. Hidan coughed up water as he got to his feet.

"Judgment will be passed mercilessly on those who don't understand the pain of others."

"Good to know." The overlord said as he had an old friend appear in his hands. Naruto soon became invisible; his steps were silent with no extra effort as he got behind Hidan.

"Where'd you go? Don't tell me you ran away! That's so-" Appearing above Hidan, Naruto was coming down with the Executioner's Blade staring at the immortal's skull. The tip of the blade entered Hidan's skull then more of it passed through before Naruto stood on Hidan's shoulders. The blade was forced lower, touching the bottom of Hidan's jaw.

"Still alive?" Naruto said with true curiosity as he looked down at the impaled male. The immortal couldn't say a word with the large sword inserted in his cranium but was able to attempt slash the overlord with his large scythe. Naruto jumped off of Hidan, watching him curiously from behind. The male turned to face the overlord before throwing his scythe, Naruto easily evaded the attack as he engaged Hidan.

After some low level taijutsu that Hidan could evade and or block, Naruto was very satisfied with the seemingly true immortal. Switching the hybrid green for the brown, Naruto punched Hidan under the chin designed to force the Executor's Blade upwards. The punch forced Hidan off his feet but the blade still remained partly stuck so Naruto jumped after him. Another uppercut has the blade flying out from its fleshy prison. When the overlord landed, he looked to see Gaara, who was shielded from a long-range fire based attack.

One final test had to be made on Hidan, so Naruto with his supreme speed reclaimed his sword. He ran along the dirt path, holding his sword to his side with both hands as Hidan neared the ground. The overlord swung his sword with deadly force and precision, cleaving Hidan's head from his body. Naruto landed on the other side of Hidan's recaptured body, kicking up dirt as his boots skidded against the man-made path. Hidan fell to ground, his head bouncing before hitting a tree and his body landing with a thud.

Naruto watched Hidan's head and body, eager and hoping that he was still alive. His joy was manifested in a hidden smile that spread across his face when Hidan's head cursed at him. After a few moments, the overlord came to the easy conclusion that Hidan was functional but useless when decapitated. Naruto then looked to Kakuzu and Gaara, he knew Kakuzu had multiple hearts and those weird tendrils that he could manipulate. However, when Hidan tried to get his partner's attention, Naruto wondered if there was more to the semi-immortal.

"Gaara, hold off for a minute." Naruto instructed as he cancelled the brown ability.

"Why?"-Gaara said with annoyance in his voice.

"Just do it, I'll tell you later."

"Very well." Gaara said stopping his assault and just staring at Kakuzu with murderous intent behind his cool eyes.

"What's this?" Kakuzu kept up his guard as he eyed the two.

"Go on help out your partner." The overlord said unable to fully hide the excitement in his voice. Seeing Kakuzu's skepticism, Naruto moved away from Hidan's body and towards Gaara, standing close to his own partner and motion Kakuzu to do the same.

Kakuzu never turned his back on the two as he leapt to his partner's head. Hidan and him exchanged words, though neither the overlord nor Gaara cared about that. The overlord leaned towards the pair as he watched Kakuzu sew Hidan's head back to his body. Hidan then got up and

"So, that's why, man it really is just a genius now." The overlord said as he took a step towards the pair. "Gaara, sorry to disappoint but there's a slight change in plans. I need them, both of them."

"Whatever."

"Don't be a bitch, you can destroy Hidan over and over if you want, make it rain blood for all I care." Naruto said as he took a step towards Kakuzu.

"What!? You can seriously expect to get away with something like that do you!? You can't just toss me aside you will pay for your sins!" Hidan shouted pulling his scythe back to him then pointing it at the Overlord.

"You don't have what it takes to beat me, besides your partner is mortal, if I left him with Gaara for too long he might just kill him one too many times."

"It appears we're not leaving anytime soon. Overlord is it? How much are you worth?" Kakuzu

"Will I'm guessing from the fact you have that dead body, that you mean money wise. I don't know but I pretty sure I'm building it up day by day." Naruto said before he put his hand forward and crushed Kakuzu's heart with magic. Kakuzu clutched his chest, his eyes bulging before a black creature emerged from his back. The creature immediately died as Kakuzu began to straighten himself out. "How many masks do you have? Never mind, I'm sure all I have to do is take off that stupid cloak."

With a wave of his hands Naruto ripped the cloak off of Kakuzu's body. With the top half of his body exposed it was revealed that it had stitches all along it. With the same hand, Naruto spun the struggling Kakuzu around, seeing the three other masks at his disposal.

At this point, Hidan began running at the Overlord but he was pinned to a tree by Gaara. Naruto released Kakuzu to crush two of the remaining three masks, which shattered and fell to the ground in pieces.

Kakuzu was more than baffled at the person easily manipulating him and destroying one heart after another. The last mask was destroyed leaving Kakuzu with his last heart still intact.

Kakuzu was allowed to turn around to see the armor-clad ninja, unable to read his shielded expression or fully understand why he was there. He turned his head to see Hidan get swarmed by sand and then crushed with incredible force.

"You, Overlord, you are skilled for one sounding so young."

"I know. Sleep." It hit him like a genjutsu, Kakuzu felt the desire to sleep but he fought it with all his might. His body started to slump, feeling heavy, and his head fettered back and forth. He stumbled backwards and landed on his back, he bit himself to dispel the genjutsu but in his disbelief, it didn't work. He tired gathering his strength to perform a jutsu but he could just barley have his fingers touch before he blacked out.

Turning to see Hidan being once again surrounded by sand, the Overlord walked over to Kakuzu. Gaara's sand burial would've devastated the body of any mortal but to this immortal though it didn't cripple him it still had bone breaking effects.

"Come on its time to go." Naruto said as he walked passed Gaara, having Kakuzu over his shoulder.

Naruto walked through the forest, heading towards the town as Gaara trialed behind, having a noisy Hidan in his possession. When coming to the reforming waypoint gate, Naruto placed the incapacitated male onto it. Kakuzu then vanished, leaving Naruto to wait impatiently for Gaara. When Hidan was placed down on the waypoint gate, Naruto had him enter a deep sleep before he too was transported to the Netherworld.

The two appeared in the Minion Cavern where Naruto turned to Gaara. "If your still blood thirsty try taking a nap, I have matters to attend to in the Netherworld so I'll be busy for a few hours." Naruto said as he turned back towards the heart, he glanced at Gaara before teleporting to the Netherworld. There Naruto was told by Gnarl that the blood bath was being filled as they speak.

The overlord walked down to the bath chamber where Hidan was being carried away. Naruto was left alone to finalized the ritual. His body's durability and immortality, those were what Naruto desired most from Hidan. He repeated those desires in his mind before he was set the trait stealing room.

The first thing Naruto looked at was Hidan's portrait which was of Hidan with yellow glowing skin and a blue glowing brain. Naruto thought for a moment, he wondered if he could just throw Hidan's whole body on his own portrait or if he really had to dissect the male first. This the best time to experiment, Naruto used his magic and forced Hidan against his portrait. However, Hidan overpowered the telekinesis and landed on the ground, much to Naruto's surprise. The overlord tried again this time with actual effort but Hidan still broke free.

Naruto took a moment to himself as Hidan prepared to engage him in battle. Naruto could feel that Hidan himself in the real world would be a helpless victim like may one else, he even had Kakuzu at his whim and he could fell that he was physically stronger than Hidan.

 _There has to be something else_. Naruto thought as he dodged Hidan's attacks. The overlord grabbed the male then tossed him over head before glancing back at Hidan's portrait. Naruto entered his version one just to decapitate Hidan with his tail, which pierced his neck before slashing at it in one direction then other.

Naruto then looked over his shoulder at the useless Hidan before looming over his body. Now Naruto tried again putting Hidan's limp body over his portrait, without Hidan controlling it the body stayed hovering. Naruto then went to Hidan's head, picking it up by his hair and put him above portrait Naruto's head but Hidan fought it, breaking free. Before the bodiless Hidan fell to the floor, Naruto caught it. Another glance at the other portrait had Naruto's hand dive into the neck hole and rip out Hidan's brain. Naruto carried the brain over to the portrait first before adding the head itself, both of which stayed where they were.

The attributes were soon integrated, and the portrait changed accordingly. However, Naruto didn't care about that part instead rejoicing in his nearly perfect body.

When Naruto slowly opened his eyes, he saw the familiar hellish landscape of the Netherworld. A smile creeped on his face as he leaned back on the side of the tub, his body was almost completely immortal. Hidan's immortality was defiantly a most but it had flaws but with Kakuzu's ability to reattach body parts, those flaws are fixed. However, there was still one thing that nagged Naruto, if he was destroyed without a trace the Evil Never Dies spell wouldn't bring him back and he wasn't sure of Hidan's body could come back from such an attack.

Naruto sighed as the cleaning minions came, prompting him to get out of the bloody tub. The minions moved the tub and emptied its contents into the lava before thoroughly cleaning it. Naruto let himself be washed without complaint before he was dried and presented cleaned underclothes. Naruto put the black leather and minion gauntlet, expecting to be able to get two blood bathes done in one day.

Despite his wishes, Naruto couldn't shake a strange feeling that brought him to Kakuzu. The rogue ninja was awake when Naruto entered his cell, he was awake and had his limbs heavily bound.

"Kakuzu was it?"

"What are you going to do? Sell my organs on the black market?"

"There's a thought but no I want to know a little more about you before I secs what to do with you. So how did you become immortal?"

"I'm not immortal."

"Well I mean I guess you are on your last heart but still how'd you get this way?"

"..." Kakuzu stared at the overlord with a blank glare, saying nothing more. Following the loud call of the Minion Gauntlet, Naruto entered Kakuzu's cell and knelt before him. A kunai appeared in his ungloved hand and he stabbed the older male in the side. After forcing Kakuzu to sleep, Naruto then went to the Cavern Heart where he dropped the bloody blade into the pool and the water rippled. With the need to know more about the rogue's past Naruto was shown a much younger Kakuzu. What he was shown was long but it was Kakuzu's various elemental jutsu and the tail end of the forbidden jutsu Kakuzu used on himself.

"My lord, there's been a disturbance in the village."-Gnarl said quickly as Naruto began walking away.

"Another kidnapping?"-Naruto said, stopping to look back at the minion master.

"No, my lord there are two strange men that have recently entered the village, their wearing similar coats as our friend in the dungeon."

"Think they're here for their partners?"

"Regardless sire, best to get rid of them."

"Gaara asleep?"

"Yes, he heeded your advice and is in your room."

"Why the hell is he in my room?"

"Well uh hmm."

"Make him his own room."

"At once sire." Gnarl said before Naruto left the Minion Cavern. Naruto went through the decrepit town, his eyes keeping watch for the unusual. In the shopping district of the town, closer to the academy, Naruto found the suspects looking at the gaping crater.

Naruto landed before the two, standing to his feet.

"What are you doing in my village?" Naruto said as he looked at the two, one of the males was blue and fish like while the other had the sharingan.

"Not much of a village, is it?"-The blue male said.

"Who are you to call it your village?"

"I am the Overlord, I took this place over, so I own it. Now who are you two and again why are you in my village, I won't ask again."

"I am Itachi Uchiha."

"This is my partner, Kisame Hoshigaki, and we're here for the legacy of the Fourth Hokage."-Itachi stated.

"Legacy? What he left a secret stash of treasure hidden in the village?"

"Not exactly."

"Fine don't tell me, I'm in a good mood regardless so just get out of my village and I'll let you live."

"This guy is really starting to annoy me." Kisame said slamming his bandaged sword hit ground by the Naruto's feet.

"The feeling is mutual and who the hell bandages a sword?"

"So, this, is it? There's only you?"

"I'm more than you can handle." Naruto said activating his sharingan.

"I'll deal with this punk Itachi, you go find the brat."

"Don't overdo it Kisame." Itachi said as he left the two.

"Brat? I thought you two were looking for treasure."

"No, we're looking for the nine-tailed fox brat, the Fourth Hokage's legacy." Kisame said as he picked up his blade.

"The legacy is his son..."

"There you go now prepare to die." Kisame said as he swung his blade, but Naruto stopped it by grabbing it.

"Sorry to say but everything and everyone in this village belongs to me."

"Is that so, well it won't matter once you're dead." Kisame said pulling his sword back. "Water style: Shark bomb jutsu."

A shark made up of pure water came from behind Kisame to devour the overlord.

"Why do you even want him." Naruto said as a massive fireball appeared in his hands, which was thrown at the massive water shark. Steam filled the air but that didn't stop Naruto, he lunged forward with a waiting fist and punched Kisame. Kisame was forced back then suffered a barrage of punches. Kisame broke away from the punch happy overlord and in midair began his jutsu. From his mouth an ocean of water fell. Seeing the ripping torrents surge towards him, the overlord saw this as an excellent time to fully test out the Hybrid Blue ability.

Water over took him and carried hm down into the crater, which was now overfilled with water. Naruto however suffered no harm from being swept away and once the water calmed was able to move in addition to breathe just fine. Being more adapt to the water than his opponent, Kisame had the upper hand and exploited it by slashing at Naruto.

The one of the still few downsides of the blue ability was that Naruto felt more pain when injured, which is easier to do than normal, that didn't change when it awakened to the hybrid blue ability. Kisame's attacks where burial or at least it felt that way in his current stage. Covering for the downside, Naruto began to adapt to Kisame's speed. His eyes never left the blue man and soon his body was able to keep up. Naruto ended the blue ability then reactive dot, restarting the clock.

Naruto dodged slash after slash and even tailed Kisame, much to the water user's surprise. Naruto didn't say a word but tried out a brand new jutsu. A shark was formed form the water around them and charged towards Kisame. Naruto used the shark bomb jutsu at a close range so Kisame had little time to react.

Kisame intercepted the attack with a shark bomb of his own before deciding to get more serious. The water user turned around to face the vastly approaching overlord and summoned a horde of sharks to aid him. Within seconds Naruto's eyes darted from shark to shark, counting over a hundred of them. Between the few seconds he had, Naruto spent it trying to formulate a plan. Naruto was bit, he watched as blood seeped into the water, it was then that he got an idea, not for the sharks but about his immortality issue. Naruto was devoured by the horde of sharks, each taking a small piece with them as they ate and swam.

Blood filled the water as the sharks swarmed the small bossy of water. In the hopeless situation, Naruto's body healed itself as it was being eaten, the natural healing ability of the hybrid blue in addition to his immortal body was an incredible combination.

Naruto was granted a safeguard in the form of a barrier that kept all the sharks away. Though it ate through his mama supply there was still some left when Naruto emerged from the water and got on to dry land. The overlord panted as he crawled out of the deep pond.

"Isn't it a sight, seeing someone so prideful meeting their end." Kisame said as he rose the bloodied water. "I'm just surprised you escaped, not that it makes any difference."

The overlord fell to his side, looking at Kisame with an unseen glare. Naruto thought of all the ways he would love to kill Kisame but with his low mana decided on the easiest method. The overlord held out his hand and closed it, forming a fist and crushing Kisame's heart in the process. Kisame clutched his heart as he hunched over. Naruto had just enough mana to compete the act, killing Kisame, who fell to the ground.

"My lord, having such powerful water base techniques I believe his skills could come in handy. I suggest letting a few blues drain him of his still fresh blood while we have the chance."-Gnarl

"Fine send me a-" Naruto got to his feet to see a hybrid blue gate, he summoned four hybrid blues and their carried him to the nearby waypoint gate. "But I'm out of mana, guess a trip to the Cavern to restore it won't hurt. His partner still must be wondering around." Naruto said as he went to where Kisame died and collected twenty-five blue life force. Naruto went to the academy which had a waypoint gate and teleported to the Minion Cavern to restore his mana before teleporting back.

Now fully restored, Naruto looked around, knowing that Itachi was around somewhere he created a mass of clones to fine him. Naruto waited until Itachi was rediscovered around the worker's line. That clone dispersed and so did all the others as Naruto made his way towards Itachi. Naruto approached Itachi, who turned to face him.

"Found you."

"So, you have, have you dealt with Kisame already?"

"Yeh I made sure he laid dead at my feet before coming to find you. Prepare yourself for the same fate."

"You truly are powerful if you speak the truth."

"I'm in no mood for games, I'm killing you now you." Naruto said before he was hit a genjutsu, Naruto stumbled back but quickly regained his footing. He rushed towards Itachi and threw a punch which was redirected. Naruto was hit which another, more powerful genjutsu. The overlord has what felt like a small migraine but pressed on, Itachi however seeing how his genjutsu had no real effect on the overlord took another approach.

"Fire style: fireball jutsu." Itachi created a massive fireball but Naruto shielded himself and his slaves with his newly acquired shield spell. When the large ball of fire died, Itachi was nowhere to be found. Naruto hollered at one of the slaves further up the path and they pointed to the direction Itachi went.

With building rage and elite speed Naruto found Itachi in the barren land cause by Kurama. Naruto growled as his rage stacked on top of it self, having to deal with this strange male and his friend before becoming a nearly unstoppable immortal was bad then being eaten alive was irritatingly and painful but to top it all off Itachi tried to run away.

For wasting his time and trying his patience Naruto crushed Itachi's sharingan. Naruto approached Itachi would reacted to the sound before he was bothered by Gnarl.

"My lord- "

"What is it?" Naruto said ragefuly.

"I can't help but notice that these men in strange attire seem to have very powerful skills at their disposal. I suspect that even this one has great talent though we haven't seen it yet. Perhaps it would be best to take every skill, jutsu and physical attributes they have. Also do after that do steal that black teapot from the Gaara's home land we can keep the blue man's blood fresh in it until you have need of it."-Gnarl

"You're very bossy, aren't you?"

"I may be but it is for benefit lord."

"Well I guess his hidden skills could come in handy. I'm crippling him though, he created that fire ball without any hand signs, must be skilled for that." Naruto said as he stood before Itachi, who was preparing to attack. Wondered if breaking his arms would be enough as he didn't need them to form hand signs so he instead when for Gentle Fist Style.

Wanting to get it done as fast as possible, Naruto used his max speed to overwhelmed the blinded Itachi as he blocked his chakra points. In less than a minute Naruto blocked a hundred chakra points. Itachi slumped over and was carried off by Naruto. When getting to the Minion Cavern Itachi was taken away by a hybrid brown and Naruto teleported to the Sand Village special jail, where Gaara was kept.

The overlord wasted no time, not even bothering to kill anyone as he went to where he last saw the sealing pot. Naruto lifted it up with magic and left as soon as he came, the large pot cracking skulls as Naruto flew by. Naruto set the bloodied pot on the waypoint gate before stepping on it himself.

Naruto stood in the Netherworld, walking away from the portal platform. Naruto is told by Gnarl that the Kakuzu blood bath is being prepared.

"Good. I'll soon be the perfect immortal."

"Yes, but lord?"

"What?"

"Perhaps you should steal all his powerful aspects as well, instead of just his immortality, don't want you getting eaten alive again and without a way to get out of it."

"Hm all his aspects, like his jutsu, which I already was gonna so cuz his immortality is due to a jutsu, but also his health, chakra resources, physical prowess? And I'm gonna say limited knowledge."

"That'll be a fine set of skills to add to your own lord, try not to get overwhelmed, I'll have the minions add a few hours as a safety measure."

"I wish I could steal his magic reservoir but he hasn't got one."

"Why don't you take Dimmer's, he has a very large pool of mana."

"Never thought of using one of my Uhh helpers?"

"Servants of evil, lord."

"Right, never thought of using my servants for a blood bath. Wait so does that mean o could use minion blood too? Like I could fill the tub with the lord of hybrid minions then I would forever have their attributes."

"I suppose so but it wouldn't be very becoming, I doubt you want minion blood tainting your own. Ah, the blood bath is ready for you sire."

Naruto walked down to the blood bath chamber, he went down and was all alone to do what he needed.

Kakuzu's portrait had four elements in the four corners, top left was fire, top right was wind, bottom right was water and bottom left was lighting. Aside from each element having its own color, each one had a heart to go with it. Portrait Kakuzu was forming the earth sign with his hands, but his heart was the one glowing a dark brown. Portrait Kakuzu was without his top, showing the stitches along his body, which were displayed by a yellow light. That last key items were Kakuzu's body and his brain, which Naruto only glanced at before shifting his focus.

Naruto took in a deep breath, he had quite the list of things to take. First to take was Kakuzu's justu, which would make everything else go by easier. Naruto entered his version 2 stage and tackled Kakuzu, with a swipe of his tails he severed the semi-immortal's hands. Naruto knew he couldn't damage Kakuzu's body too much as he wanted his physical prowess as well but he could take his knowledge. Naruto plunges his hand into Kakuzu's head and removed his brain, which he put with one of his tails.

The elements where next, so Naruto forcibly turned Kakuzu on his stomach and saw for hearts in his back. Each heart was carefully extracted and were carried by four of his remaining tails. Naruto clawed Kakuzu viciously, separating the head from the body. Naruto's claw then made its way to Kakuzu's last heart, and pulled it out.

Having no idea of what to do about the black strings, Naruto left the body where it was to bestow the stolen qualities to his portrait.

The hands and brain were easy to place but the five hearts were a different matter. Luckily for Naruto, he knew the best place where the hearts would be in his real body, which would be in his chest where the chest plate gave the best protection. The hearts were put on the portrait's chest the top row having two hearts and the row just below that one having three.

Naruto turned and swiped at a lunched fist, he fully turned to see Kakuzu having reclaimed his head. Naruto briefly glanced at the Kakuzu portrait, seeing that the strings which all over his body including his head, with all of it being highlighted in a gold. Kakuzu launched black strings at Naruto which easily cut through before having his own arms stretch to restrain him.

Naruto pulled Kakuzu and when he got close enough, leapt down, keeping the struggling ninja still in front his portrait's body. After some time, the first handful of attributes integrated with the portrait. It was some time later and Naruto was beginning to have his doubts but when the portrait's form began to glow, he smirked. Kakuzu was released and he began to be absorbed into the portrait. It was a slower process than the others but was just as successful.

 **ToBecontinued**


	12. Malicious Brother

Blame the Demons That Raised Me

 **Chapter 12:** **Malicious Brother**

 **~Naruto~**

Naruto opened his eyes, feeling more different than ever. He rose an arm out of the blood-filled tub to see several rings of stitches. Naruto smiled as he sat up, he was going through some of the information he received from Kakuzu.

Chakra natures and chakra nature interactions were just two of the things he learned. Others were that there was group called the Akatsuki and could recall the names of the members and what they were most known for. Naruto also knew that there was an underground network that would pay him if he turned into someone who had a bounty on their heads. Though just a few fractions of what was in Kakuzu's mind, it was more than enough to please the Overlord.

Naruto got out of the tub as minions entered the chamber. Naruto let them empty the tub into the nearby stream of lava before getting washed as per routine. Once he was washed, he dawned his unwashed clothes, which were washed during his lasted blood bath which was only about a half hour before the Kakuzu one.

Naruto took in a deep breath as he felt the heat of the lava around him. Naruto looked around, there was a small moat-like stream of lava to the right-hand side of the chamber while lava ran down the wall on left hand side before it was split into two streams by a pointed rock.

"Milord glad to see you standing well, perhaps you should take a rest, blood baths command quite a toll on the body even one such as your's."-Gnarl said as he entered the blood bath chamber.

"Hmm I don't see the point but alright, can't hurt." Naruto casually stated as he left the chamber and then the Netherworld. Naruto entered his private quarters to see Gaara still in his bed. Naruto shoved the ultimate weapon, who woke up at the touch.

"What time is it?"-Gaara asked groggily, turning his head to look over his shoulder.

"How the hell should I know? Why are you in my bed?"

"It's the only one here."

"A-...just move over." Naruto demanded and Gaara did so. "How long have you been asleep?"

"Since you gave me the suggestion."

"That was hours ago, I took two blood baths before coming here."

"Blood bath? Sounds pleasant."

"It's- never mind, I'm not getting into it." Naruto as he lifted up the sheet.

"You wear your armor even in slumber?"

"It can take itself off when I'm in this room." Naruto stated as his armor does just that when he gets into his already occupied bed.

"You are different than what I expected, though not at all displeasing." Gaara said while turning around to face Naruto, who was laying on his back.

"Hm, I'm full of surprises you should know that by now...Stop staring." Naruto said as he could see Gaara blatantly staring at him from the side of his eye.

"Forgive me, I just didn't expect this, I am still getting use to this lifestyle. Naruto, why did you spare my life?"

"I wanted you, you were powerful." Naruto Nothing that Gaara was still staring, so he closed his eyes and accept that his unmasked self was an object of interest for Gaara.

"That may be true but you could have just enslaved me like those people building your monument."

"Fine, you reminded me of me...I could see it in your eyes. I always liked you, blood thirsty like me, enjoyed making any fool that fought you suffer. If it weren't for the fact you were my best competition aside from Lee, I would have considered you like a brother."

"And what am I now?"

"Uhhh...I'm not really sure. I guess, my partner, well uhh I'm still the boss so you're like my right-hand man aside from Gnarl, but he doesn't really join in battles just tells me about stuff from here."

"Hm, and those things are demons I presume."

"Probably, they call themselves minions though."

"Bizarre creatures, I can expect to see more unusual things as I follow you down this path."

"Yep, oh damnit."

"What's wrong?"

"I've been meaning to tell Gnarl a few things but I keep getting distracted. I'll tell him tomorrow or later today whichever comes first."

"Naruto, can I can ask you something?"

"What?"

"What drives you to be the overlord?"

"Well It was revenge but I think I got that once I took over the Leaf Village so right now? It's just who I am, I am the Overlord and being Overlord means not taking shit from other people no matter who they are."

"I am glad to be a part of your fascinating life. You leave a lot to be admired." Gaara said as he closed his eyes. Naruto didn't say anything as he glanced back at Gaara curiously. Naruto then stared straight ahead and tried to get some rest.

The young Overlord walked down the stairs to see Gnarl.

"Ah Gnarl I need to talk to you about a few things. One of them being is that Gaara is uhh acting weird...I don't know how to put it."

"Ah I'm not surprised young master. You see, being the overlord entitles you to take anyone you want. But there are a special few who will willing go with you and such things along those lines, providing you do something for them that could be anything from saving them from being executed or saving them from monsters or simply freeing them from servitude the reason itself doesn't matter."

"Ok, but please tell that there's more to this then just that."

"Quite, you see any one of our special Overlords have what can be called the Evil Law of Attraction, they themselves may be as generic looking as they come, no offense to you lord."

"I'll ignore it, continue." Naruto said just wanting an explanation.

"This law is a two-way street. If the person meets these requirements: that they choose to go with you or willingly give themselves up to you, then they are susceptible to this happening to them. Whenever you do something to make them happy such as buying them things or in your case saving them and liberating their minds, they will grow more attracted to you. Typically, I've seen it most common when buying them expensive knick-knacks but as long as it is meaningful I suppose."

"So, Gaara will slowly grow more affectionate towards me?..."

"Precisely lord. What you do with him is up to you, but I have never seen the effects withdraw themselves or subdue. I wouldn't worry too much about that, they will never do anything that you yourself aren't comfortable with."

"..."

"Was there anything else lord?"

"Uhh...yes actually. For one, I want pants made, armored pants. I keep getting hit in the legs and at this point it's just a flaw. Secondly, I remember you saying that a piece of me has to be remaining for the spell to bring me back."

"That is correct."

"Does that include blood?"

"Indeed, it does. What are you plotting sire?"

"When I was getting attacked by those sharks, my blood filled the water. I'm wondering if I can do the same for the tomb, if I fill it part way with my blood and part way with the water."

"An excellent plan my lord, I believe that will work however."

"However, what?"

"Since it will be of blood it would bring you back in the form that the blood was from. In other words, if you were to do that now, then took a blood bath with that Itachi fellow then someone utterly destroyed you, you would be resurrected without the skills of Itachi. That would be the down side though seeing how you have a near immortal body that feat is not so easy to accomplish, not that anyone stood a chance against you before."

"What if..." Naruto began searching his mind for an idea.

"Yes?"

"What if...I ripped out my heart?"

"There's a thought, well before you go tearing out organs, I believe that would work best if it was enchanted."

"That's easy."

"No sire, I mean by black magic, darker magic than you have practiced."

"Alright, I'm listening."

"Practicing the dark arts, will be good for you lord, not just in this case but truly tapping into one's evilness can be devastating for your future victims."

"Hm, oh and one last thing."

"What may that be?"

"I want my clones to be able to access gem's full power, meaning I want them to be able to switch through minion abilities as well as I do with the gauntlet."

"I see, I'm afraid that is the only overlording gem for the time being, has been for years."

"Hm, well I was thinking that maybe eating it or somehow getting it into my blood would do the trick."

"If eaten I'm sure would cause more harm then good especially when passing and I believe we can kill two songbirds with one crushing blow. When you put your heart in the tomb, we can imbed the gem in it, however, how you will obtain new minion abilities will be a mystery for now."

"Speaking of which, how are the new minions coming?"

"Ah, yes well in order to make a new minion tribe one needs life force and the desired element. I believe you have a lot of the silver life force from killing all those guards when rescuing Gaara's."

"Right...I bet he would know what life force that would be..."

Naruto went up to his private chambers and into his room, to see Gaara fast asleep. Naruto called out his name but got no response. The overlord then goes to the sand genin and shook him. Annoyed with not getting a response Naruto punches Gaara. Gaara remains asleep as Naruto's fist connects with his sand. Naruto lets out a loud sigh before he grabs Gaara and starts shaking him. Eventually Gaara's eyes start to open and he quickly assess the situation.

"Good morning Overlord."-Gaara

"Don't give me that shit, it-ugh. What kind of life force would the ninjas have in your village!?"

"Life force? I'm unfamiliar with life force."

"Of course..." Naruto sighed as he calmed down and dropped Gaara. "Life force is in every living things and it takes on elements based on its environment. I've gotten life force from killing the people that were guarding you."

"Already something new." Gaara got to his feet as he stood before his crossed armed overlord. "The sand village is a dry, windy baron place-"

"Windy? Right, the ninjas there use mostly wind style, you told me that. So, it must be wind."

"What is this about Overlord?"

"I'm making a new minion tribe, I need the life force and the element, the element being wind in this case."

"So, are we going back to the Sand Village? In addition to that are we going to capture Temari, you need her don't you?"

"Not anymore, Kakuzu had the five chakra natures, which I now have and should make clones to train with." Naruto said as he left the room, being followed by Gaara. Naruto went down to the throne room and approached Gnarl, who greeted his two lords. "Gnarl, the element is wind and do we need to go to the Sand Village because of it?"

"Wind you say and no, any natural wind is fine just find a way to contain it like in a magical jar of sorts."-Gnarl

"Alright, guess I'll do that or...I could leave that up to you." Naruto said as he looked back at Gaara.

"I take this as a privilege and one I won't fail." -Gaara

Naruto nodded before using the Cavern Heart to teleport to the Netherworld and the NetherHeart to the magical surface. In the magical land, Naruto created an army of fifty clones, ten to practice each of his chakra natures.

Naruto then returned to the Netherworld where he created a clone as he went to the blood bath chamber. The overlord told the chamber keeper to prepare Itachi for the blood bath. It was an art at this point, having doing it so many things, the chamber keepers had it down to perfection. The longest part of the preparation was the bleeding, the rest of the necessities being done. The whole process took less than half an hour, which Naruto spent watching them.

When Itachi was carried away, his body limp and nearly lifeless, Naruto was left alone in the chamber. Naruto undressed and got into the tub, Naruto likes the attributes he got from Kakuzu and went for the similar aspects. Naruto focused on wanting Itachi's physical and visual prowess, his jutsu and some limited knowledge. Naruto repeated those things in his mind as he closed his eyes.

Opening his eyes, he found himself in a familiar dark setting with Itachi a short ways away. The key items of Itachi's portrait were his glowing mangekyo sharingan, his brain, his hands and his body from the neck down.

Itachi's genjutsu was unsuccessful though it did knock Naruto back on every occasion. Naruto got better at dodging the fast visual jutsu but Itachi had so much more up his sleeve. Naruto threw a punch but it was blocked by red chakra in the form of a ribcage. Soon the massive chakra based warrior dawn'd robes, with a sword, a shield and a jar on its side. Naruto glanced upward, his sharingan carefully examining it. It was very powerful and though he had no idea what it was, he wanted it.

To test out this strange jutsu Naruto pulled back and punched the Susano'o with all his power but nothing happened. Now Naruto really wanted this jutsu, he jumped back dodging the swing of the sword. Now at a distance, Naruto could clearly see that it was the single largest thing in the room. Naruto desperately wanted to play with the chakra warrior but he knew he couldn't, he was on a time limit. Naruto activated the Jumping Parasite jutsu, it took some time but the susano'o began to melt away.

When the susano'o was in its most basic form, Naruto created a clone before draining the rest of Itachi's chakra. The clone rushed towards the elite ninja and used magic to perfectly pull out his eyes. The clone rushed and grabbed the eyes. The susano'o was fully gone as this point and Itachi slight bent as his chakra was pooled into his stomach. The clone severed Itachi's head from his neck. The clone then separated the wrist from the rest of the arm. The clone then put the items in their respective areas before floating Itachi's head up to him. The clone tore the head apart with his bare hands and put the brain where it belonged. With its job done, the clone vanished in a puff of smoke.

It wasn't long before Naruto opened his eyes and was back in the Netherworld. Naruto sighed as he blinked, he got out of the tub and noticed that he could see the chakra running through his hybrids. He didn't feel like he activated the sharingan he wondered if it just did it on its own now. While his regular bath was being prepared, Naruto looked in the clear water and saw that he had the sharingan in his eyes at no extra expense, least it felt that way.

 **~Naruto Clone~**

The independent clone took the NetherHeart back to the Minion Cavern where Gaara was gone but Gnarl was waiting.

"Hello my lord."-Gnarl

"Clone but anyway, you said that I needed to practice dark magic."

"Yes, I did, speak with Morris, lord, he will gladly teach you the inner workings of the dark arts. Meet with him in our world."

The clone nodded before doing the teleportations needed to end up in the magical land. Moris greeted him and then lead the clone to a damp stone cave.

"Here you shall train master. I have heard of your plan to rip out your own heart so a piece of you remains and can be resurrected. It is a on the right path lord, but the heart governs emotions, you want the brain to be what remains as it governs everything."-Mortis

"Okay so what's do I do?"

"You lord must get in touch with your darkest self. Think of your proudest and darkest deed. Focus solely on that.."

"Alright." The clone closed his eyes and thought of all the things he had done. He has made many sinister actions: enslaving the Land of Waves, murdering Inari and his mother, most of his murders during the Chunin Exams, slaughtering part of the Aburame clan and of course enslaving the people of the Leaf Village. However, ripping the chakra from all those orphans then having them blended into a health totem, was what Naruto knew was his cruelest action.

The Naruto clone opened his eyes, thinking solely on those children's cries in the night, their faces twisted in pain, the look of horror in their eyes, it made the clone smile.

"Okay, what now?" The clone said in a more relaxed tone, noticing that a hybrid brown was standing next to Mortis.

"Focus on that and on control, the need for domination, then reach into this minion here and rip out his heart. Should it be done properly, there won't even be a trace of blood." The Naruto copy concentrated and took a step towards the nearly as tall brown. He reeled his regular gauntlet back. The clone's open hand went through the air and into the hybrid's chest. It was a clean strike, the over-clone's hand went into the minion's chest and grabbed his heart. The copy felt pride and he pulled his arm back, then so did the minion. The Naruto clone turned to Mortis as he kept trying to dislodge his hand from the hybrid brown.

"Mortis."

"You must have lost focus lord, never lose focus, lord, this magic is strong and should be given your full attention. Try again."

The over-clone frowned as he held the hybrid by the shoulder then forced his hand out. Blood splattered on the overlord's suit of armor as the hybrid teetered back and forth. Naruto's clone clenched and unclenched his bloody gauntlet as he focused on his darkest deed. He blinked at looked at the hybrid before clutching his heart. The clone then pulled it out with it still beating in his hand. It continued to beat as black flames engulfed it. He looked at the blazing heart then to the hybrid which appeared to be the same as it did before. "Well done lord, the heart is enchanted and is at your every whim. Of course, there's no need to use such a spell on your minions, but when you use it on whoever you demand all you have to do is speak into the heart and the person will say or do whatever you say. You will also be able to hear what they hear as long as you hold the heart. You can also crush it to kill the person or put it back into the person to release the spell. Despite being under your control they can fight it and tell others what has happened to them. For our purposes that is all you need to know, should you want to know more contact me in the Netherworld. On to the next spell, teleportation. This spell itself is not evil, but is one I believe you should have. It is a simple spell, all you must do is think about a place you want to go and imagine yourself there. The farther it is the more magic it will take and the number of people you take with you."

The Naruto clone nodded and concentrated on the Minion Cavern, seeing him sitting in his throne with Gnarl and Gaara on either side of him. He glanced upward and saw the Cavern Heart shinning with power, he glanced to the side and saw Gnarl to the side of it. He let out a small chuckle as he stood up. The clone walked towards the Cavern Heart, his mana already being restored to its max.

"This is awesome, I wish I focused on this earlier, would have come in handy."

"I see you've learned how to teleport yourself lord but don't keep Mortis waiting, I'm sure there are other spells he wants to teach you."-Gnarl

"I can't wait." The overclone said as he saw himself in the dank cavern, seeing himself in front of Mortis as water drips from the stalactites onto the cold stone floor.

"There you are lord, now shall we continue? This next spell is transforming spell, very similar to your transform jutsu but with magic. However, when enacting this spell you are actually changing it into the desired object you want it to be. Try turning this minion into a rat. See it shrinking to the size of a vermin then see it as a regular rat."

The clone stared at the hybrid brown, seeing it happening in his mind but it took awhile before the minion started to shrink. It was the same time when the clone began getting frustrated, though he still focused and didn't let his mind wonder. That wasn't lost on him, and the overclone kept it in mind. The minion began to lose inch after inch before losing a whole foot of height then another before he came up to the clone's knee. A long rat tail popped out from the minion's backside and then he got on all fours, grey fur beginning to cover his body.

This time the overlord clone didn't let the joy of success distract him. The former minion ran around the overclone in circles on his little feet and the clone smiled under his helmet.

"Evil work lord, now unlike your jutsu, when turning something into something else, they will stay that why unless someone else breaks the spell, you break the spell or unless you die, though in your case that may be die completely. I doubt you will run to anyone able to break the spell on their own but is it possible to do so. They are layers to this spell, it can be used to disguise yourself or turn your enemies into weaker creatures, you could also turn them into inanimate objects in order to imprison them. Doing the reverse, turning an inanimate object to an animate object, is a different type of spell, since you are giving something that didn't have it life. It has no real name but could bring back the or create elemental golems, similar concepts but are quite different in others way. I believe that is enough for the time being, get to know those spells then come back to see me here. Once your magical abilities develop we can start with the truly dark spells like Necromancy and curses."

"When can I take out my brain and combine it with the jewel?"

"Ah, soon, when removing the brain, it will render you a lifeless doll, if done right, if done wrong it would kill you or a normal mortal. I am unsure if it will instead leave you a lifeless doll, incapable of a single thought."

"Oh, so I should do it with a clone then." The clone said more to himself.

"Yes, and I suggest also putting it in the mixture of your blood and the heart's pool. The original and you clones are linked by blood are you not?"

"Well we bleed and it's the same as the original's so I guess so."

"Then all that you need to do is practice, and perhaps obtaining Dimmer's mana capacity, I'm sure having such a large amount of mana would come in handy."

"Great so if that's all for now..."

"Indeed, my lord."

"Good, I better get to training then." The clone said as he began to leave Morris's Mana Cave.

"This cave will restore your mana, lord, making it ideal for your magic training."

"Oh alright." The over-clone created three clones before dispersing, his knowledge going to all the other Narutos. Each clone turned one of the spells they learned. One clone practiced transforming the minion back into its real self and in to other creatures. The second clone was joined by working minions who volunteered their bodies to their lord to practice the Enchanted Heart spell. The third clone practiced teleporting both, inside and outside the cave.

 **~Original Naruto~**

As Naruto was being washed in the Netherworld, he reflected on the limited knowledge he got from Itachi. The information he obtained was mostly about the sharingan, the various stages and a number of jutsu that come with it like the Susano'o and Tsyikomi. The other things he learned was about genjutsu, how they work, how to break out of them and many other things. Though the field of information wasn't as wide Kakuzu's, Naruto still found it helpful and at the very least interesting.

Naruto created a clone to check in with Gnarl and Gaara. With the clone on his way, Naruto told the hybrids to prepare Dimmer for the blood bath. Despite not fully wanting to make his loyal steed suffer such a fate, the benefit was high and he knew Dimmer wouldn't be let to suffer like the previous victims.

When Dimmer entered the blood bath chamber he was prepared for the bath, though Naruto averted his eyes and healed Dimmer afterwards. Dimmer's blood was a mixture of red, purple, and black. When Naruto sunk into it, he could feel that it emoted more power than regular chakra based blood.

He knew that he wanted his mana pool reserve, his magical prowess, magical knowledge and his natural speed, not that he really needed to be faster. He concentrated on those things as he closed his eyes and sunk into the tub.

Naruto stood in the darkly lit room, standing across from his loyal steed of evil. Naruto glanced up to Dimmer's portrait which was of the steed in a mid-jump through a blazing inferno. He had a barrier around him and the tip of his horn had a beam shooting out of it. Dimmer's horn was glowing a malicious purple and so were his legs. The third glowing part was his heart, which was glowing a vibrant blue. The final part that was glowing was his blue brain just below his glowing horn.

Naruto looked back at the Dimmer before him, he looked ready to attack. Naruto sighed, as he got in a fighting stance. Naruto waited for Dimmer to attack but his steed remained where he was but did speak up.

"What are you waiting for master?"

"What? Uh well I was expecting a fight."

"Why would I fight you lord? You're my master. I live only to serve you."

"I guess but this place...I just figured..."

"Well you have nothing to worry from me, unless you want me to fight you lord."

"Part of me says yes but another part wants me to just get this done over as quickly as possible. Not like I enjoy abusing the ones who care for me."

"Then please take from me what you need."

Naruto entered his version two form and leapt onto Dimmer, on his back Naruto carved out the horn from Dimmer's head. With the horn in one hand, Naruto forced his other through Dimmer's head. The overlord pulled out Dimmer's brain, letting his tail obtain the other key items. Four of the five tails pierce and severed the unicorn's legs. The last five dug into the magical beast's underside, digging into it to rip out the heart.

The demonic lord, with a horn in one hand, a brain in the other, held the heart of his steed with one tail and all the legs with four of his tails. The overlord leapt off his submissive beast and went to his portrait. Each item was pleased where it belonged, though the horn made him stall of a moment. Naruto put the horn on his forehead and waited for the objects to get integrated. With that taken care of, Naruto reverted to normal and jumped off the portrait, waiting for the blood bath to end.

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled to himself, he felt incredibly powerful. He climbed out of the tub, which was soon emptied into the lava. Naruto was washed letting his mind process all the information he obtained on magic. Naruto let out a heavy sigh as he leaned his head, telling his minions to start over.

 **~Clone~ ~After Itachi's Blood Bath~**

The clone left the clean blood chamber, having just obtained knowledge from Itachi. Naruto knew that it had been hours since he talked to his two main associates. As he walked to the NetherPortal he realized he was naked so he transformed himself with clothes. Fully clothed the clone went to the Minion Cavern. There he met up with Gnarl and was soon joined by Gaara.

"So, how's it going?" The clone looked to Gaara.

"It was a simple task to accomplish, I gave the urn I trapped the wind in to Gnarl."-Gaara

"All we need now is a body and chakra based wind. I looked more into our situation and thought that we should or at least try to make a hybrid wind minion from the start instead of making a regular wind then try to turn it into a hybrid."-Gnarl

"Ok, but what do you mean by body?"-The clone asked.

"Oh yes, a vessel for the elements to be merged in and with so that it can take proper form."

"Gaara can I trust you to do those?"

"Yes, does the person have to be alive?" -Gaara asked Gnarl

"No, but in one piece." -Gnarl replied.

"Well looks like you're doing me a favor."-Naruto clone

"Unrelated but will we be sharing the bed tonight?"-Gaara

"Ah...uhhh..."-Naruto turned to Gnarl for help, who was just awaiting his answer, not as eagerly as Gaara was. "Uhh I don't know. I'm busy, I have a number of blood baths to get through."

"Your blood baths allow you to steal the qualities of anyone whose blood is used for it correct?"

"Yeah..."

"Something that powerful is bound to have side effects or limitations, even as powerful as you are you should at least rest before continuing. For your sake."

"I- you- you're a cleaver little bastard, aren't you?" Naruto said as he slumped forward, sighing as he didn't have much to rebuttal. Gaara just let out a small sound of victory. "Fine, I'll sleep with you, after Dimmer's blood bath, speaking of which."

"Already being prepared lord."-Gnarl

"Then if there's nothing left, I'll be going." The clone said standing up right and waiting for a moment. With neither of the other males needing anything from him, the clone dispersed.

"Before you depart Lord Gaara, I would like a word with you."-Gnarl said turning more to face the sand genin, which stared down at him.

 **~Mortis's Mana Cave~**

"Ever impressive lord, you have mastered those three spells in just a matter of hours. Now shall we start with more advanced teachings?"-Mortis asking as he looks at one clone in particular.

"Ready when you are."-The overclone said as the other two blew up in smoke.

"I believe you are ready for summoning spells, particularly Demon summoning. Though minions are as loyal as can be and willing die for you as many times as nessary, they can be killed fairly easily. For your case, your magical powers, dark heart and young self are aspects that demons are attracted to. They vary in power like all things magic but can be summoned where ever you are and their uses plentiful. The first thing you must do is create a pentagram"

"A what?"

"A five-pointed star in a circle, like this lord." Mortis said as he lifted up the Big Book O' Evil, showing his lord a pentagram. "You can use magic to create it, no need to get yourself all dirty."

"Alright so like this?" Naruto looks at the book as his creates a pentagram behind him.

"Correct lord, now when summoning a demon, particularly the more powerful ones, it takes a lot of blood or parts of your soul, as long as there is some kind of sacrifice. Since you are immortal I suggest blood, given that you have an unlimited supply of it. For now, lord. try summoning a low-level demon, there are some things you should know before you do. The higher the level, the more likely that they'll be disobedient, strong demon think quite highly of themselves. So, you'll have to prove your power to them. Now, to get to the summoning at hand, that pentagram you just made is a portal for the demons of hell to walk through. You can summon them by opening the gateway and thinking of how strong you want the demon to be. To open the gateway, you need to over a blood sacrifice and uttering this phrase ' _From the blackest pits of the underworld, from the punishing flames of hell, I summon thee_ '. Then just state what you want them to do."

"Alright, so a little blood and a small chant. Hey Mortis?"

"Yes overlord?"

"Could I summon minions this way? I mean you guys are some form of demons, aren't you?"

"I suppose it might be possible with a few modifications, I'll look into it my lord. Though your minion horde is still only fifteen."

"Alright - what? I need more than fifteen like a lot more."

"The maximum horde size an overlord managed to obtain was fifty."

"Fifty? That's more of a good starting point."

"Fifty is the maximum amount of minions the minion gem can handle on top of all your other abilities."

"So, it's fixed?"

"Afraid so."

"Any way to make another one?"

"Well...that's..."

"There is isn't there?"

"Yes milord..."

"How?"

"Gnarl's glowing stone is in itself an overlording stone, whenever we lose an overlord, we chip a small shard from it to give to our next overlord. They stop working when the Overlord their connected to dies."

"So that's why he's the minion master huh? That stone he walks around with basically controls all over the other minions."

"As you put it sire, basically."

"Alright then I want five shards, that would provide me a good amount of minions."

"Yes, it would Lord but you don't use minions that often, you prefer to be in the front lines."

"I-that may be true but I still want an army."

"Of course, sire but perhaps you should first focus on getting fifty minions."

"Ugh fine, I have one minion totem, how do I make more?"

"Large amounts of life force lord, which can be from killing the living or by making large quantities of food."

"I know how to- large quantities of food? Food is a source of life force?"

"Well it was once something living...we had an overlord liberate a large sum of stored food from a half ling hero and that could have been converted into life force, though he chose to give it back to the people."

"So how much food we talking about?"

"At least enough to feed an entire village."

"And how much life force will that give me?"

"Quite a hefty sum lord."

"Good well then back to training."

 **~Naruto and Gaara~ ~Present Time~**

After his blood bath with Dimmer and regular bath to clean off the blood, Naruto got dressed. He clearly remembered what Gaara told the clone of him and not one to lie to those on his team, left the blood bath chamber.

Naruto, in his full suit of clean armor, went to the NetherPortal to the Minion Cavern. Naruto had his back to the Cavern Heart and was soon met with a small whirlwind of sand.

"Greetings Overlord."-Gaara said as he took form before his lord.

"Cheeky bastard."

"Ah you remembered what I told your clone. I'm glad you value my word so highly."

"Those weren't your words and you know it!"

"Nevertheless, shall we head upstairs?"

"Whatever." Naruto said with his arms crossed and took the steps to his private chambers. The sound entered the room and Naruto immediately noticed Gaara taking off his gourd. "What are you doing?"

"Trying something new." Gaara said as he took off the few extra things until he was in a black tank with short fishnet sleeves and black pants that went down to his ankles. Gaara glanced away from Naruto as he sat at the side of the bed.

"What are you doing? I have that side, you have the one closer to the wall."

"Do you care about me?"

"Wha-where is this coming from!?"

"Just a simple question."

"No, it's not!"

"...because you do..."

"Shut up!"

"You care about a lot of things don't you lord?"

"Gaara!..." Naruto's tone threatened through closed teeth.

"It must be nice to care about so many things...the only thing I care about aside from myself...is you." Gaara said with his hands in his lap, staring at the ground. Naruto didn't say anything as he frowned at his willing subordinate. "The concept of loving others was eradicated for me by those I thought I could trust...well until I met you and saw all the things you would do for just to get me on your team. I am forever grateful to you, I like to think of you as my big brother."

"...I hate you Gaara." Naruto growled as he sat next to Gaara, his armor leaving him. The two black clad ninjas stayed in silence for a moment. After which Gaara turned to Naruto and placed a hand on his leg.

"May I call you, big brother?"

"...fine..." Naruto said as he felt Gaara put his head on his shoulder.

"What do brothers do?"

"I have no idea."

 **~The Next Day~**

Naruto opened his eyes and felt this weight on him. He turned his head to the left to see Gaara, partly sleeping on him. The overlord sighed as he gazed upon Gaara. A little brother wasn't really something he ever really wanted but he did always like the idea. For a short time, he thought of Konohamaru as being something like a little brother but Gaara was clearly the superior of the two. He was already evil like he was, powerful enough to take care of himself if he needed to and not nearly as annoying.

"Morning big brother."-Gaara said as he opened his eyes.

"You're awake early, thought you'd be asleep for a few more hours."

"I wanted to spend some time with you, that's something brothers do isn't it?"

"I think so..."

"The Wind Hive is soon to be in the making."

"Really? So, there's already a wind minion?"

"There are four."

"Wow you really get stuff done don't you, little brother?" Naruto said with a smile as he looked down at Gaara.

"To please you." Gaara said as his hand tighten against the leather in its grip.

"Well I'm very pleased, man finally I don't have to do everything. Having you around may have just gotten better."

"I'm joyed to hear that from you, big brother."

"Come on, we should get something to eat." Naruto said as he sat up then got out of bed, Gaara followed after him. With both of them leaving their outer attire in the bedroom, they went to the Eatery next door. The two took their seats next to each other on the center stools of the four stools. At the counter, Naruto had the second chef minion make them ramen.

"Brother, I've been meaning to ask you about those markings on your face."

"These?" Naruto said as he pointed to his whisker markings.

"No, the ones around your mouth."

"Ah right, those are kinda like strings they hold this body together or well if it's dissembled, they put it back together."

"I see and you also had them the previous night correct?"

"I got it from Kakuzu, Hidan's body was immortal but if you cut off his head he was completely powerless. I couldn't let something like that happen to me. I was gonna find a way to fix that one way or another but turns out Kakuzu was the answer. Also, I guess I should tell you this but here's a group called the Akatsutki. They are planning on kidnapping all of the jinuriki, people who are just like you and me."

"For what purpose?"

"I don't know, limited knowledge is limited."

"Are we going to do something about it?"

"Right now, I'm focusing on getting more powerful but yes, we will, eventually."

"Are we going to offer those others the same offer you made me after their defeat?"

"Uhh I was gonna kill the last four members but you know that isn't a half bad plan. They must have suffered just as bad as we have if not worse. I was gonna find a way to deal with the other seven of us but your way would make me quite the influence. Hmm maybe you should be my personal advisor, I suppose being the son of a Kazekage had one upside, it helps me."

"I won't fail you lord, I'll look into what I can about ruling lands and such duties like the Hokage and Kazekage. One thing that is required is money, large quantities of it."

"Alright, well little brother have any ideas on that? I have nobles sending me daily amounts, but what are you thinking about?"

"I am thinking that nobles do indeed have large sums of money but the Daimyo's have several times that amount."

"The who?"

"Those are the ones who run most of the entire country."

"Well, I guess we're going on a trip then."

"Now?"

"No, after I finish my last blood bath." Naruto

"I talked with Gnarl when your clone left and he believes that this, your overlording, would be easier if you were more intimidating."

"Ok, what the hell does mean?"

"The minions that bathe you after every blood bath have noticed that lately you have been changing, physically, after each blood bath. They told Gnarl that your body has been developing more and more with each blood bath. However, not the one with Dimmer."

"So, for Hidan, Kakuzu, and Itachi? Well I did steal their physical prowess perhaps in doing so I also stole aspects of their bodies. I never noticed, then again, I don't wash myself, if I had, I probably would have been more attentive. So where are you going with this?"

"Gnarl believes that a larger stature will command more respect and authority."

"I see...what do you think?"

"I believe Gnarl is correct, though personally I'll like whatever form you are in, whether you stay in this form now or age yourself a few years."

"So, does Gnarl have a plan?"

"Yes, he took notice of Guy's physical status and wants you to take it. He wants you to completely take his form and add five to ten years to your appearance."

"Great so I have another blood bath to do. I didn't know you could steal years off of someone...I'll have to think about how to do that."

"What is a blood bath brother? How does it work?"

"The blood bath is weird, you have to concentrate on what you want from the victim, I try to be somewhat vague and somewhat direct. It all depends on what I want. Like I can just think about taking their jutsu and I'm sure I'll get every jutsu they have but I can't just think of wanting their knowledge because then I'll get every single thing they have in their brain. I once took Lee's taijutsu knowledge and found that my mind had thrown out information I kinda needed, and probably information I wouldn't miss. So, you have to be careful or you'll end up getting something you didn't want or at least more than you wanted."

"So, there are limitations and precautions to such a jutsu-"

"It's a ritual."

"Like the one you put on me and yourself to keep the tailed beasts from influencing us?"

"Well Uhh it's a wide category, there are various kinds of rituals but they usually take large amounts of energy and several criteria to be met. It's like jutsu but different."

"Perhaps I'll ask Gnarl for more information. Brother, I believe you have two more blood baths to accomplish today, perhaps afterwards we should visit the Daimyo?"

"Fine, I'd love to make more money anyway."

"My lords, I do hate to interrupt but I believe the wise minion Gnarl would like to speak with you."-Quaver, informed as he cleaned bowls. The two males left the private quarters to the throne hall, where Gnarl greeted them.

"My lords, they have been reports of free minded ninjas roaming and trying to interact with the workers."-Gnarl

"Ok, well have they kidnapped anyone?"-The overlord

"No lord."

"Alright, well I want to get one blood bath done before I go out fighting again. I won't be made a fool of again." Naruto said as he approached the Cavern Heart.

"Lord I don't believe that is wi-" Naruto teleports to the Netherworld before Gnarl can finish his sentence. "Let us hope nothing happens in the next five hours."

"Is there any knowledge of who these ninjas are?"-Gaara asked

"Yes, I believe they are part of the few clans this village has." Gnarl

"Multiple people from the same clan?"

"No, my lord, multiple people from different clans."

"So, this is the Leaf's last stand."

 **To Be Continued...**


	13. Gaara's Master

Blame the Demons That Raised Me

Flamingo Message: For those wondering about the Hinata thing I could have sworn I put in a quick line in one of the previous chapters but after running over them myself, I guess not. Ahem, nothing is or was going to happen with Hinata, Naruto thought it'd be a waste of time so he didn't go on the date, preferring to strengthen himself. Also, he's not interested in any form of a romantic relationship.

 **Chapter 13: Gaara's Master**

 **~Naruto~**

Naruto had Kisame prepared for a blood bath, he knew he wanted the powers of one of the few people who got close to killing him.

From Kisame, want he wanted was his jutsu, particularly his summoning jutsu, his ability to breath under water and like the last two humans, his physical prowess.

When Naruto entered the trading arena, he first took notice of the key objects of Kisame's portrait. There were three key items, Kisame's hands, Kisame's gills and Kisame's body. Two of the three items, Naruto had experience in taking but the gills were a new one.

The thing Naruto did first was paralyze Kisame, not wanting him to whip out an extremely powerful water style jutsu right off the bat. Kisame's magically hands were cut at the wrists, they fell to the cold dark floor as Kisame remained frozen in place. Kisame's neck was then cut open, his body staying in midair as his head fell to the floor. Naruto cut the area encompassing Kisame's gills. With each item freed from their original owner, Naruto brought each of them to his portrait.

After enough time had passed, the objects were integrated into the portrait of Naruto and awhile after that, Naruto was back in the Netherworld. Naruto got out of the blood-filled tub, letting the bath be handled by the hybrids before getting back in it to be washed. As he was being washed he felt the hybrids be careful around his neck, they went slower and seemed more through. After the bath, Naruto looked into the water and examined his neck which had three lines on the side, he guessed that the gills were closed for the time being.

After his cleaning, Naruto went up to where Gnarl was, being told to do so by his minions **.**

"Lord, during your blood bath there have a series of disturbances. It seems that all the ninjas that have eluded you are headed this way. Not just the surviving members of the clans but Danzo's followers and those- what were they? Anbu? They too are all headed this way, you must stop them before they come any closer."-Gnarl

"Hmm they all joined forces to take back the village huh? Well how many are there? How many in total?"-Naruto asked somewhat impressed.

"Around the size of an army, though they may think twice about attacking upon your intervening. I'm sure they bow down to your power begging for mercy in no time at all."

"Heh, so where's Gaara?"

"I'm here brother."-Gaara said as he appeared before the Cavern Heart.

"We're going out Gaara."-Naruto said as he turned to walk out of the Cavern. Gaara followed his big brother and they came to the remnants of the Leaf Village on the border. There were large amounts of ninja spread out before them standing on the buildings. The two males noticed the varying uniforms, most likely pertaining to the various clans of the Leaf.

"Should we kill them now?"-Gaara asked as he stood on the wall.

"Good question. Let's see." Naruto held out his minion gauntlet and tried to crush a ninja's heart. The gauntlet however shook and Naruto drew his hand back.

"What is it doing?"

"It's giving me a sign that these people will be serving me therefore we can't kill them. So, I have to get them to a point where I can make them to serve me."

"What do you need of me?"

"Make sure no one passes this wall."

"Understood, anything else?"

"Depends, you said you were going to look in on being my advisor, any ideas?"

"I would need to know how you bring people over to your side." Gaara said as sand launched from his gourd to knock attacking people away.

"Simply put, I'm able to see if they want to fight me or harm me and things like that, and as long as they do I can't make them obey me. However, even if it wavers for just a second I can use a special skill and they will see my greatness. Though I could use a spell I recently learned from Dimmer, but the same rule still applies and then spell is more voluntary."

"I see, perhaps it would be best to find out why they want to harm you in the first place. Also, it would be best to handle this situation with diplomacy."

"With what?"

"Not getting angry brother. Keep a calm attitude when trying to convince them."

"Ohh, fine I'll try I guess. Hey morons, I mean Leaf Village ninjas! What do you want from me?" Naruto spoke loud enough for the army of ninja to hear.

"We want you to return our families Naruto, I don't know what you're planning but it ends now."-A ninja said, being in front of his clan.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Brother."-Gaara

"I'm not- Ugh who are you?" Naruto said more respectfully.

"Shikaku Nara, the jonin commander." -Shikaku stated.

"So, you're in charge huh? Nara? You look like Shikamaru, are you his dad? You are, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am and I want him along with all the men, women and children that that woman enslaved back to normal."

"That woman? You mean Noemi, well she works for me too, though she does it of her own freewill. Sorry, I can't free them from what she did, even if I wanted to. Though-"

"This is a waste of time! We should just kill him, for lord Danzo!"-Root Member

"Oh, you want to kill me? You want to avenge your 'not so great' master? Well come on, try it." Naruto said as he leapt off the wall. As he fell, Naruto pushed off of said wall and launched himself towards the Root Division. Landing before them Naruto stood up, using a magical hand to rid himself of most of his armor, which felt a bit tight anyway. "Go on, kill me. I won't even fight back."

The members of Root wasted no time in attacking the overlord. Using their various skills to impale, hack, slash, stab, and do anything else they could think of, were determined to kill him. The Overlord, though he felt the pain, was mostly unaffected by their attacks. He ended up being pinned to the wall by several swords and was then subject to the combined mid to long range jutsu of Root. When their assault was done, they believed him to be dead but Naruto didn't even pretend to play along. The Overlord used a part of his strength to pull himself off of the wall and then force out all of the bladed objects lodged in him with magic.

"Long story short, you can't kill me. I'm immortal and truly all powerful. If it was up to me I'd consider beating you all to the last inch of your lives, but I'm instead showing diplomacy. So, well we both want something guess we have to meet an agreement or something, right?" Naruto asked that last part more to Gaara than to Shikaku.

"Correct brother."-Gaara confirmed.

"Naruto-"-Shikaku

"It's Overlord." -Naruto strongly corrected.

"Fine, _Overlord_ , perhaps we should have a formal discussion with you if you truly are as powerful as you say. All we want is for our families and loved ones be returned to us."

"I get that, but they are busy working on something big and they won't stop until they complete it."

"To meet on an agreement there has to be a compromise. You have to do something for us."

"Hmm, work for me. Work for me and I'll Uhh let Hmm oh I got it, you help me, without any type of treachery until the sun fully sets on each day and I'll let the ones already working for me have the nights off. They won't have to work again until the sun fully rises as will the rest of you."

"Not exactly what I was thinking."

"Hey I comprised, it's a generous offer too. Don't be a hypocrite and-"

"Remain calm brother."-Gaara from on top of the wall, knocking back any ninja trying to take advantage of the distracted Overlord.

"Fine fine, well then what were you thinking? That I just give you everything you want?"

"Well no I didn't expect but wait brother? How do you two know each other? I thought the chunin exams were the first time you two even knew of each other. Was that and this all a plot and you two are really working for Orochimaru?"

"No, I don't even know who Orochimaru is. All I know is that I want a rematch with him, where I put his head on a pike. As for Gaara, all you need to know is that since our fight, we're brothers. Now back to the situation at hand, perhaps you should think twice before declining my offer."

"When the sun sets every night we all get to spend time with our families correct? Is that without you hovering over us?"

"If you're not planning on betraying me, you have nothing to worry about. I really don't care about what you do with your families unless you or anyone else is planning on betraying me, I'll kill you. No, I'll kill the ones you love that are serving me. That's the loved ones of the betrayer."

"What? You can't-"

"You only need to worry if you plan on betraying me, don't you? That is what I said isn't it?"

"It is..."

"So, do we have a deal?"

"Can we leave with the ones we love?"

"No. Wait...as long as you come back when the sun rises to do your job for the day."

"Am I'm right in assuming there's no payment."

"You're working with the ones you hold dear and get to spend the nights with them, I think that'd be value enough. But I suppose I will reward true loyalty."

"I have a personal question to ask you Naruto, uh Overlord."

"And what is that?"

"Why did you do this? How did you do this?"

"Why? Well I suppose I wanted to rule the Leaf Village. You got lucky I wanted to destroyed it just as much as I wanted to dominate it. There was a fifty-fifty chance of either one. I suppose you should actually be thanking Gaara, our fight put me in a merciful mood."

"You killed a great number of villagers."

"I know and that was me being merciful, I could have destroyed the entire village. I could have left this nothing but a flat land but I didn't, did I? You have a good deal, go talk with the heads of clan or whatever, come back tomorrow. If you take my deal I want each of the clan leaders and their clans to bow before me, those who don't well hope my brother will be able to keep me in a merciful mood." Naruto then looks at the number of ANBU to the far left then to the Root to the far right. "Root, Anbu, same offer, work for me and well don't both of you do the same things? I'm not too familiar with either of you but I'm sure there are many similarities."

"Why would we follow the one who lead to the down fall of our great village?"-Anbu head

"First off, Uhh I Hmm that's not a half bad reason actually. I may have caused a lot of trouble but I also saved this village from an invading force, are you all saying you wouldn't sacrifice a few Leaf lives if it meant the safety of all the rest?"

"Our Hokage was a great man, he cared deeply for this village and we will not let a little child defile the Hokage name."

"I'm the Overlord not the Hokage, same job but different title and I dare you to call me a _little child_ again."

"You don't know the first thing about ruling, all you care about is yourself."

"Fair point, but I was willing to compromise for the jonin commander, so if you swear your loyalty, I'll uhh well what do you want me to do?"

"Dropping dead would be nice."

"You wish, now don't try my patience what is worth your loyalty?"

"If you want the loyalty of the Anbu Black Ops then you have to prove your loyalty to us and Konoha. Release the prisoners we know you kidnapped a few people and also restore the Leaf Village to how it once was. If you really are all powerful then that shouldn't be too difficult, would it?"

"...if I do then you have to swear your eternal loyalty to me and only me, you will be my Anbu shinobi from this day forward and do whatever I say. Do we have a deal?"

"You have to do those things first, before we swear anything to you. Though I can think of a few words to say at you."

"You remind me of me, but less blunt. Alright let's get this over with." Naruto jumped high into the air, landing onto the wall's top then jumped again. Being so high up let Naruto look down on the destroyed village. The Overlord closed his eyes and envisioned what the village used to look like, before the attack. He put his hands above his head as magic gathered between them. A ball of magic formed just as Naruto reached the plaque of his jump. The Overlord began to descend as the magic builded on itself. It was the size of Naruto's head when the Overlord opened his eyes, seeing that his spell was complete the Overlord threw the ball of magic to the ground.

The shimmering orb hit the land and a wave of magic rolled across the earth, restoring buildings, roads, signs, and everything else that had been ruined following the invasion. Naruto landed on the ground in a wide stance, he slowly stood upright as the ninjas looked around in shock.

"He did it..."-Shikaku said in amazement, the buildings all around him looking as good as new.

"It's not possible..."-Anbu Head.

"Now, about those prisoners."-Naruto saw the various Leaf Village prisoners and teleported them around him. Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka and the two ninjas that were with him. "There, I released the prisoners and I restored the village, now swear your loyalty to me."

"I-I-...it's- you shouldn't be able to do something like this it must be a genjutsu, just a powerful genjutsu."-Anbu head, not wanting believe that someone could be so powerful.

"No, it's all real, all I had to do was restore what everything was, actually not as hard as I thought it would be. Now, we had a deal."

"Naruto? Naruto, what are you doing?"-Iruka said from his spot amongst the other prisoners that were on sitting on their knees.

"Being diplomatic. I kept up my end of the bargain now it's your turn, all of you by the way. Take a knee, bow your head and say, 'I swear my eternal loyalty to the Overlord, whom I willingly give my mind, soul, and body to'."

"Naruto, you have to stop I don't know what those people said but they're just using you-" Iruka said before he lost his voice to Naruto's magic.

"Now while I'm still feeling merciful, kneel."

The Anbu head looked back at his fellow Anbu but stood before the Overlord and took a knee. Naruto looked up to see the various others shinobi join behind their leader do the same and bow their heads.

"I swear my loyalty to the Overlord, whom I willingly give my mind, soul, and body to."- The Black OP's core announced in unison.

The Overlord gave a dark chuckle as he looked at the Anbu Black Ops core, which was now under his command. The Overlord then turned to Shikaku, who was staring at him with the various clan leaders around him. The Overlord then turned to the Root division.

"You guys, I think you would benefit greatly under an immortal leader." Naruto said as he moved to towards the Root organization.

"We only listen to Danzo and you killed him, he must be avenged."-Root leader, clearly at a lost but not knowing anything better.

"That physically will never happen but...if you really want Danzo, I could bring him back. But then you would still only be loyal to him, won't you? What did he do that made you all so loyal to him?"

"We can't talk about that."

"Really? Was it that important? I figured you guys would be bragging about how much better he is than me."

"We physically cannot talk about Lord Danzo."

"Really? Why not?"

"He put a seal on all of us that prevent us from doing so."

"Show me." The Root members opened his mouth and Naruto teleported himself before the Root member. The Overlord looked at the seal on the Root member's tongue and held the wet appendage. Naruto used magic to painlessly peel itself off of the tongue and float away. The ninja's eyes widened as the seal flew away. "Now, tell me about what he did."

"H-he he made us form bonds then made us kill the other, but that was only one of the many tests he made us go through to make us emotionless. Lord Danzo said that emotions as nothing more than a sign of weakness." The Root said, surprised jay he could say so much about his former lord.

"He's a fool, look at what I'm able to do, and I'm well, I'm not shy about showing how much I hate everything." Naruto looks into the eyes of the Root agent, searching through them before he resumes speaking. "Tell me what is it really that you want."

"We would do anything for lord Danzo."

"Even obey me alongside him? Well above him. If I brought back Danzo would you swear your enteral loyalty to me?"

"We would still obey lord Danzo..."

"As well as me, not that I have that many things for you to do anyway but still."

"If you did such a thing and we would still mainly obey and serve lord Danzo then yes."

"Perfect." The Overlord stomps his foot on the ground and Danzo's rotting corpse pops up from the earth. The Overlord looked down at the corpse and ran a hand over it. The body rejuvenated and the eyes opened. Danzo got to his feet as he looked at his body then to Naruto. "Ahem and like the Anbu, on one knee, bow your head and say 'I swear my loyalty to the Overlord, whom I willingly give my mind, soul, and body to' then you can go back to obeying Danzo, I don't really need two special divisions."

"I swear my loyalty to the Overlord, whom I willingly give my mind, soul and body to." The Root division stated while on one knee with their heads bowed before the two. Immediately after they swore their loyalty, Danzo's body caved in on itself until it was just a pile of decrepit bones and rotted flesh.

"What? What happened to him?"-Shikaku asked as he approached the Overlord, looking at the two other groups of ninjas. Neither the Anbu Black Ops nor the Root Division showed any kind of caring towards what just happened to Danzo as they remained motionless.

"I brought him back-"Naruto lied. "But I never was actually gonna keep him alive."

"You said they'd mostly obey Danzo."

"No, they said that, I said they'd have to swear loyalty to me before anything else."

"You said it yourself you don't need two divisions."

"True but I'm pretty sure I can just merge the two."

"...What's wrong with the Anbu? And the Root?" Shikaku said as he observed the stationary ninja.

"They swore their loyalty to me, they are just waiting to see what your final group does. So, already decided on accepting my deal?"

"I believe I could convince the others or I would try further if I actually trusted you anymore."

"I restored the village and returned the few prisoners I had, then I resurrected Danzo. I kept my word. Your... all of your clans have the best deal of the three, not only do you get to spend time with your loved ones but it is completely out of my hands, it only goes south if one of you fucks it up. Even then it's only that person's family or friends that pay the price."

"...there is something more to it than that isn't there? Aside from working from sunrise to sunset...on what?"

"I'd tell you but I don't trust you. You'll know once I know you're truly loyal to me. Now, run along and converse with the leaders." Naruto said prompting Shikaku to leave his presence, which was replaced by Gaara's. The sand genin jumped down from the wall to be at his lord's side.

"Things are going well. I commend you on keeping yourself in check."-Gaara

"Yeah though I rather beat them into submission."

"Would that work?"

"Probably not but I never tried it."

"Brother, to make this go by faster perhaps you should introduce the families of the leaders. It is possible that actually seeing the ones they hold so dear so close but still out of reach will help them reach a favorable conclusion."

"Can't hurt, can it?" Naruto said as he looked to his right and Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Ino appeared. Their respective parents took quick notice of their children. Naruto watched as the influencing adults stared at him then at their kids as they conversed. "Maybe I should threaten to kill them."

"Brother, I don't believe that will be necessary." Gaara said as he looked at the leaders, conversing.

"Hmph, I wish they'd hurry up, I still have one blood bath to do today."

"Perhaps they need another push?"

"I'm sick of debating! The Inuzuka clan will never submit to this freak! No matter how powerful!"-A female Inuzuka shouted before jumping away from the crowd with a large dog by her side. She was joined by a number of other Inuzukas.

"And there's the one who's fucking it up." Naruto said as he looked towards the Inuzuka clan with his arms crossed.

"Mother don't do this."-Kiba speaking from the line of other genin.

"Kiba, I don't know what he has done to you or the others but we will fix it. No matter what." The bold Inuzuka stated.

"I've been nice enough, haven't I?"-Naruto asked his little brother.

"One more push brother." -Gaara

"Fine, this is your last chance." Naruto opened his palm towards Tsume and she was forced towards him. He did the same to Kiba.

"What is this? I can't move."-Tsume said as she struggled against Naruto's magic.

"From deep within the heart, let loving honesty meet wrathful punishments. Let 1,000 words and 1,000 actions war against each other within your minds." Naruto said as he took hold the Inuzukas' heads and slammed them into each other. The two were then pulled apart and allowed to fall to the ground.

Within that second horrible things were done to the loving Kiba. Kiba said how he truly felt towards his mother, that he didn't like how she scared off his father, that she was too strict but he also confessed that he loved her deeply and respected her the most out of everyone he knew. Of course, for such words Kiba was severely punished. Tsume reprimanded him as she used a kunai to smooth out every part of his body. Tsume kept cutting away , leaving the Inukuka appeared genderless and without any skin. To them it lasted for hours and hours, but Kiba never died only begged for mercy which was also given its fair share of torture. Even when Kiba was left unrecognizable her job wasn't done, Kiba were fully restored and stated with kind words. He forgave her and told her he would never stop loving her then hugged her. Tsume gutted her son for that, sawing the kunai across his stomach and chastising him for things he long forgot about. Organs were removed after being slowly mutilated, his cries falling on helpless ears. Tsume tried to break the genjutsu by biting her tongue when she could finally muscle through but nothing changed, they were trapped. One of the many punishments was Tsume taking advantage of Kiba's insecurities enough to make him cry but then she forcibly stripped him down and started once again, further damaging their minds.

Kiba couldn't help himself, whenever enough time has passed he would start acting nice to his mother, even trying to consolidate her which always ended in pain one way or another. Even when his beloved Arkumaru was toured before his eyes, then the same torture being acted upon him, he remained pleasant after he finally stopped crying, weeping and or bleeding.

Naruto stood above Tsume, who was trembling on the cold ground. They were just let go and allowed to fall but Naruto saw it all, and only planned on keeping some of the waves of information he got from the two Inuzukas.

"That was my last act of mercy, though it did give me a few more ideas."

"Yo-you're a monster..."-Tsume's voice shakily spat out.

"Yes, I am. Better to agree to my terms or well, this won't just happen to him but to everyone else, starting with your beloved beast. You all are quite fond of your mutts aren't you?" Naruto said as he glanced at the large wolf growling at, trying to be threatening. Naruto then looked up to the hesitant Inukuka clan.

Naruto went over to Kiba and whispered in his ear. Kiba then got up and went over to his mother, offering her a hand. Tsume was put under a genjutsu so when she looked up at Kiba, she saw him in a familiar desperate need of repair. Tsume screamed, wracked with guilt and fear as she tried to crawl away.

"Mother? What's wrong mother? Please let me help you."- Kiba said as he followed his mother.

"Nononono! Stay away from me! You're not real, you're not real...it was a genjutsu...it didn't...I didn't..."

"But you did you _ugly_ bitch, if what want this nightmare to end get on your knee and bow. Now!" Naruto demanded and making Tsume jump in her skin. Tsume got on one knee and bowed her head.

"Make it end, make it end."

"Repeat after me or this will be the least of your worries. 'I swear my loyalty to the Overlord, whom I willingly give my mind, soul and body to.' Say it."

"I-I swear...I sw-swear...I-I can't... Inuzuka's never surrender..."

"You had your chance. Kiba, give mommy dearest a hug." Naruto demanded, Kiba got to his feet and went over to his mother. Kiba knelt before his mother and hugged her, the genuine embrace was oddly warm and sweet to most but utterly horrific for Tsume. The woman screamed bloody murder before committing just that. She plunged a kunai in Kiba's gut, slashing across his waist. The young Inuzuka screamed in shock and released his mother, looking at the bleeding wound. Tsume toppled Kiba and slashed from his left shoulder down to the right-hand side of his hip.

"You're not real! You're not real!" Tsume shouted as she forced the gash open, exposing Kiba's inner workings.

"I'm real mother! Please stop! It hurts! It hurts!"

"You're not real!" Tsume was about to reach inside but was stopped by a younger female, who held Tsume's arms.

"What have you done to her?!"-The young female Inuzuka asked hysterically.

"You were there- oh yes you are her daughter. Well, let me show you." Naruto had his palms open towards he two, pulling them with a strong invisible force.

Tsume's and Hana's wolfs attacked Naruto, bitting his arms but he ignored them.

"From deep within the heart, let loving honesty meet wrathful punishments and 1,000 words and 1,000 action wage war within your minds." Naruto stated and slammed the females' heads together but letting go before they actually touched. The two females feel backwards, Hana in a state of shock while her mother was pushing the limits of insanity. Hana, looked over to Kiba, to see him bleeding out profusely then to her mother, who was mumbling to herself incoherently. Hana finally looked up to the overlord.

"O-on behalf of my m-mother and the Inuzuka Cl-clan...I-I would l-request hearing that sentence one more time."

"Ah a sensible Inuzuka, good. Get on one knee and bow your head and say 'I swear my loyalty to the Overlord, whom I willingly give my mind, soul and body to."

Hana followed those directions, followed them in her own traumatized way. Naruto looked up at the prideful Inuzuka's and motioned them to do the same. There was a small commotion amongst them before a select few followed suit. The majority of the Inuzuka clan however did not bow, so Naruto sighed, and turned to the other clans.

"So, is anyone going to join the Inuzuka clan? Those who aren't should start kneeling." Naruto could see that the clans were conflicted but turned to their leaders, who turned to Shikaku.

"What exactly did you do to them?" -Shikaku

"I made her kill her children over and over again, well not kill, torture. She tortured her beloved kids, in ten thousand ways, in that one second. Now, seeing that none of you are bowing, is it wrong of me to assume that you rather test your abilities against me?"

"You are indeed powerful, probably one of the most powerful people I've personally seen. However, you've threatened the Leaf Village that can't be forgiven."

"I don't want your forgiveness, but fine, I'll just make you obey me." Naruto said as he raised his hand before he noticed Iruka squirming his way towards him along the ground. "What the hell are you doing?" Iruka made his way to Naruto's feet and despite his annoyance, the Overlord returned the chunin's voice. "What could you possibly want to say to me now?"

"Th-that I forgive you." -Iruka stared with a weak smile.

"Excuse me?"

"I forgive you, for everything you've done. I know it's not your fault. You've been forced to be this way."

"No, I haven't. I chose to be this way because of you. Well technically it was because of Mizuki who was pretending to be you at the time. He called me a beast, a monster and made me realize what I was. I embraced that and killed him. I beat him to death and stole the Scroll of Sealing."

"Mizuki was troubled like you were, he held a unfair grudge against you. You were not, are not the nine-tailed fox, you are two very different beings. I do fear that whoever gave you that armor is only using you for the tailed beast's power."

"You already told me that and turns out you're wrong, that power is why they chose me but they also picked me because they knew what I could become."

"Did they even give you a choice Naruto? I bet they just had you do what they wanted and made you feel like they care."

"That's where you're wrong again. All they've been doing is making sure that I'm the strongest ninja in all the lands. I'm already immortal and I'm basically the most powerful ninja in all the lands already."

"Then why are you doing this? Why would you-...I know why, I know exactly why you're doing this."

"Of course, an Overlord needs subjects."

"Or a lonely orphan just wants to be loved, like we all do."

"Wh-what?"

"You want these people, no the entire Leaf Village to finally care about you since you never got so much attention when you were just you. You want the love of the community that shunned you, I also think that fellow over there is part of achieving a part of something you never had. I knew you weren't evil Naruto, all you want is a family, a loving community and to feel like you matter."

"...Iruka..." Naruto's hands became tightly made fists as he glared at Iruka.

"Whatever those people told you, don't believe it Naruto, you can come back from this, you're not evil you're just lonely as any kid would be in your situation. I'm guessing that's where Gaara comes in, he's like you isn't he?"

"Shut up Iruka."

"It's actually kind of sweet that our making your own family to keep you company."

"Shut up! I'm evil! I've always been evil and I will remain evil no matter what you say!"

"They put that word in your head Naruto, but that doesn't make it true. I don't believe you're evil, you're just a troubled kid who was taken advantage of."

"You...I hate you..." Naruto said with rage before he teleported himself and Gaara to the Minion Cavern, though in two very different areas.

Gaara was left alone in the throne room while the Overlord resides in the Minion Cavern Catacombs. Naruto sat in a dark corner, he didn't want to believe Iruka, not again. He was evil, he wasn't just some pathetic forgotten boy that no one cared about. He was a dark and terrible being, everything he did was pure evil though what Iruka said about making a family, he couldn't help but feel that he was right. However, if Iruka was right then he wasn't evil, he was just a strong boy throwing a tantrum. If he wasn't evil, then the minions wouldn't want him, they'd leave to find a more fitting master to obey.

"Lord? Are you down here? Ah, there you are. I too like to mull around in dark crevices. However, lord this is unlike you, is there something you need to talk about?" Quaver interrupted his master's thoughts as he entered the Minion Cavern Catacombs.

"No...maybe..."

"It is because of Iruka again?"

"Yeah..."

"And what did he say this time?"

"He said that I wasn't evil...that I was just a troubled orphan..."

"And what about that has troubled you so? Seems like you would kill someone if they ever called you that."

"Iruka is...different...I want to but I also don't I guess...it's complicated."

"I can imagine but back to the matter at hand, why are you down here Overlord? You have a village to conquer." Quaver said as he walked towards his lord, standing in front of him with a smile.

"Iruka said...that I'm not evil, that I just want a family...to be loved, I thought I got over his bull but he managed to get me again..."

"Ah I see what the true problem is lord, you don't know what it means to be evil."

"Great so I've been fucking it up since day one."

"I mean that in a more literal sense lord, someone who is truly evil will put their needs above everyone else's and will do anything to make sure they get what they want. Many evil doers, lord, all want the same thing, they want to be happy, whether it's having an enormous amount of money, or to be the most powerful or to be the best looking regardless of their ambitions, or to just simply exact revenge. It is not what you want lord, it is what you are willing to do to get what you want."

"Okay..."

"Still having qualms about your black heart? You love us lord, don't you, your servants of evil?"

"I guess, you are like my family...the first people who really thought I could be something."

"This includes Dimmer and Gaara doesn't it?"

"Yeah...well Gaara is more of a brother I guess, actually, I don't know what he is but brother is a good title."

"However, if I recall correctly you used Dimmer for a blood bath correct?"

"Yeah..."

"If he meant so much to you why would you put him through that ordeal?"

"I uh well I didn't fully enjoy it but I needed a few traits that he had. I had to do it, to make me stronger, honestly it was Mortis's idea."

"Do you regret such an action?"

"No...I mean he's fine, right?"

"Quite lord, I know Gnarl can be overbearing when it comes to evil, but you yourself needn't worry, to be good means to do things for others and expecting nothing of it. If you find yourself asking if 'I'm evil or not' ask yourself 'why am I doing this? Do I gain anything from this?' And remember lord It is not what you want, it is what you are willing to do to get it."

"You deserve something for putting me through these stupid things."

"They're not stupid, you're young, you're just now discovering yourself. More issues will arise throughout your life just know that we minions will always be by your side."

"Even if I go good or something?"

"Most likely."

"Really? Even if I made you guys help out people, you'd still serve me?"

"Well...yes, it is better to do something we hate with an Overlord than to do something we love without one."

"Oh, what if I wasn't the Overlord?"

"You will still be Overlord in our hearts, mostly because if that was the case, you not being our lord, it would mostly be because you are dead and not coming back for a very long time if at all."

"Hm. Well I'm not going to die anytime soon."

"No, you're not. With your perfect body, we don't have to fear the typical curse of the Overlord."

"The what?"

"Oh, just that we can never hang on to our beloved evil doers for too long but we don't have to worry about that. Even though, Danzo's dying wish could've have sealed you within his corpse." Quaver's last words were more to himself yet spoken quiet clearly.

"Thanks for reminding me to make Gnarl give me more overlording stones. I don't ever want to be out of commission."

"There's the lord I bow to, I do enjoy our talks. Oh, and while I have you lord, I would like to give you some advice regarding Gaara."

"Alright, what is it? I have no idea as to what I should do with him."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know...I mean I know he's my Uhh assistant or something but.."

"Yes, my lord?"

"I don't know I can't help but feel like he's meant to be more...I don't mean to get weird on you though. What's your advice?"

"I was going to inform you that Gaara is in the same boat you are. He is new to all this but he is also very special, most of the uh guests an Overlord takes tend to be on the more bossy selfish side but Gaara, why he's the cream of the crop lord. Meaning he cares a big deal about you, he looks up to you."

"Really? I didn't think the law of attraction worked like that."

"It doesn't as far as I know, I believe your fate and Gaara's would be somehow entwined even without us minions."

"So, I should try to be nicer?"

"No no no lord, don't _try_ to do anything, just feel it. You're the Overlord, do whatever you please and whenever you please. Don't fret about what other people think, including us but honestly lord, we think you are fantastic and always will."

"...thanks Quaver..."

"Anytime lord, now I believe you still have few things to do. And if you really want to do something with Gaara try doing something you both would enjoy."

"I'll keep that in mind." Naruto said as he got up, the Overlord looked down at Quaver before teleporting to the Throne Hall.

"Brother."-Gaara, surprised and relieved to see his lord.

"Brother..."

"Are we going back to the Leaf to make them suffer?"

"No, I'll deal with them tomorrow. We are going to the Daimyo, I want large sums of cash."

"Before you go lord, I suggest a protection spell to keep those ninjas at bay."-Gnarl

"Right." Naruto turns to the Cavern Heart and holds out his hands. With his and the Cavern Heart's magic Naruto created a barrier that grew and grew until it encompassed the entire Minion Cavern. "Good, now lets go."

"Understood, do you know where the Fire Daimyo is?"-Gaara asked as he looked to his powerful brother.

"Uh...no but, I know who will." Naruto teleported himself and Gaara to the Netherworld Throne Room. Naruto sat in his chair as Gaara stood to the side. Moments later, an image of Kakashi appeared.

"Ah Naruto good to see you again."-Kakashi said with a bow.

"He neglected your title."-Gaara said with hidden surprise as he glanced to his lord.

"Yes because I took control of him before the Chunin Exams, told him to act normal."

"Interesting, can you do that to all your underlings?"

"Yes. Now, Kakashi do you know the Daimyo of the uh Land of Fire?"

"Not personally."-Kakashi stated.

"Well do you know what he looks like?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Not at this moment but he's probably in the Land of Fire's capital city."

"Okay and where is that? You know what just get me a map, and mark it, then contact me." The Overlord demanded causing the jonin to bow before disappearing. "Guess we have time to kill."

"Brother, later, after you have taken over the Daimyo and the Leaf Village, what shall we do then if we're not to deal with the Leaf Village?"

"Our work is never done Gaara, after we deal with these things, the next thing on my list is to find the other seven that are like us."

"They will be part of our family, I have to admit, I prefer it to be just the two of us."

"...it won't be as simple but it will still be worth while...brother."

"I have faith it will."

"If you're really that bothered... perhaps we should do something... just the two of us."

"I would like that, what would we do?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"Destroy my place of birth."

"Well...alright, but it'll have to wait."

"That is fine brother."

"Naruto, Naruto, there you are I have a map of the five great shinobi countries and marked the capital of each country." -Kakashi said as he reappeared in the Netherworld.

"Good work, show it to me." Naruto said as Kakashi reveled the map. The Overlord held out his hand and by the time his eyes glanced down, the map was in his grasp. "You are dismissed Kakashi."

The Overlord opened the map and examined it. As he tried to figure out how to get to the capital, the map started to shudder in his hands. Out of curiosity, Naruto let go of the map, which flew up high into the stone ceiling. The map grew and widened before stretching itself downward a few feet away from the Overlord.

Looking over the large map, the Overlord took notice of the fire capital. The spot was marked which had was also glowing. When Naruto stood up, the map rolled to the top and the Nether Portal activated. The Overlord glanced to his brother and they both headed for the portal.

Just outside the city a waypoint gate appeared. Both Naruto and Gaara emerged from it, with Gaara just behind him. Naruto walked off of the waypoint gate and walked a few steps to the main entrance. Gaara stood by Naruto before Naruto took a step forward and immediately stopped.

"It is such a shame lord."-Dimmer

"What is?"-Naruto, I going the guards pointing their spears at him.

"That you have to do everything, you deserve to enjoy a leisurely trip now and then. To let me drive you to such establishments in style lord and let you not have to worry about a thing."

"Its faster to teleport and you're not really built for two."

"You can upgrade me sire-"

"I can do what? Explain I thought I could only do that to weapons and minions." Naruto said as he tossed the guards to the side.

"Brother, who are you talking to?"-Gaara

"Dimmer."

"You can upgrade more than just that with the Cavern Heart fully charge you can upgrade all your rooms aside from rooms like your treasures and weapon inventory. You can upgrade me by upgrading the stable, you can talk to the stable minion to do such a thing."-Dimmer

"Fine, I'm curious now anyway." Naruto said before he created a clone, who teleported to the Cavern Stables.

 **~Clone~**

The clone entered the stables to see Dimmer sitting on a pile of hay in a poorly made wooden pen and a stable minion standing to the side in rags.

"Going for a ride mastah?"-Stable Minion

"I want to upgrade the stables..."

"Yes mastah." The stable minion pulls out a scroll and opens it up fully to expose the upgrade. The scroll read: stable upgrade one, 1,500 ryo.

"Alright so you want 1,500 ryo huh? Alright." Naruto held out his hand and a sack of coins appeared in his hand.

"All mastah, has to do is touch it to obtain the upgrade."

"Oh." The bag of coins disappeared back to the Treasury as Naruto knelt down. The Overlord touched the sentence which glowed before a check mark appeared beside it. Naruto looked up to see that the stable had changed, it was still made with wood but looked decently built. Dimmer also had a change as he now had the appropriate gear instead of the bare necessities. A new title appeared on the stable minion's scroll, stable upgrade two, 3,000 ryo.

Naruto touched the sentence and it was accepted, before he looked up he saw that there was another upgrade added to the scroll.

The stable itself was now re-enforced with steal, Dimmer had bits of armor on his body and there was a brand new pen. In the pen between Dimmer and the stable minion was a black half buggy. Naruto was amazed at the new additions and quickly upgrade the stable for a third time, paying the 4,500. The third upgrade changed the stable's color, now being of black wood, Dimmer having full armor and the buggy now having a covering with open spaces as windows. The fourth upgrade was 6,000 ryo but it was bought immediately, turning the full yet crude buggy into a refined red and black stagecoach.

Naruto sighed as he looked around but he caught something as the stable minion, in a simple suit with a top hat and cape, closed the scroll. Naruto had the Stable Minion keep the scroll open and saw that there was another upgrade but it was written in pink.

"Why is this in pink?"

"I believe the heart had some extra magic and is channeling it to give one an extra upgrade on the stable."-Dimmer

"Oh, cool." Naruto touched the mystical sentence, paying the 7,500 ryo. The stage coach in particular had become a large carriage befitting a king. It was black with real glass windows, that had red curtains bundled at the top of the window. There were gold lanterns positioned just one either side of the windows. There were six strong black wheels with gold rims re-enforced with metal.

"Why don't you hop inside lord? Let me give you a proper entrance to this city capital."-Dimmer

"Well I did drop 22,500 ryo on this so, why the hell not. Do I get in or talk to-"

"Going on a trip Overlord?"-Stable Minion spike up as he put the scroll away.

"Yes, I'm going to the capital."

"Just you my lord?"

"...no, Gaara's coming with me."

"Yes, very good, please step inside the carriage."

Naruto looked up from the fancy dresses minion to see Dimmer already attached to the carriage and said carriage had its rear end towards him. The next thing he knew he was inside the carriage and across from him was Gaara. The inside of the carriage was more impressive than the outside with its small candle lit gold chandelier in the center of the ceiling and the cushions on the royal seats that had yellow laced borders. The walls had a beautiful design carved into them but Naruto attention was pulled away from observation by his brother.

"Where am I?"-Gaara asked as he looked around, sitting just to the left of the door.

"We're back in the Minion Cavern, we're riding there, even though we were just there. I mentioned that I was riding with you and here you are, couldn't have you just standing there bored waiting me."

"What are we in? It appears to be what the Daimyo would be in but seems far more regal."

"It's just uh uhh oh it's a carriage, and a royal one at that. Dimmer wanted me to ride in style so I upgraded him a few times and this it maxed out. It does look nice so I can't complain that much, the only real down side is that it's a bit slower than just teleporting there but this is really comfortable." Naruto said as he laid along the cushioned seats. Having his hands behind his head with his eyes closed.

"I never believed I'd experience such luxuriant travels." Gaara said as he looked out his window, which had two small windows just besides it.

"Yeah neither did I..." Naruto said as he opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. There was a beautifully painted portrait, it took a few moments but the Overlord saw that it was of him, Gaara and the minions. "I can do whatever I want...guess that means I should want for more stuff huh?"

"There are many things in this world that we have yet to experience or know about, but it is just a matter of time."

"I guess, so after this, wanna destroy Suna?"

"So soon?"

"I'm in a good mood."

"I see, and brother, yes I do."

The ride to the capital city wasn't that long, only a few hours, and the two didn't feel the road's effects on the carriage as it raced through the Land of Fire. Dimmer ran through the capital entrance, the Overlord banner waving proudly at the top of the carriage. He ran until he came to a tall building. There was a gate preventing just anyone to enter the official office but it was easily broken down with a magical charge from the dark unicorn.

The carriage came to a stop and the young duo was notified of that. The door opened from the outside, Naruto walked out and walked down the small steps leading to the ground.

Gaara followed his brother and the two looked up to the tower before glancing at each other. The two walked up the staircase as people came to check out the commotion. Naruto walked passed them until he entered the circular lobby of building. Looking up he could see the guardrails of each floor, he could easily just float to each floor if he wanted to.

"Uh excuse me but do you have an appointment?" The receptionist said with some hesitation. The Overlord plunged his hand into their chest and pulled out the heart.

"Where's the Daimyo?"-The Overlord asked the burning heart.

"Thirty second floor, his door has his name on it." The receptionist stated.

"Good." Naruto held onto the heart as he floated into the air, bringing Gaara with him.

"Hey Gaara Uh never-mind the Daimyo is the only one who can really give me what I want."

The two land on the thirty second floor, the Daimyo's office was guarded by two shinobi, who were thrown over the side.

The Overlord entered the office of the Daimyo, which had a number of people inside.

"Who are you?"-one of the assistants asked.

"I know you, you're that Naruto fellow, you were in the Chunin Exams. And that is Gaara of the Desert, isn't it? What business do you have with me?"

"It Overlord now, and you will call me such or I'll toss you out that god damn window."

"You can't speak to the Daimyo like that, show some respect."-An assistant reprimanded.

"Like this." Naruto said as he opened his palm in the direction of the assistant, who was flung out of the window. The glass shattering at the force of impact, the assistant just fell and fell until hitting the court yard, the four other assistants gather around the window.

"You-you murdered him..."-Assistant 2.

"Yep, now I demand a daily tribute of wealth for me not laying this city and the rest of the nation to dust. I could force you but I'm giving you a chance to do this of your own free will."

"I see, and how do you expect me to just give you a set amount of every day like some debt collector?"-Daimyo

"Like how you give money to the Leaf Village, which is under my control-"

"They wouldn't elect someone as young and ill-mannered as you Hokage without me, Jirairya was going to be new Hokage of the Leaf I just have to talk to the council about it."

"Jirariya? Who's that?"

"The one of the three Sanin...now if that is all-"

"Nice try, but I'm not leaving until you agree to pay me what I want, now since you're rich why not 1 million ryo?"

"1 million? I don't pay that much to the Leaf Village at all!"

"Yeah well you annoy me, so I bumped up the price."

"That's absurd!"

"Oh, what am I doing? I'm too relaxed." Naruto stretched out his form, cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders before getting down to business. Naruto walked towards the Daimyo, who was poorly protected by his assistants.

The Overlord put the Daimyo under a genjutsu, a jutsu mentally trapping the Daimyo with the horrific Nine Tailed Fox. The Daimyo suffered the assaults of rage rarely seen by mortals, it wasn't real but it was hard to tell if that made it better or worse.

Naruto crosses his arms as the Daimyo stared at the nothing, his blank facial expression concealing the abuse he's suffering. Naruto looked back to Gaara, who looked at him in return.

"Does the Sand have a Daimyo?"

"Yes, but he's not one to spare a penny to the sand village, which was the main reason for the invasion."

"Do you know where he is?"

"I do not, but I'm sure the Fire Daimyo could tell you about the other Daimyos."

"Oh, I didn't think it was a tight circle, I wonder if I could visit all of them today. Each giving me a million ryo, oh that would make today redeemable." Naruto said with a smirk as he looked up and out the large window behind the Daimyo.

A disturbance caught the evil duo's attention, it was a group of ninja.

"You will not get out of here alive."-Ninja

"I'm immortal." Naruto stated as he held up his hand, making a tightly closed fist. The ninjas were smashed together and grew closer and closer, bones breaking as pressure forced their bodies together. Blood came from their various orifices as Naruto opened and closed his fist repeatedly. After the fifth fist, Naruto released them, letting the mangled bloody pool of bodies fall to floor. He glanced over to Gaara who was staring at the blood pooling around the forcibly conjoined ninjas. "You can kill the next ones. Guess I should release him for now, see if he's more willing to my demands. Release." The Daimyo's body tensed and shot up in alertness, he quickly noted the three things in the room, the Overlord, the bloody mess, and Gaara. The older male looked back to the blood mashed together ninjas. "Hey, do we have a deal?"

"What? Oh y-yes y-yes, we have a deal...it was 1,000,000 ryo correct?" The Daimyo asked in a slow shakier voice.

"Correct."

"And you want that in ca-cash or check?"

"Hmm good question." Naruto thought to himself before he heard Gnarl's voice.

"Greetings lord, I believe an old friend is coming to aid you."-Gnarl informed.

"Huh who-?" Naruto asked before a chest appeared beside him, it was golden with various jewels incrusted in it and the word Overlord across the top. Naruto knelt down and picked up the rectangular shaped chest. The lock on the front was in the shape of a minion's head, a classic symbol. Naruto tilted it from one side to the other before holding it with one hand and opening it with another. The interior had purple fabric but was otherwise empty. "Uhhh oh..."

"Wh-what's that?"-The Daimyo asked worriedly.

"Shut up." Demanded the Overlord. "...Loot Goblin?...uhuh...Alright." Naruto glanced down to the Daimyo who was avoiding any type of eye contact." You, you will put 1 million ryo in here in cash or jewels."

"That box doesn't look like it can fit some much ryo."

"I didn't ask your opinion!-actually let's test that, you have a bank in this city right?" Naruto said as the Daimyo swallowed the lump of fear in his throat.

"Ye-yes..."

"Good." Naruto raised an arm and with a quick whip of the hand, teleported the three of them in front of the bank. "How much money is in here?"

"I can't recall the direct amount but around 36 million..."

"All of that is currently in the bank huh?" Naruto said, getting a nod from the Daimyo. "Gaara stay here, make sure the Daimyo doesn't go anywhere, oh and feel free to kill anyone who tries to run away." Naruto said as he walked into the large capital bank.

"Understood." Gaara said as he glanced at the Daimyo, making a shiver go up his spine.

The Overlord entered the bank, the various people in the line looked at him. The Overlord glared at them and at the security standing in plain daylight. The Overlord looked to one of the guards and used magic to force him over. A hand entered his chest and removed his heart without leaving a mark on his body. "Where's the money kept and who has keys or whatever is needed to get it?"

The guard just pointed to one of the tellers, who was then teleported before the Overlord. The Overlord then obtained a new heart and had the vault keeper open the vault. The Overlord stood before the opening vault, the hearts disappearing as he used both hands to hold the Loot Goblin's chest. The Overlord walked into the vault, looking at the gold bricks and wrapped up blocks of cash. The Overlord smiled as he never saw so much money in one place, of which would be all his.

The Overlord opened the chest and set it on the ground. The Overlord uplifted bars of gold and stacks of bills on top of the golden chest, and watched with glee as the chest released a yellow glow, consuming the money. It was only a matter of seconds before that sum of money was gone, leaving so much more to be devoured. The Overlord piled on the stacks of cash and gold bricks where got consumed almost as fast as they were piled. The entire vault was cleaned out within four minutes, though it was a non-stop process, The Overlord was hardly tired, and the constant telekinesis made only a dent in his mana pool but nothing to be worried about.

The Overlord walked out of the bank, the box having lived up to its name, the Loot Consumer. There was still a fair amount of people inside the bank, the Overlord thought a few more people would have tried to escape if not all of them but he was wrong. The Overlord didn't pay much mind to it when he exited the bank, only then seeing the blood and on the pavement.

"Did you have fun brother?"-The Overlord asked cheekily as he walked down the staircase, collecting the 38 brown life force.

"It was somewhat enjoyable. Crushing the lives of those who are stronger would be more meaningful but I'm not ungrateful, brother." -Gaara replied.

"Why don't you wreak havoc inside, I need to talk with the Daimyo anyway."

"Thank you, brother." Gaara said as he walked up the reddened staircase and into the bank.

"Now, old man, you were concerned that this box, the Loot Consumer, couldn't hold a million ryo...it just ate what was it? 36 million ryo? And did so in just a few minutes."

"Then you are satisfied..."

"What? Oh that? That had nothing to do with what you owe me, that was just to make my point. You have till the end of the day to give me a million ryo or what you suffered will be far worse. If you don't meet the deadline, I'll destroy the lives of everyone in this city and then just plunder the country side." The Overlord exclaimed as screams of terror could be heard from inside the bank. "Just like what my brother is doing. Oh, hold out your hand."

"Okay..." The Daimyo held out a shaking palm which was then stabbed with a enchanted kunai, which disappeared immediately after the fact. "Ah! What was that?" The Daimyo said holding his wrist and clenching his palm.

"A way to make sure you never ran away. Now, about the other Daimyos, I need to know what they look like and where they are."

"You are going to bankrupt the five great nations?"

"Hm, didn't think of it like that but yeah, why the hell not? Now, talk."

"You may be a monster with incredible power but I can't doom the entire ninja world..."

"Fine, if you won't do it willingly, I'll just rip out your heart and double the price." The Overlord said as he bared his clenched fingers and took a step closer to the backing away Daimyo.

"You... even if you find them, and even control them you'll never get what you want, there are organizations built to take out people like you and they will succeed." The Daimyo said as he backed away, his voice and eyes filled with fear.

"Really now? They can kill an immortal? Stop the all-powerful? I don't think so, but I'm in a good mood, I'll let you keep your heart. It's just 2 million ryo now and you can tell me where the Sand Daimyo is? You see I'm going to destroy the Sand Village so he will be useless in a matter of hours."

"Is the Leaf Village going to suffer the same fate?"

"No, I own the Leaf Village. I'm done debating with you, you're either with me or against me and you know what will happen if you're against me."

"...2 million...very well...I'll give you 2 million ryo...and about the Sand Daimyo, he resides in the capital of the Land of Wind, which is-"

"Just mark it on this map." The Overlord said as he held out a miniature map in his hands, showing it to the Daimyo. The Daimyo accepted the map and was then handed a pen with fresh ink on it. The Daimyo marked the map before handing it back.

The screams stopped from within the bank and Gaara walked out of it, not a discoloration on his attire. The Overlord took the map as he demanded a description of Sand Daimyo. After which, the Daimyo was dismissed and given the Loot Consumer.

"You're giving him that strange box? Why?"-Gaara asked as he stepped down to the Overlord's side.

"That strange box is the Loot Consumer, a special treasure chest that is bottomless and puts money directly into my treasury. It was a gift from the Loot Goblin."

"What is or perhaps who is the Loot Goblin?"

"Apparently, a goblin that rewards evil deeds with large sums money, he resides in the Netherdeep but that is not too important, I have no reason to even care about that area. So, we should be going."

"To where?"

"Suna. Well, should we find the Daimyo or the destroy the city, I have a feeling you already have an idea."

"I rather we destroy Suna however, it can be a celebration after you persuade the Wind Daimyo to obey your demands."

"A celebration huh? I like that, now to- oh that was fast, was just about to- well doesn't matter now." Naruto said as his dark carriage appeared just before him and Gaara. The two entered, Naruto entering first then Gaara. Naruto took his seat when he looked at his hand to see that the map was gone, he guessed it was in the claws of the conductor.

"Brother, when are we going to find the others? The ones that are like us?"

"Hmm, soon, after I deal with all the annoyances of today. Ugh and I still have one more blood bath to do."

"I wouldn't worry Overlord, you'll be victorious." Gaara stated as the carriage raced onward.

The Land of Wind was reached within a few hours, not even sunset yet when the chariot arrived in the Wind's capital.

The Overlord entered the large office with Gaara by his side, the building was different but it made no difference. Stealing a heart, the Overlord found out where the Wind Daimyo was. Gaara was told to keep the area secure and too kill who ever tried to escape. The Overlord made his way to the Daimyo, disposing of the guards that tried to stop him, collecting their life force as he walked.

The Overlord entered the Daimyo's office, surprising the man and his client.

"Who are you? I'm in a meeting right now."-The Daimyo said as he stood up, slamming his palms on his desk.

"Does your client have lots of money?"

"What is the meaning of this? Guards!"

"They're dead, so I'll just assume yes." The Overlord walked over to the client and ripped out their heart. "Go gather all your money and bring it to the Daimyo by the end of the day." The Overlord ordered, which the client went to go do at once. "Good, now for you."

"What did you just do?"

"You're going to give me 2 million ryo by the end of the day."

"What!? 2 million ryo!? Are you out of your mind!? I'm not giving you 2 hundred ryo let alone 2 million!"

"So, your heart is forfeit then? Fine by me." The Overlord said as he moved closer to the Daimyo, standing before his desk.

"No! You stay away from me! Don't come any closer! Perhaps we can make a deal?"

"And what are you willing to give me?"

"Uhh um what about 50,00 ryo?"

"What? No. I'm ripping out your heart."

"You can't do that, I'm a Daimyo- gah!" The Wind Daimyo painfully looked down to see the Overlord hand in his chest, tightly clutching his heart.

"I'm the Overlord, I can do whatever I want." The Overlord stated as he ripped out the man's heart, watching the flaming organ in his hand. The Overlord stood up on the desk from his kneeling position. "Now go get me...all of your money. Meet up with that other guy so he and you can put all your money in this." The Overlord glanced down to a Loot Consumer by his feet on the desk. "Then for the following days do whatever you have to do to get me my daily 2 million ryo."

"Yes, my lord...what do I say to people who question my actions?"

"Tell them...you crossed the Overlord and are paying the price. Now, go." The Wind Daimyo stood up and took the Loot Consumer on his way out. The Overlord smirked under his mask before he teleported to Gaara, standing beside him in his circle of sand. The floor around them was littered with blood and life-force.

The Overlord stomped on the ground, a glowing circling appearing around them and in the center of it was the face of the minion. From the glowing summoning circle, brown minions emerged and gathered all the wind life-force, there being a total of 120.

"What are they doing to those corpses?"-Gaara asked.

"Taking their life force, only I and the minions can see, well unless you had a helmet of your own, they're just balls of light but with them I can create more minions."

"Oh interesting, you told me about life force and how every living thing has it and hinted to that it appears life force is based on the environment."

"Environment and range of jutsu. Well we're done here, let's go to the Sand Village. I believe a celebration is in order." The Overlord said as he turned around to walk out the front door. Gaara walked behind him with a massive internal smile.

When all the life force was collected, the minions returned to the summoning circle and sunk into the ground, with all the minions gone, the circle shrunk into nothingness.

The trip to the Hidden Sand Village was a breeze for the brothers of evil, and only took about an hour for Dimmer to reach. Gaara was keenly looking out of his window, seeing part of a familiar wall.

"We're here..."-Gaara, seeing the familiar sands of the Sand Village.

"You ready?"

"Yes, I have wanted this for some time, my only regret is that my father isn't alive to suffer the loss of his precious village."

The Overlord just smiled at that statement as they entered the sand village. "Stop the carriage." Naruto said as he turned his head to look forward, Dimmer immediately stopped. "Back up, to the entrance." The Overlord's wish was granted and when it was the Overlord stood up.

"What are you doing brother?" Gaara asked honestly.

"This is your big day, should be perfect." The Overlord said as he exited his royal chariot, being followed by an intrigued Gaara. The Overlord stepped out and was greeted by a platoon of guards surrounding his vehicle. The Overlord ignored what they were saying while he waited for Gaara to join his side. When the red head did, he could see a paleness creep up on the faces of the guards before him.

"Lord, don't sully your magnificent hands with these peons, you have the entire village to deal with, let me take care of these fools."-Dimmer said, turning his head to his master.

"You think you can handle them?" Naruto asked, feeling skeptical.

"I assure you my lord, I will send them on a painful journey to the afterlife for you and have their life force remain fresh in the carriage awaiting your return."

"Alright but if you get overwhelmed just rush into the city and find us."

"Understood my master."

"Let's go, Gaara."

"We can't let you enter the city." One member of the platoon of six said as the rest of the platoon stood in front of malevolent entities.

The Overlord looked to Dimmer, who rose his front half before stomping his hooves and firing a beam of concentrated evil. The beam struck the sand shinobi at the end before sliding to the side, slicing the sand ninja in half.

"Hmph, sorry for doubting you, I'll have you take care of those guards too then." The Overlord, referring to the shinobi rushing towards them from the cleft between the mountains.

The Overlord teleported himself and Gaara to the top of right hand mountain, before he created four other clones. The clones went to the center points of the ridge, one at the north, across from the entrance, one at the west, one at the east and the original hovered at the south. The four clones rose their hands up parallel from the ground. After a gathering of magic, the various Overlords were connected by a green stream that shot out from the south clone then went to one clone to the next. Maintaining the fully formed ring of magic, the overlords in unison lowered it to the ground, the ring encompasses the entire Sand Village as it descended to the ground.

The original stood with Gaara, on the outside of the magical ring which had descended. Gaara turned to his brother, knowing that there was reason for such a theatrical move.

"What did you do brother?" -Gaara

"Made sure no one can escape. We're going to kill everyone."

The thought sent a rush of joy up Gaara's spine, making a wide twisted smirk crawl on to his face.

"A delightful notion brother."

"How do you want to do it? Transform ourselves into our beasts or just go down the streets murdering everyone we come across."

"The second one brother, I want to savor their destruction, let their screams and terrified faces appear in the blackness of night to aid my slumber."

The Overlord smirked under his helmet as he looked to Gaara. The Overlord then looks down at the village hidden in the sand and began to take off his armor. The Overlord stood beside his eager brother in his leather under suit with only his helmet minion gauntlet and cod piece.

"You really want to strike fear? We let them know we're here and why and that there's nothing they can do to stop us. They can only try to run into a dead end."

"Then let us do that brother, I suspect you already have a way?"

The Overlord rose his hand then slammed it on the edge of the mountain his was on, a crack appeared then spread then went down the front of the mountain. The sound of earth breaking truly caught everyone's attention and what they saw was a massive crack stretching down the mountain side. It was a jagged line that shattered the mountain side. The earth parted to a degree before it reached the ground. People flocked to see the disturbing sight and when enough people came out or gathered in horror, the Overlord stood up straight with crossed arms.

"People of Suna, I am the Overlord, this is my brother, Gaara, and we are your executioners. Today is the day you all die for your actions against my disturbed brother. Any words or pleas of mercy will be ignored, run, flee but you won't get far, for the only way out is your death. Any words to add brother?"

"Today is the day I paint the sands red with your blood, today is the day you all will disappear!" Gaara announced as sand erupted from his gourd. People immediately began to run, the only ones who didn't were the trained ninjas. The Overlord watched with a smirk as the square of three were met with a wave of sand.

"If you really want to savor it, you can crush them slowly, see if you can hear their bones pop and shatter from here." The Overlord suggested as the sand shinobi were trapped within sand coffins. Gaara took the advice and slowly closed his raised fist, hearing the shinobi scream in pain. As they screamed, from the side of his eye, the Overlord saw a group of puppets flying through the air towards them.

That squad of puppets wasn't the only one, soon there was a full army of various puppets and humans before them. Gaara and the Overlord looked upon them unimpressed, as the first group were being crushed to death. The triple sand burial was interrupted when pairs of puppets sprayed the sand coffins with water. Both the Overlord and Gaara watched in silent surprise as the sand coffins melted to the floor, becoming useless to one tail jinchuuriki.

"What happened?" The Overlord asked, somewhat confused.

"They made my sand too heavy to control but that won't be enough to stop me." Gaara stated as he glared at the sand ninja.

"A little challenge will make this more interesting but they have ruined the start of our celebration." The Overlord said as puppets and ninjas raced towards.

"Such an insult. It cannot be allowed." Gaara said with a twisted smile and with playfully menacing tone.

"First, I hate these little toys, I thought they cool at first but now I just find them ugly and in the way." The Overlord said as he made everything in front of him freeze in whatever position they were in. The other hand was raised before it became a tightly held fist. All the puppets broke into many pieces that rained down on the ground below. "Second, I think it's a little too crowded, this is an exclusive party, isn't it?" The Overlord said as he looked to Gaara, whose smile grew and grew.

"You're a playful one brother but I can't say I disagree. Sand Tsunami." Gaara put his palms together as a wave a sand began to raise high before him and his brother. The army of sand shinobi were forced into the ground before them as the wave began to curve. The Overlord released the mass as Gaara's sand crashed into the village. It ran over the ninja and the buildings as it spread itself out within the village. When the wave leveled out, it was as high as half the height of the buildings. Gaara jumped down from the ridge and landed on the sand where he put his hands on the new sandy floor. "Great Sand Burial." A series of shockwaves ran over his sand, shaking the very land around him.

The Overlord teetered back and forth, surprised by the magnitude of Gaara's jutsu. When the shaking stopped, only lasting a few seconds, life force littered the top layer of Gaara's sand. The Overlord jumped down to join his rising brother.

"Impressive I didn't know you could do that."

"You inspire me brother. I suspect you'll summon your demons to collect the life force? There is life force isn't there since I killed all those people?"

"Oh, there is a lot of life force here, it is everywhere but a clone can do the collecting we can move on." The Overlord said as he created a clone to do the summoning of minions. The two brothers walked across Gaara's sand, they didn't get far before the latest Kazekage and an even larger force of shinobi stood before them.

"Gaara...and you're that Naruto brat." -Baki stated as he looked at the brothers.

"Brat? I'm the overlord! I didn't get this title by being a brat I got it by killing countless people and speaking of countless, there are a lot more of you than I thought." The Overlord looked at the horde of ninja and groaned.

"You will feel the wrath of the Sand Village, both of you will not escape with your lives."

"Don't be so distraught brother, think of it as there is so much life force for you." Gaara said, not losing his sadistic smile as he eyed Baki.

"Yeah, also a lot of work and not the kind I want to do by hand, we'll be here all day. Time to show them how hopeless their situation is. Let's invite some party guests of our own." The Overlord said as rose one hand and held the other out. The Overlord stepped on the ground, making a pentagram appear before he chopped off his hand and thrusted his bleeding wrist into the pentagram edge. "From the blackest pits of the underworld, from the punishing flames of hell, I summon thee'. Demons, destroy the lives of these pitiful weaklings!" The Overlord shouted as the pentagram flowed a dark purple and his arm began losing color due to the blood being sucked out from it.

Demons of all kinds emerged from the portal whether they walked, crawled, floated, or flew out. The Overlord bit his bottom lip to keep himself from letting out a pained groan as blood was being drained out of his body in great quantities. Gaara stood amazed at the sky filled with various types of winged demons and the ground became overrun with ground with even more demons.

"I didn't know you were capable of this brother, there are so many of them."

"Hm, now my demons kill them, kill them all." The Overlord demanded as he pried his wrist from the summoning circle. The Overlord stood to his feet as his army of demons attacked the ninja of Suna.

"Your hand brother, are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine." With a quick movement of his gloved fingers, the Overlord's ungloved hand appeared in his gloved one. The hand was reattached, the black tendrils sewing it back in place. The Overlord clenched and unclenched the fingers of his newly attached hand before observing his demons.

The weakest demons, armed only with their teeth and claws often jumped and slashed their claws at the body, until it fell or they were fatally stopped. Claws made their way through flesh and teeth found temporary homes in the still living bones of shinobi. The ones that had tentacles would choke and throttle its victims, human or puppet, it would squeeze the life out of them then move one to the next.

The lowest level of airborne demons attacked in pairs as they were the smallest aerial demons, the size of a large child. They used the distracting ground forces to swoop down and attack the distracted ninja. These ninja, were ones that just dispatched of a demon, or just broken away from one or were saved by another ninja. Those ninja were then bitten at the neck or mauled while being carried high into the sky, where they were eventually dropped.

The mid-tier ground demons had weapons and used them, a few had special abilities of their own that they used to get the upper hand. Similarly, the mid-tier airborne demons could take on humans all on their own and descend upon with great fury. These demons varied in size, one was utterly massive and blocked out the sun with others were the dive of its talons. Something the mid-tier had above the low tier demons where their durability and evasiveness.

Blood and bodies fell, human, puppet and demon-alike, it was a fierce battle, the humans had more numbers but the demons had power and unpredictable abilities. Some humans fared better than others and the same could be said for the demons however what tipped the scale was the Suna's Wind Division, with their combined might a large-scale wind scythe jutsu was released upon the horde.

Wind ripped through flesh as it rode down the battlefield, slashing and tearing bodies apart. The second combined effort was directed upward at all the air borne demons who met similar fates as the ones on the ground.

"My demons!? Those bastards! The first time I really get to use that spell and ugh they're gone just like that."

"They will pay with their lives brother."-Gaara

"Yes, they will but, not before I test out the ones you helped me create." Naruto said as he looked to Gaara, who returned the favor.

"The Wind minions? I've been curious when you would see them, I have also been curious about how the minions fare in real combat, most of the minions seem like servants."

"They are both, fighters and servants to the Overlord." The Overlord said before using the multi shadow clone jutsu to create an army of himself. The army's primary goal was to collect all the life force from the area but a few couldn't help themselves and bypassed the folding fan wielders.

The Overlord looked over his shoulder to see his clones running about, collecting life force while one clone told the first clone what to do. All the minions summoned were swapped out for the newest minion, the wind based minions. Fifteen wind minions emerged, four of them were the first created while the others were freshly spawned from the hive. The wind minions went to their truest master, the original, who was standing beside Gaara.

The wind minions were uniquely different from the other minion tribes, they had wings, large fleshy wings for arms with four claws in the center of them. Their legs were small but their feet were large. Their talons were large and sharp, four were pointed forwards while there were two in the back of the foot.

Despite their avian-like qualities there were still notable similarities to the other tribes. Their heads and faces were mostly the same despite having shorter ears, black eyes and a smaller nose. Their large bodies were also the same as the others just their skin was a silver color.

The five-foot-tall wind minions stood beside their Overlord, being just a little shorter than their always changing master.

"So, you guys can fly huh? Hmm you look like you could even fly me around. Heh, on to the matter at hand, you are resistant to wind type jutsus and wind type magic, right?" The Overlord received a nod from his avian minions. "Well then let's put you to the test, show me what you can do but work together, these aren't opponents you can take lightly."

The silver winged minions flapped their arms, pushing themselves off of the ground. The silver minions flew towards the wind Division who combined their power once again. This time however, all their jutsu did was keep the minions in place, teetering to the side as they kept their positions. Before the jutsu fully washed over them, the minions inhaled a deep breath of the chakra infused air. It was only kept in their mouths for a moment before small spherical bullets shot from their mouths. The bullets pierced the raging wind and the casters within moments, in such high volleys each of the folding fan wielders where struck several times.

The silver minions flapped their arms, gaining height before they started to whistle. The Wind Division fell to the ground as the many of the Suna shinobis stared up at the minions, unable to move the smallest inch. The silver minions flew over the shinobi, whistling in sync with each other. Their tune of choice was a powerful genjutsu, the Phantom Sound Chains, which imprisoned all who heard it.

Having their minds protected by the mind ritual, Gaara and the Overlord, were protected from the genjutsu. The two however did feel headaches but it ended the second the silver minions stopped whistling.

"My head, what was that?"-Gaara asked.

"That was a genjutsu, that must be what all the whistling was." The Overlord said as he watched the silver minions take in deep breaths of air, enough that their bellies expand. "Remember the ritual that protects you from Shukaku? Well it also protects against any type of genjutsu. What we feel is the chakra hitting the magical barrier that protects our minds, it's annoying but better than actually getting affected by the actual genjutsu."

"Interesting that's good to know." Gaara said as he watched the silver minions fire Drilling Air Bullets down at the stationary shinobi, each silver firing one powerful wind bullet, which exploded in ripping currents upon impact. "That jutsu...it's Shukaku's how do they know such a powerful technique?"

"I have no idea how they get what jutsu but I can't complain, though I guess it is a shame they only know three but for being hybrids it's still pretty cool."

"Hybrids? Oh, yes. Gnarl informed me that they used to be magical but now they are both magical and chakra based."

"Yep."

"We also studied the wind minions and now that your using them in battle, I believe I should inform you what we found out about them. These...minions are able to fly as you saw, they have sharp talons that they like to use latch onto others with then spin themselves around. Gnarl has called this the vortex effect as it traps their victims in a breathless vortex. They are skilled fliers with great accuracy but brother they are far sighted and should be kept in the sky or at a safe distance. If an opponent gets too close to them and they are not aware of such, they won't see them. Luckily if they know that they are in a fight and they can't see the opponent, they will use that genjutsu to immobilize the target before drawing back to properly attack them. They are best kept at a distance and we have also been experimenting with their strength, they can carry one minion with their talons but they are much slower and won't be able to use their vortex effect."

"Neat anything else?"

"Yes. These silver minions work differently with each minion. With Browns, they will carry a brown and hurl them at a target when the brown is going to perform a close combat attack, this increases the power of the move. With Greens the silver minions will try to drop them on top of a target so the greens can use their backstab attack. With Blues the silver minions are less aggressive and will fly to recently deceased minions so the blue can heal them. With Reds, the silver minions are much more aggressive and often boost the red's Phoenix Flower Jutsu with either of their two wind jutsu. The reds and silver minions are a deadly combination however since the silvers like to be high up, if it is knocked down this often kills the red minion and would also kill whatever minion it would be carrying regardless if the silver survives."

"I'll still love to test that out but for right now, I believe it is your move, kill them."

"Gladly brother." Gaara fully turned to face the hordes of Suna ninja before he put his hands on the ground. The sand shinobi began sinking into the ground below them.

"Wait, where's your family or the people you knew more personally?"

"What about them, brother? They are about to be dead."

"Yes, but they're in a genjutsu, don't let them die like that. They should be fully aware that you are the one killing them. You want them to look at you with fear and horror in their final moments. I mean it's a much more personal kill that way."

"...I like the way your mind works brother, I do want to see them fear me as they slowly sink into the earth. Can you call the silvers back so they can release those weaklings that knew me?"

"Sure." The Overlord said as he rose his minion gauntlet, calling the silver minions to him, the avian minions turned around and flew towards their master, circling over his head just a few feet before landing around him. Gaara told the silver minions what he wanted them to do and what the people in the small circle of connections looked like. Temari, Kankuro and Kazekage Baki were released from the genjutsu. Temari was very injured from the assault from the silvers' first attack the Wind Sphere even though she shifted her body so none of the bullets that struck her were fatal. The silvers were then commanded by the Overlord to retrieve Baki, Temari, and Kankuro, who were to be dropped before Gaara so he can painfully execute them. The silver minions eagerly took to the air to make their master proud.

The three were brought before the dark brothers but only Temari was brought over without complications. Both Kankuro and Baki struggled, Kankuro tried using Crow to attack the silver minion who picked him up but Crow was blasted to pieces by another silver minion. Baki however received the vortex effect for attacking the descending the silver that tried grabbing him. The minion dived down with his talons open and was cut by Baki's wind blade. From behind, a silver grabbed Baki, digging all of its talons into Baki's shoulders. As Baki was lifted off of the ground and carried into the air, he was spun around. The silver holding him was spinning itself as it rose into the air, with such speed that made the air around them hard to breathe in. Baki was starting to black out from the lack of air and dizzying speed before it came to sudden halt. Whiplash was the least of Baki's worries as he was experiencing extreme vertigo.

The silver minions holding ninjas flew towards their master, locking onto their position before dropping off their cargo. Baki was on his fours where he kept himself from vomiting as the ground spun around him. Kankuro was also on his forests but he was trying to plead for his life with Gaara, his sister chimed in trying to overcome her pain.

"Please Gaara, we're your big brother and sister, don't do this."-Kankuro

"Listen to your true brother Gaara, this Overlord isn't related to you at all, we're your real family."-Temari

"We may be blood relatives but I have never considered either one of you as my brother or as my sister. Brother, I feel that you have something in mind for these two before I kill them."-Gaara asked with his arms now crossed over his chest.

"My only suggestion would be to crush their bones slowly and unlike last time, there is nothing to interrupt it."-The Overlord said before the two were grabbed by the sand. First the legs were crushed then the arms before they began to sink into the earth below. After their bodies were a few inches submerged in the sand, the sand condensed and crushed whatever bones it covered. A few inches deeper and they were crushed again, all of it was music to Gaara's ears. It ended when the only thing above the sand were Temari's and Kankuro's heads, which were now lifeless behind the eyes. Gaara stared down at them before his eyes slid over to Baki, who just recovered from his vertigo.

"Ugh, what? Gaara you killed them!...your own family?...-" Baki

"They were never my family, the Overlord is all the family I need and the family I deserve, you are nothing but a bug that will be squashed." Gaara said as sand attached itself to Baki's limbs.

"I will not allow you to continue if your rampage, Gaara. Even if I have to kill you, I will protect the Sand Village." Baki said before breaking away from the sand by releasing a great wave of wind. Baki lunged towards Gaara with his wind blade, Baki lifted his hand so it aligned with his face. Baki aimed to strike Gaara's heart to put him down permanently.

His attack was interrupted by the Overlord, who delivered a strong knee to his stomach. Baki acted fast before shock took him and thrusted his blade of chakra wind into the Overlord's heart. It was at that moment that this was the same person who survived Gaara's sand coffin, and then killed himself to resurrect himself stronger than ever. Baki fell to his knees as the Overlord removed his own from Baki's gut, though Baki's arm was still through his chest.

Baki gasped for air two times before looking up to see the Overlord looking down at him, he was so still it was hard to tell if he was still alive or not. Baki pulled out his hand and was horrified to see the Overlord's flesh healing itself. Gaara was livid, standing behind his master who had taken the mortal blow for him. Gaara walked to his brother's side with rage in his mind. Sand rose and pierced Baki's form, starting with his joints the all long his limbs. Gaara glared at Baki, his smile replaces with a dark scowl as Baki watched a stream of sand burrowed itself down his mouth. Sand filled Baki's insides, to the point that his body began widening, his screams were muffled as his horrify end was met. When it was done, Baki having suffocated to his death. The enlarge sand bag fell forward and Gaara turned to his brother.

"Are you alright brother?" Gaara asked eying the healed wound that was visible to the world.

"Yeah I'm fine but what's with you? Where did that come from?"

"Forgive me brother I just don't like see you being hurt, it is a grave insult especially when you were protecting me. He had to pay for such an insult my lord."

"Well I'm immortal so it not of any consequence to me, though I am surprised that it healed so fast; the healing capabilities must be included when taking the physical prowess. Now for all those others." The Overlord said as he crossed his arms and looked at the hordes of Suna ninja partway in the sand.

As Gaara sank the Suna shinobi in the depths, the Overlord gathered the lifeforce from Temari, Kankuro and Baki. The life force from the Suna army was collected from The Overlord's clones, who were watching the battle from the sidelines just as interested in the fight as the original. All the thousands of life force was collected within a few minutes, by the hundreds upon hundreds of clones . When that was done, the clones dispersed , the information flooding into his mind made the Overlord pause for a few minutes.

Gaara looked to his brother, who told him about the recycled information he was receiving and the effect it was having in his body. Gaara waited for his brother to feel better as he over looked the battlefield. The area behind them was elevated from the sand tsunami, while the area around them was covered with bodies of humans and demons, and the area in front of them was leveled out which no sigh of anyone ever being there.

The Overlord gathered himself and started walking with his brother to find more victims. As they did, to make their mission easier, the Overlord called for his silver minions. The minions hovered overhead as their master commanded them to find and locate large groups of people for them to kill. The silver minions flew through the sky, keeping their eyes open as they searched for the villagers.

When one found a sizable group, the minion would circle the area. The Overlord took note of the independent silver minions that found targets. The Overlord headed over to the silver on the far left, knowing that that was the direction of the only entrance into the village. Not wanting to waste time the Overlord teleported them to the entrance. There he and Gaara blocked the exit of the tunnel, which was filled with people trying to break out. Upon seeing the duo, the villagers became even more desperate but it was to no avail as Gaara filled the cleft with sand. The hundreds of shinobi that tried to stop him were just as swept away with the current.

Gaara had the sand slowly apply pressure to the making the villagers gargle out sounds of anguish and despair. The gathering of life force partook after the painful execution. Gaara grin had slowly returned as his life-long dream was being realized. The Overlord teleported them another silver minion, find themselves in a rally of officials trying to keep the public calm. However, with the officials were shinobi at the ready, just having spotted the minion circling high above them.

"What is that?"-Sand shinobi asked, peering up at the sky, seeing the black silhouette of a strange creature.

"A sign of your doom."-The Overlord said, startling everyone around him. The Overlord was attacked but was immediately protected by a shield of sand.

Gaara then used it to swarm the rally, getting experience with his sand tsunami and great sand burial. However, these people were only waist deep in sand when they were subjected to unimaginable force.

The Overlord turned to his brother wanting to ask him something but disregarded it and instead collected the life force by walking through the field of suffering.

"Well done brother, just a few more to go now." The Overlord said upon returning to Gaara.

"Thank you, brother if you don't mind I would like to level this entire villiage. I suspect many are hiding inside their homes, I would like to see them crushed beneath my sand."

"Go for it, would make collecting lifeforce a bit easier but you're sure about doing it all

in one fell swoop?"

"Yes brother, your way was very enjoyable but now I want this village to disappear forever."

"Then so be it." The Overlord stated as he teleported himself and Gaara to the mountain ridge overlooking the village.

"Since we arrived on this mountain I've turning the rocks and minerals into my sand, there is enough to completely fill in this village, no one will ever believe it even existed." Gaara said as he put his hands on the mountain, within moments sand erupted from along the ridge, pouring into the village. Buildings were met with fierce waves from all sides, making them shake in place. The sand level quickly began to rise, filling every street, every nook and cranny before piling on top of each other to overtake every building.

It took some time but Suna was completely buried in sand, and Gaara wasted no time with the greatest sand burial. The ground shook violently as the village was crushed under its ultimate weapon's power. The quake was unparalleled in power but it only lasted for a few seconds. The sight before them was nothing but a desert plain, Suna was completely destroyed and everyone in it had no chance of surviving.

Gaara looked at the sight before him, he sported a cruel and wide grin at the state of his former residence. Suna was gone as he could clearly walk across his sand to the other side of the mountain ridge with no effort. Gaara rose to his feet and turned to his brother, who saw a slightly different sight. The Overlord saw life force hordes of it from the people who hid in their homes but he also saw gold piles upon piles upon piles from all the destroyed homes. The Overlord took a step forward before using the multi-shadow clone jutsu to collect the spoils of Suna's destruction.

"I'm glad that killing them like this didn't disturb your way of collecting their life force." Gaara said as he went his master's side.

"I wasn't worried, but seeing all of this a lot of people tried to hide in anyplace they could find. I'm glad we did it your way especially since I also get all the gold from the houses you've destroyed, I thought I was giving it up but I guess not."

"Then I am glad I ended it on such a high note, shall we return to the Minion Cavern now?"

"Yeah."

"What of your minions?"

"They'll find their way to the Netherworld."

With the destruction and desecration of Suna, the Overlord and Gaara rode back to their home in the comfort of their carriage. Upon entry, the life force from the Suna shinobi that Dimmer killed was harvested. The Overlord sat in his typical spot and looked out the window. Gaara took his seat next to the Overlord, still wearing a devilish grin on his face.

"Still excited brother?"-The Overlord said as he glanced down to his brother.

"It was quite the day, I will never forget it. Killing my birthplace with you will forever be in my memory."

"Well I think that is a wonderful way to end the day, course I still have one thing left to do that can't wait any longer."

"Your blood bath?"

"Yep, once I do that, I think I'll be satisfied enough for a rest."

"We have accomplished a lot today master, I believe you deserve a rest either way." Gaara didn't get a retort from his lord, who instead looked out his window.

When The Overlord returned to the Minion Cavern, he instructed Gnarl to prepare Guy for the bloodbath. Gaara told his master that he would be awaiting his return in the private chambers.

From Guy, The Overlord wanted his physical prowess, taijutsu skills and his strong body type. Naruto appeared in the special zone for such an exchange.

Naruto stood across from Guy, who had his head hung down. When Naruto got in a fighting position, Guy looked up.

"Hello lord."-Guy

"Uhhh hi...ok so just give me everything you got ok?"

"Understood sire, eighth gate of pain open!" Guy shouted as he was filled in an enormous amount of power. Naruto wasn't even able to blink before he was stuck by Guy's foot. Guy threw a punch that sent a wave of compressed air to Naruto.

Naruto couldn't move so in the moment activated his sharingan. With his god like speed and strength, Guy easily best and battered The Overlord. The Overlord's immortal body prevented him from completely being destroyed or worse so, when the blood bath was over, Naruto was safe from the potential ill effects that he would have had to suffer through.

Naruto opened his eyes, staring at the lava flowing down the chamber before he growled to himself. He rose from the tub and let himself be washed but nothing could improve his mood. He knew Guy had to be strong but to not even land a punch on him was just infuriating. Naruto dressed himself in his under clothes, using magic to will his armor and himself to his private quarters.

"Were you successful master?" Gaara said from his comfortable position in the bed

"Shut up Gaara."

"I know this will not aid your mood but honestly speaking I prefer your body like this, it is more like mine. Despite being slightly larger than it was originally."

"Hmph." Naruto grumbled as he got into his bed with Gaara.

"I want to thank you, Naruto."

"For what?" Naruto snapped.

"Full-filling my wish, destroying Suna meant more to me than the death of my father. I can sleep more peaceful then before now that those two things will be gone forever." Gaara said as he closed his eyes, having an arm on Naruto's chest, his head resting on the Overlord's shoulder.

"Uhhh...don't mention it...it was fun, I guess..."

"I would also like to thank you for allowing me to join you, I had no idea this was the life I'd live. Truthfully, I can't say that I don't like it, you have to be the best thing that has happened to me. I do think that this is what love might be. This feeling in my heart, so warm, so pleasant.-"

"Go. To. Bed. Gaara."

"Hmm as you wish, master." Gaara chuckled happily as he observed his deathly still Overlord.

 **TobeContinued**

 **Hybrid Wind Jutsu:**

 **Drilling Air Bullet**

 **Phantom Sound Chains(Genjutsu)**

 **Vacuum Sphere**


	14. Dark Sorcerer, A Sinful Beauty

Blame the Demons That Raised Me

 **Chapter 14: Dark Sorcerer / A Sinful Beauty**

 **During Ch13 but focusing on the Overclone and the beautiful Noemi.**

 **~Mortis's Mana Cave~**

"Now young lord, you have mastered transformation, teleportation, demon summoning, and the two variants of mind control. I believe you are indeed ready for the next form of dark magic. This magic is truly evil and is formed from malice, something you have a lot of lord. There are many different types some are incantations others require certain items to be procured but the kind I want you to focus on is special for your path of domination if you so choose."-Mortis

"Hmm that means there's a destruction choice too isn't there?"-The Overclone said with his arms over his chest.

"Indeed, there is, but it will be a bit weaker than it normally would be since you are leaning towards domination. A dark spell for you to learn and have fun with the 1,000 Wrathful Days, it's a simple incantation with deadly results. This spell takes two people, preferably those who know each other, and puts them through 1,000 Days where they experience true hell."

"Cool, how's it done?"

"There is a basic formula but it is able to be changed based on the situation. The last line of the incantation must be this 'Let 1,000 words and 1,000 actions war against each other within your minds.' What you add beforehand is up to you. Saying these words is not enough though, the other part of the spell is to put the heads of your victims together, no matter how rough or gentle."

"So, this spell is to be used on two different people huh?"

"I suppose you can use this spell on yourself and your victim, giving yourself 1,000 ways to torture your victim."

"Hmm cool but doing 1,000 things sounds pretty exhausting."

"It can be if you are with the other person but if it's used against two other people you can release their heads before contact and the spell should work without any extra work on your part. I believe you know enough to practice it lord."

"Alright." The Overclone said before seeing a fresh minion enter the cave and approach him.

The Overclone chanted the spell then grabbed the head of the new minion and the head of an older minion that volunteered himself. Within a second, the overlord witness the older minion viscously attack the other minion 1,000 ways before the spell ended. The Overclone took a breath, just coming to terms with all the actions he's seen, all the while the two minion recoil from the forced head-butt.

"Nicely done, I believe you have enough spells for now regarding mind control. This next spell is part of necromancy, manipulating the dead to aid you lord. What will help you most is being able to detect the soul of another being, you have resurrected yourself using the hybrid blue minions' ability but you don't know how that works do you?"

"No I guess not, I can see their souls though but I can't do that now since I don't have the gauntlet or anything."

"Then first you must see the soul for yourself, I don't expect it to be easy for you but I have no doubts either."

The Overclone was approached by a hybrid brown, and he began concentrating on it, trying to sense his essence. Time went on and on but nothing happened. Morris encouraged the clone of his lord to not give up but the clone grew impatient as time passed. Eventually, the clone created a group of fifteen clones to speed it up. The lead clone took a small breather and thought about what he was doing wrong. It was a hard question to answer as he had no idea to detect a soul.

The lead clone decided to go a different path and tried to do something more plausible, detect the hybrid's chakra. That also took time but it felt better as every now and then he felt something. It was little a small spark that quickly arrived and died but it was progress. The lead clone pursued the small spark and was pleased as he got better at it, the spark got brighter and lasted longer.

It took thirty more minutes before the lead clone could detect the hybrid's charka right off the bat, but maintaining that level of focus was difficult. With his way proving to be more effective, and the other clones still being at ground zero, the Overclone dispersed them. New clones were created and this time focused on seeking out chakra.

A half hour later, with five other clones knowing what to do and how to do it, there were a lot more fruits to savor. The time it took to detect chakra was cut in half and the accuracy was greatly increased. With that done, the Overclone decided that the hybrids should move around to make it more realistic.

With his five other clones, the Overclone closed his eyes and sought out the chakra of the hybrid minions. He got better and better at detecting the chakra flow of the hybrid minion, it took some time and to make it easier, every half hour, the Overclone would replace the other five clones.

After five rotations, detecting a hybrid's chakra comes easily. The Overclone, finds the hiding hybrid with his eyes open and close and even when it's on the move, sneaking from one place to another.

"Well done Lord, let's continue with a resurrection of a recently killed minion."

"Ok." The Overclone was presented with minion, who was promptly killed. The clone knelt beside the minion and put all his efforts into reviving the minion. He skipped the part of trying to locate its soul and instead poured his chakra into it, having it spring to life as a result.

"Utterly impressive Lord."

"I didn't use magic, I used chakra."-The Overclone commented honestly.

"A step in the right direction lord. Why not instead of trying to locate the magic in these hybrid's, you try seeking out the magic in the other clones, you all have such strong magic, should be easier to detect."

The Overclone and the other clones seek out each other's magic. It took a fraction of the time the Overclone thought it would take. The clones continued to improve as time passed, though it took longer to be able to detect magic within the first five minutes, and it wasn't as easy as detecting chakra. With another hour and a new round of clones, the time was cut in half.

"I believe that is enough for that, now you must go in deeper, to the soul which is harder to detect but with your ability of locating both chakra and magic, I have no doubt you can find it. To make matters simple, try finding the souls within yourselves."

"I'm not sure we have souls, we're clones, we're made up of chakra."

"I see then use your talents to detect the essence of life."

 **~Noemi~**

"Lord, Gnarl has been meaning to talk to you or at least a clone of you about Noemi."

"Ugh fine." The Overclone created a clone that went to the Minion Cavern's main hall.

"Ah lord thought you were out causing mayhem with your advisor."-Gnarl

"I'm a clone, what did you want to say about Noemi?"

"Ah I see, yes well for a few days there has been a man wanting to speak with her."

"Ok? Why should I care oh it's probably that what was his name? I don't remember..."

"Do look into it lord, could prove to be worth your time."

"Fine guess I don't have anything better do right now." The clone said before being stopped mid-turn.

"You can talk to him in the Netherworld."

"Right." The clone said before teleporting himself to the nether realm. He walked over to the throne and transformed himself into Noemi, who sat one of the armrests of the throne. The moment he did, her attire appeared on his body, a black top that showed off the now lithe belly, a dark blue long skirt that went down to her knees, fishnet leggings that went down to her ankles, blue sandals, dark red fingerless gloves that extended up to her elbows and to finish the look was a large sleeveless pink coat with a fur collar and furred rim. Taking a breath Noemi nodded, accepting the call of who ever wanted to talk to her.

An image of Kabuto appeared a small ways away from the throne. He looked up then around before his eyes fell upon the beautiful Noemi.

"Well well well, I wasn't expecting this."-Kabuto said, a smug look making its way on his face.

"Someone has been letting their minds wander, any particular reason you've been thinking about me?"-Noemi said with a smile.

"Hm, well I was thinking about a possible partnership, a woman of your talents can come in handy."

"Oh, I'm not just a tool, I'm pretty sure I'm stronger than you are. But regardless what would I get out of it?"

"Hmm what do you want?"

"Hmm what could you give me? Hmm oh I know why don't you tell me all about Orochimaru?"

"Why do you want to know about Lord Orochimaru?"

"I'm curious, he was the only person to best my little Naruto in the Chunin Exams and I doubt he was an actual participant."

"Well for such high quality information, you're going to have to do a few things for me."

"Such as?"

"You can start by telling me what this place is."

"Hmm, I would but I don't really trust you."

"Fair but I don't trust you either. Appears we're at a dead end."

"Hmm, well guess there's only one thing to do when coming to an impasse with me." Noemi said before standing up, taking a few steps down to the image of kabuto.

"And what is that?"

"To talk in person of course and probably over some tea."

"Tempting but I have things that need to be taken care of."

"It'll just be for a minute, let's meet in person, I can come to you."

"How about I come to you instead?"

"...fine." Noemi said before waving her hand over the image of Kabuto, which is replaced by the real Kabuto.

"Impressive...what is this place?" Kabuto says looking around the throne room of the Nether tower.

"The Netherrealm."

"Netherrealm?"

"Hell, my dear."

"I doubt that, despite the look of the place...probably just someplace underground...how are you we communicating if you are in _hell_?"

"Magic."

"Magic?"

"It's your turn, tell me some things about Orochimaru."

"Tell me how Naruto got so powerful, he is an unusual one, beating a Hyuga with such ease not to mention all of the other opponents he was faced with during the Chunin Exams."

"I trained him myself."

"That doesn't tell me much."

"Tell me something worthwhile then."

"Lord Orochimaru is one of the three Legendary Sannin, the other two being Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya the Toad Sage."

"I see, go on."

"Each of them are from the Leaf Village, they used to be on the same team before they went their own ways after the war against Suna, Orochimaru sought out knowledge, while Tsunade became renown for her medical justu, and Jiraiya sought more physical enjoyment but is still a capable ninja."

"Hmm that is something but I want to know more about Orochimaru. How is he so powerful?"

"Because he spent much of his life seeking out to master the various jutsu of the world."

Noemi briefly tilted her head to side in acknowledgment. "That'd do it. Where is he now?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Oh darling, you will." Noemi said using telekinesis to freeze Kabuto in place. Noemi took in a breath before she reached inside Kabuto's chest. Taking another breath and she pulled out his heart. "It worked." The heart became engulfed by black flames. "Now, tell me where Orochimaru is."

"He-he is in one of his hideouts, the one in the outskirts of Leaf Village."

"I see, now why don't you tell me his weaknesses."

"His thirst for knowledge will cloud his mind. At this moment, he is weak from two things one being his jutsu that allows him to switch bodies. The other being that he is unable to use any jutsu due to the altercation with the Third Hokage.."

"Interesting. A jutsu to switch bodies? Why did he do that?"

"To extend his life and gain the powers of the Uchiha."

"So, you nabbed Sasuke for this jutsu?"

"Yes."

"So, he is in Sasuke? So Sasuke is dead? That's somewhat interesting, I want to see this for myself. Take me to him." Noemi ordered, teleporting herself and Kabuto a mile away from the Minion Cavern.

Kabuto looked around before finding his way. Noemi followed him, seeing his body occasionally shudder or stop, Kabuto was clearly fighting the spell but not being able to break it. Kabuto leads Noemi right to Orochimaru's secret hideaway, safely avoiding all the precautions put in place to ward off and or kill intruders.

Kabuto lead Noemi straight to Orochimaru, who is in a bed with bandages all over his body which he stole from Sasuke.

Sasuke looks up at the new face, and noticing the odd state that Kabuto is in.

"Orochimaru...you're a bit smaller than I re-was told." -Noemi said walking closer to the bed. "Also, a whole lot younger."

"And who is this beauty before me? An admirer or a potential executer? Hm hm."

"I am Noemi. I'm hardly an admirer but I'm hardly an executor. No no, I won't kill you."

"How fortunate for me then. What did you do to Kabuto? Must be some strong form of genjutsu."

"No genjustu." Noemi sat at the edge of the bed. She leaned closer to Orochimaru and extended her hand to his chest. "I did what I do to all men, I stole his heart." Naomi said before pulling her hand back to herself, stealing a piece of Orochimaru's bloody bandages.

"How careless of him, he should have been more careful around the woman who enslaved nearly the entirety of the Leaf Village in a single night. What do you plan to do with him? Add him to your collection?"

"You make it sound so dastardly, I'm letting him fulfill his greatest desire: helping me the best he can."

"I see, is that what you plan to do to me as well?"

"I don't mean to be rude but you hardly seem in the shape to be of any help to me, why do you ask?"

"For someone, anyone to have done what you done to the Leaf Village is not someone to take lightly or to ignore. I suggest a joining of forces."

"You want to work with little 'ole me? I'm not so sure. How do I know I can trust you or I suppose how can you trust me so easily? Or perhaps it's because you want something out of this 'joining of forces'?"

"Perspective and beautiful, I do, I want to know how you, someone seemingly out of nowhere, managed to topple one of the strongest ninja villages on by your little self."

"Oh? I am I so impressive? I had no idea. I'm not that special darling. I don't mean to be rude or anything like that but what do I get out of it?"

"I can do many things for one you are an interesting woman, however I bet there are limits to even your powers. I can help you surpass those limits"

"Oh darling, I make it a habit to surpass whatever limits I reach all on my own. I hope that didn't come off as rude."

"So, you have the ability to restore my arms?"

Noemi paused and looked more closely at Sasuke's arms, which are heavily bandaged with blood slowly seeping through.

"Oh dear, what in the world did you do to get your arms in such a state?"

"It was the price of killing the Third Hokage."

"You killed the Third Hokage? Was he really so dangerous? I never got a chance to challenge him myself."

"As old as he may have been he was not defenseless."

"Apparently not, so what did he do?"

"The Death Reaping Soul jutsu, he ripped out my soul and cut off the arms, preventing me from using them."

"Hmm...interesting."

"Can you heal me?"

"Your soul was ripped out hmm? I'm sure I have something..."

"That would certainly surprise me as I only knew of one person who can heal these arms, Lady Tsunade."

"Hmm, well I'd love to help but I'm not sure we're on such good terms. I'll leave you to heal and find her on your own. Being a great and powerful Sannin, I have high hopes of your recovery." Noemi said getting up, more than ready to leave with a mission in mind.

"A woman of your talents, could accomplish more than you could ever dream when teaming up with me. What do you know about the jinchuriki?"

"Oh, um not that much there are nine of them, each one with incredible power." Noemi

"Indeed, there were but one of them has died, leaving eight however I'm working on making the ninth."

"You're going to make the ninth jinchuriki? Best of luck, I really must be going maybe we will meet again."

"Just know that my offer remains on the table and that I have countless connections throughout the nations. I can get you large amounts of money and political power." Noemi paused for a moment, something Ororchimaru noticed instantly. "That armor that the Uzimaki boy wears is unlike any armor I've ever seen. I know it is not something that can be cheaply made. I'm sure the cost of that could be around 2 million ryo? Perhaps even more."

"Hmm. So, are you offering me something? Are you suggesting that you can get me 2 million ryo?"

"I am and so much more."

"... four million." Noemi said surprised at the answer.

"Easily."

"Eight million?"

"You insult me."

"10 million?"

"By the end of the day."

"Hmmm, well then, I'll help you find this Lady Tsunade."

 **~Mortis's Mana Cave~**

 **~The OverClone~**

"Concentrate Lord, there is great magic within you, even without the gauntlet, you must harness that power."-Mortis encouraged his lord. "However, perhaps you would better adapt if we were working with humans, raising Minions from the dead is more difficult."

"Fine, let's give it a shot." The Overclone said, getting up from his knelt down position. a minion leaves the cave and comes back some time later with a group of four peasants, with a minion behind the group. One of the peasants is beaten to death, which is an easy task, then is dragged before the Overclone.

The Overclone concentrated on finding the fleeting soul but it doesn't get him far.

"Milord, what do you think about when performing this spell."-Mortis asks after the body has been dead long enough and is now being carried out of the cave.

"Hmm, nothing really just focused on concentrating."

"Well while doing that you should concentrate about how you feel when you kill someone then put in the desire to bring them back."

"That is a lot but whatever works." The Overclone took a breath and set out follow those directions once a new peasant was killed. This time went a little better as the body moved after a while, a twitch here and a twitch there. The Overclone tried again getting more movement out of the limb body. He held onto what he was feeling and poured his desire and magic into his future creation.

It took time but it was not a loss cause, each try brought more progress and now the body was pushing itself off the ground. The soul was still there though only by a thread it was enough. Finally, the corpse was up, its body swaying from one side to the other but it was upright and didn't cave in on itself.

"I tip my scythe to you sire, all that's left to do is perfect it."-Mortis

"I'll have these guys take care of that part." The Overclone said referring to the other clones, who started to walk to the other end of the cave with the remaining peasants. "Is there anything else you wanted to teach me?"

"For now, lord you have learned quite a lot, so for now, there isn't any more I believe you should know."

"Well then I'll just refine the skills I have."

 **~Orochimaru's Hideout~**

 **~Noemi~**

"I have reason to believe that she is gambling money away and running from debtors." Orochimaru said, sitting up, still getting used to his new body.

"So, how would you have gotten her to join you without my charming self."

"I would have offered her something she couldn't refuse."

"And what would that be?"

"The lives of her dearest love and her younger brother both of whom she lost some time ago."

"You can raise the dead?"

"Just one of my many talents."

"I see, well then why switched bodies with a twelve year old if your bed ridden afterwards. I hope you don't expect me to do all the heavy lifting. My frail self isn't built for such work."

"Isn't that why you have stolen Kabuto from me?"

"I'm merely burrowing him, I'll give him back."

"And when will that be?" Orochimaru asked, not believing Noemi.

"When he wants to." Noemi stated getting up to her feet. "Come on, darling, let me go. We have work to do, as fun as it is talking to you, you have to gather your assists and I'll see what I can do for you. I promise it will be worth the money." Noemi said with a light bow of her head.

"Until we meet again, Noemi."

"It's been a pleasure." Noemi said before teleporting herself and Kabuto to the Netherworld. "My my, well this Tsunade seems to be one powerful woman. How am I going to find her?"

"Milady, I know where she is."-Kabuto spoke up.

"Oh? Then let's go meet this lady, I wonder if she's really worth 10million ryo. Where is she?"

"She's in Tanzuka Quarters"

"I see and how far is that?"

"Just a few villages away."

"Really? Then let's get to it, lead the way my dear." Noemi said using the Netherheart to teleport them to the outside of the Leaf Village. Noemi and Kabuto hit the ground running. They leaped from tree to tree, Kabuto leading the way and Noemi close behind. The two weren't focusing on who they saw whether or not they were slaves knowing that the Overlord would deal with them soon enough.

They didn't stop until they reached their destination Noemi having high stamina and Kabuto not being allowed to rest. They came to a small but very busy village.

"Alright sees in this Village now we just have to find her." –Kabuto

"What does she look like?"

"She's taken the form of a young woman, probably in her twenties, blonde, with pigtails, beautiful."

"Beautiful? How beautiful?"

"She's just beautiful."

"Do you think she's prettier than me?"

"...yes, but not by much."

"Oh, I see well find her darling and then bring her to me and darling, after all that excuse yourself from my presence, forever."

"Yes milady." Kabuto said before going to find Tsunade. Noemi walks around the town, looking at the various people who look at her. She gives small smiles and runs a hand down her hair. Despite that she's fuming to see what this Tsinade looks like, fifty and prettier than her, she highly doubted that.

Eventually Kabuto returns but is empty handed. "Milady...she won't come to you, she only has interest in drinking and gambling."

"So, you have let me down, that's alright darling you weren't long for this world anyway. Where is she?"

"This way milady."

Noemi followed close behind Kabuto until they came to a tall building. They walked up the steps and found a group of men with a blonde with pig tails going down her back. "There she is milady, that's Lady Tsunade."

"Thank you, darling now depart from this world." Noemi said calmly, making a kunai appear in her hand. She handed it to Kabuto before walking towards the unaware blonde. "Excuse me? Are you Lady Tsunade?"

"Depends whose asking."-the woman said.

"I am Noemi, I need your talents."

"Oh, your friend came by a little while earlier I'll tell you what I told him, I'm not interested."

"I can understand that but I'm not asking my dear." Noemi stated, gently lifting her hand in the air and making all the chips, dice and various stacks of cash float in air. Noemi lifted her other hand, one hand sent all the gambling tools out the door while the other gathered all the money. Noemi stashed the stacks of cash in her chest, while Tsunade stood up. "Now, I have your full attention don't I?"

"Give me back my money." Tsunade said in a threatening tone, turning to face Noemi.

"Sorry darling but it's my money now unless you can beat me in fight."

"You've asked for it." Tsunade ran at Noemi charging and punching her in the cheek. Noemi flew out of the wall just above the door way. Tsunade walked down the stairs, she walked up to Noemi's body. "Fool."

"How dare you." Noemi said opening her eyes and sitting up. "You ruffled my glorious clothes." Noemi stated getting to her feet.

"So, you can still stand impressive."

"Indeed, I am and I guess you're not as weak as I first thought."

"Enough talk, give me back what you stole."

"Not a chance, my dear, let's have a cat fight, my beauty against your brawn." Noemi said running a hand over her own pig tails. Tsunade came charging once more but this punch was dodged as was the next and the one after that. "Come now did my pretty face distracting you so?" Noemi said leaping on top of a building.

Noemi slid her feet across the roof, slowing herself enough so she could pounce on top of Tsunade. Noemi grabbed Tsunade by the shoulders and forced her into the ground below, quickly jumping off of her. Tsunade grunted as she rose to her feet, dusting herself off.

"That all you got?"

"Oh my, no, but let's not speed this dance up too fast now, you're only on first base. But if you really want to get to second I guess I can let that happen but just this once." Noemi said pulling her Bako from off her back. Noemi twirls her spear with her arms before pointing it to Tsunade. The triton head shot out and followed Tsunade as she evaded it. Noemi left the spear in mid-air with her magic and guided the triton head with her chakra. Noemi closed in on Tsunade, slamming into her back with her shoulder. Tsunade is sent into the building's wall with it cracking upon impact. The triton head then speared Tsunade in her lower lumbar. The triton head pulled itself out, retracting back to the spear itself which flies back to Noemi's hand. Tsunade fights through the pain dislodging herself from wall and putting her hands together. Tsunade heals her injury without looking and stares at Noemi with a scowl.

"You said you need me but then you pull a move like that."

"It was second base darling, you wanted it gave it to you. Completely consensual."

"You are one weird woman."

"Oh! Don't be mean to me, I just wanted your help and you said no, what's a girl to do then?"

"Take the hint and beat it."

"Can't do that darling, your worth a lot of money."

"There's not bounty on my head."

"Not a traditional one." Noemi said before twirling the Bako in her hands, moving backwards as she does so. Noemi planted her feet in the ground and fired her Bako. Tsunade didn't dodge, didn't raise her arms to block, instead with great aim she grabbed the triton head by its neck. Tsunade grabbed the extend rope with her other hand and pulled. Noemi lurched forward but then pulled with her own strength. Noemi pulled and pulled but found herself being dragged closer to Tsunade. "How strong are you?"

"You're about to find out."

At that, Noemi released the Bako from her grasp, and stumbling in process. Tsunade pulled the spear to her left then whipped it across the air. Having just regained her footing Noemi was struck across the face with the end of the spear. Noemi was knocked to the floor now on her hands and knees. "Had enough yet kid?" Tsunade asked tossing the Bako far behind her, over a couple buildings.

"Hm hm hm had enough? Darling we just got started, we can't stop now, not when I'm feeling this excited." Noemi said moving some hair out of her face before standing up. Tsunade groaned in annoyance then leapt at Noemi foot first. Tsunade kicked Noemi through the wall across the street, the pig tailed beauty's feet hang off the opening of the hole her body made.

Noemi let out a small groan, thinking to herself before she rose her hand and snapped her fingers. Her Bako flew over buildings to return to her. Noemi pulled her feet inside the building she was kicked into then used the Bako to help herself up. Tsunade launched herself forward, fist raised high. Noemi glanced upwards and stopped her in mid-air. Tsunade fought against the magic, her body physically shaking by nothing else happened.

"You're stronger and more experienced but I'm beautifuler and far more powerful darling, the only qualities that turkey matter."

"You're just a tramp who discovered one good jutsu."

"No need to get rude darling." Noemi stated prior to slamming Tsunade on the ground crushing the bottom of the hole she had created. Noemi forced Tsunade along the ground and into the damaged building across the street. Noemi walked into the street ducking under the hole she had made and watching as the other building collapsed upon Tsunade. Noemi stood in the middle of the road watching as Tsunade crawled out of the rumble. "You better step it up darling otherwise you won't survive." Noemi said twirling the spear in her hands, above her head and to her sides. Noemi hurled the spear towards Tsunade, who was halfway out from the top. Tsunade went to deflect the spear but it turned, evading her arm and going around, vastly approaching her exposed back. Noemi leapt forward her own fist raised and aiming to punch Tsuande in the face. Tsuande caught Noemi's fist and then grabbed her waist quickly pulling her over herself to block the advancing spear.

"Not bad darling." Noemi said being held over Tsunade her spear stopping just short of hitting her raised lower-back. Noemi took in a breath and gathered herself. She created a barrier around herself, breaking Tsunande's hold and forcing her down as well as knocking her Bako further away from her.

In the first moments of freedom Noemi grabbed the ground and pushed herself away from the female Sannin. Tsunade though surprised didn't let it get to her that much instead using the time she had to pull herself out of the rumble.

"Lady Tsunade!"- A black haired female shouted as she ran down the street, dropping the steel cases she was carrying.

"Stay back Shizune, she's a weird one."-Lady Tsunade warned.

"You're just jealous. Though I am curious, is she as strong as you are?" Noemi asked out loud, walking over the rubble towards Shizune.

"Not even close."

"That's too bad, guess I'll just have to get rid of her." Noemi said raising her hand. The Bako flew to her side.

"You're fighting me, she's not in this."

"She won't be." Noemi flashed a smile to Tsunade before motioning forward. The Bako flew through the air at Shizune, who leapt to the left, dodging it. With a warning from Tsunade, Shizune looked behind her to see the Bako coming right back around. Noemi watched Shizune move, thinking she also was more than the average kunoichi. "Seems like she insists in disturbing our dance." Noemi said turning to face Tsunade and getting punched in hers. Left hook, right hook, gut punch, upper cut, Tsunade didn't let up. Tsunade kept her fists flying until she gave a strong punch to Noemi's gut. Noemi doubled over, now only able to see Tsunade's feet which she saw leap off the ground.

In a split second, Noemi teleported herself to the center of the town. She panted as she leaned against a wall. She was exhaling when she felt the ground shake violently. Noemi's head shot up and she teleported to the top of the building. She couldn't see Tsunade but she could easily find where they had fought. She wanted to see what happened but knew that she couldn't stand another blow from that woman. Regardless, curiosity got the best of her and she flew to the battle ground with magic.

She hovered in the air and gasped, the area was completely destroyed the ground itself was thrown out of place with some parts raised higher and the entire part had cracks running rampant.

"Okay wow, she is really strong." Noemi said to herself before finding it best to teleport to the Minion Cavern. Noemi sat in the throne, recovering from her wounds and in thought.

"Greetings Lordess."-Gnarl said from across the room.

"Oh! Darling don't startle me, I've had quiet enough surprises for one day."-Noemi said resting her head on her hand. Gnarl looked at her puzzled but kept certain thoughts to himself.

"And what surprises would those be."

"A fifty year old woman is far stronger than I could even imagine, physically of course."

"Oh, that is surprising."

"Worse yet she is more beautiful than I am!" Noemi whined loudly.

"Oh...what does she look like?"

"GNARL!"

"Kidding kidding lordess, it doesn't matter how pretty she may be, you can probably steal the strength and beauty from her."

"I want to but how can I do that if I can't beat her."

"Ah that's right you don't have the Minion gauntlet, that's with the Overlord."

"Hmph! I could wear it better but perhaps I don't have too. I have a blood bath in mind, I might not be able to wield the gauntlet but this could be even better."

"And what do you have in mind?"

"I want the blood of each minion tribe, pour them all in at once since you all follow me I don't have to worry about being attacked not that any of you could beat me regardless."

"I'm not sure that's safe beautiful one."

"I'm a dangerous girl, Gnarl, so get it done. Pretty please?"

"Very well lordess you'll be informed of what it's ready." Gnarl said leaving the smiling Noemi's presence.

 **~Meanwhile~**

The Overclone breathes heavily, having been training for hours, creating a set of new clones every now and then, he felt a bored.

"Mortis."-Overclone

"Yes, dark one?"

"I'm bored, my skills have improved to a degree which I'm satisfied with, there must be something else I can do."

"You have been very mysterious in your evil doings so it is time for you to announce yourself to the rest of the worl my lord."

"Hmm I guess so, I mean I was only holding out cuz of the village but they already know now and since I've given them their choice and demonstrated my power, I'll just check back in with them tomorrow. Speaking of other forms of myself, what's Noemi doing? Why was she so necessary that a regular clone couldn't have dealt with it?"

"I believe it involved someone who ran across Noemi during the what were they called the Chunin Exams. The man who met her has been wanting to contact her for some time."

"Oh, was he useful?"

"That's a question best suited for the beautiful one herself."

"Fine where is she?"

"The Netherworld."

The Overclone teleported himself to the Netherworld's throne room, Noemi sitting in throne itself.

"You look comfortable."-The Overclone said, walking up the short stairs.

"Oh, uh wait your just clone."-Noemi

"As are you."

"Yes, but with beauty."

"Why are you still here? You killed the guy wasn't that the aim of whatever was you were set out to do?"

"No, it wasn't, it was to learn more about Orochimaru."

"What did you learn? Why don't you dissipate and so the rest of us know what you're talking about?"

"Because like with Rock Lee, I don't want the original to loss any valuable info so, I'm staying, for now."

"Lordess, the bloodbath is ready."-Gnarl walking up from the shadows. "Oh, greetings lord."

"He's just a clone Gnarl."-Noemi

"I guessed as much."-Gnarl

"A Bloodbath? Why are you taking a bloodbath?"-Overclone

"Yes, I am. I want to try something."-Noemi said, standing to her feet.

"And what is that?" Overclone asked in a threatening tone.

"If a clone's can become more human."

"I admit I'm curious but what happens when you run out of chakra?"

"We'll just have to wait and see, this might fail as I'm already using a good amount to keep myself together. Tsunade is one tough bitch."

"Who's Tsunade?"

"I'll tell you afterwards, if I die well then you'll already know." Noemi said getting up.

"A part of me wants you to succeed but how useful are you compared to just another clone? Or a transformation?"

Noemi shrugged, not having an answer to the question as she walked to the Blood Bath chamber.

Upon entering, Noemi began to take off her clothes until she stepped inside the blood bath with the qualities she wanted from the various minions. Generally, she wanted their elemental powers, their resistances, their physical and magical strengths, and their solidness.

Noemi relaxed in the blood letting it wash over her until she opened her eyes. She was in a dark area which was rimmed by large fireballs they were six massive portraits, one being across from the other five.

Noemi looked behind herself, seeing a massive portrait of the Overlord then she looked ahead of herself to a portrait of a hybrid red minion, hybrid blue minion, hybrid green minion, hybrid brown minion and a hybrid silver minion. Noemi stared at the hybrid silver portrait, the silver minion had wings and was in the air.

"Master."-The hybrid brown said with the other minions around in.

"I didn't think you would attack me. Alright let's get to it."

For their powers and elemental resistances, Noemi took their respective features, from the blue she took the gills, one for power, one for water resistance; from the green she took the nails, one set of four for power, the other set for poison resistance; from the red, she took the horns, one for power, the other for fire resistance; from the brown she took the ears, one for power the other for earth resistance; lastly from the silver she the wings, one for power the other for wind resistance. Noemi put all the items on her portrait with magic, the gills on her neck, the nails on her hands, the horns on her head, the ears on her portrait's and the wings were placed at the space next to her sides. For their physical strengths and their solidness, their bodies were required. Noemi used part of the vast amount of magic she had to decapitate the minions. The various minion bodies over lapped each other but remained hovering in place.

After some time, the various objects were integrated into the Overlord's portrait which changed drastically. The armor disappeared completely, he had two small horns on his head, his hair was down to his neck which housed more defined gills, his ears were longer and pointed at the tips, finally he had small black wings on his back.

The blood bath ended and Noemi opened her eyes, able to see a few minions around her. Noemi lifted a hand out of the blood and it looked the same. She put them on her head but it felt the same as always, she was puzzled for a moment until she guessed that being a transformed clone that she wouldn't appear any different even if she was. She got out of the tub, telling the minions to dump out the bad blood. Noemi did feel somewhat different but the true way to tell was to call upon her new powers. She called on her poison powers, see how that as a stand out from the powers she already had.

Noemi stared at her hand, her nails as they dropped a light green fluid before the nails themselves turned that same color. She had no doubt that striking someone with her nails would poison them but she had to be sure. Noemi motioned for one of the minions cleaning the bath to near her. When the minion got close enough, Noemi slashed him leaving green glowing marks on his face. The minion seemed fine despite the markings remaining, so after a while Noemi sent him back to work.

When it was time to be cleaned of the blood, Noemi got into the tub, now filled with clean water. She was cleaned and being fully aware of how long it normally took for a cleaning, she stopped the minions when she felt it dragged on. Noemi got redressed and walked out of the Blood Bath Chamber.

Noemi walked down to the dungeon, wanting to test her powers on humans, thinking that hybrid minions might be strong enough to resist serious damage from a potentially weaker version of their own attacks, regardless of the tribe. Noemi looked at the various malnourished and bound men in the room. All eyes were on Noemi, who looked at all of them, until she came to Kisame.

"Looks like you win, darling." Noemi said approaching the blue skinned male.

"Oh goodie, are you going to release me?"-Kisame said with heavy sarcasm.

"Yes, in a sense." Noemi said putting her hand to Kisame's face, her nails started glowing green. Kisame felt a sharp pain when the three inch nails left their glowing mark on his face. Noemi watched curiously as the green markings on Kisame's cheek started to spread across the rest of his face. Kisame only let himself release a groan before the glowing started to fade. The marks themselves were still visible but they were no longer glowing.

Noemi began experimenting, slashing Kisame various times to see what happens. She concluded that the poisonous touch only lasted up to thirty seconds, the minimum being ten seconds. She would have freed Kisame to see how her water resistance stacked up but he died from an overdose of poison. Watching him die was interesting, Noemi saw a blue skull raise from his body. She reached out for it and took it into her grasp. It was a deep blue, one she marveled at before it faded away. With nothing else to distract her, she turned her attention to Kakuzu, a man formally of many jutsu.

"Try not to die on me, darling." Noemi said standing before Kakuzu.

"Hmph, I won't be as easy to defeat."-Kakuzu

"Wonderful." Noemi smiled and teleported Kakuzu and herself to the Minion Cavern Training room.

Kakuzu glances around, seeing that he was in a sense free.

"What is this?"

"A test of strength darling, give me everything you got."

"Once I take care of you, I'm going to kill that brat and steal his heart."

"If you can get pass me, you are welcome to try."

"Prepare to die. Earth style-" Noemi hastily teleported Kakuzu and herself to the out skirts of Konoha, being surrounded by forest and not anyway near the Minion Cavern.

The forest was lit by the setting sun. Noemi kept her eyes trained on the weakened Kakuzu as he sent a shockwave through the earth, forcing up boulder sized rocks, which he sent her way. In curiosity of her newly stolen powers, Noemi didn't move, letting the boulders crush her into tree after tree. Pain was ever present but Noemi expected as much, what she wanted to see was how much pain would she feel. There was quite a bit but she was in one piece, not nearly exhausted as she was from suffering Tsunade's attacks. Noemi on top of trees with four boulders acting as her tomb pushed against the one immediately in front of her.

Unfortunately, they were too heavy so rather than waste her time, Noemi teleported to Kakuzu, much to his surprise.

"You're still alive, I know hit you with that attack."

"Indeed, I was. You are a strong one, I'm tempted to keep you around. I will, in fact, you seem useful." Noemi said more to herself before teleporting behind Kakuzu, to rip out his heart. Noemi pulled her hand out of Kakuzu's back with his only heart glowing in dark flames. "From now on you will only seek to better my cause. Understood?"

"Yes master."

"Please, call me _beautiful_."

ToBeContinued


	15. 10,000Ryo Woman, Diplomatic Difficulty

Blame the Demons that Raised Me

Ps. I'm also on A03 with stories that I can't post here for reasons.

Ch15- 10,000 Ryo Woman/ Diplomatic Difficulty

 **~The Beautiful Noemi~**

Deep in the forest that surround the restored Leaf Village, Noemi held Kakuzu's heart, having just ripped it out from his upper backside. She walked with it. Kakuzu followed her without any hesitation. Noemi chuckled as she looked back at Kakuzu's pacified spirit.

"Hmm maybe I took take a page out the Overlord's book. Kakuzu what do you like?"

"Money."

"Oh? So, do I. Would you be more inclined to follow me if we're to make some money?"

"I don't like the idea of being controlled by anyone, beautiful. But it wouldn't hurt."

"I guess I can understand that but best to make the best of your current situation. The only way out of it is if you die or if your heart is returned to you. Or I guess in your case you manage to obtain other hearts." Noemi said with a smile before she continued to walk through the light fading forest. "Let's get you something to eat so you don't die on me. I imagine you haven't eaten much or anything for a few days, I'm impressed you're still alive and still able to use such a powerful jutsu." Noemi said while she teleported them within the Minion Cavern, in the private Ramen shop.

"Ah if it isn't the most beautiful woman alive and one of her prisoners."-Quaver said upon turning to see who had just appeared in his shop.

"Oh, Quaver, you charmer, this one needs some food, he has strong jutsu that I can use to help me take down a certain someone and who else knows what else."

"Right away milady, would you like anything?"

"Oh, no, I have to watch my figure but thank you. Say, what's the Overlord up to?"

"I believe he is in a Blood Bath for a 'Guy', generic name if you ask me, not creative at all."

"And Garaa?"

"Very content in the private quarters, the lords went out and destroyed his home land, I saw him walk up here with the closest thing to him smiling."

"Hm sounds like fun. Say where's the gauntlet?"

"Presumably with the Overlord." Noemi passed for a moment before flicker her wrist, the Minion Gauntlet appearing in her hand. "Mil-Milady?"

"I'm just borrowing it darling, how long will the Overlord be in his blood bath?"

"Three more hours."

"Thanks Quaver and please don't mention this to anyone, I'll make myself known to him when I'm good and ready well not good, darling." Noemi said with a finger in front of her lips and a wink to Quaver.

"Very well my malicious lady. You're not planning on usurping our lord, are you?"

"No, but I do want to surprise him, darling. Eat fast Kakuzu, we have someone very important to meet in a very short amount of time."

Upon receiving his food, Kakuzu couldn't stop himself from hastily devouring the meal in front of him. Noemi held her disgust at Kakuzu's sloppiness and just said an apology to Quaver for the mess he made, teleporting herself and Kakuzu back to Tanzuka Quarters.

Noemi pulled out her Bako, using magic to make it appear in her hands. She twirled it around in her hands before hurling it through the air. Noemi watched as her Bako circled the sky searching for its target, upon finding it, it soared to her location. Noemi followed her Bako with Kakuzu following close behind. They came to a hotel, of which the Bako crashes through a window. Noemi teleported to the window still with Kakuzu by her side. The room is dark but the lack of blood on the carpet is a clear enough sign that her target is still alive.

Noemi saw Tsunade on the wall having her hands on the Bako, one on the neck and the other on the head, keeping it from extending.

"Hello darling. Miss me?"

"What is your grudge with me?"-Tsunade

"No grudge, business only well and a little pleasure." Noemi jumped off the window sill, calling back her Bako. "You're my 10 million ryo woman and I'm not letting you go."

Tsunade scowled and charged at Noemi, she jumped with her foot extend. The beauty and Kakuzu dodged it leaving Tsunade to kick down the wall.

"Kakuzu, darling, go kill her assistant." Noemi said before forcing Tsunade out of the large hole she made in the building. Noemi jumped out of hole after her cash cow, landing on her feet on the ground.

Tsunade got to her feet her eyes quickly going up to where there just were. "Shizune!"

"Keep screaming like that and you'll wake up the whole town and I'm not comfortable with people watching us just yet."

"You sick little wrench, you're finished this time."-Tsunade shouted ragefully, speeding to Noemi. Noemi dodged the first fists, knowing now more than ever it would be foolish to get hit by her. While on the move, Noemi motioned her fingers, calling her Bako forth. The Bako came hovering down appearing behind the furious blonde another motion and the Bako speared forward. Tsunade stopped herself, planting one foot then swinging the other as she turned around, kicking the Bako's triton head. The Bako was knocked back twirling through the air but it stopped itself and came back. Tsunade thrusted one foot backwards, kicking the opportunistic Noemi then grabbed the Bako with one hand.

Tsunade rose her other hand and brought it down upon the Bako, breaking it in half with monitory strength.

"No! My Bako!"-Noemi cried out, emerging from the remains of a wall to see the destruction of her personal weapon.

"You're next, now call off of your boyfriend."

"Kakuzu! Get down here now!" Noemi shout to the sky standing up with clenched fists. "I said now!"

Kakuzu jumped out of open to the world room, and trudged over to Noemi. "Is she dead?"

"No beauty, she was wide awake and ready. I'm guessing when this woman kicked the wall down, it woke her up."-Kakuzu.

"Then you've failed me but in this case I'll allow it. I'll just kill her myself." Noemi said raising her hands above her head. They clasp together and as they separated an ever-growing fireball formed. Noemi tosses the fireball at Tsunade the moment the Sannin ran towards her. As Tsunade dealt with the massive ball of flames, Noemi jumped back, to the top of the hotel. "Fire style: Searing Migraine!" Noemi punched the roof below her, as her cheeks fired with intense flames. Noemi jumped into the air and spewed her stolen jutsu into the puncture in the roof. Flames collided with the various floors, fire spewing out from every exit and window in each level it scorched.

Screams were heard but died quickly under the unbearable heat. By now people were leaving their own homes and the buildings they were in to see what was causing all the distress. Noemi's jutsu ended with the hotel being nothing but small grains of ash in the air. Noemi glared down at Tsunade who looked at the remains in devastation.

"You are next."-Noemi said, paying no attention to the fact that she was still in the air despite extending little magic or effort on her own part.

"Shi-Shizune! You! You're a monster!"-Tsunade said trying to hold on to her rage long enough to defeat her opponents.

"A very very beautiful one." Noemi said lifting her hand, the halves of the Bako fly to her, putting themselves together. Noemi grasped the origin of the crack, using magic to mend it. Noemi let out a sigh as she held her restored Bako close to her body. "Kakuzu."

"Yes, beauty?"-Kakuzu

"I'll have something for you to do at some point, for now you're not needed. So, go to sleep." Noemi ordered and Kakuzu fell to the ground, out cold. Noemi sent him back to the dungeon with a dismissive wave over his form. Noemi sped down to Tsunade, pointing her Bako at her. The triton tip extended and aimed to reach Tsunade first. To ensure the safety of her Bako, Noemi sent flames down the thick extension cord and to the tip as well.

With no other option, Tsunade dodged the triton head's assault and the follow up attacks as it tracked her movements. When she got close, Noemi pulled back her Bako, also calling back its head. Noemi used this closeness to use the Underground Roots Technique. Thick roots rose from the ground and wrapped around Tsunade's wrists and ankles. Tsunade was stopped in her tracks and she's too close to prevent Noemi from impaling her with the flame enhanced Bako. Noemi grinned as she touched down on the ground, pushing her Bako deeper inside Tsunade.

Noemi grinned and bared poison laced nails, slashing Tsunade across the face then again with her other hand. Glowing marks were left upon Tsunade's left and right cheeks, poison spreading through her veins. Sadistically Noemi added to Tsunade's pain with a low blow courtesy of her foot. Tsunade pained a grunt, Noemi gripped the Bako and ripped it out, hearing a higher pitched cry of pain.

"So, great powerful Sannin, have something to get out of this?" Noemi taunted, holding her Bako beside her with its base on the ground. Tsunade started shaking in place, her eyes having seen the blood of the Bako's triton.

"Th-that's blood..."

"Hm? Indeed, it is my dear, yours to be exact. Once I'm done with you there will be a fountain of it all over the floor. Until then however, water style: Exploding Shockwave." Noemi slammed the bottom of the Bako onto the ground, causing water to erupt from the ground around her. Rapidly the water level rose, pushing Noemi higher and higher into the air. Tsunade looked in fear at the monstrous wall of rising waves. When the water reached its peak, it started to descend, destroying building as it embarked upon the village.

Tsunade was easily swept away with the roots that bound her. She wasn't alone as various buildings and the people inside were overpowered by the waves' current. With the water dispersing under her, Noemi was gently lowered. She witnessed the sight before with a smile. She had beaten the Sannin, destroyed her first town but she wasn't done just yet.

"Summoning jutsu!" Noemi rose her hand high, using magic to create a cut in her palm. Noemi slammed her bleeding palm on the water, just below it was a massive explosion of smoke. Sharks, hundreds of them appeared under her feet with the command to kill.

Tanzaku Quarters was thoroughly devastated, a great majority of it was swept away by tidal waves and nearly all of its people were made into shark food. One of the few survivors of the assault was the legendary Sannin, Lady Tsunade not that she put up much of s fight against the bloodthirsty sharks that attacked her but because Naomi remembered that she needed to be alive to get the 10 million. Tsunade was taken back to the beautiful Noemi, body face down in the water. She was thrown over a beautiful shoulder and the two were teleported away from the crimson lake.

Already bleeding and a step away from death, Tsunade was prepared for a blood bath on Noemi's request. What was wanted from Tsunade was her physical prowess, beauty, jutsu, and solidness.

In the realm of trait exchange, Noemi stood before an unbarred Tsunade. The fierce Sannin came at the beautiful one with unparalleled strength. Her speed on the other hand was slow enough for Noemi to act accordingly, telepathically stopping her in her stance. Noemi only had the time to smirk before Tsunade began to successfully fight her invisible binding. Noemi however, was concentrating on Tsunade's portrait not realizing how fast the woman was breaking free.

Tsunade landed on her feet and wasted no time in resuming her attack. A powerful punch is just barely dodged. Noemi side stepped then ducked then jumped back getting tailed by the unhinged Sanin. Being the faster of the two, Noemi remained undamaged however she was quick to get down to business.

"Water Style: Exploding Shockwave!" Noemi shouted making the hand signals as she ran. Torrents of water came from her mouth, blasting her in the air as mighty waves exploded over the mental battlefield. Next followed a summoning jutsu but that didn't work so she quickly used 10,000 hungry Sharks jutsu, filling the water with sharks with the desire to rip Tsunade apart.

The Sanin however wasn't as easy to overcome this time around. She swam up to the water level and stood on myopic of it using her chakra, and with her strength and quick reflexes fended off the many sharks. Greatly annoyed and pressed on time, Noemi got drastic, releasing five tails of the full nine. Noemi now locked hands with Tsunade keeping her in place. Tails free to attack, they did just that all thrusting into Tsunade's stomach, launching her towards the Naruto portrait. Four tailed Noemi ran alongside then passed the Sanin. Tsunade hit the portrait then was bound to it by Noemi's tails, each of which held one of her limbs.

 _Hands for jutsu, head and hair for beauty, and the body for both physical prowess and solidness._

Tsunade fought against the binds but the tails proved more difficult than Noemi's half assed telepathic cage. Something that was done with full strength was a telepathic slice of her hands at the wrist. Spikes came from the sides of the respective tails to push the hands to their spots on the portrait. Next, to be severed was the head, which was pushed higher up it. Finally, the body was kept in place but was cut in half down the middle.

Tsunade eventually was integrated into the portrait. Noemi opened her eyes to find herself in the Bloodbath Chamber. She touched her face as she sat up, ran her hands through her hair and began laughing.

"I see you look even more beautiful than when we first met." Orochimaru comments.

"Oh, I'm glad you noticed. All this and I'm still not just a gorgeous face, I bare a gift," Noemi said with a weak, shaky and frightened Tsunade standing behind her. They both stand before a bedridden Orochimaru, who is staring at them.

"What have you done to her? She's shaking like a dog."-Orochimaru asked curiously.

"Tsk tsk tsk ah ah ah not part of our deal _**but**_ if you really want to know, you made her sound so interesting so I had go on a date with her. We danced all night to a blood red moon."

"Dancing hm? Is that what you call the complete landscape devastation? I have eyes and ears everywhere my dear."

"We needed privacy."

"Hm hm. Can she still heal my arms or is she too _exhausted_?"

"Tsunade, fix his arms dear."

"There was so much blood." Tsunade shuddered to herself.

"I'm afraid she's been like that ever since our little date but fear not I have an idea to snap her out of it." Noemi said happily turning on her heels to face the Sanin. Noemi placed a hand on the back of Tsunade's head, moving it closer. The gorgeous blonde placed a hand over the exposed chest and made hand signs. Noemi's hand plunged into the female Sanin's and out came her heart encased in black flames. Noemi looked over her shoulder to see Orochimaru with look of great interest. "Now Tsunade, darling, heal his arms." Without a single word, Tsunade walked over to Orochimaru, not flinching or shaking in the slightest.

"Remarkable." Orochimaru stated watching Tsunade's beginning the process of returning his arms to their former glory.

"I know, aren't I?"

"Is that the jutsu you used on Kabuto?"

"It is darling, now about my money?"

"Such a jutsu must be forbidden. How did you learn such a unique gift?"

"Everything I know is all thanks to the Overlord. Now, again, my money."

"The Overlord...has he taught you other forbidden jutsu? I would like to meet him. Could he show me?" Noemi stood quiet with a frown and arms over her chest. "Of course, forgive me, knowledge of the unknown interest me to no end. I have your money, all 10,000 ryo. It's over there, hidden in that wall." Orochimaru stated, looking to the wall across from him.

Noemi turned to the wall, and swung her arm outward, several hidden compartments were revealed. She walked along them looking for the one filled with money. She came to one with a briefcase and opened it, in thick stacks were the components of her ten thousand ryo. Noemi grinned from ear to ear and placed her hand over the cash, which was immediately teleported to the Overlord's treasury. Noemi closed the briefcase, holding it with one hand.

"So, tell me more about this Overlord. Where does he come from? How have I not heard of him if he has such power?"

"Sorry darling, I don't kiss and tell." Noemi winked walking through the doorway but stops to look back. "But I do love leaving people wanting for more so I'll tell you just this tiny little thing. No, never mind you wouldn't be interested in that?"

"In what?"

"Oh well just that he's the perfect immortal, but you probably don't care about all that. Oh well, ciao baby!" Noemi said with a smile and a frantic wave with the back of her free hand then vanished before Orochimaru's very eyes.

"The perfect immortal, you say?"

 **~Earlier~**

 **~Overlord~**

Naruto awoke, sitting up and remembering his loss to Guy. He had no clue that he had such power. A staple of his defeat was a splitting headache that wouldn't go away which seemingly came out of nowhere or maybe he was too distracted to fully notice it last night. His light movement was enough to stir Gaara who sat up and looked at his brother.

"Morning brother."

"Shut up, Gaara."

"Is something wrong brother?"

"No, just shut up."

"I don't believe you."

"Whatever." The Overlord said getting out of bed and leaving to get something to eat.

After their daily routine, the two went downstairs to the main hall and were greeted by Gnarl.

"Greetings lords."-Gnarl

"Ugh do you have to shout?"-Overlord

"Forgive me, I was unaware that I was."

"Something is wrong with brother."-Gaara

"I'm fine!"-The Overlord snapped at Gaara.

"Is there an ill effect of the blood bath?"

"There are several. Why do you ask?"

"Apparently Lee's sensei is a lot stronger than he lets on."

"I see, what ails you lord?"

"It's just a headache. Can we talk about something else? What is on my list? Who needs to die?"-Naruto says turning to Gnarl.

"Well the Leaf Village is ready to converse with you once more. The Armory has a few new designs for you to inspect and of course there is the creation of the last hybrid hive for lighting chakra. Those are the most important tasks for you at the moment."

"Alright after the meeting with the Leaf leaders, I'll see what's at the armory. Gaara while I'm doing that you make the lighting hive."

"I don't know any lighting jutsu brother."

"That's fine, just gather all the materials." Naruto said dismissively, teleporting to the Leaf Village wall.

Naruto waited, growing impatient but also enjoying the quiet. When the clan leaders arrived, Naruto created two clones to the guard the wall while he got on ground level.

"So, you agree to my terms?"

"Where's the other one? Your so-called brother?"-Shikaku

"None of your concern, what decision have you reached?"

"We have a few conditions?"

"...what?"

"First we want to know what you're having us build for you."

"A tower."

"For what purpose?"

"To rule from."

"What of the Leaf Village? What are your plans for it?"

"To own it."

"I suggest letting us, on your behalf, to deal with the legal matters of the village."

"And what matters are those? I own most of the people and the Anbu and Root. What else is there?"

"Yes, but you need intelligence gathers, all your forces are focused on creating your... tower, it leaves you vulnerable."

"Interesting statement, I don't see the importance of it but fine as long as you pledge your alliance to me."

"How do we know you won't betray us like you did to the Root Division? You brought back their leader than erased him."

"...when you pledge your alliance to me you do so following your desires, just in a way that also helps me."

"...I don't buy it."

"Ugh, yeah not my best lie. So, I'm guessing you're all against me? You really think you can stand a chance against an all-powerful immortal?"

"Whatever jutsu you're using has limitations, though I don't know how you got so powerful I know you are not all powerful."

"Hmm I rather not kill you all, so fine you can govern what remains of the Village but you make your decisions after informing me."

"We are to report to you, a mere child? We are far older and wiser than you."-The leader of the Hyuga clan, spoke up.

"Yeah and I've got most of the village under my boot, I could make the ones your fighting for fight you instead, let you all kill each other. Would you prefer that? I've made my demands clear and have given you all time and done what you have asked, you have no more favors. I've been quite lenient and frankly it's getting on my nerves, make your choice now. Here's some motivation." The Overlord said raising his hand to the air, he formed a fireball. The fireball grew and grew, doubling in size with each passing second and soon towering over the caster. "Bow down or die."

"...fine for the safety off the remaining clans I pledge my allegiance to you, Naruto."-Shikaku

"It's Overlord, and you have to kneel, bow your head and say: I swear my loyalty to the Overlord, whom I willingly give my mind, soul, and body to."

Shikaku reluctantly followed the others, the clans people behind him followed suit.

"I swear my loyalty to the Overlord, whom I willingly give my mind, soul, and body to." The voices weren't in sync but the words were spoken, which was all that was needed. However, one clan refused to bow down, the Hyuga clan, with their leader standing firm and tall.

"Well all that leaves are the Hyugas, so you're all set on fighting me? So be it. The rest of you, seeing how the Leaf Village is deserted, go help your families build my tower." The Overlord ordered and saw the horde raise from their kneeling positions.

While they were leaving the hostile field, the Hyugas launched their assault. They didn't think that the Overlord would endanger his new-found workers by hurling the fireball looming over all of their heads. They were right, the fireball disappeared but the Overlord didn't just let them attack him. The farthest any of them got was halfway before all of them were stuck in place. The two clones guarding the wall came down and quickly set upon the Hyugas. One by one, a heart was taken, it took some time to gather them all but it was time well spent.

When all the hearts were gathered, the Hyugas were put to work aiding in the construction of the Dark Tower.

"Well done lord, you have the entire Leaf Village under your command. How does it feel to have the ones that mistreated you now under you as slaves? Does it warm your dark heart?"

"Hmm honestly I thought I'd be happier but I guess it can't compare to the day after Noemi's rampage that was more of a victory anyway. But now onto the armory."

"Correct lord, there are new items awaiting your inspection."

The Overlord teleported himself to the mountainside Armory.

"Ah lord, good to see you again I have a few new designs for you."

The old man showed Naruto several new ninja weapons, one being a ball of kunai, which had a staff coming for it. The weapon was the Whipping Star and each of the kunai could be projected a range of 5 feet from thanks to hidden wires. In addition to the individual kunai, the ball of Executioner steel could also be detached thanks to a 5-foot link chain in the staff. The Overlord took the Whipping Morning Star curious to see it in action.

The other weapons involved a large axe which was just like the Executioner's Blade but an axe. There were also a bundle of kunai and shuriken made from that material, which Naruto found potentially useful for his Demon Night Jutsu, perhaps these won't be at such a high risk of damaging when the paper bombs go off.

The Overlord left, mostly satisfied, returning to his throne in the Minion Cavern. The Overlord is joined by the Overclone.

"Hm? What's up?"-the Overlord asked on his throne.

"Now that the Leaf Village is ours and we're basically rich, we should now focus on getting the other ones like us."-The Overclone said.

"Right. I have no idea of where the other seven are but I'll just uhhh how did Uhh Gnarl! How'd I find others like me and Gaara?"

"I suggest mediating in front of Cavern Heart." Gnarl suggested.

"Right." The Overlord left his throne to do just that in front of the Cavern Heart.

Walking through village gates was a blonde woman in black attire. The village's name entered The Overlord's mind, Kumogakure.

Next, he was showed a grave in Kirigakue.

The following vision was of a wondering older red haired man with a beard in a long sleeved magenta kimono shirt and pants.

Following that vision is another armored man but of a much larger one and one with a furnace on his back, the village given to the Overlord is Tsuchikage.

There was another vision of a wondering young man, he had beck length brown hair and dawned a loose light blue kimono with an orange sash around his waist.

The person after that was a young woman with tan skin and mint green hair. She wore a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, Fishnet shorts with a white apron skirt over it. He was shown that she resided in Takigakure.

The final vision was of a bulky man who also had light brown skin and white hair. He wore a flak jacket with one strap over one shoulder, a long red rope belt, hand and shin guards, a long white scarf around his neck. He also carried many swords on his back. This jinchuriki was shown to be in Kumogakure.

The Overlord opened his eyes sighing in exhaustion. He pressed on however, standing to his feet and thinking of who to talk to first.

 **~Noemi~**

Appearing in the Minion Cavern Eatery, Noemi stood with her straightened hair over her face.

"Ah the beautiful Noemi, greetings."-Quaver greets, urgently occupied with cleaning.

"It's gorgeous now." Noemi said flipping her hair over her head revealing her enhanced beauty.

"My word and not even that can do you justice my dear!" Quaver exclaims just having gotten a good look at his Overlordess.

"I know but I have to choose something, darling."

"With this new-found beauty, I believe a new outfit is in order, fine cloths, sequence, rhinestones I'll make a plethora of clothes for you. Most gorgeous ones if only I had the materials."

"I'm sure I can fetch whatever you need my little friend."

"Oh well then to back to our world, I know those fine silks much better than the odd garments here."

"Can do."

"Oh, and while you're out see if you can't find some forge stones or weapon blueprints of any kind, the Overlord needs to have more weapons. One can never have enough and of course a few for you too."

"Happy to help, ciao darling." Noemi smiled, turning with a single hand wave then vanished.

Appearing just outside of the Morris's Mana Cave, Noemi glanced around. Noemi spotted the Greens' garden it was blooming nicely in the corrupted soil. She neared it and was greeted by an ogling green.

Noemi squared down and smiled. "Hello darling, these flowers are beautiful. These are the ones for the blood bath right?"

The green was too distracted by his lordess chest to answer. Noemi smirked and stood up, making a paper and pen appear in her hands. "I want a flower that's as pretty as me and I want it do something that my beauty might not be able to do, burrow into the hearts of its owner." Noemi wrote as she talked then gave the paper to the gardener.

Noemi left in search of fine silks, going into ruined towns, searching the homes, the tailor stores for anything she liked or thought would be useful to Quaver. She also would rip the clothes right off of people if she liked the outfit enough even if it was just a small piece or a large one.

Noemi piled all the clothes she gathered into a wheelbarrow, which she needed no effort pull. The clothes compiled so far from the peasants were alright but few were clean or without a number of holes and all were cheaply made.

Noemi came to a castle and couldn't help but think that what she needed would be in there. Noemi didn't find what she wanted in clothes as all were old dusty and male oriented however she couldn't help but ponder about the long large drapes. Even though ripped, dusty and mold ridden they were still soft to the touch, a deep cleaning would suit them well or better yet: a small spell and a magical hand restored the large window drapes to their former velvety glory.

The drapes were pulled down and magically folded, thigh they were still a bit large for wheelbarrow to handle. With restoration in the mind the peasants' clothes were given the same treatment.

Now for the stones, the jewels, Noemi was less subtle in the taking of all of the jewelry from the castle and the nearby towns. Necklaces, earrings, rings, jewels themselves or anything jewel encrusted and anything that was an accessory flew to the blonde and joined the pile of clothes. Noemi restored the jewels to their true glistening polished selves. Completely overstocked, the wheelbarrow was carefully moved to a waypoint gate outside where it was teleported back to the Minion Cavern.

"Now, weapons..."

 **~The Overlord~**

After a much needed rest the Overlord was off. He went after the woman in Kumogakure, appearing before the front gates he saw in his vision. The Overlord, still cursed with a mild headache walked down the street, gaining people's eyes. Diplomacy was what was called for so, the Overlord asked in a demanding tone to know where the Raikage was, simply stating that he needed their help.

Reluctantly his question was answered and The Overlord stood before the Hokage's building. He walked in and entered the Hokage's office.

"Who are you?"-The Raikage

"I am the Overlord and I need your help in well I need the help of a special blonde woman, the jinchuriki."

"What? Who are you to make such a demand?" The Raikage stated, angrily looking up from his paperwork.

"I am the Overlord, ruler of the Land of Fire. And I'm not going anywhere without at meeting her. I'm trying to remain civil like a true diplomat but if my hand is forced, I will bring you to your knees."

"You fool, you dare to threaten me, the Raikage!?"

"You haven't heard of what happened to the Leaf Village? I own it now. What about the Fire and Wind Daimyos? They too tried to cross me and it didn't not work out well for them."

"Threatening me is a death wish."

"I can say the same especially with this headache."

"You'll be lucky to keep that head of yours, walk away or die."

"Try it old man, I'm immortal." The Overlord stated, motioning for the Raikage to come at him. The Raikage growled and set down the papers he was looking at when the doors behind the Overlord opened.

"Lord Raikage- oh who is this?"

"A dead man, Darui kill him he has threatened to assassinate me, I have better things to do than to deal with this fool."

"Yes, lord Raikage."-Darui said, unsheathing his sword.

"Do you know where the jinchuriki is?"

Darui didn't answer perfecting to swing his blade at the Overlord's next but before his blade could make contact he stopped.

"Darui? Kill him." The Raikage ordered, surprised by Darui's hesitation.

"I can't move."-Darui strained himself to even speak without receiving the Overlord's order to do so.

The Overlord reaches into Darui's chest and pulled out his black flamed encompassed heart.

"Do you know the Jinchuriki?" The Overlord asked.

"Which one? Yugato or Master B?"

"Darui!? Stop talking that's an order!"

"Ignore him, tell me about them." The Overlord said and Darui began leaving the office.

"Both are capable fighters who have mastered control over their tailed beasts. They- "

"Darui don't say another word!" The Raikage shouted leaping over his desk with a raised fist. He was frozen in place in midair, just a foot away from punching the Overlord, who slowly turned to him.

"Who's the fool now, old man?" The Overlord said reaching for the Raikage's heart. The Raikage was soon coated in lighting chakra and was able to break free of the telekinetic prison. The Overlord held his head in pain once the invisible prison was broken and this was taken advantage off.

"Lariat!" The Raikage slammed his large arm into the Overlord's neck, knocking him off his feet and slamming him into the wall just next to the door. The Raikage took a step back from the Overlord in the crater that was once a wall.

"That was some hit, can't say I've been hit with an attack like that but it's not enough to take me down." The Overlord said, freeing himself from the wall. "Darui go to those Jinchuriki and tell them that the Overlord wants to talk to them."

"The hell he will! Darui, stop this at once!"

"That won't work the only person he'll listen to now is me." The Overlord boasted teleporting next to his new slave.

"He rather die than be a spy." The Raikage states and launched himself at the pair, who was teleported outside before contact could be made. Raikage punched down his doors then scowled at the reappearing Overlord. "You are going to die, painfully."

"Can't die and I love pain." The Overlord smirked under his mask, walking a few paces so that he had the Raikage's desk behind him. "You have powerful chakra, don't you? I bet there's none like it in the entire world not like yours. I'm curious to see what you can do with it so come entertain me, impress me and I might let you go unscathed."

"You're all talk, you couldn't lay a finger on me especially now that I have my lightning armor."

"Lightning armor?" The Overlord was curious and getting punched through the wall by extreme force and speed only increased his curiosity. The Overlord landed in the ground, easily breaking the pavement. The Overlord craned his head up and the Raikage was right there. The Overlord was grabbed by the hips and held above the Raikage's head.

"Liger bomb!" The Overlord was slammed back into the ground with excessive force and the added bonus of being electrocuted. Now in another crater, lightning crackled over the Overlord's body. He disappeared and reappeared at the top of the crater.

"Oh, you're strong, I want to go all out on you but I can't or at least... shouldn't..."

"Impressive, you're still standing but I'm going to kill you, it's only a matter of time."

"You'd die of old age before you could ever kill me." Laughed the Overlord. The Raikage rushed the Overlord with superior speed, beating him down the street. Ending the assault with a devastating lariat that would've decapitated any regular man, the Raikage watched as the man he made airborne hit the ground then get right back up. The Overlord got to his feet awkwardly as the bones in his body had to mend themselves from being severely broken. A few moments passed and the Overlord cracked his neck back into its proper place. "Ah such pain can't believe I'm feeling this once again and at such a magnitude." The Overlord said fondly looking at his arms which he rose to examine, his armor mending itself with the blood that came from the injuries. The Overlord activated his Sharingan and made five overclones. They used Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu to see how the Raikage would dodge but he proved very difficult to track.

The Raikage barreled through the flurry of fireballs and attacked the Overlord, being the only one that didn't fire any fire balls. His arm went through the shorter attacker, who coughed up a short river of crimson.

"There, that should do it."

"Not even close." The Overlord rose his hand, creating a fireball that grew and grew. "Let's put your armor through some tests."

"Sire, attacking him with such a move will cause significant damage to the local area and that will no doubt hinder your chances of winning anyone over." Gnarl advised.

"Oh, good point, Gnarl." The Overlord stated absorbing the flames he produced. The Overlord clones took quick note of that and instead of attacking the Raikage again decided that while he was in one place to steal his chakra. Chakra drained from the lighting armor into an orb forming in the Raikage's stomach. The group effort heightened the Flying parasite's effect, faltering the chakra armor of the Raikage.

The Raikage swallowed the pain easily and made to finish the Overlord off, punching through his mask. The orb of chakra from the Raikage was hefty and taken by the Overlord's hand which shot out at the elbow. The orb was easily taken, the Raikage believing punching through the Overlords skull would have killed him. The Overlord disappeared and reappeared on top of a building, one of the ones that wasn't hit by the fireballs, mesmerized by the huge orb of lighting chakra.

"I think I'll come back another day, first I'll put this to good use." The Overlord vanished without a trace while all of his clones went up in smoke.

The Overlord stands before the Cavern heart and bestows the chakra orb to it. The Overlord had no doubt that such powerful chakra would treat the Cavern heart well and he was right as it wall able to give him a new spell, two even Lighting and Slow.

"I'm Master don't you have a fellow under your control, if he's found that big man will no doubt kill him like he attempted earlier."-Gnarl

"Oh, I forgot all about him. I guess I'll go get him then."

 **~The Gorgeous Noemi~**

Noemi had the wheelbarrow of weapons, not limited to swords, axes, bows and arrows, pistols, knives or maces.

With that all said and done, the gorgeous one returned to the Netherworld then met up with Quaver. She watched as he had a few other minions assisting him.

"You know dear, I was just thinking of other things I need, like perfume and makeup to further my beauty. There's evil versions of that stuff right?"

"I'd think so, lordess but that isn't my area of expertise, I'll take a peek in the Big Book O' Evil for you, see what these eyes can't uncover."

"You are such a doll, Quaver."

"I love to serve lordess, I'm happy to be of use."

"Well, if you no longer need me, I'm going to find someone else for my beauty ritual."

"Happy huntings."

Noemi came to a stop before the Netherheart, she concentrated on wanting to find someone that could compete with her beauty. Soon enough she was shown a beautiful woman, and upon further inquiry she discovered that the woman was Mei Temui, the Mizukage of Kirigakure.

 **ToBeContinued...**


End file.
